Deliverance
by ShyKneeStardust
Summary: Julia is any other ordinary Treecko until she discovers her telekinetic ability. Now a Grovyle, she finds herself to be a far more evolved psychic than even the psychic-types, but wishes to be normal. But when predators attack, she'll be the last woman standing... or her country's only hope. First fiction, not very polished. Read from Chapter 2- recommended
1. Preceding the Beginning

Disclaimer- I obviously do not own Pokémon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.

Chapter 1- Preceding The Beginning

Far, far away in a region very few knew of, for it was undiscovered, there was a magical forest where Pokémon lived. It spanned over 4 secret continents and had a mystical force guarding it.

This forest was special as it was composed of many terrains. Grasslands, forestry, desert, snow-capped mountains, pitch-black caves, volcanoes and meadows. Not a normal 'forest' in anybody's opinion, but who said humans ever lived there? So nobody cared.

Which of course was helpful and handy as this meant that all the Pokémon were free from lives of slavery and servitude- most evil guys do get hold of precious resources and well... waste them, which was the last thing that should happen to these secret lairs.

Everything here was beautiful and tender and in its purest form. All species of Pokémon lived here and lived in peace, rather non-interference. The species that dominated though were the Pokémon from Hoenn and Sinnoh.

Life was beautiful here. The grass was evergreen, forests rich and diverse, the mountains cold and breathtaking with its crystal clear snowflakes and best of all, the meadows were the stellar attraction.

Every year and season, new flowers would grow and all were different from the other. Splashes of colour adorned the land and it was especially beautiful in the morning sun. Berries grew in all its natural goodness and were larger than normal and gave you a new lease on life. It was even said that there was an ambrosial waterfall that would bestow a whole new life upon you, or at times even immortality.

In short, this was heaven on earth. A utopia, a paradise, where you'd find lifelong happiness and eternal peace. These forests were special. They were known as Paraiosa. A word that was made up, but sounded heavenly.

Why humans never discovered this was unknown, but what wouldn't they do to find this treasured land.

Out there, miracles happen to those who are blessed and virtuous. Of course, there is a dark side as well, and where, when will it unleash, nobody knows...


	2. Beginning

Chapter 2- True Beginning

"Come on, Layla! Let's play!"

" What, now?"

" Come on! You promised us!"

"Can't you see that I'm NOT in the mood?"

"Pretty please?"

"sigh Okay. Just once."

Perched up high in a tree, a lone Pokémon heard their conversation. She just rolled her eyes and slowly relaxed onto the branch she was sitting on as she saw the two Tyrogues pestering an obviously ill-tempered Charmeleon who would just scream like right about... now.

"Gah! Noobs! You find them everywhere!" the Pokémon muttered.

She then slid down the tree afterwards, feeling bored as it is. She then walked away in a relaxed mood. " Just why do people never leave others alone? Especially when they need to?" she muttered cursingly.

"Julia!" she heard a voice call out. The Pokémon rolled her eyes. " Must be for something stupid, like a battle. Ain't gonna happen." She muttered and kept walking.

Julia was a young treecko and our heroine. She was rather pretty and actually quite sweet, but an intense loner. And she hated battling for either she'd lose or can't stand seeing anyone hurt. Too sensitive for words.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her from behind. " Surpriiiise! Howdy, Jules!" "You promised me a battle yesterday, so you'll have to honour the conditions!" screamed the Budew who was holding her.

"Roseanna! Let go!" screamed the pokemon.

"Not until you agree to battle."

" Absolutely not! I'm a lover, not a fighter!"

" Ewwww. You have a lover? That's gross! I'm gonna tell everyone."

"What! Blush Not that way ..."

"Julia has a boyfriend, Julia has a boyfriend!"

"That does it! I'm gonna have to shut you up... my style. Prepare to be creamed!"

Roseanna, the budew was thrilled. She was always up for a challenge and knew very well that Julia would hate to fight her, but that was part of the fun.

They braced themselves for action. Anyone would be intimidated seeing the fire in their eyes, but that didn't deter a couple of other young Pokémon from entering to watch. Five Pokémon peered from the bushes nearby and seemed to be pretty excited. Getting to fight Julia was a rarity and it was always a blue moon moment, so it was enthralling, even if she was a loser.

" Wow!" a Burmy named Petunia exclaimed " A battle!" Her eyes gleamed in innocent awe. "This should be fun! Come on guys! Let's watch!"

Mustering their confidence, a Surskit, Combee, Chatot and a Skorupi came out.

They were really excited and could clap their hands in joy... if they had them.

"Wow! Julia is battling after so long! I must spread the message." The Chatot flew away and in 10 minutes, a modest crowd appeared all ready to witness an epic battle.

Julia panicked on seeing the crowd, lost her confidence and started getting cold feet. Battling someone itself sucked and now having a crowd of 20 Pokémon watching her every move was unnerving.

" Rosa, can we like go somewhere else and do this?" she asked politely. " Come on, Jules! Stop being so self conscious. They're here to cheer you. I mean, it has been six months since you've battled anybody!" Roseanna replied with a sweet smile. " Now come on! Show me what you've got!"

" I have to fight you...?" Julia blurted out, clearly panicking. " Um, yeah. This is a battle!" Roseanna was getting irritated. " What's a battle?" Julia was getting a wee bit paranoid.

Irritated enough already, Roseanna tackled into Julia and screamed " Just do it! You'd promised me this a long time ago, and this time, there's no wiggling out of this one!"

Just how was she to get out of this?...


	3. Battlefield for Babies

Chapter 3- Battlefield for Babies

Intimidated enough by the budew who was actually 3 months younger than her, Julia reluctantly agreed to battle her. Even if she had lost touch and close to zero experience. She went a few steps away and then charged into Roseanna and used Pound. The blow was pretty hard.

Roseanna deflected a bit and got up. "This isn't your best, you know." She then used Absorb which obviously didn't hurt Julia. "Seriously?" She then leered at her as disarmingly as possibly, which did frighten Roseanna and then used Pound again. This did daze her. Finally, Julia used Absorb for backup.

"Success!"

All the young Pokémon were watching in awe. "That's why she never fights! She's so good!" the Combee remarked. Petunia just nodded her head. She felt like she was watching Titanic.

Roseanna was surprised. "See if you can evade this!" She then used Stun Spore and it surprisingly had a pinpoint aim and landed on Julia. It paralysed her and knocked her down. Perfect time to panic.

"Rosa... you scumbag!" Julia cursed. This was she dreaded most- status problems. They were evil, pure evil. "Well, this is a battle. You can't expect me to be all mushy and cuddly, do you?" Roseanna smirked. Julia just gritted her teeth. Roseanna was powerful.

This paralysis attack was so sudden. Roseanna then jumped high in the air and used Cut which landed on Julia's shoulder and actually cut her shoulder. It started bleeding. Roseanna then did a 360 flip and landed. "This is too easy."

She then used Cut and did so in a manner that it landed three times- ninja style. This was a utopia; anything was possible- even learning HM moves without using HMs. Defies logic, but whatever.

Seething in pain and still paralysed, Julia was close to being a lost case. This was danger. Pure danger. And she had no idea on how to escape, or do anything else for that matter. What should she do, abdicate or fight? Roseanna was no ordinary opponent; she was a tough cookie, despite being younger.

Julia muttered in her head "This is the longest battle I've done in ages. If I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna do this like a real hero." She then got up, still aching from that paralysis and the seething pain in her shoulder.

Roseanna seemed to be pretty happy about this. She always liked tough opponents. "You are definitely a lot stronger than you look." She remarked.

"Do I really look that vulnerable?" Julia smirked. "You haven't seen the last of me. Not here, not now." Finally upright on her feet, she closed her eyes and focused herself.

The bug Pokémon were watching with wide-eyes. This was like watching a movie- so realistic. Julia always had an uncanny ability to spice up battles- making them more of heroic sagas than practice or fun battles. It made her all the more in-demand as an opponent- even if she _was _a loser.

She started running about the place in a circular motion and blood dripped around. "Catch me if you can, sucker!" she taunted. Roseanna got steamed and kept chasing her around. She barely missed Julia and then she abruptly changed direction.

"Old tag tactic." She revealed and then used Pound on her neck up to make it like an uppercut. Roseanna tipped over. Then Julia started racing towards her, grabbed her, flung her and used three simultaneous Quick Attacks and smashed her to the ground. It really hurt, but fortunately did not bleed.

"Gosh! I am sorry, Rosa. I do happen to get a little intense during battle" she remarked contritely. Roseanna smiled "You are one tough old bird." And passed out.

"Roseanna is unable to battle. Julia wins! Congrats!" the Combee squealed excitedly. Julia walked up to Roseanna with the little strength she had and said "I hate battling for a reason. And you know it." Then she sat there, obviously feeling guilty for putting her through so much pain. A little too sensitive for words, don't you think?

The bug Pokémon walked away, now that the battle was over. Petunia was still dazed by their 'stellar performance'. "The acting was so wonderful- it's like it were real!" she commented. The others promptly corrected "It WAS!"

Back at the battle scene, Julia was caressing her shoulder. "Strange! It doesn't pain anymore." She wondered and then leaned over to see Roseanna's condition. It seemed pretty critical according to her.

"I really hope a Chansey or Audino passes by. We'd really need the help."

Suddenly, she found herself being attacked and pinned down and then let out an unearthly scream that could curdle blood...


	4. Nowhere Close

Chapter 4- Nowhere Close

Such was a powerful scream, that close to all the previous spectators, and friends rushed in to see what had happened, and some almost fainted.

Roseanna had attacked Julia and after pinning her down, used Cut so powerfully that Julia's shoulder cap was dripping in blood despite it only scathing a little. "You didn't think that this would be over did you? I'm a lot stronger than I look. And as much as you are strong, you are too lazy, and getting weaker each day." Roseanna yelled.

"B...But this was your special attack! How could you expect this not to deter me, let alone being painful?" Julia stammered. Physically, she was pretty weak at this stage. This was just getting worse. Roseanna had mysteriously pinned her down and she was being pummelled for sure. It was hurting her like hell.

"R...Rosa! Get off me! It hurts!" Julia wailed. "What kind of battler are you?" she retorted. "You're a Pokémon! Be strong! What's the matter; all your big talk can't save you now, can it?"

All the young spectators were horrified. Was Julia really that weak? She was practically begging for mercy now. "Please Roseanna! Just let me go!" Julia begged, now in tears for the pain was too much. Petunia herself wept tears of grief. This was too much to bear and half of them closed their eyes.

"And now prepare for the final attack!" Roseanna then flung Julia in the air, used Absorb, but was cut off by Julia, who did the same and then in a last attempt, tried using Pound again, but missed. Then in seconds, Roseanna tackled her and then she flew to the ground and landed hard.

Julia was writhing in pain. This definitely was an intense battle, but too much for her, despite being fairly strong. She was still weeping and all the spectators rushed to her side. "Am I glad she didn't use Poison Sting!" she remarked and lay absolutely still, close to fainting.

"Now, it's over!" replied Roseanna. The other Pokémon were frantically trying to find a healer and promptly. This was a really bad situation. Even Roseanna felt awful and tried to help.

While in her sorry state, Julia suddenly felt something strange. In minutes, she found herself jerking for no reason. "Jules! What's happening?" All the Pokémon backed away and saw her suddenly kicking the air. Then, she abruptly stopped doing so and pointed her hand at a nearby Cheri tree. Soon, a Cheri berry started twisting and it levitated in the air. It was slowly inching towards Julia and all the other Pokémon were petrified.

It alighted downwards and Julia wasted no time in grabbing it and ate it. She was cured of paralysis but was still in a lot of pain. " Aah!" she sighed " I feel relieved."

"J...just what happened here?" Roseanna was in a state of shock. "Huh?" Julia was puzzled. "I...I mean, that berry just plucked itself and flew here."

"It did...? That's nice." Was all she could answer.

"But... it was coming to you! You were... controlling it?" Roseanna said rather pale on seeing it.

"Petunia... Call my mom." Julia commanded. Petunia raced with Chatot. " Aargh! The pain!" Julia seemed totally oblivious to what happened. Then tired from that long, intensifying battle, she fainted.


	5. Discovery

Chapter 5- Discovery

Waking up, Julia was surprised to see herself at her forest home being tended by her mother, who was applying medicinal herbs to her wounds. "Ow!" it stung quite a bit. But at least it stopped the bleeding.

"H...How did I get here?" she asked. "A Chansey took you home after you passed out. Just how did you get these injuries?" the Sceptile asked her worried. "A battle. Roseanna was far too strong for me." Julia replied. "But I hate battling. Not only do I lose, I get others and I far too injured. That's why I just want them to leave me alone. Forever."

The Sceptile hugged Julia who was still in pain. "Darling, Roseanna really took it too far. I can understand a normal battle, but this? You were bleeding so badly." "But mom, I promised Roseanna that I would a month ago!" Julia protested.

"Honey, Don't ever give promises you can't deliver." Sound advice, but basically common sense.

"Mother... there is something I have to tell you." said Julia. "Go on." The Sceptile was placidly sitting there waiting for her. "Before I fainted at the battle, I was in pain from that paralysis attack and I really couldn't move."

"Yes dear."

"I stared at a Cheri tree and I really wanted those berries. I kept thinking about it. Then I suddenly found myself sitting upright and my hand pointing to it. Then it fell to me."

"It might be either the wind or a bird Pokémon dropped it to you... In secret."

"But mother, no wind was blowing that day and I saw no-one in the sky. Then how could it come to me? I'm really not lying! I promise!" Julia protested convectively.

That even Sceptile couldn't answer. Nobody would believe that, but for some reason, she did.

Very soon Julia found this happening to her more frequently, things she focused on would suddenly come to her or move- light objects like plants or berries or flowers. This was convenient, but worrying for her. "Just why does this stuff happen?" she wonders.

She'd sometimes feign ignorance or denial- either it's the wind or a secretive bird Pokémon, certainly not her.

Then again, truth always prevails. Once she went to see her best friend, Evelyn, an Eevee. She found six other Pokémon with her. "Err... hi Evy!" she called out. "Julia! You're here! We were just thinking of you... wanna play catch?" Evelyn called out sweetly.

Julia had loads of unconventional friends, which made her even more special. "Of course!" she replied. Then all of them started playing and random, indistinct chatter prevailed- how did Evelyn get the ball, how fun this game was, why Julia's reflexes sucked, etc. Not like she really cared, she just enjoyed playing with the only one who understood her.

As it progresses, she found the game to be rougher, with the ball hitting her many times. They'd often apologise, but as this became more frequent, she realised their lies.

"Guys! Please! This is starting to hurt!" she firmly said.

"Gosh, we're sorry." The Chikorita said smugly.

Julia tolerated this for long until she started showing signs of frustration.

" Catch!" the Chikorita flung it in the direction of Julia's head. She braced herself to reduce the pain when all of a sudden, something happened.

The ball bounced off mid-air. Julia was surprised only to find a mystic wall protect her.

They all stared at her in shock.

"Jules... i.. is that.. what I think it is?" Evelyn asked.

"What? The ball missed me." Julia replied.

"It's about that... something just..."

"Stopped it. So?"

"I saw something like this move my mom showed me. Could it be? I mean, that's impossible..." Evelyn stuttered.

"I myself haven't a clue to how that happened. It was just... instinctive."

Evelyn looked pale and worried. She grabbed Julia's hand and dragged her away, not even caring about the ball. "Guys I have to go... I'll see you later." She yelled out. The others stared poker face.

"Evy, where are you taking me? " Julia inquired. "My house. You have to see my mom" she replied. "This is an emergency."

Evelyn ran at top speed to her house and left Julia outside and started pestering an Espeon to come outside and see Julia.

She overheard the whole conversation and wondered. "What's the big deal? I mean, that ball was coming at full speed, so I had to do something, right?"

The Espeon finally came out after lots of persuasion, Evelyn promptly introducing Julia. "Jules, this is my father. He'll be able to tell you what happened to you."

The Espeon looked at her kindly and led her to a secluded area with Evelyn. " Now, dear, tell me what happened.. slowly." He commanded. " Daddy, it was like this. While playing, Julia was about to be creamed by my ball when suddenly, I saw some strange wall like thing cover her and it protected her. There was no other psychic Pokémon near her, so I was curious." Evelyn explained.

Espeon was shocked. "Darling, what colour was that wall?"

"Blue"

"By Arceus... that's Barrier. It raises special attack during battle, but why would that ever protect her?" he wondered aloud.

Julia was concerned. "Sir, is that a psychic-type attack?" she asked.

He nodded his head. "I asked because I remembered that before I fainted in an intense battle, I found myself pointing to a Cheri tree and I longed for those berries. My hand was raised to it and suddenly, I found it detaching itself and started levitating towards me. I just never understood why." She confessed.

Now he was even more shocked. "You longed for them, right? And it came towards you ..."

He was looking more and more frantic each minute. Julia was worried of course.

" This doesn't mean anything bad, does it sir...?"

Finally, the Espeon spoke after an agonizing hour " Evelyn, I have something to tell you... your best friend Julia, she is.. is... "

Evelyn started hugging Julia immediately, who would look like she'd faint.

" Sweetheart, your best friend is a psychic!"


	6. Denial

Chapter 6- Denial

Julia couldn't believe her ears. " I'm a what?"

"You're a psychic. It's true." The Espeon replied. Evelyn still stared in shock and disbelief. " Is that possible?" she inquired.

"Yes honey. Her psychic powers have awakened." He replied.

"What kind of joke is this? Psychic powers are dangerous and they take years to find out! This is a lie!" she exclaimed. " That was no more than a fluke."

Evelyn started getting worried. " Daddy, you are serious, aren't you?" she inquired. " I wouldn't lie to you, would I?" he snapped. Julia obviously thought of this as a lie. Her, a psychic? Impossible.

She ran away. This was too much of news, rather fabricated lies for her to handle. "This is ridiculous. I can never be a psychic, I can't see in the future or other cool stuff like that. It's a ridiculous lie." She kept mumbling to herself. Suddenly, she saw someone run behind her. Julia panicked and started running faster and taking detours that only she knew about.

"A stalker. I'm dead!" she thought. She kept running and could scream had it not been for her drain of energy. She wondered who'd ever do such a thing, but turning around can cost her valuable time. She just kept running and taking all those tricky detours, sweating profusely and a pounding heart.

"Julie!" the stalking figure called out. " Gah! She knows my name. What! A woman? Grrrrrr... I hate nosy parkers. Never mind their business." Julia realised this and continued running not of fear, but anger. But soon, she started getting tired and breathing started hurting for her. The stalker was closing in. This was bad, real bad. How was she going to escape this crazy lady?

Suddenly, the stalker touched her shoulder and Julia screamed. "Get away from me!" She then started pointing her hand out to some stones and braced herself. The stones levitated and then just darted out to the stalker when Julia moved her hand. Her eyes turned an eerie shade of purple. After that happened, she calmed down.

A scared voice replied "Julia, it's me. Evy!" Julia turned around and saw this. She stood there, ever so still. "Evy... why? I wanted to be alone..." Julia stuttered. "Look, maybe what daddy said was probably untrue. I mean, there were only two times when you demonstrated such stuff, right? So there is no need to worry." Evelyn consoled her friend and then hugged her.

Julia was crying. This was too much for her to handle. Actually, she was secretly happy about hearing that she was a psychic, but it could be untrue. And everybody always took advantage of her because she cared. Maybe this was a prank. After all, most of her peers and parents disliked her. They could probably be lying to keep her away or to break her heart. Such a cold world.

"Evelyn... please tell me that your father is lying. Like every other person who does. I can never be a psychic." She said, in midst of tears. "But Jules, I witnessed that twice. Nobody can spontaneously produce a barrier in danger or just command stones to attack, can they?" Evelyn inquired. "What...? Oh yes!" Julia remembered "I'm sorry, Evy. I was just so frightened that I just did it... it was instinctive."

That only proved the Espeon's point further. Evelyn was more determined to find this out. She took Julia away to their secret hideout, a swamp. Evelyn then asked Julia totally randomly "What am I thinking of?"

"How would I know?" she asked irritated. "I'm trying to find out what type of psychic you are." Evelyn replied.

" For the last time... I am NOT a psychic! What happened was a fluke!" Julia yelled.

"It wasn't a fluke, Julie. I'd know. Daddy's a psychic himself." Evelyn snapped.

"Ok, it wasn't a fluke. It was instinctive; so? I do this stuff when I panic. It's plain freaky."

"It might mean you are a psychic! Don't tell me about three instances only... you've done it before and I know."

" Shut up, Evy!"

Angry, Evelyn gave Julia a hard push into the swamp. "Quit denying it. It's a fact." She muttered. Suddenly, she saw a magenta light emanating. Evelyn froze. What was that?

Julia was drowning in that swamp water. She was struggling to save herself but failed, for half her mind was filled with shock for Evelyn's betrayal.. She finally gave up and started sinking, but an idea came to her mind.

Back at the swamp, Evelyn was petrified and paralysed with fear. She'd already pushed Julia in a swamp which was deep and murky and now she woke up a mystical being... how much more trouble would she get into?

The light shone stronger and stronger until she saw a head pop out and Evelyn was staring in shock. The figure was covered in magenta light and slowly, it died down. It levitated and moved all the way back on ground and after the light did die down, Evelyn was deathly pale in shock. That figure was none other than Julia!

"Y...You..." she was amazed and horrified. Julia got up and punched her lightly. "I can't swim that well, y'know!" she scolded. "You just... levitated." Evelyn exclaimed. Julia smiled. "I had to; I had no choice, did I?"

"That's it! There is no denying it. You are a first-class talented telekinetic! You are a budding psychic! And this time, you can't deny it at all! I've seen it all!" Evelyn declared. Julia sighed. She was right. Levitating from a murky swamp was 100% proof that she was a psychic.

She'd take time accepting this, but that'd take long, very long...


	7. Acceptanceish

fChapter 7- Acceptance... ish.

"Yessss! I finally did it!"

"Congrats, Jules! I knew you could do it!"

It had been 8 years since her awakening and Julia was now a beautiful adolescent Grovyle. Evelyn was still an Eevee, for she felt too young to evolve, but the two were still closer than ever. Finally, reluctantly accepting her power which did take pretty long, Julia was really pleased about her life in general.

That day, she perfected twisting a spoon and levitating it. It took loads of practice, but she enjoyed it.

"Wonderful! I'm really proud."

Julia looked up and smiled. A Staravia alighted onto a tall branch and clapped his wings. "Hi, Starling! Nice to see you again!" she called out to him.

Starling's real name was Stewart, but Julia called him Starling out of affection. She was her best friend after Evelyn and was pretty much there during most of her teenage years. She found herself spending lots of time with him and the two were very close.

"So," he added smiling; "Now you know Absorb, Fury Cutter and Leaf Blade from your mother and Psyshock! Nice."

"Thanks. But I really wish it was Psybeam or some powerful attack like that. I haven't been practicing for peanuts, you know." She replied. "Besides, I hate being watched. It really pulls me down."

"But, seriously, Julia! You are probably the strongest psychic in the world! "Evelyn protested. She was right, for during emergency Julia's power was close to uncontrollable. Her psychic power actually worked best on impulse, so it was handy.

Julia shook her head. "By that you mean, I could use Psychic whenever I wanted to?" she spat. "No way, like that's even possible?" "Not when you want to, only when you need to" Evelyn corrected.

"I'm tired. Let's do something fun!" Julia suggested. "A battle?" Starling suggested. "Really..." Julia crooned. "And you'll be thrashed when I use my special attacks, you know." Starling blushed. "Well, you can't. That'll be cheating." "Can't help it. I just do." Julia argued.

"Anyway, guys, time's running out! Let's go to that crazy tunnel I talked about." Evelyn suggested.

"Hmm... a claustrophobic tunnel, with absolutely short-tempered Pokémon randomly attacking us and a nauseating maze to reach the exit... Nice!" Julia spat sarcastically.

"Don't worry, fair maiden... What are we here for?" Starling teased. "You never cease to make me go for lame adventures, do you guys?" Julia retorted playfully. "Ok, I'll agree, but no whines if I complain of claustrophobia."

Evelyn smiled. "That's the spirit." They then set off for the tunnel. Compared to how Julia described it, it was actually quite beautiful and twice as dangerous!

The tunnel, known as Scarlet Agony was a deep tunnel which was covered with clusters of rubies and stashes of garnet here and there. It had more rock-type than ground-type Pokémon which was handy if Julia was there, but still dangerous as rubies would even cover the earth there. It glistened in the summer sun, but could torture your eyes with the hard glare it emanated.

Julia was openly claustrophobic especially in areas where death is near. Then again, almost everyone fears death, so it was normal. Evelyn was lucky to make it unscathed, having explored here before in secret.

"Are you sure that this is safe?" Julia inquired.

"If this were safe, would this be an _adventure_? Let alone an exploration?" Evelyn replied.

Julia face palmed herself. "How do I get into such situations?" she wondered.

After 15 minutes, they arrive at the entrance. "This is it!" Evelyn proudly proclaimed. "Come on in.. let's get cracking!"

"You know, Jules, it is pretty bright in here, especially during the evening sun. So it's kinda easy for an adventure." Evelyn assured. Julia just nodded. She had trouble denying Evelyn. "Now, guys. Here's the plan. I've been here before and escaped unscathed, but that was a lucky guess. I nearly died when I saw a Boldore here. So, Julia, you're coming with me. Every time these Pokémon come here; use your Grass- type attacks. They absolutely dread that. I'll be your guide and leader; and even backup during emergency." She explained.

"Starling, I almost forgot! You will fly above us and go along the path of this trail blazer." She dropped a strange red gem which started spinning and leaving trails of red stardust.

"This was made from a psychic and fire gem. My mom's an alchemist." She admitted.

"So guys, ready?"

Starling nodded, but Julia looked uneasy. Evelyn just walked up to her.

"Don't worry about anything, Julia. You've got your psychic abilities whenever you need it. If all else fails, you have Starling, and me. I'll protect you." Evelyn smiled.

"Ok, I'm off." Starling flew away into the sunlit sky, while Julia kept staring at him in envy. "Julia! Come on! The trail blazer will not move until you enter with me!" Evelyn barked. She entered the cave and was bedazzled. It was _beautiful_!

Pristine red rubies draped the whole tunnel with touches of garnet, and mild hints of blue. It looked like a miner's heaven. "This is amazing!" Julia exclaimed. It echoed along the mysterious tunnel. Evelyn covered her mouth. " Shh! Don't make any foolish moves" she warned.

Julia promptly nodded. They went walking ahead, with Julia being childishly mesmerized by the surroundings. She wasn't that much of a red fan, but a ruby swamped tunnel was just too awesome to not notice. Evelyn kept walking on like a valiant leader and was simpering all the way, until they found a weak rock.

"Do you know Rock Smash?" Julia asked.

"You think?"

"Neither do I. So now what do we do?"

"Err... stand there and just chill..."

Julia just smiled. "I have an idea. We take off the beaten track."

"?"

She carried Evelyn and moved a few steps back. Then she ran towards it and took a graceful leap in the air, and landed back down, putting Evelyn down. She smiled. "Julia, you never play by the rules, do you?"

"Have I ever? Then again, I hope you aren't feeling sick." She tartly replied. They continued moving and successfully evaded Woobats, Roggenrolas and those dreaded Boldores. Julia seemed to enjoy this, but midway, she got a really unthinkable fantasy.

"Hey, Evy! How about we very gently break off a few gems? If it isn't like stealing that is." She suggested. "Are you nuts? Even the slightest noise can trigger an outbreak of unspoken horrors- wild Pokémon attacking that is. That's why I told you to shut up at the entrance!" Evelyn warned. "But, Eve, this isn't gonna take too long! Just a few!" she persuaded. "No. I sternly forbid." Evelyn replied. Julia sulked like a kid, but that was how she was before her psychic powers overtake her.

Finally Evelyn relented. "A few. Just for keepsakes. But hurry, these Pokémon can get pretty steamed." Julia hugged her in glee. This was their lucky day. She picked up a fallen ruby and lightly tapped at the ruby encrusted wall. A few fell out and she gathered them, promptly placing them on a silk thread made by a Leavanny, which magically assembled them. She put the necklace on Evelyn.

"Ooh la la! Movie star!" she joked. Evelyn merely smiled. Julia always cared for her in the most peculiar of times, but she loved it. She then moved on proudly walking like a wealthy leader until she froze. "Eve... What's wrong?" she inquired.

"Don't make any sudden moves." She warned, placing a paw on her stomach. Julia too froze in absolute fear. This was bad. Some boldores saw them and looked ready to attack them in any minute. They started closing in on them.

Evelyn was frantically looking for escape mechanisms, but failed. Two sides wall, one side exit and the other, death. Now this was really bad. They were practically quivering with fear. "Is it me, or all Pokémon sense fear?" she mumbled. "Yeah." Julia replied coldly. " I just hope Starling sees this." She prayed.

The leading boldore lunged out at them. Evelyn braced herself and used Endure. "Jules, be careful. These guys can pack a punch." She warned. Julia was too frightened to respond, so Evelyn herself lunged out and used Bite. It seemed to have an effect on it, for it flinched.

"Great! Now run!" Evelyn commanded. Julia was quivering with fear, deciding which way was best. "Stop thinking, just run!" Evelyn yelled. Julia did so, but the boldore easily caught up with her. "Damn my running skills!" she cursed. Then Julia realised that all the others were closing in on her and that the grip was practically killing her, but she mustered enough strength and used Leaf Blade.

The blades hacked all across and freed Julia from future threat and she just darted. The boldores were all far too weak from such a powerful blow. She finally caught up with Evelyn. "I told you to run, why didn't you?" Evelyn scolded. "Is now the perfect time to talk?" Julia yelled.

A million woobats were chasing them which only compounded their problem.

"Damn it!" Evelyn cursed. They took a couple of secret detours Evelyn discovered. The woobats were still persistent and kept chasing them through a maze of delusion, almost nauseating Julia in the process.

"Great! The exit!" Evelyn squealed with delight as she raced past, when all of a sudden, she noticed something dangerous. A rolling boulder was closing in towards the exit. She cursed under her breath. They had to get out, and fast.

The two ran as fast as they could. This could mean life or death here. "We really have to run... this is bad!" Evelyn ordered. "Please, Eve! I'm tired. These guys are just too persistent." Julia yelled.

Evelyn mustered up enough strength to jump towards the exit, but the boulder blocked the exit in split seconds and they were trapped. Probably forever if they didn't find another way.

Evelyn slunk on her knees "Why?" she wailed. "This is just too much." Julia was tired for that binding had nearly suffocated her. She dropped down near Evelyn and started breathing hard for she was so exhausted.

After catching a couple of breaths, Julia focused her eyes on the boulder and they turned purple. The boulder levitated for 15 seconds and exploded. Evelyn squealed and dragged Julia to the exit. Until she saw something that'd make their journey even worse- the ground started shaking.

"What could that be?" she wondered. When she did, she almost fainted. It was no normal Pokémon. It was... and Excadrill?

She screamed...


	8. Escape from Impending Doom

Chapter 8- Escape from Impending Doom

Excadrill is fairly powerful a Pokémon or at least it looks intimidating enough to freak one out. Evelyn knew that and was absolutely petrified for he looked mighty strong and now really wasn't the time to debate about that fact.

The Excadrill lashed out at Evelyn who just flipped behind to dodge it. She saw Julia's tired and frail figure and was determined to help her out of this unintended situation. She kept making illusionary copies of herself to make it feel dizzy, but failed.

"I was an expert at Double Team!" he cursed. Now she was in hot water. How was she going to save either self? What would she tell the others if she made it?

Meanwhile, Starling was feeling tired of all that flying. He was persistently following that trailblazer all day. He then saw the trailblazer abruptly halt and rotate making concentric patterns, each of high intensity. He stopped and stared at it. "Does this thing read my mind?" he wondered. Suddenly, it hit him- it was a trailblazer. Having been made of a psychic and fire gem, it was powerful, and he remembered Evelyn telling him that it would only stop when they do.

Evelyn was not the type of Pokémon who'd stop an expedition so abruptly, but Julia... he gasped. She could be in epic danger, and so could Evelyn. He had to save them.

He charged himself into that opalescent tunnel and crashed inside, making a large hole, with the rubies nearly scathing him and almost died seeing the scene. The charge almost made him insane, but he held onto a large garnet to support himself.

Evelyn was scratched and nearly bruised and Julia had passed out after the fatigue. He shuddered seeing the Excadrill. It looked pretty powerful and as much as he was immune to most of his attacks, it was dangerous.

"Starling! Oh how happy am I to see you!" Evelyn whimpered. "Please help me out. You have to save Julia! I can't do this..." she broke down. Starling himself was paralysed with fear as the Excadrill charged at him, which he nimbly evaded by flying. He then used Wing Attack which seemed to hurt it quite badly.

"Evelyn! Take Julia towards the exit and get her outta here I'll take on him." He ordered. "I don't care what you say, just do it!" he retorted. The Excadrill was closing in on him and used Slash which scythed his wing. Some feathers fell to the ground.

He squawked in pain. This opponent was tough and he was pretty badly injured. He hopped to one side and grabbing his wing in pain, used Endeavour, but had little effect. The Excadrill barely had a scratch on it and the situation was becoming too much to handle. Evelyn busy flitted to and fro waiting for the right opportunity to leave.

Starling was pretty hurt and this was only compounded when the Excadrill started glowing. He shuddered, for this meant only one thing- Power Gem, a move that can easily be exploited here, and it was a rock type, which could almost kill him.

"This is not good!" he muttered as he attempted to evade all the flying gemstones that kept flying like bullets all around. He was already tired, consumed by fear and had a self-imposed pressure to protect his friends. Almost out of breath, he was stricken by a gem which pushed him to the ground and his crest started bleeding.

Evelyn gasped "Starling! Are you okay?" Starling forced himself a smile. "Puhleeze! I ain't gonna be taken down by one Excadrill! You'll need a lot more to take me down, girl." He candidly replied. Evelyn was touched. He really did have a passion for battling and was a real soldier indeed.

He took some stardust that he found near some other gems and put them on his wound. It hurt a while, but he seemed to look much healthier and started flying again. "Eve, don't you dare forget my order!" he called out. She agreed.

Now charged and powered up, Starling was prepared for action. He darted across and used Wing Attack which landed on the Excadrill and he heard a thunderous roar of pain. He the repeated this thrice until it looked weak enough. Finally, he landed a powerful Aerial Ace which scathed it pretty hard and it fell across the wall.

"Booyeah!" he exclaimed. Evelyn was super excited. "Things are getting interesting." She observed. Then he noticed her and was steamed.  
"Evelyn! What the heck are you doing? Get out of here before you are dead meat!" he screamed. Evelyn did as told and raced to the exit, but turned around to see him one last time.

"Don't worry about me." He snarled. She ran away, but was still feeling guilty for leaving Starling in this situation, but he'd be the best distraction for the Excadrill or else all will be in boiling water, or worse...die.

Wasting no time, she just kept charging towards the exit, panting with Julia in her arms. She was getting heavy and her distress was only compounding the problem. Finally, in minutes that seemed like eternity, she reached that large opening which practically blazed of light.

Evelyn shut her eyes; the glare from that light was too dazzling, yet seeming so beautiful. Unfortunately, she wasn't so lucky to escape; not yet.

The Excadrill saw her escaping with Julia and that ruby adornment- her necklace. It was steamed and raced towards her and used Power Gem. She screamed. " Staaaaaaarlinnng! Save me!"

Starling was already tired, but seeing the Excadrill push its limits, a seething rage consumed him. This guy just has to go down. He closed his eyes, channelled his rage and started to glow. It was a powerful, blinding glow, but not that of evolution. He started rising in the air and positioning himself for action. Then something amazing happened.

He charged into the Excadrill like a fast landing plane, rather a crash landing one. It was powerful and intense and an explosion just boomed. Evelyn started feeling faint. Could he be dead?

Then, after all that smoke cleared away in seconds, she cried in happiness. Starling was victorious, near a fainted Excadrill. He smiled a smirk of victory and received a bear hug from Evelyn. "Oh, Starling! I can't bear to imagine... just how?" she wailed while crying of relief and joy. He just basked in his glory for momentary 5 minutes until he realised that Julia was the reason he'd fight. He left Evelyn and after placing her on his back, he hopped over to Julia and picked her up too.

"Brace yourself." He said. "This will be an interesting flight."  
Evelyn clasped her paws round his neck and Julia was in between them as he flew off into the sunset sky.

"Woohoo!" Evelyn exclaimed "Freedom at last!" she could almost smell the fresh grassland air and bask in all its goodness. Starling was busy flying away, with the trailblazer in his beak as he swooped down mere minutes after escaping the tunnel.

Suddenly, Evelyn's eyes lit up. She saw Julia waking up from her traumatised state. "Uh...Evy? Where am I?" she asked weakly. Evelyn cried yet again. "Oh Julia! It doesn't matter at all. You're perfectly alright! You wouldn't want to know what happened. Nuh uh." Evelyn replied as she clutched Julia tighter. "I'm just so happy! We made it. Starling! She's awake! Oh how I wish you could see this!" she exclaimed.

Starling just smiled. He could hear their conversation crystal clear. He saved his two best friends from death and they were safe, and so was he. Hearing his closest friend's voice was music to his ears. He just beamed.

Best of all, he did the unthinkable in normal life. He just learned Sky Drop.


	9. Tainted Imagery

Chapter 9- Tainted Imagery

Their escape was sensational, but not exactly unavoidable. This was an act of foolishness. As much as Evelyn was pretty much berated by her parents for her impulsive stupidity, so was Julia and Starling receiving the flak all because of some random idiot spreading the secret?

Evelyn was punished of course and she was depressed about this. "All I ever wanted was for Julia to have a good time. I was hoping for this luck like mine to last like it did last time." she muttered in tears of guilt.

Starling was heavily teased and mocked by his fellow Staravia friends for not only dragging himself in this stupid adventure, but also for being friends with a Grass- type. "Just think about it, man! A grass-type, of all? They are so vulnerable and weak." One chided. "I mean seriously, you had to get into a risky perilous adventure just because some twits convinced you? Where is your decisive sense?" a shiny Staravia yelled.

"Even worse, she's a girl." A stereotype- addict Staravia lamented. Things were at their worst probably. They all wished they could just run away and stay away from the taunts of twits.

While Julia was walking around for flower foraging, she heard an irritatingly falsetto voice call out "Hey Juuuuulia! Do you really hate your friends that much?"

Julia just ignored that voice and kept walking about until she heard it call out again, this time shriller. She shuddered and turned around, only to find nothing. She shivered. "I hope I'm not hearing voices." She said aloud. A couple of giggling voices were heard. She feigned ignorance and stormed away.

"Seriously, Julia, Just why are you so uncaring? I mean think about it. You hear such loud and desperate calls for you and you just ignore! Oh my!"

Enraged, Julia walked up to a patch of pretty flowers and took a whiff. " Aaaah! Spring blossoms. What a wonderful way to spend the day!" she sighed as she started picking them. And sniffed one. The smell was so heavenly and mesmerising. It made her fell like she was in true paradise as it just engulfed her senses. Nothing made her happier than being surrounded by beautiful fragrant flowers and their amazing powers of healing and imagination.

Where else would she want to be? Flowers were personification of heaven itself. Or at least she felt so. And she's want nothing more, nothing less. Food and water exceptions of course, and maybe stuff to do for fun. So maybe, she does want more. But that'll be all she'd need.

Still walking in a heavenly daze, she kept dreaming of beautiful thing until she was rudely interrupted by that same voice. " Dreamer! Snap out of it!" She suddenly jerked and came back to her senses. And she was finally paying attention to everything else, and dreaded the moment.

For right in front of her was a sight she'd wish stayed off her perception radar forever. She saw a Servine, a shiny Swanna and an arrogant looking Pansage and a young Cherubi. All of them were her enemies, or at least they felt so. She knew about their ability to make her feel miserable.

"Juliana, I'm not in the mood. Let's talk later, shall we?" she said. "What's the matter? Scared? Psychologically scarred for life?" the Servine taunted. Julia armed herself. She could be battling a couple of twits whom she absolutely loathed. Then again, what's not there to loathe in Juliana?

Juliana was a beautiful teenage Servine who was about seventeen years old. She was slender and elegant and had a wonderful way of moving around, all her battle moves would make one wonder- she wasn't battling, she was dancing. She was also blessed with a fairy sweet voice which was handy when she could just lure people to her side. Then again, she was spiteful, snobbish and vindictive at times which would irritate eclectics like Julia no end. The only reason she tolerated her nonsense was because she wished to befriend her and her hate for battle.

"The irony being that I'm younger than you." She taunted in a n irritating manner. "So? Even if I am immature, it has nothing to do with you. I really couldn't care less on what you feel." She retorted. "Now leave me be." Juliana just giggled. "Oh, Julia, what makes you think I'll let you goes without a little entertainment?" she cooed, blocking her way.

"..."

"Well, you get me. You and I. A battle. Or in your case, a beat-up session."

She gulped. Juliana was tough and she was pretty unprepared for this kind of stuff. She channelled her energy and when Juliana leaped at her to use Vine Whip; she let out a powerful Psyshock attack. Juliana screamed and faltered, walking around dizzily and holding her head in pain.

"I warned you." Julia calmly replied.

Then, she got closer and got attacked by a Leaf Tornado. "Gah! I can't see!" she exclaimed. After that attack, she was covered in cuts. Julia slunk to the ground. She was lucky she wasn't bleeding.

"Not so tough now are you?" Juliana smirked. Julia gnashed her teeth. It was just like the battle with Roseanna, déjà vu. The very one where she discovered her psychic power. The day she discovered her nascent psychic power.

"I don't want to fight you." She pleaded. The pansage laughed. "You were right Ana; she really is weak and cowardly." She glared at the pansage. It immediately quietened down. "Tired yet, woman?" she taunted. "You wish" Julia replied.

She got up and used Leaf Blade, for revenge. Juliana swiftly dodged it, but not without a mild scrape. "Damn this accuracy!"She cursed. Then she rebutted using Vine Whip again. Julia cringed due to the pain. Then all of a sudden, she fainted.

"Weakling."Juliana muttered. She walked up to her to give a last contemptuous blow. At that very minute, Julia opened her eyes and jabbed her in the stomach. Juliana was perplexed for a few minutes, then gave a loud scream. Then, Julia attacked furiously using Fury Cutter and hacking and slashing her way across.

Eventually, Juliana was bruised and beaten. She smirked. "Good strategy there, Julia." Then, she raced over to use Leaf Tornado again when Julia's eyes turned magenta purple and let out a dizzying beam of many colours across, really powerfully. Juliana wailed as she couldn't take this anymore. She accepted defeat and forfeited the match regretfully, for there was no one to help her at the moment.

She walked around dizzily as if she was drunk. Julia was perplexed for most battles with her never ended so early, but seeing her injuries she felt the brevity was worth it, or she'd be dead by now.

The Swanna was stuttering. "Y...you just used Psybeam!

"Huh?" Julia inquired.

"That rainbow attack... it was a psychic-type attack!" she exclaimed.

Julia looked surprised for a second and then smiled. "I just learnt Psybeam! Woohoo!" she jumped around like a little kid.

All the Pokémon looked stunned. A Grovyle learning psychic attacks was unheard of. She might either be special or possessed. The shuddered thinking of the latter.

Then Starling appeared and sat on a tree branch and munching a persim berry for fun. Julia waved at him and he smiled. "You were sane enough to eat one yourself?" she asked amazed. He nodded, still munching on that succulent berry, savouring its wonderful flavour.

Then, while Julia left after leaving an herb at Juliana's feet, she left. But she suddenly found a hand grabbing her foot and tripping her. Then she turned around in horror and saw Juliana with a mildly sadistic smile and she then used Wrap. Julia was constricted in those hard binds and struggled to escape, but with no avail.

"Honestly, Jules, you really though I lack strategy? I never accept defeat, unless I feel I've defeated you enough. Now feel my wrath!" she crooned angrily, busy strangling her with her tail. "I needn't evolve to crush you, you know."

Julia felt herself numbing. The grass snake Pokémon's attack really was taking its toll on her and she had no time to think of using her psychic attacks. They were still weak and she couldn't manifest them consciously. They were emergency moves. They'd act by themselves. This was taking too much of a toll, but she didn't want to give up. Not yet.

"Admit it Jules. Now is the best time to leave." Juliana crooned. Julia was disgusted by her forked tongue getting so close to her ear. She had to think of something. She started channelling her psychic energy and then relaxed her body for a split second. Juliana was taken aback, and then Julia's eyes turned purple. "W..what is happening?" she stuttered. Julia looked at her and smiled smugly. " The future." She replied.

Juliana was even more worried, for she found Julia levitating from her grip, now loosening out of fear. After she was at a favourable height, she made eye contact with Juliana and gave an icy stare. She shuddered. "What are you doing?" she stammered. Julia opened her eyes and motioned her hands towards the servine and screamed. "Take this!" stressing on the last word and let out a powerful Psyshock at her which glowed pink. Juliana screamed as the attack hit her in seconds and left her completely numb.

At last, she felt like she saw stars, and then fainted. Relieved, Julia came back to the ground and paused to see her damage. Then, she felt a searing pain in her head and held it, groaning. Hearing this, Starling came at her and inquired. "Jules! Are you okay?" Julia was still holding her head. "This headache is killing me!" she moaned. He stared at Juliana contritely and then said tenderly "Julie! Just why?"

"She started it. I didn't want to, she forced me. Literally." She moaned.

Starling put a wing round her and told her " For a reluctant battle, your attack seemed too strong." Julia shuddered. "Did I...?" "No." Starling replied. "Just fainted." He then went towards Juliana and dropped some magical water, which was from that ambrosial fountain, and Juliana woke up healthy instantly.

"I'm no judge of conscience, but whatever happens, don't ever provoke her again." He warned sternly. Juliana meekly obeyed.

He went to Julia an told her " Your psychic attacks are much more powerful than speculated. I never knew the intensity of Psyshock till now."

" I happen to get ballistic when I use my psychic power." Julia admitted, still holding her head.

He put his wing round her again and told her tenderly " I understand. But you really must learn to exercise self-control, especially since you have trouble manifesting it now." Julia apologised and he forgave her instantly, he took her on his back and flew away, not after leaving Juliana a brightpowder as a peace offering.

All of her friends watched this scene in stunned silence, while Juliana stared at the ground seething in jealousy.

Mid-flight, Starling came up with an idea. "Jules, psychic ability is amazing, but dangerous when uncontrollable. That is obvious. But I need you to learn self control, especially when you use these attacks consciously. Don't worry, this will be easy, if not fun. And I have just the plan..."


	10. Soaring Heights

Chapter 10- Soaring Heights

"No way! I can't do it!"

"Don't be ridiculous! This will be fun!"

"Are you freaking insane? This is so not fun! This is dangerous! It is and always will be."

"Oh please! You did want to be like a bird once, right?"

Julia and Starling were having a heated argument. Starling had just taken her to the edge of a really high cliff and was thinking of a crazy plan to help control her psychic power; train her to fly.

"I can't do this, Starling for Arceus' sake! You actually intended to do this all along?" she protested.

"Well, I couldn't convince you any other way, could I? You think you'd ever agree if I told you what I really was doing?" Starling snapped."Besides, it'll help you control your psychic power, knowing how fatal it is when it goes overboard."

"How is learning to fly gonna help that?" she retorted.

"You'll be using half your energy levitating and you'll learn to think in stressful situations!" he explained.

Julia turned away and proceeded to leave. "I am NOT doing this. You have no idea how dangerous this is!" she yelled. But just before she could leave, Starling flew in the air and whipped up a whirlwind which then struck her as Wing Attack. It hurt her quite a bit and she toppled over.

He then flitted towards her and said "Of course you are doing this. This is the best way to help you and I really can't find another way. Besides, it's not like I won't help you, will I?" he commanded. "But why Wing Attack?" Julia complained. "Oh please, it was so light! This is like one-sixteenth of my power!" he replied. "Guess you grass-types really is that weak!"

Julia found herself infuriating "No they are not! Least of all for the likes of you!"

"Prove it!" Starling commanded.

Julia gave a reluctant sigh and readied herself. She started running towards the cliff edge and started gaining speed and momentum. As she got near the edge, she thought of jumping as per the instructions but faltered and braked in time. She saw the bottomless pit below her and shuddered.

"Why did you stop?" he asked. "You have no idea how deep that is." Julia replied, shivering in fear. "Stop looking down. It only aggravates fear." Starling replied. "Easy for you to say." She retorted.

"So in that case, you're a claustrophobe as well as an acrophobe." Starling deduced.

"You are beginning to get on my nerves now, you know!" Julia snapped, growing irritated by the minute.

"So are you. Look, we've been arguing for hours now and can continue till sundown for all I care, except that I'm putting a lot on the line to help you, and if you can't do one thing such as trust me, then I really cannot do anything about it. As it is, I have to get back before it turns dark, birds can't fly then." He blurted out in anger.

Starling's sudden outburst frightened and surprised Julia. He was usually the light and easy-going types. She quietened for a minute and mumbled. "I don't need to be a psychic to see that this is dangerous."

Starling, now in his senses, was now repentant after seeing that she was rather sad now, her feelings easily hurt. He went near her and said" Julia, please understand. I want to do this because you need it more than I do. Else why would I care less about this?"

"But... you want me to jump down a 5500 metre cliff... that is petrifying for anybody, let alone me." She replied. "Just do it. I'll protect you." He consoled her. "Breathe deeply, for a while. About six will do." Julia reluctantly did as told, while he stood somewhere watching her patiently.

The first breaths were short and intense, but later on, she actually felt calmer and relieved- almost flying. She felt serene and peaceful and Starling could see this clearly. He cleared his throat and instructed- "Julia, jump. Do not panic. You are a powerful telekinetic, this shouldn't worry." Julia instantly got his message. She agreed and took a final deep breath. Then, calming down, she started running. Like airplanes, she started building up sped as she got closer to the cliff edge. Hesitating less, she then dropped off the cliff, but the minute she did so, she began to scream.

Starling wing palmed him and swooped off to save her. Mid-fall, Julia's telekinesis activated and she started levitating again, this time struggling to keep her afloat. She focused on getting up again and started rising higher and higher, but wasn't enough, when Starling saved her and got her back to the cliff. Right after that, he set her down and she clasped her heart in relief.

"Now, now" Starling scolded "You are panicking too much. Your body is tensing. Stop thinking too much. Just be relaxed and let it go."

"This is just too much." Julia grumbled. "Then again, your telekinesis is improving, I must say." Starling observed. A wicked smile crossed his face. "You'd better do this again. I'm not gonna leave till you perfect this." He ordered.

"You actually think this'll be done in a day?" Julia sardonically replied.

"Nah. It'll probably take a month for a psychic of your ability." He answered." But then again, I feel you'll grasp it faster, so do it anyway." "Absolutely not!" she retorted. "I cannot and will not do this. Nothing will stop me!"

"Not even this?" Starling kicked her off the cliff. He immediately apologised mentally"I'm so sorry for being rude."

Julia was screaming and waving her hands in the air, despite knowing it won't help at all, like she cared? She needed someone to help her and fast. She needed something, but what?

Suddenly, while she was bracing herself for the worst, she had an epiphany in which she saw a strange aura like light. In front of her, she saw a Pokémon which looked a lot like a Lilligant. After that she saw a large babbling brook and a beautiful meadow filled with soft green grass and beautiful flowers. "I'm probably dying." She deduced.

That very moment though, the fuchsia coloured aura started expanding from a little flicker to a large globule of light. It looked inviting and beautiful. A manly voice boomed "Do not fret Julia. The answer lies in you alone. Just wait and watch. Your ability has never let you down and it never shall."

"Uh...?"

"You'll figure it out. Just do it. Follow your friend's advice. He seems to know more than you think he does."

Afterward, the aura disappeared and his words echoed in her mind. Maybe it was necessary to do so, after all. She then relaxed herself, calming her mind and focusing on her ability, rather letting it instinctively take over. She closed her eyes and let herself go, releasing her from fear and doubt, now engulfed in instinctive emotion. And finally, she felt it overtaking her. This was life, this was glory.

Back at the cliff, Starling was feeling guilty and terrible for doing that to her. Violence towards a female friend was unforgivable. Suddenly, he froze- he saw a bright aqua light shine, and he almost died of happiness- he saw Julia- she was flying, no she was soaring! He cried, she was one with the sky, free and forever unburdened. She was flying!

"Just how?" he asked her. "Telekinesis. It hit me late." She candidly replied. "I don't know what to say... this is astounding!" he exclaimed. Julia herself was feeling top of the world. She never realised that this was the best way for her to use her psychic power- for a dream she never expected to be a reality.

She flew eastward and twirled in the air. This was probably the greatest day of her life. She flew over lakes and valleys, hills and dales and felt like a queen. Never before had she felt so free and after hours, she came back to Starling. "Fun, right?" he asked. "No way! This is a dream come true! I never even knew I could do that!" she joyously exclaimed. "Coming to think about it neither could I." He replied. Julia, still levitating in the air was simpering excitedly. This was just too much excitement for her.

"You know, I really wouldn't mind joining you. May I?" he playfully teased."Wish granted!" she replied. He flapped his wings and soared into the sunlit sky along with his best friend and flew around. They had a amazing time as they flew around grasslands and forests, meadows and caves and close to everywhere. A few curious Pokémon actually saw Julia flying and they just stared in awe and wonder. Not like she cared. This was the best experience and greatest day of her life. Even birds couldn't learn to fly in a day! She achieved the impossible, or so she felt.

Levitating for so long would have hurt he head, knowing all the focus she'd have to put, but she never needed to focus at all, for this was instinctive and natural- what she truly felt and what she always wanted- freedom. She absolutely adored that feeling- that euphoric feeling of opening her wings and soaring out into that beautiful sky. This was something she loved, never wanting it to let go, ever again.

Soon after, they joined a flock of Swellow for fun. Mid flight, Starling asked her "How was it?" "Oh this is exhilarating! I could never imagine a better day!" she joyously replied. He smiled "Now you know how birds feel every day." She smiled back "Right as ever." Later on, while he raced ahead and she followed, a wicked thought spread across his mind. When she went on par with him, he nudged her gently as to not let her lose focus and challenged her with something she'd never like, but would do anyway.

"Jules! Last one to reach the Combee's Honey tree is a rotten egg!" he yelled and raced away. "Hey! The main one or the one near the honeysuckle?" she called out. "Maybe if you follow me, you'll find out." He teased. She fumed and raced after him furiously nearly overtaking him in the process. "When you desire, your will power is extreme! This'll help you in self control" he said. "How?" Julia inquired. "This way!" he replied as he spun around furiously, whipping a mini-tornado and flying away chuckling.

"Cheater!" She called out. "What's that got to do with self control anyway?"

"You will be so busy levitating; you won't have the energy to attack me." He taunted playfully. "Oh yeah?" she fumed "I don't think so." As she used an extremely weak Psybeam attack that she purposely let him miss."I'm not that weak, you know?" she taunted. "Oh, alright. I admit. You're awesome. Happy?" he bolted. "Much better." She replied giggling. He couldn't help but smile. Julia was never a malicious type.

Sunset was imminent and he needed to get home soon, but he thought of just winging it for today. They continued racing each other intensely, yet playfully. Then they got near a river and started lowering down, with Starling looking ahead and Julia often admiring herself in the water and splashing water around, seeing rainbows emerge from those glistening splashes. Finally tiring, but still persistent Starling slowed down, but Julia continued headfirst and reached one honey tree and finally stopping. She tiredly, but triumphantly exclaimed" I won, I won!" like a kid.

But Starling continued ahead of her and Julia realised that he was talking about a honey tree further away. "Ever learnt humility?" he teased. Enraged, she yanked at his wing and pulled him towards the ground. "You pathetic cheater!" she gnashed, tired and angry. "Well, I did tell you to follow me." He casually replied. "You could have planned a strategy while doing so."

"Forget it. I'm tired, but I'm so gonna get you for this." She warned. He smiled. This was too much of fun, but now they were far too tired for anything. Besides, he'd like this to happen. Spending the day with one of the most evolved psychics ever was the best thing that happened to him, since he has discovered her himself, or so he feels...


	11. Heart to Heart Confession

Chapter 11- Heart to Heart Confession

As time progressed, Julia realised that the more she hung out with Evelyn, the less she could relate to her. She just could never fathom why initially and started distancing herself from her, in spite of her being an angel of a Pokémon. She felt that Evelyn could never relate or empathise with her and her problems of growing up and being a teenager. After all, she could evolve when she desired, so she could only sympathise.

Starling on the other hand, seemed to understand her better now, more so as he was going through the same thing. He could do so really easily and he was quite level- headed and calm, mildly contrasting her personality. Realising this, she spent more time with him, rather inevitably and relied on him for a lot of things.

He seemed to be so confident and capable, keeping her from unnecessary fights, saving the two from distress at times, battling valiantly, being a vehement supporter of Julia and even helping her with her psychic powers and just being a soothing guy in general.

But why, just why would he do something like this for her?

She decided to find out. After a long day of flying around the country, rather levitating in her case they became really tired and stopped by a favourite place of theirs- a grassy hill beside a babbling brook. It was filled with flowers at day and only grass by night. Rumour had it that Shaymin would visit this hill, but well, they were just rumours.

Both of them elated themselves on the soft green grass and started staring at the sunset sky, waiting for the evening star to arrive. "Bored, aren't you?" he asked. "Why do you ask?" Julia replied. "Something is on your mind, isn't it? It isn't everyday you look so... agitated." He answered. She flushed in embarrassment. Are her emotions really that clear to him?

"Actually there is something." She mumbled.

"What is it? Say it, I beg of you." He piped up, seemingly frantic.

"Oh please, it's nothing." She snapped "Nothing that'll interest you at least."

"Oh come on! It couldn't be that bad, could it?" he joked.

"Still. It's not for you to know." She replied.

"Admit it. You are dying to say something to me. Alright, I'll make it simpler. What is this? An admission or confession?" he retorted.

There was silence. Finally, Julia piped up.

"You know, Starling, there is something important I have to tell you. Of late, I've been noticing that you've taken an increased interest in me. I don't really understand why... just why?" her voice was trailing away until she suddenly burst out "Just why are you doing all these things for me?"

Starling was stunned. He'd never seen such a contemplative side of her before. It was mildly unnerving, even for someone with a serious personality like Julia's.

"I mean" she continued almost crying "You seem to always be there for me, try to save me from my psychic ability and protect me. I've never even done one thing for you, not even once. Not once have I even attempted to repay you. Have I ever been a good friend to you, anyhow, anyway? Then why would you do this?"

A stunned silence followed. He was completely choked with emotion, he had nothing to say. How was he to answer this type of a question, so sensitive to him?

"Tell me. Everything, I'll listen. For once, let me repay you for everything you've done." She pleaded, now bursting into tears. He was still stunned. A crying girl was one of the most unnerving things for him. She started turning angry "Answer me!" she yelled.

"No-one had ever cared for me so much except for my family. No one ever acknowledged me as a real friend. All I ever was to them was just a desolate shadow fading into darkness, of no importance whatsoever. I mean nothing to them." She screamed turning more livid by the second. Starling was starting to worry for good reason.

"The only one who ever did care was Evelyn and you. Who else ever did? I never bothered initially for I thought their ill-treatment was normal. Now that I know, I'm still shocked that they thought so little of me, so subtly camouflaged." She was clenching her fists in anger and gritting her teeth, now filled with spite and hate. Starling was absolutely terrified. Any minute now and her psychic fury could unleash, which was even more powerful untamed.

She grabbed him by the wings and said "There must be some reason you're buttering up to me. Spit it out." He looked absolutely petrified at her. Her face was filled with rage and despair. "Answer me!" she yelled. "Answer me...Stewart!"

He was shocked. It had been years since she called him by his real name. It was proof- she was serious and needed the truth, but how could he tell her? He decided to tell her part of it. For her curiosity's sake. Calming down, she put him down and looked at him, teary-eyed.

"I do this for a reason, Jules..." he began. She was all ears. "I do this... because... you aren't conventional. You are a lot more than just a friend to me... You're more... a lot more. You always have been and will always be...!" he confessed. Breaking down, he himself shed tears.

Starling was blushing completely. He was practically cringing with embarrassment. He didn't want to tell her this. It would only push her away; she wasn't ready for something often played so insincerely.

"W...what do you mean?" she asked in bewilderment.

He turned to her said "You know, I've always wanted to live unconventionally, seeing you, I became inspired. Flying free is a dream only few can fulfil, but I'm a bird, so it was easy. But helping you do this and being your friend in general, I was moved by your kind of living and uniqueness. It made me feel like living again, with meaning and passion again. I just don't know how much you've helped me live the life I've always dreamed- free, offbeat and fulfilling."

"It may sound like a lie, highly improbable, but it is the truth. With that, you're like an angel, a subconscious guide..." his voice trailing away. He then hugged her and said, now crying "You're the best friend I've ever had."

Julia was amazed. He'd never been so philosophical before. It was something she couldn't believe. All the same, she liked it. It was nice to see this; it proved he really cared at times. Then, after a while, she let go of him and moved away.

That intense emotional moment had dissipated, all was calm again. Having said this, Starling decided to change the topic " Jules! Now it's my turn to ask you... it's kinda personal."

"How bad could it be? Carry on." She spoke.

"What's your kind of boyfriend?" he asked, blushing lightly. "Huh?" she muttered. "You know, that whole 'partner' thing." He replied. She smiled. "Oh; That. You actually think I'd want one now?" she candidly remarked.

"Even then, what's your type... would you ever like to have one?" he asked.

"What... And lose my freedom I've always adored? No way. Look, I have nothing against guys in general, but I feel that my freedom will be heavily compromised if I have one. I need my space, my time and mostly, I want to be myself now and forever. I don't want to have someone breathing down me, someone who I might not trust or love or vice versa. Besides, I have only one life, so I want to live it the fullest before all this boyfriend drama." She confessed.

An awkward silence followed shortly after this.

"Oh and by the way, has it hit you yet?" she asked. "Huh?" Starling yelped, not understanding what it meant. "Well, I'm not surprised. I mean, who'd actually believe that Juliana had a crush on you?" she replied.

"She what?" he replied disconcertingly. "Well, I often had my doubts on this, but I overheard her Swanna friend talk about this and I had the shock of my life. I had no idea she even knew you!" she revealed.

Starling wing palmed himself for he barely knew her and didn't actually like her or anything. "Is that why she's tormenting you?" he inquired, embarrassed. "I guess so, but I can't possibly appease her by leaving you. I mean, I can't believe her! She actually thinks I... you know 'like' like you... infatuate you... whatever." She remarked.

He stayed silent. "Oh and about that boyfriend thingy? I really don't know what you are thinking, but I have to say... if I ever had a boyfriend, I'd want him to be just like you, in every way." She confessed.

Starling turned scarlet red on hearing this. It was official. He was in love with Julia and wanted to keep this a secret till she could reciprocate. This time, it wasn't just infatuation, it was love. It was about time he realised.

"Uh... I have to get going." He muttered still scarlet. "Where?" she inquired "Can I come along?" "Well, I just have to go. It's almost twilight now." He replied. "But I though you said that you can stay till dusk... are you leaving?" she inquired. "Just forget it Jules... I'll see you some other time. Nice talking to you. Thank you and goodbye." He snapped and flew away.

Julia stayed stunned and perplexed. This wasn't this usual behaviour. Why would he suddenly leave so abruptly back home? She just stayed quiet and waited until dusk only to realise he was serious, he wouldn't be coming back. Tired as it is, she flew back home, still wondering what had happened to him...


	12. On Hiatus from the World

Chapter 12- On Hiatus from the World

It had been days since Starling abruptly left Julia like that, and he didn't feel like talking to her for days. This saddened her a bit, so she went to see an old friend of hers.

He went to beautiful part of the forest where a wood house and a couple of human objects were crafted out of forest material. This was where the human like Pokémon lived. The very minute she reached a wooden country house, a young Ralts ran up to her, arms outstretched to hug her.

"Julie!" he called out. Julia knelt down to hug him "Declan! Oh my, you have grown!"She remarked while hugging him and carried him for a minute. "You came to play with me and Edith again, right?" he asked. Julia smiled "Oh yeah! You bet."

Declan, the Ralts grabbed her hand and raced off to his house yelling "Mama! Julia came back to see me! I know she would." Another Ralts came towards her and grabbed her other hand, trying to pull her in. Julia grabbed her and embraced her too "Edith! Naughty little punk!" she teased playfully and messed her hair. "Geez, you guys are big."

"Julia, did you know that Mom taught me some cool psychic tricks?" he playfully inquired jumping up and down. "Oh really? I'd love to see them." She replied, happy that she wasn't the only psychic in the world.

She followed him to their garden which had more grass and fewer flowers and two tall trees. In the centre, there was a stump where a stone hammer lay. Declan went up to it and made Julia watch from the other side. "Watch this!" he said, as he struggled to lift the item. She watched closely and saw that he managed to lift it telekinetically and then it cracked and fell the ground with a deeper imprint. Clearly, she was impressed.

"I just used Confusion." He proudly declared. Julia giggled at his adorable innocence. She met him when he was a newborn and often visited, they stayed friends ever since for eight years. Later on, his little sister Edith was born, who was just as adorable and often competed with Declan for her attention. She enjoyed this at times, but distanced herself afterwards as she was growing older.

"That was awesome!" she exclaimed clapping her hands. "Do you know any more?" she inquired. He looked at her wistfully "No. Mama told me that I'm too small to practise the really hard ones." He replied. "Even then, it was good." She consoled. "Mama said that that she can do much more awesome tricks. I want to be just like her, strong and powerful." He admitted.

"Hmm... are you sure this is all you know?" she asked him. "Yes." He answered. "Well, because I know a better way." She replied. He was confused. Julia led him to the hammer and put it back onto the stump. "Now, when you do this the next time, close your eyes and move your hands upward. It'll work better, trust me." She advised. Declan agreed and retried following her advice. He practised the same Confusion attack and Julia noticed that it was levitating higher and in seconds, the crack intensified. It grew deeper and deeper until Declan opened his eyes and stopped. It fell down but this time, it broke.

He stared in amazement and wonder. Then, he started jumping up and down screaming "Yay! I did it! I mastered Confusion!" Julia smiled proudly, thinking "Yeah, with an inanimate object."

Tired, Declan went off with her and gave her some water. They had mild conversation while sipping it. "My trick was awesome, wasn't it?" he asked. "Yeah, it was." She replied, slightly wistful. "So why are you so sad?" he inquired. Julia cringed, Ralts could sense feelings. He could probably read her mind too. Creepy.

She walked away and Declan followed her "Are you leaving?" he asked. "No," she sighed. "You don't have to be magical to be my best friend you know?" he said grabbing her arm. She was surprised. "Declan..., can you really read minds?" she whispered softly. "I don't know. My friends tell me I do." He replied.

"You look like you've been working out. What did you do?" Julia asked spontaneously. "Well, I'd been practicing my psychic powers for a long time, so I'm tired." He replied yawning sleepily. Julia sighed. This was clearly something he couldn't stand but was doing anyway. His talent was psycho kinesis and even she could see it.

"Say... How would you like to blow off some steam?" Julia inquired smiling evil. "What does that mean?" he asked. "You know, chilling, relaxing and having fun. You've exhausted yourself with all that practice." She replied, coming up with a genius plan. "Ok. Let's play tag!" Declan suggested slapping Julia's back. "I have a better idea. There is this awesome trick I learnt- my friend taught me this. Wanna try it?" Julia recommended.

Declan nodded in excitement. Julia ordered him to sit on her back piggyback style and he did so. "Now hold onto my neck for dear life, but don't press it. For you're gonna have the time of your life!" she exclaimed as she started running like an airplane before takeoff, slowly increasing speed. "Wheee! This is fun!" Declan exclaimed. "Boy you're heavy! But this isn't the best part. This is warm-up!" Julia boasted as she started running faster and faster until she was ready and levitated herself in the air. "Keep swallowing." She commanded.

Then she started flying higher and higher, moving swiftly and quickly and finally gliding like a bird. Declan was first confused "Come on Dec! Aren't you excited? You're flying!" Julia exclaimed. She then started moving faster and he held onto her neck for dear life, but he started enjoying this. "Wow, you're right Julia! This is the best part!" he yelled happily, feeling blissful.

Julia just smiled as she flew away from his house and took him around the world, or so she felt. She flew all over the country as much as she could cover, for Declan was heavy. "How is this? You like it?" she asked him mid-flight. "This is awesome! I love it!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Well, there's more!" she replied. "Watch this." She swooped down and he felt a little weird until he saw a big field filled with flowers, roses predominating. "This is my favourite spot. How d'ya like it?" she said. "It's beautiful! I love it!" he answered almost squealing.

"Care to travel another time, sir?" Julia inquired. "You bet!" he answered and she did this whole thing again, till she felt tired and came back to his place, but circled the sky twice before landing.

Edith watched some of this and watched in childlike curiosity. When Julia landed, Declan got off and she stretched herself, only to be grabbed by Edith and finding the 4 year old chanting "Me want to fly, me want to fly!" Julia sighed. "This isn't that much of a secret anymore, is it?" She agreed and warned Edith the same way like she did with Declan and then took off, flying all round, but a lesser distance as she was younger. Edith saw the world in her eyes and loved it, even seeing the meadow Julia loved. They landed there and foraged for flowers. " Not for too long though!" Julia reminded. They found a few beautiful flowers, Julia taking a few roses and giving a pink one to Edith. "For you." She said, presenting it to her. "And for Dec." She said, giving Edith a red rose.

"Thank you, Julie!" Edith hugged her and then they returned home, with Julia circling the air a few times.

But just as she was landing, their mother saw this and was shocked. When Julia landed she walked up to her. "Julia! Did you just..." "Levitate? Yes, I did."

The Gardevoir was still stunned. "Julia, you did this for how long?" she asked. "I've been doing this with them for hours and by myself, about three weeks." She answered.

Still stunned, the Gardevoir grabbed Julia's hand "Julia. Come with me. I'm afraid there's something we have to tell you..."


	13. Better Believe It

Chapter 13- Better Believe It

Made to sit in their backyard, she was offered some food until both of Declan's parents arrived. They sat down and started nervously offering her even more food which surprised her.

"Have some more Pecha cookies, dear." The Gardevoir offered, with sweat trailing down her. This was odd as they were never so friendly before. Julia had a hunch that something was suspicious, but what?

"Err... ma'am is something the matter?" she inquired. The Gallade near her was just as nervous. "Sweetheart, my wife just told me that you've been able to fly around like a bird with our kids." He began

" Errrrr..."

"Usually, I'd never believe such rubbish, for only flying-type Pokémon can do something like this, obviously and it sounds silly in general, but she has just seen you do so and coming to think of it, so have I." He continued.

Julia face palmed herself not so secretly. Never even once did she think of this. "I never expected it to be that dangerous; I was controlling it as much as I could." Julia nervously blurted "Besides, my flying-type friend taught me this."

"Controlling?" the Gallade inquired. "It looked more like you were vrooming your heart's content out there, going so uncontrollably fast. Honestly, do you think going 60 miles an hour is by any means controlling?"

"Now, now dear. Let's not beat around the bush. The kids were perfectly safe with her. I could just feel it. Now, Julia, are those wings real?" the Gardevoir inquired. She just shook her head. "Then how?"

"I wasn't flying, I was levitating. My friend taught me how to do this in order to curb my temper... and its aftermath." Julia answered. "Pardon?" the Gallade was even more intent on hearing. "It's an unbelievable story, sir. It was great talking to you, so I must leave. Goodbye." Julia stuttered and raced towards the door. They were the last people to know her secret, as per her rules.

Unfortunately, that very minute, the Gallade used a secret speed technique and instantly blocked the door. Julia's heart nearly stopped. "W...what do you want from me?" she stammered. "You aren't going anywhere until we hear the truth from you." He gnashed. She panicked- just what did they see out there? Were Declan and Edith hurt?

The Gardevoir rushed into the scene. "Honey, just what are you doing?" she exclaimed. "You ought to worry yourself! I want to know what just happened according to her. I saw her flying or levitating, as she says with our kids, she could've kidnapped them." He yelled. This angered and saddened Julia. She felt like strangling him, why would she ever kidnap her friends? How could he be so distrustful?

She turned to Julia and looked at her kindly, for she could almost cry, but was struggling to control herself. "Sweety, just tell us... what did you do?" she inquired kindly. "My best friend taught me how to levitate. I wanted to give them an exhilarating ride they'd never forget. I can do that because I'm free. I'm blessed with psychic power." She answered very slowly. This was the first time she ever smiled confessing this. Usually she hated her ability, but realised something amazing. She loved it. Else why would she say she was blessed? This was her calling, her speciality.

The Gallade, though was furious for he thought that Julia was lying. Heavily judgemental, he released his blades. "This is blasphemy! You, a Grovyle and psychic power? Clearly it's a lie, and to prove it, let's have a battle!" he roared. Declan and Edith was frightened seeing their father in such a temper, viewing the spectacle from outside. Why would she lie? Even they felt and witnessed the ability of her power.

Julia felt a sudden surge in her. She lowered her head and said "Just...leave...me...ALONE!" saying which, she let out a powerful Psybeam attack. It left the Gallade dazed for a few minutes, and in that very timing, Julia looked at the children wistfully, apologising mentally and the racing out of the house via the window, shattering it in the process. Hurt from the aftermath, she moaned seeing some of the broken shards piercing her, letting out some blood.

She ran as fast as she could and started her airplane levitation flying technique. In mere minutes she was flying again and felt like face palming herself for letting out her secret. "I was this close." She muttered. She started behaving stupidly out of fear, just racing ahead. Finally, after feeling she evaded his home forever, she let her guard down."He couldn't catch me here, mid-air, could he?" she snorted.

Unfortunately, she was about to get the shock of her life. She felt something piercing across her back and turned around and screamed "H...how?" for that was all she could muster. The Gallade was actually flying himself, rather levitating. "Darling, did you happen to forget that I'm a psychic too?" he smirked. Julia almost died seeing this. "I swear, I'll get to you and give you the pounding of a lifetime!" she roared. "Really? After that powerfully crushing blow? Maybe not." He calmly retorted. Julia turned around and stared shocked- her shoulder was bleeding intensely- the Gallade just used Night Slash.

She could not speak, paralysed with shock. All she could do was just move ahead, desperately trying to control her emotions and psychic power. "Just leave me!" she yelled after finally snapping. "Dec and Edith are my friends, why would I ever want to kidnap them?" "You were levitating at an uncontrollable speed as if to evade someone. Not only did you attempt kidnapping them, you nearly killed them! You are going to pay, my dear! Feel my wrath and fury!" he yelled as he prepared to land his final blow- Psycho Cut.

Julia's eyes widened- this move could kill her if she wasn't quick. She prepared herself and started dodging his attack, which she did so in success. "Damn!" he cursed as he used successive blows which Julia evaded them by a hair's breadth, increasing his rage. She then used another portion of her conscious psychic power to push her further away from that crazed Gallade. "Get away!" she yelled "Now and forever!" But the Gallade still kept pursuing her with increased rage, with the temper of a furious, possessed Mankey.

Julia struggled forcing herself as she kept attempting to move, faster and faster, escaping his rage and wrath. "Come on Jules, you can do it!" she kept mumbling as she rode on furiously, not caring about anything else, but escape and freedom. After a really long time, the toll was beginning to take on her, her head splitting, now weakened after that heavy bleeding and tired, losing her focus, she couldn't deduce what to do now, until she collided into a tree and hurt herself, her face was red with that hard blow. Finally tiring out completely, and feeling that the Gallade left started descending to the ground below.

Unfortunately for her, she was wrong, completely wrong. The Gallade was still in hot pursuit and taking advantage of what he saw, Julia's weakened state. While dropping down nearly comatose, Julia found herself levitating again. She had barely any energy to wonder why, now too tired to care. Once she was in perfect level with the Gallade, she just drooped tiredly, not wanting to fight or evade him anymore. He danced a victory dance mentally. His plan was successful. He'd made Julia levitate himself and seeing her almost dead state, he could easily crush her using his final blows, Julia now being too tired to evade them anymore.

He then used a light Night Slash, feeling she's faint at that very moment, but he was wrong, super wrong. She was still showing signs of consciousness. He gnashed his teeth "Pretty powerful young lady, aren't you?" he snarled. "Much more than I imagined." He then used a barrage of attacks like Slash and more Night Slash until she looked severely weakened, with her eyes almost closed. He smirked. Finally, after all this happened, he was about to use a powerful Psycho Cut when he suddenly froze. Julia was using her last bit of energy to fight, but this one looked much more powerful than he imagined.

"I warned you, sir. I am blessed with psychic power." She smirked as she started rising in the air again. The Gallade almost had a heart attack. This was Pokémonly impossible! Then, almost subconsciously, she started moving her hands in a bewitching fashion. Infuriated by all that had just happened, she started yelling a battle cry which almost made the Gallade faint. She yelled so loudly and furiously that it made his heart shudder as she let out a powerful almost blinding attack which glowed magenta and sparked. The sparks glowed brighter and brighter, intensifying every minute. Finally, when this was strong enough, it burst out and struck the Gallade forcefully and intensely, concentrated and formidably powerful. This was too much for the Gallade and he landed on the ground head on, badly hurt and injured.

He raised his head, groaning in pain and clenched his teeth on seeing Julia's sudden outburst of power. "Did she... just do that? She just defeated me using the most powerful magnitude of Psyshock!" he groaned. "Maybe she is the most powerful psychic of all time... Mastering this intense attack at such an age!"

Julia meanwhile was breathing hard, for that attack had used most of her energy. Tired and out of breath, she just descended downward freely until a strange fish- like creature caught her and dived down into the river right there. It swam all the way towards a waterfall and went down towards the sea and seemed to revive Julia and nurses her wounds. At night, Julia found herself healed and energised and on the stony banks of a river. She was surprised to see herself all healed and healthy, more importantly on the river bank. Then she remembered that intense fight with Declan's father.

She wept thinking about it. She never wanted to do this, but the Gallade practically radiated of his desire to battle. She was provoked. "I hope I didn't hurt him." She mumbled to the air.

Shortly after that epiphany, she heard a strange voice, feminine and sweet saying "Julia. Our prophecy is true. We have found the most powerful psychic of all time. You are the one, darling. You are." Julia then realised that that was what Declan's mother tried to tell him. She also discovered whose voice it was. It belonged to a very special, secret friend, even closer to her than her best friends. She turned towards the water only to find ripples and bubbles emanating from a spot on that beautiful river. She smiled.

"Saphira. It was you... all along..."


	14. Breaking Point

Chapter 14- Breaking Point

The battle she had with the Gallade was intense, but she felt terrible about everything in general. Julia couldn't help but think about what on earth intensified her Psyshock attack, her most powerful psychic move which she only used as an emergency, if she didn't control her psychic ability. Even worse, she started forgetting her grass- type moves. She might be forced to do the worst thing on the planet, in her opinion- battle.

She just kept walking along a desolate road wondering about everything she did. She was finally accepting her psychic power and proud of it, but what was the use when it was dangerous? Then she remembered his false accusation and grew bitter again. The Gallade deserved whatever he got. Julia couldn't care whose father he was, it was his fault after all.

Continuing her walk, she kept moving around, thinking of what that strange creature she knew; called Saphira had told her about being the most evolved psychic in the world. Could that be true? If so, she had to make herself stronger and really live up to the name, and use trendy attacks at her will. She even thought about Starling's erratic behaviour and saddened at the thought, wondering how to help him out.

Still lost in thought and dreams, she suddenly snapped out of it when she saw her enemy and froze. Juliana would definitely want revenge for nearly eliminating her with that psychic attack. She had to find a way to escape her, else face her and eventually death. She dreaded her even more than that crazy Gallade.

She snuck up behind trees and bushes and camouflaged herself as much as possible in order to evade her. The Swanna Juliana hung out with saw her for a few seconds and glared. Juliana noticed this and swung out to her "What'cha staring at?" "I just saw something like a flying Grovyle right now... may just be my imagination.' The swanna replied. "You did? Where? Just wait till I get my hands on her!" she lashed clenching her tiny fists, obviously wanting revenge. "How do you know it's Julia though?" the cherubi asked. "Mark my words. I'd know." She vaguely replied, intensifying with rage so strong that all her friends were intimidated.

Julia kept sweating and panicking as she moved about to and fro, flitting like a baby bird here, there and everywhere. She was desperate to escape Juliana and tried every possible way to do so. Finally, she found herself out of the grasslands and continued moving as much as her body would let her.

The forest was the best place for anyone to hide, especially grass-types who could camouflage easily. She was no exception. Covering herself and obscuring from her enemies was easy and she outwitted most of those crazy freaks she called her enemies.

"I may be good, but I must never underestimate them." She said while deftly jumping out and into trees. The forest was her home, so this was far too easy. Afterwards, she finally got out of the forest and into a place few grass Pokémon ventured in- the desert.

"Like she even has the guts to come here." Julia scoffed to the sandy air. She kept walking about trying not to lose it in that harsh sandstorm when she suddenly found herself pinned to the ground hard. She struggled to turn around and see who did so, after screaming a yelp, but found her face pounded to the sandy ground. Then she was yanked by the leaf on her head which made her scream in pain only to see the pansage right next to her and she gulped. The person who pinned her down was none other than Juliana. She was proudly sitting on Julia's fallen figure and her eyes were seething with rage and revenge.

"My, my. You sure can give hard chase, can't you Julie?" she taunted, making Julia cringe in anger. "Well, not anymore." She dragged Julia to a secluded area in the desert with all her friends following suit. Finally, in an area where very few Pokémon lived, she flung Julia face-off into the sand and all her friends cornered her. "Prepare to battle. Fight unto death, my girl." Juliana taunted. She stamped Julia's stomach and called all her friends. "It's hammering time, lasses. Sic her!" she commanded.

The Cherubi went first. Juliana and the swanna caught Julia's limbs and pressed them to prevent her escape. Cherubi used Take Down and it hurt Julia quite a lot, who let out a scuffled scream, but the Pansage cupped her mouth. "Self control darling, self control. Like how your boyfriend told you." Juliana taunted contemptuously. Julia would've blushed but she was too scared and disturbed to do so.

Then the Pansage went in for her turn and then used a barrage of Fury Swipes which scathed Julia quite a bit right after she sharpened her paws. Julia cringed and struggled to break free, but Juliana's grip was so strong that it only tightened her when she attempted to escape. The scratches were deep and blood was sighted, but only a mild amount. "Really, girl, for a weakling, you show a lot of tolerance." She mocked. Julia was still struggling to let go, with Juliana's tail still tying her hands.

"Pan, hold her feet. If you know what I mean." Juliana commanded with a sadistic smile on her face. Then the swanna came for her turn. "Sorry, 'hun. But you deserve it." Saying which she flew high in the air and then disappeared in the blue sky for a minute, which almost looked like she flew off into the sun. In minutes, she swooped straight down and used Aqua Jet on Julia, which due to its potential energy, felt like a million blades in her heart making her screaming thunderously. Juliana just smirked. This was nothing compared to what she'd do.

Swanna then swooped to a relative distance from where she let out her most powerful attack which was dangerous- Drill Peck. She kept doing this hard on her hands and face powerfully like there was no tomorrow, so hard that Julia bled yet again, now with harder scars and it was dripping. She was soon dripping in that substance.

Wiping sweat off, Swanna left and Juliana assumed her position. With an evil glare in her eyes, she prepared for her attack, now highly boosted and more powerful than ever. Gracefully spinning, Julia gulped "Not Leaf Tornado again." Sadly it was. The vengeful grass snake then unleashed her fury via that powerful move and it slashed across and hurt Julia really badly, now a bleeding mess.

On the other side, a Hippowdon was chilling around out of boredom and then secretly scurried to the spot where Julia was for some fun. When he saw Julia, he froze, stunned not knowing what to say. Julia looked at him with pity and longing her eyes were screaming "Help me please!" The Hippowdon was stunned for he couldn't battle so many at once, but he continued staring his eyes replying "I'm here, lady."

Julia then mumbled something which sounded like Latin and then collapsed. The Hippowdon rushed away on hearing this. "Ah, Julia. Gullible little soul, nobody is here to help you." Juliana taunted.

Angered at this, Julia used Leaf Blade on Juliana. With an increased Special Attack now, it hurt Juliana quite a bit and she was flung onto the ground. Julia was too injured to think of escaping let alone try this. Juliana got up in minutes, infuriated by this sudden outburst of power and guts. She then raced to Julia, grabbed her by her neck, clenching it tightly and then used Wrap on Julia, coiling her tail around Julia who was struggling with resistance, but failing.

She stared into her eyes. They were flaming with revenge being satisfied and seething with negative energy enough to wither a tree. "What worse are you than humans?" she muttered. Juliana was still crushing her with her diabolical tail. "Where is my psychic power...? Come on! Where is it when I need it?" she thought furiously trying to manifest it. The minute she gave up though, she felt it coming to her and then she began levitating.

"Oh, darn!" Juliana looked alarmed. "Call him, now!" she ordered. "No need to." All of Juliana's friends turned around and saw a Krookodile who stood there smug and steadfast. Julia found herself falling back down, no longer able to feel her psychic power. "You thought I won't figure this out?" Juliana smirked. "Come on Sundrop!" she called out to the inappropriately named Krookodile, "Do it."

He walked up to Julia and glared at her. She found her psychic powers diminishing more and more. She attempted to use Psybeam but it didn't faze him at all. Rather, it seemed to have no effect, him being a dark type. If only she realised this more quickly.

"Give up now, girly?" he taunted, intimidating her in minutes, for he was a formidable Pokémon with Intimidate as ability. "Never." She screamed as she tried kicking him. This enraged him. "Now is the time. Too late, miss." He gloated as he used Bite and bit her shoulder. He sunk his teeth into her as she screamed in agony. Juliana watched this whole spectacle very emotionlessly along with all her other friends. Julia kept screaming as the attack became stronger and stronger now hurting her and bleeding her in the process.

After 5 minutes, he let go. She wailed even louder. "Our work here is complete. Let's leave." Said Juliana as she led the others away back to the grassland, with Julia lying low, stiffened by all the torture. She couldn't move for hours now, it hurt her so badly. Even her psychic power couldn't help this time being around a dark type. She fainted.

After 4 hours, she woke up and saw something that piqued her interest. It was an avian figure somewhere distant. She dragged herself to see who exactly it was. When she did, she was overjoyed. It was none other than Starling. "Starling! "she exclaimed. "Am I grateful to see you?" dragging herself faster and faster towards him, glad that they're still friends and touched that he came for her.

As she proceeded to touch his wing though, he suddenly disappeared like smoke. Julia was distraught. "This was a mirage?" she mumbled. Apparently, it was true as she saw that the desert wind kept blowing- this was never Starling's type of environment.

She just flopped down and cried for a full fledged hour. She wept at her circumstances in general and her psychic ability's betrayal. Soon, tired of all this stuff, she fell asleep, relieved by a good cry.

When she woke up, she found herself in a big meadow and saw a grass Pokémon tending her wounds using herbs. "Where am I?" she inquired. "My humble abode. Welcome." The Pokémon replied. Julia couldn't help but stare- the Pokémon who was tending her was none other than a Lilligant as she saw during levitation practice. "You are..." she mumbled. "A Liligant. My name is Ademia. Nice to meet you." She replied seeming really happy to find a visitor. "How did I get here?"

"Well, a lady came here and dropped you off. She told me that she found you in a desert, all injured and lost. She brought you here and told me to tend to you. My, aren't you lovely! You must take rest here for at least 3 days. It will be time enough for your injuries." Ademia replied. "Such grave injuries?" she exclaimed. "Maybe longer, if you wish." Ademia replied beaming.

"You know, miss, I really do not want to go out for at least another month or so." She groaned. "Herbs are powerful things. They really heal you fast. But clearly something is bothering you, so stay as long as you desire, dear girl. I won't mind, not at all." Ademia replied.

Julia heaved a sigh of relief and elated herself on the flower bed she was placed on. She really didn't want any more adventure for another lifetime, especially with Juliana around.

"But, miss... who exactly brought me here?" Julia inquired.

She almost yelped hearing an unexpected voice.

"Why of course, it was me..."


	15. Chilling Out in Paradise

Chapter 15- Chilling out in Paradise (digression)

"Roseanna? You're alive! I never knew!"

"Oh please, it was Evelyn who told me. Besides, if you think that I'm being nice and all, it wasn't me, never is me and never will be."

"Oh, Rosa, still as detached as ever, isn't you?"

Being in hospital is usually depressing, but Julia never felt this way, she enjoyed it. Ademia took really good care of her and was such a kind soul that she never thought of even once that she was evil and planning to kidnap her and torture her and all that stuff. She recuperated very well and all that fresh, fragrant meadow air really did do her good.

Unfortunately, she was still in no position to move much physically and psychologically. She was pretty much confined in Ademia's"house", but she really didn't care. This was paradise enough for her.

"My, my, dear. You really recover so quickly. With such compound injuries, it takes months to recover, but it's only been two weeks now and you've become so healthy!" Ademia remarked. It had been a very short time period. "Either my herbs are sensational or you are blessed with wonderful health."

"Then why do I not feel like moving?" Julia asked. "You are cured, but you'll still need more rest- for energy. I'm no doctor dear; this is an age old remedy I've used- my parents taught me. Even otherwise, you seem to be far too traumatised by what happened there. You looked in terrible shape, a bleeding mess!" Ademia answered. "Now I've brought you some Oran berry soup. I've seasoned it with rosemary this time. Come on eat up!"

As Julia sipped her soup, she started wondering what her friends were feeling. A mutual acquaintance like Roseanna saved her from that desert where she was pretty dead- even if it was Evelyn's idea whereas her best friend would just break up with her so suddenly and not even once try to see if she was okay. What did she say to Starling that made him behave this way? Why didn't he ever tell her and worse why he didn't ever at least wonder if she was alright, let alone come to see her. Being ignored was bad enough.

True, Ademia's house was not that detectable, but she remembered that he had a hawk's eye and he could easily spot her. Which other Grovyle would wind up getting in so much trouble anyway?

Suddenly, she found someone jump on her. She yelled. So did that Pokémon. "Evelyn? What are you doing? You just gave me a heart attack!" Julia exclaimed. Evelyn just licked some of the soup "Yum! Has rosemary." She commended. Then she twirled towards Julia and cheerily wished "Hi, Jules. You look so healthy- even better than your normal self. How're you doing?" Julia groaned. "Seriously, Eve- that is scary. Don't ever do that again! Besides, I'm okay. But I'm still not moving for another week or two. The Lilligant is fine with it."

"Man, Miss J really packs a punch, she totally pwned you!" Evelyn remarked. Julia looked puzzled. "I couldn't really mention your enemy's name here could I?" Evelyn remarked. "That's making me feel even more distressed. She just sent me to hospital and subdued my psychic powers. I never expected someone of her density to figure that out." Julia moaned.

"Well, you did attack her with Psyshock last time, right?"

"Yeah... but how do you know?"

"Starling told me. Besides, Juliana may be fairly dense, but she is pretty swift when she figures things out. Who else would be able to summon a dark-type to subdue your psychic ability?"

"How do you know?"

"Mom does this quite often. She's an Umbreon, stuff like this is a piece of cake for her. Did you know once she actually disabled Dad's telekinesis move for a year?"

"Am I supposed to be impressed or absolutely petrified?"

"How'd I know? It's actually temporary. I was kind of hoping that they'd leave you alone after that fight. Roseanna and I were following a Hippowdon who showed us where you were. What did you say to him? He seemed to be pretty worried."

"I mumbled something in another language. Fortunately Juliana never knew. She knew it was a help plea, but she never knew the exact thing I told him. Even I don't remember what it was."

Evelyn shook her head lamenting Julia's short-term memory. Then after five minutes of silence, Julia piped up "Do you know where Starling is?" Evelyn gave her an awkward look. "Come on, Eve! I love the fact that you've visited me, I never even expected this! It's not like I don't like being your friend, you're my top best friend and I wouldn't like to..."

She was cut off by her best friend's wistful expression. "Jules, I'm sorry... but Starling, he hasn't and won't see you. He wants nothing more to do with you; he wants to leave."

Julia just stared at her, then suddenly smiling "This is a joke, isn't it Eve?"

It faded the minute she saw Evelyn's even sadder expression. "I tried to tell him about you, but he just wouldn't hear any of it. His behaviour becomes more erratic every time I talk about you. I'm starting to worry about this. He even shouted that he doesn't know you or belong to you." She confessed.

"Are you sure it isn't one of his mood swings? He gets that at times." Julia asked.

"No, Jules, this is the solid truth. He even used Wing Attack on me and threatened me that if I ever mention you. He'd use Sky Drop." Evelyn confessed.

"Didn't you tell him that I'm alive?" Julia asked now with worry. "That would relieve him of that stress- he sometimes does act awkwardly if he's pressurised"

"Actually, Julia, he never even knew about your accident, let alone anything else. I really think he wants to leave you." Evelyn stammered. "It was so hard to tell you... I almost choked at this point."

Julia could just stare. Her best friend wanted to break up with her- for no reason whatsoever. She cried hearing this betrayal. First Juliana pummels her, her psychic power is disabled and now Starling forsakes her.

"You aren't serious, are you Eve?" she choked.

"Oh, Jules! What can I say now? I'm serious." Evelyn blabbered crying along with her. Depressed, Julia wondered what would make him feel this way. The boyfriend talk wasn't taken seriously by him, was it? But she just didn't want one anyway. Why would that affect him?

Still depressed, Julia put her soup away. "Forget it. I've lost my appetite."This was too much for her to handle. "Pity that almost all my friends are sick traitors who view me nothing more than an object of entertainment. Pity that none of them are ever like you, Eve. I'll stay with you- forever. I'm so sorry for drifting- I'm just as pathetic as them!" she cried, bursting in tears in between. Starling was never capable of betraying anyone, not just her. Juliana must have clearly poisoned him with her sickened mind and ideals.

Saying which, she rose and proceeded to leave the meadow, but not without leaving a gift. She then bent near a rose and opened its petals, revealing a damask gem. Raising her hands, she focused herself and in minutes, amber beads flew to her, after which she picked up a sticky thread and placed all the beads and gem on it, to which it magically rearranged itself. Then, sticking the edges, she left the necklace on a leaf table and beckoned to Evelyn.

"Julia, where are you going?" Evelyn inquired. "Wait up! You are still too tired to leave!"

"Just need some down time. Besides, I'm fine." Julia replied.

"But you're not fully recovered! I mean, isn't that what the Lilligant said? You'll need more rest!" Evelyn protested.

"I may, my psychic ability doesn't." She snapped. Suddenly she saw a flash of a pink ice-like wall which looked feebler by the minute. She gasped. "Eve! Did you see that?" she yelled. "What? I didn't see anything!" she replied. "A pink wall like thingy? ... Forget it!" Julia snapped. "Maybe I'm seeing things."

Julia then turned her head to Evelyn "Eve. If anyone asks, tell them I'm off to the seas. Don't question me on how insane I've become. I just need to go there. I'll be back soon, don't worry. I need time to understand my powers."

Saying which, she turned around and left.


	16. For Digression's Sake

Chapter 16 - For Digression's Sake- skip if desired

It was springtime yet snowing, for the mountainous regions were always that way. It housed millions of Pokémon and sometimes Abomasnows would actually pretend to be trees and give others the fright of their lives. But the best part was a frozen lake nearby where some adventurous Pokémon would have some winter fun.

Gnashing her teeth because of the cold, she put on makeshift figure skates and stretched herself. Taking a deep breath and a short prayer to Arceus, she put one foot onto the hard, crystalline ice. She shivered and quivered, but finally got the other foot on and balanced. This was good enough, she felt, later on taking slight steps and soon, gliding around.

She felt exhilarated. Elating herself, she jumped and twirled around, having the time of her life, the icy gusts were something she could care about some other time. Right now, she was enjoying herself to the fullest and fulfilling her lifelong dream- figure skating.

"This is awesome!" she exclaimed, not in fear of triggering an avalanche as she jumped in the air and did a full spin in the air, dancing on ice. No one was here to berate her dream, explaining to her about the vulnerabilities grass types have to ice and 'surviving the wild' was never her thing. She was in complete control of her charge, rather blessed with immense freedom and enjoying every minute.

Meanwhile, up in the air, two characters were busy flitting around for fun. "See anything interesting? I'm getting tired here." One inquired. "Apparently no. Unless seeing a Servine figure skating is entertaining enough." The other promptly replied staring in awe and bemusement- is such stuff possible?

"What? Now? Is she insane! The stampede will be here any minute!" the former exclaimed. "I don't know, bud. I can't think of helping her after all the trauma she caused me." The latter replied. "Sounds fair to me. Then again, I should help." He replied. "Are you crazy? Ice-types kill our kind!" the latter exclaimed. "Maybe yeah you're right." He replied as they flew off together to some distant land.

Juliana was having the time of her life. Figure skating was totally her thing, her true vocation. She almost squealed in joy as she did another twirl, then another jump. Finally, deciding to push herself, she glided in fast speed and then jumped in the air and spun along with doing a somersault and landing on her feet, which nearly cracked the ice. She froze for a second and inspected the ice. Fortunately, nothing happened. She lived.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she decided to do something she never did before- the figure eight. Easy as it looks, it is one of the hardest manoeuvres in figure skating. She knew that this was risky, but did it anyway. Taking a deep breath, she started moving and inclined herself, nearly tripping and seeing the amount of energy draining from her, but persevering and did it gracefully and perfectly.

Juliana stood with a poker face for five seconds. Then she cried of amazement and joy "I never knew I could do this! I am a genius!" she muttered. Then acting completely berserk on her victory, she started screaming "I'm invincible!"

It echoed all around, the only barriers being high mountains and only two trees. Resonating all around, it certainly did sound like a cry of victory and ecstasy. But that would be her biggest mistake.

As much as she was on lower level, her voice was so strong and shrill that it pretty much defied the laws of physics altogether. It boomed all around and actually sounded pleasant for once. Some snow was shaken off and it fell on her face. She wiped it off instantly and giggled. "I never knew the extent of my own voice." She muttered. "I really am awesome." Following which she continued skating in that desolate lake.

Suddenly, she heard something like tremors. It wasn't her stomach, she just ate. She shrugged it off and continued but the heard it a second time. "An earthquake? Here?" she wondered. "This place is getting creepier by the minute." Juliana shuddered at the thought. What would she do?

At that very minute, the tremors grew stronger and stronger. The loudest of them was behind her and she turned around to see that a strange smoky cloud was charging right at her. She rubbed her eyes and almost fainted seeing what she did. A huge stampede of mountain Pokémon was charging right at her! All angry and infuriated- worrying enough.

She whizzed on the ice as fast as she could, but the Pokémon were still in hot pursuit. Then, very stupidly, she twirled high in the air and used a powerful Leaf Tornado which stopped them- temporarily. "Hah! That should teach them."

Sadly, it didn't.

It only enraged them more. As it is, it hardly had an effect, since all of them were ice-types except for a Mamoswine who passed out. The others rushed to help him out, but the remaining stampede continued. Juliana screamed when she saw this. She couldn't bother asking for help either.

What good reason was there for a stampede to break out, one might wonder. There was plenty of it- hearing a loud, shrill alien voice which could beat the daylights out of anyone was reason enough. It was strange, what no-one could fathom. It was strange and exotic. It was peace-threatening.

It was predators. They then charged into attack.

Juliana was panicking like crazy. Little did she know that Julia went through this everyday and she was only compounding her grief? She skated round and whizzed past trees and still mountains.

Some of the 'trees' in reality were young Snover and they were heavily freaked out by this, so they decided to attack. They joined the crazy stampede and had a pleasant surprise seeing their parents, which only motivated them to fight.

Some of them started firing Ice Beams at her, which she nimbly evaded, but still panicky. She started skating further faster and faster until she saw a cave and an idea hit her.

She skated close and began to yell "Now or never" so loudly that the rocks on the cave started rolling down with tremendous speed. The stampede saw this and panicked. Carrying some of the younger ones to safety, they ran for their lives. Juliana giggled- those rocks were actually huge snowballs. Then she ran into the cave watching those entire pesky Pokémon freak out for life running away. She took refuge in the cave and laughed at their stupidity. "Ice types- dense types." She muttered. Little did she know she was wrong.

After 20 minutes, she was just chilling in the cave- nearly literally when she heard more cracks and almost fainted yet again- the stampede came back. She gulped "Not so dense as I thought." They came back to their sense after realising that the 'rocks' were hard snowballs. Furious at being tricked- they thought of a better way to eliminate the predator- Pursuit with more power. Hot pursuit- burning.

Juliana gulped- she was out of breath and heavily nervous- her legs were shaking, but fortunately at a bare minimum. She had to leave- and fast.

The stampede was catching up with her fast. Either they were super persistent or super territorial. Either way, Juliana was in a soup. She was back on the icy floors of the lake, which was actually super large- almost too large to be called a lake.

Skating furiously, all she could think about was the exit. That was, until all of a sudden she saw a levitating figure. "Help?" she wondered. Her eyes shone at the very thought- she could almost cry. Sadly, her hopes were shattered when she saw the figure coming closer- it was none other than Julia.

"What are you staring at?" she screamed. "Help me!" All Julia did was giving a cordial smile, folding her hands and said "Sorry sweetheart. Not my problem."

"But there is a huge stampede of Pokémon there- powerful Ice-types! You've got to help me...Please." This time it was actually showing desperation. But all Julia replied was "Three words- I warned you." Then she levitated away into the azure sky. Juliana's hopes were shattered- when she needed it the most all was given to her was her enemy- cold and unforgiving.

She lowered her hand and continued- that is until a Weavile came right behind her and used Slash. This startled Juliana and she tipped over. Falling over, a searing pain was there in her back. She groaned and moaned- oh how it ached.

Filled with rage and fuelled by it, Juliana saw that the rest of the stampede was closing in on her- like how it happened with her arch-enemy. Using her emotional resistance, she rose up and with fiery eyes, she skidded far away and jumped high in the air and then whipped her tail into a whirlwind. She then released the wind, now cold straight into their faces. Then, using a distorted version of Extremespeed, she smacked her skates into their faces and bolted.

"Tailwind and Extremespeed. Weird combo- but cool." She beamed as she raced away. But she unluckily ventured into an area she took pains to avoid- thin ice. Even worse, she realised it a little too late.

Juliana then heard the ice crack and froze- unfortunately it was too quick for her to avoid. The ice cracked completely and revealed a cold body of midnight blue water. Stunned and dazed she fell straight in, and couldn't swim- just sank.

She then propped up to the surface, flailing her tiny arms intensely, hoping to escape screaming and yelling- but no-one was in sight except for a furious stampede.

She almost died seeing the stampede leave her- who was going to help? At that very minute, a strange blue figure rushed up like lightning and looked at her tenderly, grabbing her out of the water immediately and holding her tight.

She looked up at him "Severus... is that you?"

"Yes it is... don't worry- they've gone." He replied.

Juliana fainted after this, the strain being too much for her, following which Severus took her to the tropical rainforest side. On waking up, she found herself near a cup of water and a ton of berries.

The Dewott was just relaxing there and seemed overjoyed to see her awake. "Good, you're up." He muttered. "Sev, where am I?" Juliana asked weakly. "My place." He muttered, half embarrassed. "Y...you saved my life!" she blurted. "It was nothing really." He muttered, even more embarrassed- scarlet red. "What are friends for, Juliana, decoration?"

She looked blank.

"Good thing I got you out that very minute, else you've died of hypothermia."

Juliana felt awkward hearing that there. She barely hung out with him and even she never knew why, she liked his company, and he saved her from a stampede and death. She started feeling really weird in front of him. This couldn't be... or could it?

"Geez, Severus. I never thought that you could do that for me... Didn't it scare you?" she piped.

"Scare me? Puhleeze- I'm a guy. What could possibly scare me? Besides- you needed it. Only someone like you would go skating at such a critical time." He blurted.

"T...thank you." She mumbled still weak.

She leaned her had on his shoulder, only aggravating his embarrassment further. She now realised why she avoided him- she liked him and was too shy to tell him. But he saving her life was proof enough that he wanted her. Her infatuations for Starling were vanished in seconds and realised she found love in someone she always knew- him. Severus enjoyed every minute of this.

While Juliana snuggled there with her first true love she couldn't help but think "This is because of my arch enemy... How strange life is..."


	17. Busted for Disaster

Chapter 17- Busted For Disaster

Julia felt no guilt not saving Juliana. It was her fault anyway for almost murdering her and she had no association with her whatsoever. In spite of her feelings, the society never felt this way. Everywhere she went, she was taunted, jeered or heavily berated for her forsaking.

"Does your apathy know no bounds?"

"You almost killed her."

"I can't believe I ever considered you a friend!"

"Your psychic ability really knows how to rule you... making you an incompetent, cold woman!"

Stuff like this was always targeted at her. And how was this news spread? Well, the same old gossip style- spreads like wildfire. Anyway, Julia felt like she deserved it, after all the trauma she put her through- it'd be sacrilege to even think of helping her. The water was ice-cold as it is- literally.

The whole grassland and forest ousted. Mutual friends left her, people denied all associations, they cursed her every time she passed by and some went as far as attacking her with super-effective attacks. This infuriated and disheartened her. How would they ever know what torture Juliana put her through when Juliana would lie through her teeth so convectively, seething with spite?

She tried to talk to Evelyn, but she wasn't present. Roseanna was more of an acquaintance and the only person left was Starling. Thinking of him, though, she fuelled with rage.

What had she done that made him ignore her to such an extent? Even worse, why didn't he ever even show once he cared for her or even visited- especially after hearing everything from Evelyn.

She thought that enough was enough and decided to talk him out of evading her so meaninglessly. Part of her felt guilty for something she felt she did and the other scared of being rejected, but she was the only one who could talk him out of this. As it is the whole world seemed to have forsaken her.

She went to his home, a tall cypress tree with very few leaves. It wasn't a usual habitat, but he enjoyed living there. Levitating high and fast she struggled not to be spotted by the other birds and Starling's flock, who were already against him for befriending her. She was also struggling not to turn back and dash off for the nearest time portal which could take her to an alien world.

When Julia did see his flock, she dashed away to camouflage with another tree also overhearing their conversation. "Geez, man. He's done it. This time he's done it." One told another Staravia. "Yeah, remember how many times we attempted to desist him from hanging out with that crazy girl?" the other replied.

"He never listened even once. Now look at him- so depressed that his own best friend could do something like this."

"Poor guy. Anyway, it's his life sometimes he'd need to take his own decisions, even if they are so lame."

"You know, that Grovyle girl is also said to have a strange power some psy...psy..Something."

"Psychic abilities- you know that supernatural..ish stuff like reading minds or lifting stuff with your mind. Some people say that you an even control minds."

"She's an abnormal freak and a grass- type. He'd certainly made the biggest mistake of his life. Someone like her shouldn't even qualify to be his girlfriend."

Hearing this, Julia started welling up. She zoomed like light to Starling's house and smashed the door open angrily, seething with rage. He stared in surprise. "What... stupid rumours have you been SPREADING?!" she burst in rage.

"What? That you didn't save your enemy from nearly drowning in an ice cold lake? Nope. Ain't me." he responded tartly.

"No! That you and I are going steady!" she boomed.

He turned scarlet "I never said anything like this. You have a tendency of misinterpreting everything." He responded. "Oh really? Then what on earth were your flock talking about me qualifying to be your... partner!" she bellowed. She didn't like saying the word girlfriend- he knew that.

Starling blushed harder "Stupid, stupid girl... They were talking about our supposed FRIENDSHIP!"

"Sounded nothing like that." She argued.

"They were probably discussing you wanting to be more than that." He cooed.

"Me?! You must be absolutely insane! I'd never do such a thing. Of all people, you'd turn your back on me!"

"Not just me. The whole world did. This kind of an act is a sacrilege to all Pokémon, especially the psychic types."

"You knew why I'd never do something like this for her... You knew! After she tortured me and nearly bled me, you expect me to do this for her? I was languishing in a hospital for weeks because of this!"

"And what makes you think I'd ever believe that?"

"Where did you think I was all this while?"

He paused, he stopped staying silent. She calmed down quite a bit during this time, with him stunned and shocked by what she said. After a few minutes, he rose again and without turning to her said "I want to sever ties with you. I'm leaving."

Julia was shocked hearing this. She wanted to scream "But what did I do?", but was so choked with shock and grief, she couldn't speak. "You heard me. He exit is that way. I want to have nothing more to do with you."

Julia did nothing but obey, him attacking would be dangerous. She was too heartbroken to do anything else. The last person she expected to leave her just did- in her face. She levitated out of the door, almost feeling like stopping this; it would only remind her of his former self a bubbly, easy going Pokémon, now crude and erratic. She muffled a soft cry; she'd trusted Starling so much and now not only is he against her, but spreading stupid rumours, or so she felt.

She would never want to be anybody's partner, let alone his. Definitely not his.

Infuriated by his betrayal, she moved towards his house and seething with rage, she let out a powerful Psybeam attack, snapping off many branches and shattering it. The tree actually started breaking down; the leaves were withering and looked like a poisoned mess. Julia smiled, but it was covering her increasing grief. Then she sped away to prevent being caught.

She moved as swiftly as light, not bothering what would be the outcome and what Starling felt. She felt justified, that was all what mattered. The first revenge. She smiled "Now I know what Juliana felt. Pity she won in the end."

Her smug streak was shattered when she saw some other Staravia and Swellow right in front of her. They were clearly hawk-eyed seeing what she did to Starling's home, their home and were furious. This meant war. "Seriously, freak- was that necessary? We all know that you're an unstable, powerful psychic." One jeered contemptuously. Julia tensed, were they really that hawk-eyed?

"First abandon a helpless girl and then wreck your best friend's house. No wonder he's been so depressed." Finally, they all manned their positions. They wanted to fight, and Julia would have no choice but to do so. Staravia were extremely passionate battlers. After focusing themselves, they charged right at her and used different attacks- Aerial Ace, Wing Attack and sharp pecks.

Julia couldn't risk anymore blood loss and her psychic powers were exercised well enough, so she retaliated with her grass type attacks. She used Leaf Blade furiously at all the birds which sadly enough, didn't hurt them enough. She still continued, though- a one versus 25 match had no contest, but she had to do this, for she had a strong will to live and no one will destroy that, least of all a predator.

"I am going to live." She muttered mentally. "I am." She then had an idea. She used Leaf Blade in such a way that it first struck all birds horizontally then vertically then diagonally. This started confusing them as she did it with such deftness and grace, speed included. Sharpened leaves scathed round, here, there and everywhere, hurting all the flock and searing across.

Seeing them in their weakened state, she then attempted to use Absorb, but saw that a lot more energy had been sapped from the flocks as they were looking weaker than she'd expected. "What the?..." She stared on in utter surprise. Then in minutes, she grinned in joy; she just learned Mega Drain.

"I feel... Powerful!" she muttered. Then she flitted away further and further from the entire world until she sensed something. "Could it be?" she muttered, now flying faster and faster until she felt them closing in. She gulped. The flock was still after her, being a powerful and vindictive bunch.

"This is it...now or never." Julia muttered. She just halted mid-air and raised her hand. The flock stopped immediately and found them to be paralysed, just stationary mid-air. They couldn't move any matter how much they tried, not knowing that it was all Julia's doing. They struggled and struggled in vain.

At last, Julia spoke up.

"Do you honestly think I'd pick a fight without backup?" she questioned as she slowly raised her head. "Well, absolutely not! Not now, not EVER!"

She then raised high in the air and released them from their paralysis barrier, anticipating attack from them. The flock now flew high and attempted to use drill peck on her, but unfortunately they were about to see the biggest shock of their lives. Julia then glowed pink and yelled a powerful, throaty cry, following which the birds couldn't help but notice. This perturbed a few and other's curiosity just grew.

"Is she evolving?" one inquired.

"Sadly, no."Julia replied spitefully "Not even close!" saying which the pink light enveloping her radiated into powerful sparks and jolts, which spread to all the birds this time. It scathed and injured some terribly; others suffered confusion and headaches, sharp and splitting. Either way it was unpleasant and far too strong, the flock now very close to accepting defeat.

"Face the wrath of Psyshock!" Julia yelled as she radiated more and more of that intensifying shock until all her pent up energy was consumed. This only took five minutes, or so she felt.

The flock now very weakened retreated and flew away with their last bit of energy. Julia started feeling tired and shortness of breath. "I must've used it all." She wondered as she fell down straight, not levitating or even caring to. She just fell flat and free until she turned her head to see her feathered friend flitting around her.

"You saw everything, huh?" she inquired.

"Apparently, birds have really clever brains."

"I'd say that was more of senses, am I wrong?"

"Well, yes. I am a hawk after all."

Saying this, Starling just flew away. He had nothing to say or do with her. It was official now; he'd successfully severed ties with her.

Julia landed on a huge pile of leaves and felt a rather powerful shock sear through her spine. After she was in a position to care, she just kept gaping at her surroundings. Now in the grasslands, she saw the few trees that were there all withered and gone- figuratively of course. All the trees were bare and the earth was covered with that beautiful grass, now dusty and covered with assorted leaves.

They looked stunning and beautiful in all its naturalness. In shades of crimson, scarlet, chrome yellow, lemon, sepia, chocolate, auburn sun and carrot the leaves looked like they really were sun kissed and had a strange sheen.

Julia picked up a leaf rather perfunctorily and kept observing it, twirling it round. "It's autumn? So early? Humph. I thought that it was nowhere near...ah, who cares!" She dropped it and just flopped down to sleep, but she couldn't. All she could do was mourn and cry.

Just what did she do- nearly killing Starling's flock and isolating herself from society for something she felt was clearly deserved. Everyone enjoyed torturing her because of her sweet nature that she often projected and she took it for far too long. After a good weep, she fell asleep soundly and dreamily.

Soon the sky turned darker, transitioning from aqua to mauve and the sun was retreating quickly. Julia woke up just in time to see the setting sun. Ideally it would be time to go back. But go back? What was the use of going back? She was tired of this treatment and needed to start afresh, out and about, all on her own.

After packing a few berries and feeling totally refreshed, she took her packaging and just walked. She couldn't care where she went, the further away, the better. The sky turned into an incandescent shade of blue and stars began to glimmer as she walked down that desolate road.


	18. Dreaming of Nowhere

Chapter 18- Dreaming of Nowhere

A refreshing new life is what all people crave at times, when their existence becomes futile and loses its meaning. Nothing is more important than a fulfilling life and everybody knows and believes it. What could possibly be better than breaking from those chains of history and walking out free?

Julia was euphoric when she left; successfully severing all possible contact from the people she felt who cared for her. She couldn't give a damn about the world and neither could they. Who cares where she went? Freedom would be found anyway, that was her main purpose, her reputation now tarnished and tainted.

She just walked impulsively, not thinking about where she went, what she was doing or anything else. Right now, all that she wanted was freedom. Nothing more, nothing less.

Now it was close to midnight but Julia still moved on, she was anything but tired, her mind being the main strength she had. She went near a big lagoon which she at times came to. It was always serene and beautiful here, feeling the salty air which tingled her senses. It was also the home of a friend she made in clandestine, a reason why they never met up often.

She held some of that water in her hand and watched it slide down her nimble fingers. "Saphira." She muttered. "You're here." She then sat down on that sandy ground and prepared to call her until she heard voices. They progressed more and more, sounding pretty ghastly, but Julia shrugged it off. "I'm probably losing it." She mumbled.

She then suddenly started staring dreamily into the midnight sky but those voices kept coming. "Is this possible?" she wondered as she tried tracing those voices, which were close by and she recognised them. "Ghosts? Lampent!" she almost fainted thinking of this, but luckily she had a strong disbelief, so she could barely see a flicker, but could still hear them. Still, she braced herself with them being powerful and of fire-type, which was dangerous.

She initially thought of escape when she realised that the ghosts were closing in on her. "Seriously...why me?!" she wailed. "I have to find an escape route." She struggled to find another way by which she could travel, but all were in vain. The pathway towards the beach was too far, the way back would be unthinkable and the lamp Pokémon were blocking it and the sea nearby would be dangerous especially with Tentacool, Tentacruel and a few dangerous Frillish around. Wingull and Pelipper? Don't ask. This would be a good invitation to death's door.

She gulped. There was no other plausible escape. She attempted forming a psychic barrier, but failed. She kept attempting to manifest this, but failed miserably. What was possibly left?

Finally, the ghost Pokémon came out and poor Julia almost died. There were about 6 of them- a Litwick, a Lampent and a female Chandelure along with a Haunter and a Golett. Julia froze. How was she going to take on all of them without being dead either way? Either the Haunter would poison her, she'd drown or be incinerated or worse...have her soul sucked out. There was no other way, she had to escape.

The ghosts started closing in on her collectively. Julia was doing her best not to attack or even scream- no more attention was necessary and no-one else would be there anyway. She prayed to both Arceus and Mew for some help – she needed it, tons of it. She just kept backing away, every time they'd advance. This was relatively easy.

Sadly, the Golett charged at her and was about to use some sort of punch. Julia screamed and just shot out, using Leaf Blade, successfully knocking him out. This provoked the other ghosts to corner her, and she was in no desire to die, like ever!

"This is it. I have to leave." She deduced. Seeing no possible exit, she started levitating. Flying was her only pathway to freedom now. Moving fast and profusely, she felt relieved until one Pokémon came from behind and used Astonish. This freaked her out and she yelped, emotionally scarred by this. "What the hell was that for?" she yelled.

"Meat..." the Pokémon replied. Julia turned around and suffered a mini heart attack. The Haunter was right behind her and was prepared to use Crush Claw when she dodged it by a hair's breadth. Julia gulped in fear and panic. "Aren't ghosts not supposed to exist?" she questioned. "Welcome to the real world, honey." The Haunter answered cordially as he then used Shadow Ball, straight onto Julia's face. This was pretty hard, it felt like a speeding football, but ironically, she didn't bleed.

The ghost's curse. She lived.

Julia, now completely insane with fear, just started flitting randomly here and there with the Haunter pursuing her consistently. "Charise, baby! I'll need a hand!" he called out to the Chandelure. She rose all the way to him and they shared a sordid smile. "Dinner. About time." The Haunter sneered. "Yes dear." Charise replied."In all its beauty and grace."

"I what?" Julia mumbled. "I really love roasted Grass types, don't you?" Charise sneered. "Especially the ones sautéed and highly spiced." The Haunter replied winking at Charise. "Let's do it." Julia felt jelly in her knees. Right now she wanted to scream and bellow her feminine, yet loud voice which could probably move mountains, but had no courage or even the faintest idea. A huge lump was stuck in her throat.

Charise then set out some powerful Flame Burst attacks which Julia miraculously dodged and even evaded them further. "Curses!" Charise swore. "This isn't working." The two ghosts kept chasing her until they cornered her yet again. Charise released another Flame Burst and Haunter another Shadow Ball at her in all gusto.

Without thinking, as if instinctively, Julia just braced herself and saw a strange barrier block their attacks. It just perished the minute it touched it, but some cracks were visible. Julia started shaking. "Did I...?" She wondered. Either way Charise and Haunter were furious.

They then huddled up to make a plan on their attacks. They strategized for a while debating whether or not using Inferno would burn their imminent meal; and seeing this, Julia looked for the perfect moment to escape. The very minute they finished discussing though, they saw that she was gone.

She couldn't care less on where she was going, just away from them was better. When Julia was miles away from them, or so she felt, she felt relieved and grateful until she realised something. Saphira was there in the lagoon, lying there unprotected. A strange pang seared through her. She was feeling guilt. After deducting this for 5 minutes, she finally came up with her solution.

"I did this once, I'll do it again." She said as she then raced back to warn her friend. Unfortunately, the Haunter and Charise were waiting there. They immediately pounced on her and almost pinned her into the water. On seeing this, Julia saw them prepare a combination of Flame Burst and Shadow Ball. She shuddered- this could mark her untimely end. Suddenly a random idea hit her.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." She muttered as she just exerted all her strength back, pushing them away rather hard that they almost toppled. Then Julia started using a barrage of Mega Drain and Leaf Blade."I seriously have no idea what I'm doing." She muttered as she attacked profusely. While these seemed to have a relative effect, it didn't faze them much.

Suddenly, she saw ripples in the lagoon. Her heart smiled. "Saphira! You're here!" she exclaimed, so happy to hear so, but wished she'd shut up that very minute. Another sordid smile appeared on the ghosts' faces. "Entree and main course. Splendid!" they commented. Julia was absolutely lost now. Close to nothing could stop them.

Even worse, she saw the Litwick and Lampent advance towards the ocean to locate her. True, as much as this was pretty much an invitation to their death's door, they seemed pretty strong and her friend will still be unprotected. Just what was she supposed to do? She'd totally run out of ideas.

As she prepared to flop down and wail, suddenly she found herself drawn to the Haunter. "W...wha?" she was moving too fast to understand anything. The Haunter grinned gleefully. "Playing hard to get. Sadly girlie, I am far too persistent. I will not let you go until I have sautéed your soul."

"Just what am I doing?" she cursed. At that minute it struck her- her psychic powers were doing this, but at this time? Was it motivation to finish a fight gracefully or to protect her friend? She was never the really brave sorts.

At that minute, Julia felt a strange reason to start spinning round Haunter like a circle. She first went round from far and slowly advanced towards the Haunter. "I like a little workout before meals." He sneered as he tried to chase her, but found himself sick in the stomach. She was spinning faster and faster and had this not been instinctive, she'd have puked. The Haunter started turning green and his vision grew blurry. Julia high-fived herself. She was unconsciously, or rather subconsciously disarming him.

"Ugh...I feel pukey." He groaned. "Well, you are green." Julia teased as she progressed further and further. "Grr. I will get you, lassie." He growled. "Try to." She taunted. Apparently, she never knew that she was going too far. Haunter had started picking up speed and started pursuing her which could be dangerous, her now being vulnerable to his attacks.

"Okay, time to switch to Plan B." She smirked. As much as Haunter had started chasing her, he was still blurry and confused. Julia suddenly stopped circling, then levitated high enough and then channelled her energy. "Time to shine, Jules." "Look bud, I don't care what you do to me, but... You... Won't... Be laying... A... finger... on... my friend!" She motivated herself and then released pink sparks. Poor Haunter, he had no idea what would hit him. "Just what do you think you are doing?" he called out, now mildly frightened. "Trust me, I have no idea." Julia smirked, following which, she yelled throatily and released the most powerful Psyshock so far. The whole lagoon seemed to be engulfed in that electrifying pink aura. It dazzled iridescently, temporarily blinding Haunter in the process. Julia was covered with sparks and her eyes gleamed of magenta rather eerily. All her emotions seemed to blaze their, venting all of them on that poor Haunter, contempt, anger, disdain, protection and power.

At last, the glow subsided and everything came back to normal. The bright flash was gone, although a dazzling effect still persisted and the sparks disappeared. Julia's eyes turned back to normal and she started alighting down below. This by far was Julia's most powerful and intense Psyshock in history, or in this case, any psychic's.

Unable to bear the trauma, Haunter fainted and dropped to the ocean, stone cold and still. Charise was fuming and prepared to use Inferno which worried Julia greatly. She had used close to all her energy in defeating the Haunter, but part of it had also spread to Charise, which had injured her gravely. This was bound to provoke her and this time she was powerless.

Just as she was bracing herself, she heard an intense wave crashing onto the sand. She turned around and saw that a huge wave was crashing straight onto the young Litwick and Lampent. Charise's eyes widened. She had to protect her children at all costs. She swooped down and grabbed them away, now heavily wounded due to the crashing effect of the wave which turned turbulent.

Now heavily weakened, they gulped as they saw a hurricane emanate from the ocean and in all its evil intensity. Litwick cuddled into Charise, but she grabbed the two and retreated. The turbulent storm died down and all was calm again very soon.

Julia relaxed after seeing this. She took on her enemies and felt really grateful for doing so, but who on earth had done that? She heard a sharp whistle and peered down below and stared in bewilderment. Alighting down, she set herself in the ocean and just stared shocked. A young mermaid was atop a Jellicent. She was young and beautiful with the appearance of a 15 year old. Her hair was long, straight and midnight blue, yet lustrous and so was her tail which had shimmer shades of purple and she wore a top of glittering morning blue shells. Her eyes were emerald and shining with an innocent wonder.

Julia couldn't help but smile. She was back.

"Saphira!" she exclaimed as she swam towards her. "You're okay!" She sprung onto the mermaid and hugged her tightly. After releasing her, Saphira smiled "Oh Julia! It was the least you could do for protecting m yet again." "If I didn't do it, who would?" Julia replied tartly as she squeezed her yet again."It's real great to see you again." "It's midnight now, or probably later. Let's talk." She suggested as they swam back to the shore.

Once they got there, Saphira reclined onto a wet rock, with Julia just lying there and observing the stars. "Okay." Saphira said. "Shoot." Julia sighed. "You would never believe what just happened to me. Trust me..."


	19. Face the Unexpected

Chapter 19- Face the Unexpected.

Julia and Saphira talked for hours. She couldn't help but be grateful to her for saving her from the other Pokémon. It really was a long story. To make it short, it's this way- she was usually very secretive, but unfortunately she was discovered by some over-ambitious grass-types who attempted to hunt her and sell her off to a display, but Julia had defeated them and swore to protect her ever since, which was why keeping their friendship in clandestine was vital. No other Pokémon except the sea creatures had even acknowledged her existence, and Julia wanted it to be that way, forever and ever.

"So Jules, I never really understood one thing- why exactly would you, living such a sheltered and comfortable life want to hang about on the outskirts of nowhere? As peaceful as this place is, it can be dangerous when inhabited by ghosts." Saphira pondered. "Meh, it's a long story. I don't want to bother you with it." Julia replied curtly. "Oh please!" Saphira was insistent."It isn't like you to be so...Insolent."

"It'll take too much of your time. So forget it." She snapped. "Let me guess- your friends are at it again." She deduced. "Friends? What friends? Oh you mean my sick-minded peers who are most interested in abandoning those who need them, and living a loveless lie? They are not my friends, okay? If they could care for my arch-enemy more than for me, then it proves nothing. Fortunately, I have no more association with them. We're detached-unofficially." Julia just vents it out.

"The only real friend I've ever had was you. It may not seem much, but I hope we stay friends forever with nothing in our way. Least of all my disgusting peers."She spat in contempt even thinking of them, now seething in angst. "That's why I left okay, I need detachment, I need freedom."

She calmed down, struggling not to cry, feeling she'd be a pejorative to herself in general. Saphira just looked at her and sympathised immediately. Her eyes were earthed in a dark glow, fiery and flaming with angst and contempt. Right now, she needed someone who really cared and understood her and her feelings. Especially the control of her flaming psychic power, which Saphira could feel.

"Now do you understand why I never tell you anything?" she sniffled. Saphira didn't answer. She placed her hand on Julia's shoulder and just stayed with her for hours together, or so she felt. This was probably the least she could do for her, after all that emotional trauma she'd been through.

Soon after, Saphira cusped her hands onto Julia's shoulders and told her "Jules... Your powers. They're really special." Julia backed away "How the hell do you know about my powers?" "Well, I can feel psychic vibrations. I told you this last time." "But seriously, just how do you know about their intensity?"

"I may as well tell you. Jules, how old were you when you discovered this?" she inquired. "About nine years." She answered. "Well, you manifested them early or late, right?" Saphira inquired."Well, it's more like this. When I try cultivating my ability, it's usually powerless or weak. But when I'm faced with an intense problem, it becomes too hard for me to control." She answered really slowly.

"And by intense problem you mean?"

"Every time I'm injured, or in an emergency, or cornered, I feel like my psychic powers increase tenfold. Rather I feel that it's controlling me. Sadly this only happens when I really need it and very rarely do I understand its magnitude..."

"Keep telling me."

"After I do exercise it, I consciously understand that I just used it rather intensely, but I do not know the scope of my damage for at least 12 minutes. Sometimes I am aware of what attacks I used, but otherwise...I'm like a Tauros in a china shop!"

"Really?"

"Strangely enough, there are no side-effects. I can also levitate on my own free will."

Saphira's grip grew tighter which mildly worried Julia. She stared straight into Julia's eyes and told her "It's about time I told you... Jules... you're... an instinctive psychic!"

Julia's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I am not lying. You are an instinctive psychic, meaning that your real abilities, usually all your abilities are only activated during emergency, when your heart tells you. During those moments, you become wild and uncontrollable, depending on your fear or motivation. That's the time when your abilities shine out and they're usually a million times more powerful than you expected or even a normal psychic's ability. You obviously don't remember that much, since it's your unconscious mind which tells you to do so. It's a bit like an adrenaline rush." She explained passionately.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Julia inquired, still slightly puzzled. "Mermaids are mythical creatures, per se. We'll have amazing talents none of the world knows. My special ability is to sense and feel psychic's vibrations. Due to this, I can also determine their types. Psychic type that is." She answered casually.

"No wonder you guys live in secret!" Julia commented. Saphira giggled. She was a lot more than meets the eye. There were untold mysteries of her kind that would best be an untold, puzzled, distorted secret. It's a different thing that Julia found out, or rather exposed to this. Apart from that, she was a sweetheart.

"It's pretty surprising to see you digest this fact so quickly." She stated. "It fits the entire description, so I guess it really is true. Only 2% doubts this though." Julia replied. "Which 2%?" she inquired. "My sense, I guess." Julia commented.

"Another problem is that Jules, sometimes you think too much. Emotional as you are, you have trouble with following your instincts. Maybe that's why your psychic powers are controlling you." Saphira explained. "I am pretty indecisive." Julia joked. "Yeah, probably." Saphira retorted.

"Either way, thanks. I enjoy my powers a lot, so anything related to them is always interesting. I sometimes feel they are some hidden part of me, if not my dark side, it is my soul, or conscience, I guess."  
Julia was rather relieved that something could calm her and put her at ease. This alleviated all possible feelings of anger and contempt possible.

"Well, wasn't this hard for you to get to such a magnitude?" Saphira inquired.

"Er...what?"

"I mean, finding telekinetics is as it is hard, they are so rare. Clairvoyants dominate. Finding someone who could be so instinctively powerful is like a drop in the ocean, or even smaller, really."

"Actually, it progressed with age. The older I got, the stronger it'd get. The angrier I was, the more dangerous it'd get. It was pretty much that. Besides, I could consciously control my Psybeam attacks and even levitate."

Saphira gaped in astonishment. "Really?! Most psychics take at least 30 years to come to such a level!" she exclaimed. "Julia, you're talented! Mastering Psyshock at such a young age is like... close to impossible!" "Oh please, I knew a Gothita..." But she was cut short. "Jules, knowing Psyshock and mastering it are completely different!" she exclaimed. "She can control her powers, but she cannot increase the magnitude or intensity. They have a conscious knowledge on what they are doing, but they cannot manipulate it that well at all!"

"Isn't the self control fact important here? At least that's what Starling told me..."Julia's voice trailed away, lest she'd choke into a sob even mentioning his name. "Well, if you put it that way, it is. Now enough heavy talk. Let's build a sandcastle!" Saphira commanded. Julia sighed- her mermaid pal was too spontaneous for words.

She went ahead and collected some ocean water to strengthen their artwork and even some wet sand which looked unglamorous, but was still better than a weak one. Besides, what was redecorating for?

They began construction and had a blast. They made up some random shapes- either planned in mind or totally impromptu. Dry sand, wet sand, it was just too much of fun. After all, Julia might spend the night in the lagoon, so why bother in being 'immature' per se? Circles, squares, towers, rooks or even a real castle, it was just totally worth it.

"Does this pier look any good here?" Saphira questioned. "Hmmm...Nah. Try on top of the rook. It'd look better and give it definition." Julia answered. They did it. It ruled. After a while, it was complete. "There is one thing missing... redecorating!" Julia piped up. "Now you're talking. Let's rumble!" Saphira exclaimed joyously. This was a fun early morning. It was past midnight after all.

"From what I deduce, you have great ideas, but poor execution. You should visualise more. The world will benefit from you." Saphira proudly proclaimed. "Fortunately no-one is watching this; else I'd publicly make you into sushi!" Julia mocked mildly insulted. "For Mew's sake- it's a joke. But still, the world will benefit from you and your dreams rule. Besides, you have a lot more to work on." She retorted. "Even otherwise, you don't have the guts."

"Yeah, whatever." Julia rolled her eyes. Soon after, foraging was over and it was decorating time. "Let's see, shells, cords and seaweed. Let's get cracking!" Saphira proclaimed. "Decorate your side. I'll do mine." Julia did as directed. This was fun as she really adored doing this. She'd always loved shells, especially univalve ones as they looked most beautiful unfortunately, some Krabby would reside there, or some adventurous Dwebble, but that was a mild deterrent. It was fun, nevertheless.

In the end, their castle looked stunning. It was worth it, 3 hours didn't just fly by just lolling. They put their arms on their backs and sighed dreamily "Our perfect masterpiece." It really was pretty stunning, especially with Julia's visual abilities and great ideas, which she finally reproduced.

"I'm tired of this. Let's go swimming!" Saphira commanded. "But you do that all the time!" Julia remarked. "I do. But you don't, so hurry up." She taunted. Julia was taken aback by this. Saphira was a little too spontaneous. "You like swimming, so no complaints!" she commanded. Julia relented.

Saphira splashed into the beautiful deep blue water, beckoning her to join. "If you don't I'll make you. Don't worry; I know a good way to cure you if you get too salty!" Julia sighed and got in, but a strange sound made her turn behind. She almost gasped when she saw something like a pink fragment start waning. She observed it carefully. The fragment was made up of something similar to the Reflect wall used in battle, except its pink colour. It seemed to lose strength and vitality and waned, disappearing into nothingness. It was rather startling- it certainly wasn't a flurry of cherry blossom petals.

"Hey, Jules! Are you frozen back there?" Saphira called out. Julia snapped out of it and joined her. It was slightly startling, but she seemed to enjoy it. She'd always liked swimming and this was rather refreshing. She struggled to open her eyes underwater and was amazed by what she saw. Down below, she saw the twilight zone and the sunlit one which looked spectacular. The sea was a beautiful aqua and there were all sorts of plants and Pokémon, sea anemone included. Tons of fish flitted here and there.

Magikarp, Corphish, a few Luvdisc courting and a Corsola were found and she couldn't help but gasp. She missed out on so much! She even found a young Tynamo, which was mildly intimidating, but it was still adorable. Swimming in there was too much of fun. She'd almost never want to leave!

Seeing all the different types of water life was amazing, but the best part was finding a Feebas, the real drop in the ocean. The Sharpedo were scary, but surprisingly gentle. This was a swim she'd always remember.

Saphira didn't show Julia her mermaid castle; more so for security reasons but let her take a peek. Julia would've fainted in awe- it was beautiful! It was made of solid gold and had traces of amber, with the windows made of glass. Precious stones adorned the whole area and looked amazing, but the best attraction was a statue of Cresselia which was made of blue-tinted marble. It had diamond eyes and would be mistaken for a fountain had it been on land. The diamonds were inconspicuous but it was crafted so well- it was just breathtaking.

"It's always been our pride and joy." Saphira mumbled. Then she grabbed Julia and pulled her out of the water, seeing her shortness of breath. When they did, Julia breathed heavily and intensely, gasping for all the air possible. "You're okay?" Saphira asked. Julia was still breathing. "I take that as a no."

Julia then giggled. "This is too much fun. Can I do it again?" Saphira's smile widened. "Sure thing, bud! Anytime!" Unfortunately, their bliss was cut short. Julia saw the same pink wall, except this time, it wasn't a fragment and it was a whole chunk. "What'cha staring at?" Saphira asked cockily until she turned around and almost died seeing that. "Freaky, isn't it?" Julia asked only to see Saphira turn ridiculously pale.

"Saph! Are you okay?" Julia asked concerned. She stayed paralysed. "Say something, bud!" Julia yelled, this time shaking her. "Jules, it's really not a good time." She mumbled. "What?" Julia asked puzzled. "Just follow me." Saphira snapped. Julia relented.

She got onto a really tiny islet with only a palm tree and placed her there. "Okay, speak." Said Julia. Saphira stared at her and spoke "Jules, this is a bad time. Forget a bad time, it's a catastrophe!" she yelled. Julia was still puzzled "But why?" Saphira then stared her in the eye. "The mystic barrier has been weakening. They are near. The humans are approaching." She answered softly. Julia turned deathly pale. This could be super critical. Humans were a danger to Paraiosa, especially because of its extreme diversity.

"How? The mystical barrier never fails!" Julia ignited. "You don't know the story, do you?" Saphira inquired. Julia still looked blank. "You should all know this folk tale. Anyway, let me begin."

"Before the extinction of fossilized Pokémon, 6 living asteroids in shades of cerulean, sea green, aqua, teal, navy and fir green fell to Earth. Since they contained life, after being plunged into the sea, they started forming landmasses based on their colour. The greener the asteroid, the larger the land became. Eventually, a peninsula, where you live, an archipelago of four and an undersea island were created. After millions of years, plants and Pokémon started emerging and because of the intensity of life these rocks had, the first clan of mermaids were born."

"These lands are rich beyond imagination, but Mew and Arceus both knew that there would be greedy warmongers who could exploit this, so they sent Cresselia down to earth in guise of a young princess witch. She was blessed with infinite powers and was a stunner. She brought unwanted, unloved Pokémon to Paraiosa and brought more life to this land. She even manipulated the climate conditions to make it favourable for all. But the best things she ever did were too amazing, it's all in intense detail..."


	20. A Lengthened Story Short

Chapter 20- A Lengthened Story Short

"Cresselia knew that this land was too precious for future outsiders, so she devised this amazing way to protect us from potential threats. This country is rich and beautiful with amazing Pokémon with even more amazing powers, so the best thing was to have a permanent protection system. For us mermaids and the water Pokémon, she devised a thin wall of water down below. It looks like a vulnerable waterfall, but in reality it has the strength of 10 million Regirocks at least. Even then it never made us feel claustrophobic. For you land dwellers, she devised that mystic barrier. It is invisible so that you don't feel so claustrophobic."

"How on earth do you know all of this living underwater?" Julia asked.

"Well, I identify psychics. I am a genius." Saphira answered tartly. "Yeah, true." Julia laughed. "Now is there anything else you want to tell me before I sleep?" "Jules, this is serious!" Saphira protested."Besides, you do know how this works, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's like if anybody good can pass through and anyone evil can't right? Semi-permeable like." Julia answered. "It's not that alone. That barrier is psychologically strong. It's true, evil is barred from entering this land because of this barrier and good can enter, but it is strong only if the balance is persistent." Saphira answered.

"What balance?"

"Paraiosa is not a utopia, you clearly have lived it. It has that fine balance of light and dark, but over these months, the dark side is prevailing more often. This imbalance is weakening the barrier. Now humans would easily enter. What a calamity! In spite of its isolation and distance, this land is going to be marred by them too!" Saphira lamented at this thought.

Julia shuddered and shivered hearing this. Paraiosa was inaccessible to humans because of its extensive isolation and it being a mythical land. Humans would struggle to find this land, but failed miserably. If they had their hands on this land, they were as good as dead. Nobody would be spared alive. Even if they would, special ones like Julia would be captured and used for heinous purposes.

"What will we do? We have to do something!" Saphira questioned. "Just where do you get such courage?"Julia asked sleepily. It was mid-morning by now and she hadn't slept a wink. "You're tired. Let's rest." She suggested as the two just dropped down onto the islet and slept for two days, heavily exhausted with Julia having used all possible psychic powers, which were now dormant.

When they woke up, Julia was fresh, but Saphira looked groggy, rather, she looked weak. "Come on, man? Isn't two days enough?" Julia asked lazily. "Wake up, lazybones. Even I can be more active than you!" she moaned. Saphira didn't answer. Julia got irritated. "Oh, for Arceus' sake, wake up!" she then forcefully turned Saphira around and was shocked by what she saw. Having been out of water for so long, she looked frail, shrivelled and dehydrated. She stared at Julia in pain and agony. "Water..." Julia face palmed. "How could I be so damn stupid? You're a mermaid!"

She lifted Saphira up and dropped her in the ocean. Seeing that this wasn't enough, she continuously repeated a number of times. "Don't worry mate. I've got your back." She assured as she did this. Apparently, this wasn't working. Now she began to panic. "Did I...? Oh no!" "Saph, speak to me! Say anything!" she was frantic and fearing palpitating a million times. Shaking her, pressing her heart, nothing helped. This was bad, what did she do?

Giving up, Julia just flopped down and started crying, something she wanted to do for very long. She just belted it out, venting all her anger and sadness to the salty air, another trusty friend. At the same time, she regretted leaving her guard. She wailed and wept so much, she couldn't move, it took all her possible energy and cleared her mind as she screamed out intensely.

"Just why is life so unfair to me? What the hell have I ever done to anyone, except for those few times? My arch-enemy nearly murders me and I abandon her just for a lesson. Even then, she was saved, so why do they care? She's got a super hot boyfriend because of this. But no, they are all against me for doing so not even thinking about the trauma she caused me. Every Arceus-forsaken person abandons me and berates me for someone else's spiteful deeds! Even Starling acts so erratic for nothing even before this damned incident ever happened. Revenge is unethical, I know, but she needed it and deserved everything that happened! And on top of this, my best friend dies... Why?!"

She wailed intensely for Saphira was the most beautiful and the least judgmental young lady she ever met. Little did she know that this would be her end? She just bent over and stared at her eyelids, still weak and dehydrated.

"Oh Saphira, I'm so sorry! What wouldn't I do?" For hope, she dunked her into the water and left her in longer, but this too failed a number of times. In desperation, she dunked her head in the water, hoping that she'd breathe in the water. She left her in for hours, hoping to get a sign of life, but unfortunately it never worked. Regretfully, Julia lifted her back on the islet and prepared for mourning.

"Saphira! Dear Arceus, please tell her that I'm sorry." Julia prayed as she stared at the mermaid's now ugly, lifeless body. She bent over and wept silently now, still tired with all her energy sapped. "Sweets, I'm gonna miss you. I'll do everything possible to save your family, I promise. Knight's honour. Even if this doesn't apply to me." She then wept tears of angst and grief, thinking of this as the end, but no; a miracle happened.

As dramatically as it seems, when her tears touched Saphira's eyes, she suddenly froze. Saphira's eyes began to twitch. "Could it be? Please, let it." Julia prayed fervently. It twitched yet again and in a few seconds, her eyes opened unto the world. Julia backed away, hands still holding her, and gaped in astonishment. Saphira's body began to radiate of life as some of the ocean's water seemed to enter her and she was replenished; now the beautiful mermaid she was. Her beautiful eyes shine like gems yet again, all the relief in the world. Staring weakly at Julia she mumbled "Jules... is that you?"

Julia stared at her in ecstasy and then hugged her long and tight, squeezing her real hard. "You're alive! Oh praise the heavens!" Saphira was confused at first, but gave into her friend's hug, enjoying it and feeling her gratitude and joy. "You gave me a heart attack! Don't ever do that again!" Julia scolded. Saphira said nothing, still enjoying Julia's embrace. "No one's ever hugged me so much before, you know." She confessed.

When Julia released her, she then burst into tears. Saphira stared blankly, to which Julia smiled and told her "Aw, come on! We girls are such unpredictable creatures! You have no idea how worried sick I was!" Saphira smiled sheepishly, as much as it wasn;t her fault. She never expected Julia to be this worried. What if she was this frantic always every time she thought of her? The very thought made her shudder.

"Jules, you have no idea how hard I was battling for survival. So much so that I had a near death experience." She told. Julia was still crying to which Saphira then just sat by her for a few minutes to let it all out. She had after all, been through an extremely hard time. Once Julia seemed less sad and after a comforting smile, Saphira then told her "Julia, in my near death experience, I saw so many things. I saw Mew himself, Shaymin and even Dialga for some reason. The best that ever happened though, was when I saw her, her. You have any idea who?"

"Clantiviora?" Julia mumbled.

"Yes, I saw her, the avatar of Cresselia. She appeared to me in her real form. I had no idea that all this would happen, maybe that's why I'd take a long time to recover." She answered placidly.

"Don't be ridiculous. I know you were unconscious, but this?" Julia scoffed. "Stuff like this doesn't happen even in fairy tales!" "But I did see her! She actually came to me and said something!" Saphira protested. Julia looked mildly interested, to which Saphira said "She told me that the humans are approaching far too fast. They aren't your usual explorers. They're pirates, warmongers and greedy criminals who won't stop at anything to get their desires."

"That's obvious," Julia scoffed. "All humans are the same."

"But that wasn't it. She told me more. She said that we'd need to understand this immediately and as much as this is self-sacrilege, we must prepare for... War!" Her voice grew grim every moment. "Not only that, it will be a long and painful war with many loved ones torn away. But she said that victory could be ours!"

"Good. Pleasant news indeed."

"Unfortunately this can be done only if we bring together the following warriors-: An avian with the heart of a soldier, a land dweller with the spirit of persistence, a mermaid of the purest of soul and the most important of them all... The most evolved psychic of the land!" Saphira proclaimed. "Now I know an avian and land-dweller, so do you, but the mermaid and psychic..."

"Saphira, if what you say is true, there is only one mermaid I know is of true soul. The one unbiased by judgment and fruitless law, who shines her beauty forth, one who loves regardless of how heartless he/she may be and most importantly.. The well-intentioned sweetheart of a soul." Julia claimed. "And who might she be?" Saphira asked. Julia smiled. "I'm slouching right in front of her you know."

Saphira's eyes welled. "Oh Julia! Thank you! That's the nicest one has ever said to me!" she exclaimed as she gave her a bear hug which almost pulled her underwater. "Gasp! I can't breathe, Saph!" she choked. Saphira then released her. "How do you know it's me though?" she inquired. "Cresselia is a godly Pokémon, a deity. She'd know talent and purity when she sees it, love." Julia answered calmly, simpering a little.

Saphira pondered over this fact, to which her eyes brightened "That means Julia... You're the most evolved psychic in the land!" she exclaimed. "I'm so happy!" and was about to bear hug Julia when she saw her poker face expression suddenly turn into sour disgust.

Saphira was worried. After all, Julia's psychic powers were her life but having to go back to her old life would be a sacrilege to herself. Even more so, the vibrations Julia put out psychically were too powerful and almost un-intercept able, which was mildly worrying- fro either it meant that Julia was too powerful a psychic pr probably none at all. She was malicious towards her enemies, but had no dark powers as such. It was all psychic, pure psychic, and she knew that.

"You know Saph," Julia began "That, by all standards... is the biggest joke I've ever heard!"


	21. Torn World Abandoned

Chapter 21- Torn World Abandoned

This kind of news isn't exactly the kind Julia would even dream of, let alone wanting to hear it. She was even more surprised on how coolly Saphira took her news, but Julia-the most evolved psychic of the land? Unbelievable. So was everything else, so to speak.

"Honestly, Saphira how on earth could you believe me to be the greatest psychic of the land?" I could barely defeat that soul sucker without losing blood." She questioned angrily. Saphira was worried, for this wasn't something Julia would ever want. "But I've heard lots of your exploits and abilities. The fact that you could defeat a Gallade after being heinously being attacked by him and you're uncontrollably powerful Psyshock is proof enough." She protested.

"Don't be ridiculous. Anybody can do that. Besides, I only know Leaf Blade, Mega Drain, Psybeam and Psyshock are only backup moves."Julia protested. "You mean you never use more than two moves in battle?" Saphira asked. "I hate battling and you know it, love. I'm a peaceful person unless I'm provoked. The only times I do battle is when I use all my moves, they are so damn intense!"

"You mean your Psybeam is not a normal move?"

"I think it's' an abnormal move, for it never confuses my opponent. Not only that, it's best used when I'm in danger."

"But you are the greatest psychic I ever knew!"

"Great psychic predict attacks and battles, not use their minds to be scorched in them, Saphira!"

This was culminating from a convincer to an argument, as it got heated every minute, with Julia attempting all forms of self-control, lest she ever lost her truest friend, as she perceived it to be.

"How long will it take for humans to reach here?"Julia inquired. "Not very long, they seem to have some new magical possessions- some technology thing."Saphira answered. "Whatever, it's dangerous worst enemy here, problem. I'll tell you what, stay underwater and I'll take a watchj to see how quick they are." Julia suggested. "Are you insane? You'll die!" Saphira blurted.

"What possible reasons are there?" Julia asked tartly. "That I'm a powerful psychic, but telekinetic and I can talk? Fat chance." Saphira just stared at her, now completely poker faced "You hate humans, Jules! They'll never leave you alive!" she yelled. "Stop yelling, man. They'll see you and that's it- you're finished." She replied coldly. "I don't care what you say I'm doing this."

Saying which Julia levitated high and flew past like an airplane. She went all the way to the high seas to see what those pesky humans were plotting next. Relying on the mystic barrier was handy, but this time, even it could betray- that was dangerous. "Guess some systems never tell they're malfunctioning... Just like somebody I knew." Julia cringed in contempt thinking of this. She hovered over that large dew-drop like shaped iron vessel- aka the ship.

From outside, it looked like the Titanic but inside it was a heinous mafia plus intelligence agency styled technology. It was rather inventive, which even inventors would be baffled by, but that was last resort torture devices. Julia was enamoured by what she saw inside. As much as she hated black, it was rather impressive. The ship's interiors were all jet-black with fluorescent circuit- boards embedded in the walls. There were millions of desktop computers which provided the only useful lights in that dark dismal despair- the horrid ship. There were a couple of scientists, programmers and skilled Pokémon poachers all busy in something.

A radio operator was busy sending high-frequency signals which was also neon coloured, with trackers, updated pagers, super computers all made of superconductors and harried people all round. The still ones were having a strange bitterness and apathy in their eyes which intimidated her. This was impressive, but rather evil. Worse, there seemed to be little to no Pokémon, all confined in poke balls. But these weren't ordinary ones, they were different.

They were coloured dark grey and ranged in those 'colours'. When she saw one young henchman, barely 24 release his Pokémon, Julia almost fainted. The pokeball opened itself and a young Bibarel came out. No surprise, right? Wrong. Hopelessly wrong. The Bibarel that came out was tied in shackles and chains in order to prevent teenage-style disobedience or fantasies of escape. He was heavily bound by it, but only released at very closely monitored battles. On the other side, a female executive came out and pulled out her Pokémon, an Arcanine who also was bound by these ugly fetters, but showed no signs of agony and distress. Rather, it seemed to like it.

A greeting later, a battle ensued. The Pokémon fought valiantly, but it had a strange feeling. Not that of combative instinct or play fighting, but that of spite, hatred, contempt. The kinds of dark feelings that make one shudder.

"Arcanine, use Flame Burst!"

"Bibarel, dodge it and use Water Gun, in all intensity!"

The battle was heated, but unfortunately, it was short and the Arcanine won, believe it or not. The earth shattering moment redefined.

"Arcanine, return!" the executive commanded. Then, she talked to that ball she encased him in- the slave ball "Good work, lad. Keep doing that and we'll be queen and king of the world in minutes!" The male, on the other hand was furious. Bibarel had energy left, and he looked at his master, all bruised and beaten. He looked at that Pokémon with such hate and wrath that it sent shudders down his spine. "You disgusting, useless, pathetic creature!" he yelled after whipping him with a Krookodile leather whip "After all that training and practice, no progress is shown! You are far too retarded to be mine! Take that and that! Incompetent fool!" as he continued whipping the poor Pokémon hard, to the point it started to show signs of pain, agony and even bleeding.

Julia wept at this- was this what was going to be of her and the others? She was pretty incompetent in battle, or so she felt.

After that punishment session, the man dropped his pokeball. Surprisingly, no one was fazed by it. They were too busy working and one man actually applauded. Julia's eyes grew with rage and fear. The man looked like a tall businessman. His hair was strawberry blonde and his eyes were hazel coloured. He walked up to his executive lad and said "That'll do. Now we know which morons not to recruit. You're fired!" The man looked in fright and fear. "Boys, set him free." He commanded. Two musclemen grabbed the lad by his hands and took him to an outer deck. "Say goodbye, Toby. We'll miss you." One smirked as he dropped him into the sea. They stood for a minute in silence for their old 'friend' until a booming voice called out "Boys! We have work to do." They immediately obeyed and went to their master, the blonde haired man. "Is there anything else, Mr Clarkson?" they inquired.

"Get me out those Blitzle. Good thing we stocked supplies in Unova. They have jolly good Pokémon, you know." He replied. "Oh, and please, call me Hunter." They obeyed immediately. He smirked. "In days, this mystic land will be mine. All mine. So much life, so much opportunity. My kind of world."

Julia's fists clenched and she flamed in anger. She had to stop such brutes from entering her land even if it cost her her life. Even more importantly, she had to protect Saphira. Using her cunningness and trickery, she snuck back without being noticed. Meanwhile Saphira was worried sick about Julia until she saw her swooping down. Ecstatic, she hugged Julia on arrival. "Oh Julia, you really know how to freak someone out don't you?" she claimed. But this time, Julia's expression was not that of joy or relief or even angst. It was that of grimness and solemnity, one takes before pledging an oath, but hers is different.

"Saphira" she said letting go of the mermaid "You are right. The humans are fast approaching. We must under any circumstance free the country from their tyranny and terror. Their dismal surroundings, their polluting water vessel, their horrid servitude and slavery of Pokémon who'd die for them... it is all evil, pure evil. We have to abort this, now!" Saphira stared wide eyed "You saw much too many, didn't you?" she interrogated. "Yes, love. Much too many. More that you'll ever imagine." She answered.

Saphira was overjoyed hearing this. "Julia, I've never seen you this way... you are not only sweet and sacrificial, but patriotic as well!" she praised. "Now, all we have to do is follow Cresselia's formula. Do you know of the first two? Your ex friends?"

"Who them? Rather him? Well I have no association with him no more. Do as you like. I don't care." Julia responded tartly.

"But Cresselia was serious in her vision! She can't lie, she is our Goddess! We need them!"

"We don't need them, our country does. Join allies with them, but keep me out of it. Society is nothing to me, as you know it. My country is all I ever fight for. That's all I'll ever do."

"Society is part of the country, Jules. Starling is perfect for us, look at him, the heart of a soldier..."

"Shut up, Saphira! No true soldier abandons his friends on a whim! At least no sane soldier does!"

"This is ridiculous! Are you telling me that you'll fight for your country, but not your society? Our argument is making less and less sense by the minute!"

"I will willingly give up life to protect your mermaid clan and my genus, but certainly not for them. Especially Starling, let alone anyone else. After abandoning me and believing stupid rumours, rather spreading them, he has no moral right whatsoever to be called a soldier, let alone recruited as one!"

"Well you obviously did something! The last time we met, you told me that he was an angel of a Pokémon!"

"That was... Gah! Forget it. Leave him and me out of this. I will fight for no one but myself. I am nobody's mercenary!"

"Jules, as much as you hate him, think of Evelyn. She's your best friend. Has she ever abandoned you or done anything remotely similar? Why will you put her through all this trouble? She may have not been present during your trials, but can you give her at least a chance?"

"Bu I..." Julia's eyes welled. She'd been too damn selfish. During her exodus, she completely forgot about Evelyn. She was absent at that time, but she was the only Pokémon who'd ever cared for her. She was a sinner for thinking of punishing a blameless one. Least of all her best friend.

"Oh Saphira... What can I say now? You've won the argument yet again." Julia confessed, now in tears. "She's the only one apart from you who truly cared for me. But how do you expect me to protect her and you alone?"

"Not just us. You'll have to protect all of us, and there is no choice but to battle." Saphira corrected. " After all, if you want to retrieve her, you'll have to get the others as well." "Fat chance of that happening. I don't think so, Saphira. I'm doing this my way, my style. Besides, I'll defend my country in the way where I'll have to do the least battling."Julia said.

"I think you misunderstood a lot of those quotes." Saphira alluded. "No, I'm being serious. I hate battling, period." Julia argued. "Aren't you being a bit lazy here? Rather too lazy all this time." Saphira argued. "I'm not lazy. I'm a peaceful person. I stay peaceful until I'm provoked and I said that before!"

"The one who bears angst towards all has no peace, Jules!"Saphira yelled. At last, she couldn't take it anymore and she just exploded- this was a fact. She sent ot a powerful, dimension altering like attack, which was full of angst, energy and betrayal. Fortunately, Saphira summoned her own water wall which shielded her from that attack.

She stared at Julia who was tired and angry. "Jules... was that?" she mumbled, but was too late. Julia was already walking down the pathway and closing ion to the real beach. "Jules!" she yelled "Where are you going?"

Julia turned to her and said "Great countries have experienced downfall due to petty disputes. But am I ready to forgive everyone? I don't think so." And continued walking. Saphira hung her head. All hope was lost, but when would Julia realise her role in this event to be history?...


	22. Mysteries Recover

Chapter 22- Mysteries Recover

Amidst all that chaos, Julia found yet another dampener. Not only had she attacked Saphira with some weird psychic attack, it started raining. Not just a drizzle, a downpour. It was good for grass-types like her, but she never liked it at all. It was when the sky cried days and nights for some unknown reason, pining for some abstract thing like happiness. Since when did crying become a way to give happiness? Don't ask.

"Just the thing I needed." Julia grumbled. "What next, a thundershower?" Suddenly, it started thundering and lightning illuminated the sky with its flashing glow. "I ought to be a weatherwoman." She grumbled sarcastically. Despite that, she just kept walking ahead, not wanting to turn back, not now, not ever.

She was tempted to take a last glance, as she did wonder what happened to them. Did they ever miss her, want her back? "Not a chance." She scoffed. "Have they ever?" she then moved ahead nonchalantly.

Meanwhile, at the grasslands, Evelyn was out in the soaking rain, having come back from a vacation at the Angel Pier, one of the largest cliffs in Paraiosa which overlooked the sea. "Julia! Where are you? I've got you a present!" she yelled near Julia's house. "Strange. Where could she be?" Evelyn wondered. "Julia! Juuuuulia!" she yelled.

"She hates rain. Where could she be?" Evelyn wondered. "I'd better tell Starling. He'd know."

"I know not where I go and I don't care. I'm free now. Free as the wind." Julia chanted as she edged along. She had contempt for all society on general and didn't want to protect them only to be used yet again by her peers. Psychic powers could be exploited heavily, even hers. And in a place where Pokémon can talk, psychic powers are well, normal.

While walking and feeling the 'gentle' caress of the wind, she saw a family of Cinccino and their kids moving away from the seaside and off to greener pastures. "What kind of brain dead quack would come here in such weather?" she wondered. "Anyway, I don't care." She shrugged it off and kept moving.

Julia was on her spontaneous journey when she suddenly stopped. "The ocean. It overlooks me. I must be at the end of land." She deduced. She saw the waves crashing onto the shore. It was night and the moon was out in its waxing gibbous. The sea was dark blue and rough, compared to its usually bright and tranquil self. The waves were intense and as high as 30 metres. "Wow, freaky. I'd better get out of here." She shuddered seeing the sea. She was a good swimmer but couldn't swim in intense currents and right now was the time of spring tides which could be dangerous if she wasn't vigilant.

She was about to turn away when she realised that there was nowhere that she could possibly go to. Society berated her, friends abandoned her, enemies clearly pitted against her and she felt far too betrayed there. Nobody wanted her, but she wanted some of them, especially Evelyn. But she'd made up her mind. She left for an unquested journey that she needed and now she had to continue. There was no turning back.

"I'm probably the most insane Pokémon in the planet, but who cares? I'm a grass-type and I can survive any kind of water." She assured herself as she waded close to the retreating sea. She saw the Angel Pier from there. "It looks quite pretty from here. Pity it is so far." She lamented shaking her head. She then walked into the sea and grimaced. The salty water was rather rough on her legs. "Damn!" she cursed. "This thing itches!" At the same time she liked it, when the sand neath her feet was swept away by the sea." It tickles" she giggled as she continued walking. She'd always loved water sports or anything to do with swimming, though wading in water wasn't the easiest thing in the planet.

"This thing is fun!" she wondered. Not one wave had touched her yet and the rain stopped. Suddenly, a large wave came crashing down. It was culminating mid-sea and was gaining intensity as she got closer. "Whoa!" she exclaimed. The wall of water then fell straight upon her and she lost balance and fell. After it subsided, she rose again. "Not the best idea. She muttered. "Better try levitation." While rising, she tasted some of the salty sea water and puckered up a bit. "Mmm. Salty- I like it." She liked the taste, this had pure salt in its mineral, crystallised form, where your tongue could actually sense, feel and taste its saltiness in pure form.

Julia then raised high in the air and levitated along course. Everything looked beautiful from up there, she could see everything- the outstretched sea, a few Wingulls retreating home, the beautiful yet marring waves and the Angel Pier. It was of mauve-tinged grey freestone and had a few bushes there. You could see the sunsets from there and feel the beauty of the salty sea air. Adventurous water Pokémon would actually dive from that cliff into the ocean waters which Julia wanted to do once, but was paralysed with fear. "This is so beautiful... pity it's not my climate." She muttered.

She was heading on until she heard something. Bending down, she something hanging for dear life from the pier. Her eyes widened- was someone in trouble? She zoomed in to investigate and yes, it was- a Pokémon was clinging to the cliff and it was in real panic and anguish. Julia panicked. Never before had she saved anyone, she'd always been saved by somebody or the other. "I'd better call out for help." She muttered then yelling "Don't worry, fellow! I'll find somebody!" She was placing all her hopes on finding someone.

Julia zoomed like an airplane to look around for some Pokémon or mermaid t help, but unfortunately, there was nobody. Thinking quick, she zoomed upward into the sky and glanced round. "Bird's eye view! Just the thing!" she snapped. From there she could see all the country and a few young Pokémon too. She then let out a powerful, throaty yell which was shrill and feminine. Women's screams have one of the highest frequencies and one of the loudest things ever. Someone was bound to hear, but sadly no one did.

"I have to try again." She muttered. The weather still looked turbulent, so it was crucial. She screamed yet again, with her throat now irritated and lungs burning. Now panicking and short of breath, she wailed loudly, hoping some avian at least would hear, but she was out of luck. All Pokémon were asleep, most flying-types never fly in the dark and it had just rained, so there was even less chance of finding any help.

Julia grew angry and irritated. "I'll have to do everything, won't I?" But she was scared, frightened. What if this time, she'd betray one who needed her most? What if she failed to do so? She couldn't afford to do anything foolish now at such a critical timing. Now frozen psychologically, she was torn between helping out that poor Pokémon and escaping. "Escape is best. I'll probably screw this even worse." She deduced and then levitated away from there.

Suddenly, she felt a strange pang in her stomach- like guilt. It was déjà vu for her yet again. "Must I, mustn't I?" she was still angry. Then, in irritation, she slapped her head and remembered something Evelyn told her once when they were planning to go an adventure.

Flashback-

_It was rather dangerous to go to the Lunasola falls, a waterfall in Paraiosa which was the place where you could see the waxing moon and setting sun, so aptly named. Julia and Evelyn were going there in its most critical time ever- the dawn, when the sun was blazing and could blind them or scorch them. "Are you so sure that this'll work, Eve?" Julia inquired._

"_No need to worry Julia. I'm here besides this is to be fun!" Evelyn joyfully replied._

"_It is dangerous at this hour you know." Julia warned._

"_Makes it more fun, you know. Come on Jules, lighten up!"_

"_Does this place need any? Besides which, I'm not cut out for adventure. I only come here for the scenery."_

"_I know that. Fair enough. But Julia, this isn't' gonna be that bad! You're pretty strong, you know?"_

"_But then what if I screw this up? Worse, what if I get injured critically and bleed to death? I don't wanna die! Please!"_

"_Julia, you're a Treecko, and a special one too. You're my best friend for many reasons. I believe in you, man. Nothing'll happen to you at all. I'm there for that, ain't I?"_

"_I don't know Eve. It's just too scary..."_

"_Stop thinking, Jules! It makes you smart, but sometimes you just have to do things because you feel to, not need to. Stop thinking so much, Julia! Let it go...let it go..."_

"Stop thinking, let it go... Best advice ever given to me." Julia smiled. Now full of determination, she swooped down to save that young soul- in the best of her capacity.

She got to the moor and on landing, ran towards the edge and peered over to see the Pokémon. It was a Minccino. "Help me, please!" he pleaded. "A boy? Interesting..." Julia extended her hand to him, but the thundershowers appeared again and it frightened him. In fear, he let go of the cliff and fell into the sea screaming. "Help! I can't swim!"

Without thinking, Julia took a deep breath, prayed to the heavens and dived in- something she could never imagine herself doing ever. Plunging down into the sea below, she first sank down, but in a few seconds as bobbing up gasping for breath. The currents were still high, and were now higher than before. "Kid! Where are you?" she screamed. She then heard his voice struggling to swim, but cannot. "Help me! Please!" he yelled. Julia figured out where he was hearing this and swam to him, but the currents were pulling her back. "Damn these stupid currents!" she cursed. The Minccino on the other hand was starting to lose hope. The rain, thunder and lightning were just aggravating the problem and Julia was being swept away by the harsh current herself. "I can't back down. Not when he needs me." She motivated herself on and on, pushing her way through the hard currents and gnashing her teeth. Using all her energy, she swam harder and harder, faster and faster not giving a damn about the energy she was losing, or fighting against.

The Minccino was losing hope and courage. "Lady, please! I can't swim! Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrgh!" he yelled louder and louder. "Don't fret, kid! I'm there for you!" she called out. "Stop thinking, stop thinking, I'd better do what Eve said." She remembered this advice and swam ahead, but was clearly pushing her limits. Her arms were aching and her legs were too, from trying to keep her afloat. She finally got to him, but he wasn't able to hold on much longer. The Minccino was tired and finally, losing all hope, he drowned... nearly.

Julia was devastated to see this. Did she do this pointlessly? "I don't care. I have to save him!" She then breathed yet again and went underwater. The salinity was giving her trouble, but she persevered and pushed on. The pressure was increasing underwater and too much of it could kill both of them. Keeping this into account, she did as much as possible not to duck her head in too much and with a last final struggle, she caught the boy with her hands, legs keeping her alive and kicking.

She pulled him out of the raging sea, now it was still raining thunderously, cats dogs and mice. Breathing hard and heavy she held the boy tight. "Don't worry. It's okay. It's okay. I'm here." She then swam to the shore using her last bit of energy.

When they were ashore, Julia set him far on the sand waiting for him to show any life signs. After pushing out all the water he'd swallowed, she then looked at him in hope. "Come on, boy- breathe!" she edged him in her mind. But he didn't show any signs of breathing, let alone opening his eyes. Julia placed her hand on his chest to feel a pulse, but there was none. "Please... Don't die! I'm there for you, love. I'll protect you as much as you desire- just don't die!" Julia pleaded with all the goddesses and gods to save him.

Out of desperation, she had to do the one thing which was a last resort- she put her hands on the boy's chest and pressed it hard for circulation. It was said to be a more comforting method compared to the kiss of life. "Come on, lad." She pushed him, edging him. Using all her possible strength, she kept doing so, and felt his pulse, but unfortunately he didn't make it. Julia stared at this now lifeless body and flopped over in shock.

She bent down and cried, taking the body away from that cold cruel body society called the sea. She was even more shocked to see something else- that was not a Minccino, but a young Cinccino! She was even more devastated. Weeping and wailing, she could slap herself a million times for not doing this earlier. Her sense of sense was far too foolish, as she felt. Finally, the sea took the final straw. With a tremendous wave, it was about to sweep the two away. Julia wasted no time in seeing this, doing so made her flame up in fury and rage.

Keeping the departed scarf Pokémon out of harm's reach in a grassy tuft fairly near, she went up to the sea. At least his body must be preserved, especially if he had loved ones. She ditched the idea, but still did it anyway. Walking up to the sea, she analysed its pattern, this time the waves were as high as 120 metres. She saw that they were advancing towards her and even worse they were heading straight for the deceased Cinccino. Finally, she snapped. Not able to take this anymore, she lowered her head and cringed for a few minutes. She rose up slowly and her eyes had turned a dark magenta. Her teeth were gritting and fists clenching- following which she raised her hands high, now levitating a bit. Then she directed her hands to the sea. All of a sudden, everything appeared distorted and confusing the trees seemed to shake and the water was splitting, parting. Everything seemed to shake and shiver and actually have tinges of pink around.

Trees twisted, and the wind changed its course. The waves started losing its powers and finally, in a last attempt, Julia yelled throatily, following which everything seemed to be in oblivion for a few minutes, following which the waves suddenly stopped. Julia stared at it with bated breath. Those powerful tsunami-like waves were now reduced to mild ripples and a few nigh time waves. She was astounded by what she did, her psychic powers were rather intense or so she felt.

"The Cinccino! I have to get to him!" she exclaimed. Unfortunately, that was the last thing she could think have, for after that she experienced a severe headache. "Aaargh! I can't move!" she exclaimed. She grabbed her head in pain and finally, after staggering a few steps, she had a blackout and fainted.

Seas still tranquil, she stayed lifeless and extremely tired, her body showing no signs of it, despite. Julia had seemed to have pushed herself over her limits, but how?

While comatose, Julia suddenly felt that near-death experience, which involved seeing a vision of ascending to heaven. She found herself rising high in the blue sky and seeing a few puffs of cumulus clouds. "Am I dying?" she wondered. Then, she saw a strange golden and pink figure appear in front of her. Julia, rather her subconscious couldn't believe it. "Could it be?... Clantiviora?" she rose up faintly and almost died. It was her, it really was her! Cresselia was right in front of her!

"Hello, my sweet Julia. Surprised to see me?" Cresselia inquired in a sweet, delicately feminine voice. "Wha...?" Julia had no idea what was going on.

"Why hello, darling. I knew you'd be so totally perplexed. I am the Cresselia, herself. Your image of my avatar is a little too... human." Cresselia replied actually smiling.

"Have I died and gone to heaven?" Julia mumbled.

Cresselia smiled "Well, you are in heaven, but you're not dead, not yet. Now, I'd summoned you here to tell you something. Whatever your mermaid friend told you, was entirely true. I am the real Cresselia herself and I have summoned your soul to me while your body restores itself."

"What happened to me?" Julia asked.

"While saving the Cinccino, you used up a large portion of your psychic power which caused you to fall comatose. Don't worry, you'll be as right as rain when I'm done." She answered.

"And how do I know that you're not trying to set me up?" Julia asked defensively. Cresselia tilted her head onto Julia's. They closed their eyes for five minutes. After that, Julia looked at Cresselia in awe, who was still smiling. "Yes, I am her." She said. "Now, I want you to listen very closely. Humans are approaching and as much as I don't despise anyone, these ones are particularly evil. So I've sent Saphira to you to send word about the four leaders who are leading Paraiosa to war."

"Saphira is one, you guessed right. The other two will be your Eevee friend Evelyn and your Staravia friend, Starling. You four will have to work together and fight until your last breath. It doesn't necessarily mean death, but you'll have to fight valiantly. Don't fret, I'll be watching over you. I will not tell you the outcome, that'll be cheating, but I will tell you Julia, you are the most evolved psychic of the land."

"Here we go again..." Julia sighed. "I'm not who you think I am." "Julia, dear I'm a goddess. I'd know every little thing about you. I even know the true proof of why you are one, Julia. It was shown while you saved the Cinccino." Cresselia answered.

"I did not save him. He died." Julia confessed. "You did your best, love. I saw everything there. That powerful attack you used, it was none other than Psychic, the most powerful move ever!" Cresselia confessed. Julia stared at her in shock. "I did?" "Yes darling, you did. When you went to that extreme length to save his body, your psychic and heart's strength did this combine. Sadly it was too much stress for your body. That's why you fainted."

"If that was the case, how come I... I have no idea what I'm doing." Julia admitted. Cresselia placed her hand on Julia's head "Now darling, I know how you feel. It's a bit too much of a shock for anybody and after all your peers' contemptuous attacks, this is too much for you, but marks my words, they all miss you. Especially your friends. I think by now they'd realise what they've done. Remember, war is near, so be prepared and cultivate your strength as much as possible." She assured.

"But how?" Julia asked.

"You'll know, Julia. Your psychic abilities are such that only time will tell how and when they'll be powerful. Do not fret about anything. Even if all has left you, I'll be there. And a promise is a promise." Cresselia replied before fading away. "Wait!" Julia called out "There's so much I have to ask you! Please, don't go!"

Cresselia smiled. "There are some very close acquaintances waiting for you."

Julia suddenly awoke. On doing so, she was surprised to find herself on the same beach with Evelyn and Starling looking down at her in concern. "She's awake! Starling, she's awake!" Evelyn called out. Starling hopped out to Julia and stared at her wistfully. Then he broke into a smile "Julia...I'm so glad you're alright!"...


	23. Giving Peace A Chance

Chapter 23- Giving Peace One Chance

Almost choked by Evelyn's hug, Julia was surprised to see them actually there for her and tending to her until she had enough energy to walk again. Starling looked unemotional, but Evelyn was frantic, bringing Julia loads of berries and water. "You have to eat this, Jules. How else will you move again?!" she called. "Eve it's okay. I'll be fine." Julia reassured. "I'm just so frightened, I thought you'd died, seeing you in that coma!" she yelled, still hugging Julia almost crying.

"Funny though, I thought you were ignoring me all this while." Julia confessed glaring at Starling subtly. "What do you mean? I was searching everywhere for you! I'd come to give you a souvenir from Angel Pier." Evelyn replied. "Really?" Julia mumbled. Evelyn pulled out something from her fur. It was long and beautiful. Julia gasped "A peridot necklace! Oh my gosh, Evelyn, this is the best! Thank you!" and was about to hug her back when she started coughing. "Now, now." Evelyn said sternly "You have to rest until I say so."

Julia complied. She couldn't help but look at Starling. She had no idea what she did to him and he just stood still. "What's wrong with this guy?" she wondered. "Jules, I'm gonna get you more water. Knowing you, you'll need it." Evelyn announced before dashing like the wind. Now that Julia and Starling were alone, she seemed to have courage to talk to him. "Why did you come?" she asked.

"What?" Starling looked at her with bemusement.

"You could've just left me to fend for myself, you know." Julia muttered. Starling looked at her straight in the eye "Look Julia. This was never my idea. It was Evelyn's." He sternly replied."Well, you could've rejected." She replied. "Well I didn't. I wanted to come. Got a problem?" he scoffed. Julia sighed; this was getting nowhere and was becoming exasperated. "I don't get it...; why did you ignore me so much all this while?" she asked.

"Is that such a pressing matter, dear?" he asked haughtily. "I don't remember that happening for a really long time."

"Even you abandoned me during my hard times..." she mumbled.

"Well don't look at me. What actually makes you think I'd ever want to save you from that disaster you brought onto yourself? As it is leaving Juliana is bad enough..."

"Oh for Cresselia's sake... just why are you slandering yourself with society?! I have done nothing wrong, I didn't save Juliana so what?! It's not like she's some saint to whom I've to do a big favour! Besides, after nearly murdering me and putting me through such torture you expect me to do anything for her?! What kind of hypocrites are you? This time, don't tell me that she was right, for she wasn't! This time, it is your fault just as much!"

"..."

"Cold cruel and vindictive, just the way she is and none of you care- that's why I can't stand society and on top of all this everyone expects me to lead them in war?! And on top of this... where were you all this time never telling me my crime, what sacrilege had I committed to you, just leaving me like this! What have I done to you... tell me... Please!" This time her voice was choking, now crying in grief. "I'm sorry that I'm this weak, that I can't save you from any falling grace... but that isn't it! What do you want from me? What? And what possible reason made you leave me for no reason?! Answer me Stewart... Answer me! I'm not asking you this ever again, so answer me now!" her voice was flaring and filled with anger, hatred and grief.

Starling stared at her disconcertingly. "What are you talking about?" he muttered.

Julia grew livid. "Shut up! You have every hell of an idea of what I'm saying! You may as well tell the truth, lying ain't gonna get you anywhere!" she hissed.

"Clearly you are losing it, love." He replied condescendingly.

Enraged by this, Julia eyes glowed again. She levitated in the air and let out a barrage of Leaf Blades. "This enough for you, sir?" she hissed. Starling then remembered when this last happened, when he was this close to telling her his feelings, but couldn't because of her immaturity in handling that fact. This made him withdraw even more.

"Face it, love. Grass type moves barely have an effect. And I heard that you forgot Psybeam." He said.

"That's it. I've given you chances enough!" she mumbled and then levitated higher. "You haven't seen all the extent of my power, Starling." She said before raising her hands high in the air. The tranquil sea suddenly rose and became a whirlpool. The whole world seemed to shake in a distorted pattern and Starling was grabbing his head in pain. Julia then parted her hands and suddenly a loud explosion like sound was heard. Starling yelled in pain and grabbed his head, slowly descending into confusion. Julia then moved her hands in a circular fashion, which made the whirlpool, extend to Starling. In minutes, he was to be sucked into it. Starling found himself levitating and the whirlpool was closing into him.

He suffered a lump in his throat and paralysed by loyalty. He could have used Sky Drop or even Brave Bird which he had mastered, but he found himself unable to- least of all to the girl of his dreams, but she wouldn't reciprocate, definitely not now or probably not ever. He'd also promised her that he'll never attack women- which he'd betrayed once, or twice. But he couldn't afford to betray her- this was no fault of hers. At the same time, he was mortified by her psychic abilities. This was more powerful than all the psychics he's seen in his life- probably more than the legendaries themselves!

If she continued this, he could actually die- her powers now activated by all that suppressed emotion he had and even her instinct failed in controlling it. The fact that she used Psychic and not Psyshock was proof enough. Besides, Juliana was never a woman of class- how could he actually go in her favour and leave his best friend and first love- Julia?

Even if what she told him embarrassed her, it was in all innocence, something Julia had in plenty in real-life situations. He was probably the only guy she ever knew all her life, and he was marring her image of them permanently! What was he to do? He didn't want to contain his feelings any longer and telling her subtly would help, but even then- to be rejected, by her, family, friends and peers? That was too much of a risk. Even platonically, Julia meant a lot to him.

But time was running out. He had to act fast.

"Julia! Please, hear me out! I never meant to do this, honest!" he pleaded. Julia's psychic grip loosened. "I'm being honest, really- I would never ever do this intentionally, and I mean it!"

Julia's eyes were softening, but still angry. "You act as if this is an accident- nobody can even do that in a trance!" she argued.

"But Jules, you came to me so angrily before your exodus that I was obviously taken aback! I mean, storming into my house?" he yelled.

"Come on, man! People were spreading rumours about our friendship turning into a relationship! Of course I'd be angry! Do you actually think this stuff means nothing to me? Heck yeah it does!" she yelled.

Starling realised he was losing fast and the only way he was to re-establish their friendship- and save his life was to be honest and sincere with her- at least 98%. Nothing can ruin a friendship more than a lack of sincerity- especially in trust and honesty and he knew it. He really did want her back and what he did was a terrible mistake, no a terrible sacrilege. It was about time he'd stop acting so immature and come clean with her- she was his best friend and love after all.

"Jules... I don't know what to say. I was just so confused with everything. Then again all teenagers are, aren't they? I mean... It was about what you told me up on that hill- I was really embarrassed by it. I had no idea about the fact that it was actually a compliment from your side, I misinterpreted it. This kind of awkward pressure was too much for me, I actually thought the unthinkable... Which made me act erratic. What kind of best friend am I? I break the promises I made to you, I betray you when you needed me most and I side with your worst enemy. I am probably the worst best friend in the planet! Heaven forbid anyone would get something like me... I'm just so confused with life you know, for a teenager like me. I just want to say... that I'm Sorry!"

Starling then bent his head and smiled ": My apology may be nothing- in your eyes, it may still be a hoax. Girls are so complicated! But really Julia, if I had a chance to undo everything I did to you in the past, I'd welcome it with open arms... or in this case my open wings. I'm really sorry Julia, I really am." He actually looked like he'd tear up, now so filled with emotion. As scripted as it sounded, it was all true with at least 98% coming from the heart. He couldn't tell his real feelings now, could he?

Julia herself was struggling not to cry. Softening down completely, she relaxed her mind and hands, following which he whirlpool disappeared and everything was restored to normal. All was tranquil and calm again. Julia the stared at Starling was still smiling. He was tempted to say "Fell for it, didn't you?" but refrained from it- now was definitely not the time. He just stared back and said "Great to have you back Jules!"

He suddenly found himself nearly pinned down, for Julia jumped at him and embraced him passionately. Crying she said "Starling... I thought I'd lose you forever! You are the best guy friend I've ever had!" as she hugged him tighter. Starling sighed- he was still going to be second to Evelyn, but who could blame her? She was a girl after all.

Still, he enjoyed this. Such a loving hug was something he might never get from her again, so he savoured every moment. He then embraced her back. This was probably the greatest day of his life.

"Starling..." Julia mumbled. "Yes?" he replied. "You did mean everything you said, right?"She inquired. He smiled "Yes, Jules. I meant every word. I was this close to crying." He replied as he hugged her. "Every last bit of it."

At that very moment, Saphira swam to them. "Having fun, lovebird?" she teased. Starling got tensed. Beckoning Julia to leave him, he turned around and almost died. "A mermaid? I thought these were..." "Myths? You have a distorted sense of reality, sir." She replied abruptly. Julia then bent over to see her "Hi Saphira! How's life?" she asked joyously. Seeing Saphira's blank expression, she then directed a hand towards Starling "Saphira, this is Starling. He's my best friend after Evy, but my best guy friend." She introduced. Saphira greeted him, but was silently smirking. Starling heaved a sigh of relief. Fortunately Julia didn't see him blushing- he'd die if she did.

"Glad to see you got together again." She remarked, secretly winking at Starling, making him blush again. "No word of it to Julia." He muttered under his breath. "You got it!" she replied jovially, holding up a peace sign. She then turned to Julia and said "Jules? How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great..." suddenly she held her head in pain and began to groan. "Jules... are you okay?" Saphira inquired. Julia then sank to her knees and began to groan more. Then the bent over and began to cough, only to see in shock that she was coughing up blood. "Saphi...(cough!)...(cough!) What's happening to me?" she asked.

Starling gasped- she'd just recovered enough to used her psychic ability again and now she was reduced down again. "This is dangerous... Starling, did she do anything well, abnormal?" she asked worriedly. "She did attack me with her psychic attack- I can't identify it, but I know that it was powerful." He answered.

"THIS IS BAD... Her psychic powers are taking on their toll... She's overusing her powers, Starling! It could be fatal..."


	24. Crises Abound

Chapter 24- Crises Abound

Everyone was shocked by what happened to Julia at that moment. "Jules, I can't believe this! This was never supposed to happen, so early that to!" Saphira exclaimed. Starling looked at her worriedly and sympathetically, but the only thing Julia did was smile sardonically. "Apparently I'm the only one who gets punished for inflicting any kind of pain, let alone revenge. Goes against 'normal girl behaviour', right? Well fortunately, I don't think I care anymore. Rather, I seem to like this."

"But Jules, this is serious! I mean, how much of your powers did you use?" Saphira asked worriedly. "Erm... let me guess. I think it was Psychic that I used on Starling because I felt that I could control the whole world." Julia replied. "Either way, that really sapped the life out of me."

Saphira stared at the sky for a few moments and then told her "Julia, I don't think now is the time, but I think this time, your psychic powers have pushed their limits. This time they're acting on emotion, not emergency. Your powers are supposed to be unbiased, not fazed by intellect or emotion- it is supposed to be purely instinctive. This time, though you subconsciously brought your emotions into it and they were so strong that it go intertwined with your power."

Starling observed her for a few minutes and feeling guilty about this. "Jules, I am no expert on psychic abilities, but I think she's right- you did use a lot of your powers which I don't think you've ever used in such intensity. The way you used your Psychic it actually looked capable of moving mountains!"

"One good thing is there for sure... The huge storms and currents have pushed the humans off guard." Saphira concluded. "What?! Humans are here?" Starling was astonished. This never happened in at least 8000 years! "Apparently yes, they are." Saphira answered."Not only that, if we evade them quickly enough, we might be able to avoid the calamity of war."

At that very minute, Evelyn came back scurrying. She was tired and gasping for breath. "Guys!" she panted "I'm back! You took good care of Jules, didn't you?" she inquired. "Do I know you, miss?" Saphira asked. "Right. Who are you?" Evelyn inquired still tired. "Erm, Evelyn, this is Saphira- believe it or not, she's a mermaid." Starling answered.

"Seriously, Starling? What on this great blessed earth makes you think I'll fall for something like that?" she scoffed until Julia nudged her. "Evy, he's right. Saphira is a mermaid. I knew her for 3 years."

"Really? Interesting Juul...ia?" she had turned around and turned pale. "W...what is that Jules?" she gasped pointing at a red puddle. "Oh, that? It's just some blood I coughed up." Julia answered casually. Unfortunately this was too much for her. Evelyn fainted.

Starling picked her up and placed her on his back. "You know Julia, if this happens too much, you could suffer fatality." Saphira scolded. Julia shrugged. She was getting too used to this. Suddenly, they heard a loud blaring sound. Saphira immediately went to investigate. Before that, she picked up a strange crystal and gave it to Julia. "Swallow this. It'll restore a whole new you." She ordered. She then dived in the waters and swam like an Olympian. "Wonder what's keeping her?" Starling wondered. Julia swallowed this crystal- it melted in her mouth. She puckered up a bit. "Salty." she commented. Suddenly, she found herself feeling a million times healthier and more energetic. Her headache had also gone and she felt like she just came back from an immortality waterfall. "Did I just eat ambrosia?" Julia asked.

Starling immediately figured out what happened. "Jules that was a life crystal. It's a mermaid's medicine which is said to restore any lost component in your body." He explained. "You thought mermaids were myths!" Julia argued playfully. "I heard this in dark fairy tales." He answered.

Julia then mumbled a short thank you to Saphira and then went to the sea and wetted her hands. She then went to Evelyn and sprinkled water on her. She saw her eyes flutter and she then regained consciousness. "Wha...where am I?" she then saw Julia and jumped on her. "What the- ouch! Eve, that hurts!" Julia moaned. "Well, it should! What did I instruct you to do like eons ago?!" yelled Evelyn as she started to nibble on one of the leaves on Julia's arm. "That did hurt you know!" she yelled. "That's the point."

Starling then whipped up a Tailwind. It separated the two feuding friends and then they made up by just looking into the eyes lovingly. "I'm sorry Jules. I never expected it to be that painful." She said. Julia just smiled- that was her forgiveness. Starling mentally high-fived himself. His plan was a success.

At that very minute, Saphira came back. Tired and absolutely frantic, her gaze itself was disconcerting, let alone anything else. "Glad to see the crystal worked." She said. "Now I have some bad news- the humans weren't slowed down by the storm at all! It seemed to have been in their favour!" Julia's pupils dilated. "A...are you serious?" she inquired. Saphira nodded. "We have to do something to avoid a war. They're closing into the sea!"

Both Evelyn and Starling were stunned. Julia then turned to her friends. "Speak no more. It's a catastrophe that's gonna be hitting us in seconds if Saphira and I do nothing- else it's war!" she spoke. "Did you get the same dream?" Starling inquired. Julia grew surprised. "What dream- the one with Cresselia?" she asked.

They both nodded. "We had this strange dream in which all the deities came to us and Cresselia told us that war was near and that we had to lead it. She said that I had the spirit of persistence..."

"And I the heart of a soldier." Starling completed confused. "You?"

"Well, I had the same dream, but the only deity I ever saw was Cresselia! She told me that I was the most evolved psychic of the land." She confessed. "I had this while I was comatose- it felt like she really was there and she wanted me." The two friends grew shocked. They inclined to hear more. "She actually appeared in front of me in all grace and she did something else back then that I do remember."

"She talked to me." Julia confessed.

All three of them were astounded. Such a thing had never happened before, even to saints they'd heard of. Could Julia be a demigoddess? No, that wasn't possible. She was too flawed to be one. Nevertheless, it surprised them. "How much longer to get them?" Julia inquired. "330 yards." Saphira answered. "Fortunately I know a way." She then beckoned to Starling and he braced himself like a soldier.

In seconds, they were high in the air and flying incredibly fast. "Any luck?" Saphira asked Starling shook his head. "I can't see any ship by the name _Sanguis Cruor_." Saphira shuddered hearing this. Clearly the humans were bloodthirsty creatures. "Whoa, starling! Anymore and we'll create a sonic boom!" Evelyn yelled.

At last, they found the ghastly ship. It was in all its metal pride and grace and all the humans were practicing with their Pokémon rather inhumanely. Hunter, the mastermind was then clapping out to them "Comrades! I have an announcement to make." In minutes, all of them sat timidly like baby Mareep.

"At last, we are closing in to Paraiosa- the land of destinies. All this hard work and labour proved fruitful at last. To think that they were myths in story books... Well that is finally over! As far as the eye can see, we are closing in- not just to a new undiscovered secret of Mother Nature, but that of immense opportunity, aptitude and hope. A new land, a new beginning- a new hope for the Sharders!"

No sooner had he said this, that all the subordinates gave him a standing ovation. The Pokémon's eyes grew furious. No outsider was even going to set foot on this land. Not when they're around.

Unfortunately for them, a sharp young grunt had seen the Pokémon. He knew very well that they were Paraiosan Pokémon- they were a gazillion miles from Unova and Paraiosa was much further than most normal places. "Boss!" He exclaimed. "Over there!" Hunter looked up and smiled craftily. "Intruders." He muttered. "Let's give them some Sharder style hospitality, shall we? Prepare the cannons!" he ordered as two musclemen went and did so.

Evelyn turned pale seeing this. "Saphira!" Starling ordered. "Jump down. Relax, we're covering you." Saphira then did so and flung herself into the sea, which Hunter noticed, and smiled even more "Noble young Pokémon- a rarity indeed. But not at my cost. Fire!" he ordered. The two men then lit up the cannons and it flew high in the air. A grunt even loaded his silver gun with low density pistols.

"Oh, crap! They're loaded." Julia cursed. "Dodge this, damn it!" she yelled. Starling, blessed with his Keen Eye ability, nimbly dodged it by deducing the angle and velocity rather quickly. "Piece of cake." He boasted. They fired yet again, but failed. Cannons were nothing for Starling who'd dodged boulders and mountain-sized rocks hurled by rock types. He could've learned ballet had he had the feet, now so graceful.

"Do it, boy!" Hunter ordered. The grunt then loaded his gun with the pistols and took aim on his target. Now that they were locked, more so because Starling couldn't see what he was doing from such a distance, he fired. The sound was mildly deafening. Fortunately, it barely scathed him, his Keen Eye ability proving a blessing. He then smiled. A crafty plan was up his sleeve.

"Now brace yourselves, lasses. It's gonna be a hard ride."...


	25. Clueless Whisper

Chapter 25- Clueless Whisper

"Do you have the faintest idea as to what you are doing?" Evelyn asked Starling. He just smiled and said "It's a purely spontaneous idea that came to me that does not involve sinking the ship." Evelyn face palmed. This was got to be the closest trip to death and he was their mediator, or whatever that word is. Who cared- they'd die at his hands!

Before dropping Saphira, he saw her put up a strange sign which he seemed to grasp, the other two too consumed with fear and panic. "Girls, buckle up. I'm not repeating." He commanded. Julia clung to the two of them like a limpet. Evelyn reluctantly complied. He then flew really high and let out a loud cry. The grunt's focus narrowed as he prepared to shoot him down yet again. He fired, but Starling suddenly disappeared in an earshot far behind the clouds. The grunt was puzzled as this time he couldn't see a thing.

"Time to execute my wonderful plan." Starling said as he mentally rubbed his wings in glee "This'd be fun." He then whipped up a Tailwind. "Are you honestly sane, sir?" Evelyn implied. "Trust me." He muttered. The tailwind was surprisingly powerful because once it gained momentum; they actually saw a fog arise. They couldn't help but gasp- was this his amazing ability? He did talk about it once.

"Great Scott! You did it!" Julia exclaimed. Starling really did create a fog. "Was worth sacrificing wing attack." He beamed. "Now let's get out of here and I'll tell you the plan." He flew like the wind leaving the grunt dumbfounded that a Staravia had such ability. With the first problem of gunshots out of the way, the trio felt very relieved.

"I am so glad we got out!" Julia exclaimed. "I second that." Evelyn replied. "It was pretty spontaneous, I admit. I had no idea what I was doing." Starling confessed. Most people would've pummelled him but the girls had a lot of faith in him. "Now what?" they asked. Julia noticed from down below that the fog was dampening their spirits, but not stopping them. "Do you see what I do?" she asked. Starling nodded and then said "It's weird really. I thought I'd have Intimidate as my ability but I still retained Keen Eye. Nice to know it came in handy." He then brought the tree close and whispered the plan he made in such spontaneity.

"Alright guys, loony as it seems we'll have to do this. Here's my plan. We use a beacon to attract them and instigate them to follow us. As hard as meandering ships is, they're doing this with ease. So we divert them away from Paraiosa and towards the abyssal areas where there will be either a chance of sinking or being sucked up down below." He explained.

"I really don't follow." Evelyn said exasperated. "The abyssal areas are like a million miles down the sea and no whirlpools are ever found in the dreariest parts of the sea." Starling snapped his wings. "Ever wondered why it is considered so dangerous?" he inquired. Seeing Evelyn's blank look, he explained "Apparently, Paraiosa has a mystic connection with that abominable danger and NO, it's not the abominable snowman. It's the most dangerous sign of paranormal activity for humans. The same place where Mew was found, that world." "What could it possibly be? The wandering souls?" Julia asked. Starling shook his head. "No. It's the Bermuda Triangle."

The two girls were shocked. Nobody has ever escaped the Bermuda triangle alive! No one they knew at least. "How can a country like ours ever have any association with that thing?" Evelyn inquired. "Mysticism is our life- paranormal is the triangle's life." He answered really slowly. "All planes and ships sank there- most of them rather." Evelyn loved this idea, but Julia didn't. She wanted to avoid a war at all costs to keep all alive and be peaceful. The idea of drowning them made her feel pretty hesitant.

"Is this really necessary?" Julia inquired. "Huh?" "I mean I do want to stop war and its calamities, but killing them? I really wouldn't want that..."

Starling sighed. Julia did want peace and he knew it. He didn't want to disappoint her, doubtless but the humans had to be stopped. "Jules, let's put it this way. We aren't gonna kill them; we'll just use our tactics to drive them away from Paraiosa and save the country from imminent danger. They'll be alive." Said he. "But Starling, I thought we're going to the abyss!' Evelyn chanted. "Forget it. It is pretty risky anyway." He said. Evelyn wondered about his strange behaviour. Why would he suddenly whim himself to Julia so quickly?

"Now, dear, you'll be the beacon. That's a fact." He said. "What me?" Julia yelled. "Yes. Levitate and use a random attack. Then the guys will be enticed to follow us and then we'll deviate them from normal course. Out there, we'll be prepared to attack. We'll crush them, but they won't die- just retreat in fear." He explained.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just do as I told and it'll all be fine. Besides, we promised to protect you, right?"

Julia beamed hearing this and said "Ok guys. I'll do my best." As she flitted away to fight them, Starling smiled and Evelyn kept cheering "Go, Julia! Do it for Paraiosa!"

Julia nervously flitted towards the ship. It had a gory name and they played gory games. Julia saw the grunts' treatment towards their Pokémon and she was seething with rage. At the same time, she didn't want to harm them more so for peace's sake and even otherwise, now their Pokémon were malign and cruel like them, so it was pointless. All that mattered now were her friends and country, nothing else.

The grunt was busy training his Raichu until he saw Julia and grew hostile. "It's you!" he screamed. "That Grovyle who just screwed up my plans... Just wait till I get my hands on you!" as he raced away to her and grabbed his pistol. He was loading it when Hunter came outside yawning. "Cut it out! I'm trying to sleep!" he moaned and then moved back inside his cabin. The grunt froze initially, but then prepared to shoot her and Julia was keenly observing his every move, lest he were to shoot her dead.

The minute he set it off, Julia whizzed past by. "Drat!" he cursed. He kept firing about five times, but failed. Julia was a little too fast for him, or rather, too calculating. She was pretty emotional in hard situations, but when it came to things she was close to, she'd gain the fearlessness of a Luxray and the dedication of a Growlithe and even brains of an Alakazam at times. She was busy dodging bullets gracefully and nimbly remembering old cornering tactics. Secretly proud of herself, she then decided to lead them away.

Unfortunately, this time the grunt had his eyes peeled. Rather, his friend did. A female executive then found that confounding Grovyle and caught her with a cutting edged net. "Christ." She muttered. "I'm beaten." Not like the grunts really did understand- only country members could. "Scream all you want, sweetheart. Nobody will ever hear you. This thing is soundproof!" the executive scoffed smugly. Julia grew angry hearing this. No filthy human was to steal her freedom- least of all them. Sadly, she found herself being taken downwards to where the real dangers were. Julia struggled to save her, but to no avail. This was only tangling her more in that net. The executive laughed. "You Pokémon are so gullible. You walk into traps so fearlessly- sadly it only heightens your stupidity."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! Helllllllllllllllp!" Julia screamed, but it failed, duh. "Honestly, what makes you think that anybody would ever hear you? They must have forsaken you for all you know- that's what all below humans is. Only thinking of their survival, not even their children." The executive then leaned forward and in an irritating whisper muttered "Even your family... your pride." Julia finally snapped. Now irritated with being reminded of Juliana's victory, she scratched at the net and kicked the executive on her face. It seemed to hurt, for now it was a red, throbbing mass of skin. Furious, she then brought out heavy duty ropes also used in straitjackets and tied Julia with it. It hurt every time she'd struggle to escape. "Sweetheart, these are straitjacket ropes, rather made from their strings. Every attempt to escape will be deemed futile. They're certainly useful for Pokémon such as you... now no more dirty tricks, else I'd tighten this further... like this." She tightened the grip which almost made Julia turn blue and she laughed sadistically.

"You really enjoy torture, don't you Miss?" the grunt joked. She glared at him with fiery yes "Shut up!"

Meanwhile, Starling and Evelyn were busy in position for attack, but there was no sign of Julia or the ship. "Could they've figured out our plan?" Evelyn enquired. "Gah, don't be stupid! Humans aren't that bright you know!" he snapped. "But there's been no sign of Julia for hours now!" Evelyn exclaimed plaintively. "You know that is worrying me. But don't worry, I think she'll figure it out." He assured. Evelyn sighed and agreed to wait for another half hour.

Julia was suffering the worst experience of her life, even worse than Juliana's thrashing. "I never imagined something could be worse than that. This actually intimidates me." She thought. She was pretty scared of the executive. That woman wasn't your usual type and she certainly meant business, for those ropes were so tightening that anymore and she'd actually bleed. Even worse, she seemed to enjoy it. Her groans and screams were only aggravating her pleasure. "Come on Jules think, think!" she attempted to motivate herself, but failed. This was too much of torture. Suddenly an idea struck her. "Will it work though?" she wondered. Then she realised that it was pointless to think too much here. "Get rich or die trying;" she sighed as she prepared herself. She then let put a Leaf Blade which successfully cut through the ropes. "Yes!" she muttered. "I'm free!" She then went off to her freedom until she could kick herself, she ran through a dead end and the lady's wrath was the only other end. Hoping to make it quickly, she then raced to the exit, but was caught.

"Now this time, I'll make sure you won't escape." The executive said as she tied Julia to a pole and used those ropes. "Not even a steel blade can cut through, love." She taunted. By now Julia was losing energy and couldn't even levitate. She'd be caught.

Back airborne, the two Pokémon were now starting to get worried. "I don't know Starling. I'm starting to wonder if Julia really did stumble upon something liable to be dangerous. She was pretty scared getting there and she's never had a real escape ever." Evelyn confessed. "As much as it happens due to her over-analytical attitude." Starling himself was getting worried. Julia was pretty frightened of such things and had a misanthropic attitude for very good reason. Worse, if they found out she was psychic they'd exploit her for their own good. She won't even have the heart to break 'peace". Such an emotional child.

Finally he spoke. "Evelyn, hop on. I sense danger." She obeyed him, for she herself was worried sick about Julia. He then got off that large cumulus cloud and swooped down to look for Julia. If anyone were to even lay a finger on her, they'd face his wrath. Not to mention Evelyn's which was twice as fiery when angry. He then started doubting the credibility of letting her lead war- it'd bring her nothing but misery. "Hang on, Jules. We're coming." He muttered.

Julia was back on the deck and almost fainted when she heard the following news-: "My, my! You're such a feisty little thing. Just the kind our team will need. Master would really love to have you as a permanent companion." Seeing Julia's ill look, the executive then leaned in and spoke "Ah, feeling low? How about I tell you a story? The story of our clan. We are a group called the Sharders. Made up of over 120 million international employees, we were the biggest criminal group in the entire Pokémon world. Resources and countries have run dry because of us and most of Johto is actually in our debt. We make real good use of this. Then again we aren't just greedy war mongers alone. We enjoy watching the world burn. "As she laid a finger on Julia's chin.

"Wondering how we have so little left? Well, you are rather interesting for a dull Pokémon. It's really simple. Even the slightest slip up or signs of incompetence are easily rectified. By walking the plank of course! We wouldn't want such wastrels working around with us, or rather- wasting our time." Finally, Julia couldn't sustain any longer. Her blood was boiling hearing their cruelty and no such people were ever to set foot on Paraiosa, her motherland. She lowered her head and said "Nobody is going to invade my country. Least of all lowlifes like YOU!" the executive then stared at her. Julia began to glow pink and levitated high. She then gathered pink sparks and let them fly. All the other grunts were surprised and worried. Julia was provoked far more than she should've and that was their biggest mistake. She then let out a throaty cry which made all of them shudder. The whole room tuned pink and glowed intensely with sparks flying everywhere and in time, the room exploded. That was Julia's Psyshock- nothing more, nothing less. A few grunts managed to escape.

Now free from those fetters, Julia made her great escape. She ran far into the decks and prepared to jump into the sea. Unfortunately, another grunt came behind and held a gun to her head. "Hands up, pipsqueak!" Julia was about to submit when Starling came flying high with Evelyn. "Not so fast, buster!" he proclaimed as he used Air Cutter on the grunt who immediately dropped down. "He's only injured, love." He assured. "Evelyn, take her away." Evelyn then grabbed her and put her on Starling's back. She was hugged a real lot "You saved me! Thank you so much, Eve! You guys are the best friends I've ever had!" and lay on Starling's back, now drifting off to sleep with Evelyn close by for comfort.

Starling was grinning all over, but made sure it was discreet. Suddenly, he heard a Graveler being ordered to use Rock Blast. At that minute, he wanted to lose all hope until he saw Saphira emerge. "What are you doing?! You'll get yourself killed!" he exclaimed. "Not in this chance. Go, boys!" she yelled. A huge regiment of Escavalier came out. "Now guys, Use Hydro Pump in all intensity!" she yelled. All of them did as directed. "You raised them in there?" Evelyn asked. "Yes." She replied. "They're water babies, per se."

The force of that attack was so intense it actually toppled a few overboard. The ship was pushed back and way by currents, its only vulnerability. The ship was thrust backward and they were forced to retreat. Victory was the Paraiosans, or so they felt.

"Good job, boys! I'm proud of you!" Saphira praised each of them and gave them a flying kiss making each blush. "Great!" Julia mumbled. "We've finally averted a war..." before actually sleeping. All her friends smiled- it was cute. "Let's head home." Evelyn said. All agreed.

Meanwhile Hunter was busy at sea, thinking of their abilitites. "Interesting. Very interesting. The sheer abilities of a measly Grovyle, Staravia, a mermaid and an Escavalier army, not to mention an Eevee of all things, could nearly defeat us. These Paraiosans are pretty well guarded. Mind you, they've never even seen the real extent of our powers... Interesting..."


	26. Rejoice the World

Chapter 26- Rejoice the World

Now that that pesky human problem was dealt with, all felt safe and relieved. They just averted the biggest crisis of their country, and that was the best they could ever do for them. Julia was almost crying of relief- she'd never want to watch the world burn down in flames, even if she was angry. Then again, she was crying for a different reason.

"Nooooo! Please!" she wailed. "Just one more." Saphira said as she put a final antiseptic into Julia's chest. Julia yelled again, but fortunately nobody really cared. They were used to her childishness which they actually liked. "How much longer down here?" Evelyn asked, her face turning blue. Saphira pushed her all the way up onto the shore, her bobbing up and down like a cork. "Now it's your turn." Saphira said as she pushed her all the way to the shore from the sea, Julia gasping for breath.

"This is antiseptic?!" she screamed while swimming back. "More like poison if you ask me!" Evelyn sighed- Julia hated most medications that didn't involve eating. Julia propped herself onto the sand and just fell fault. "Let's sunbathe!" Evelyn suggested. "I can't, Eve. I'll die." Julia replied tartly. Evelyn shrugged and lay down with her. "This'd be more fun if we were staring at the stars figuring out all those constellations like we did before." She stated. They both sighed; that's how they used to spend most of the night- staring at the sky and figuring out its astronomical mysteries. It was often fun though- they'd get to see a shooting star which came every 4 months in Paraiosa- being a land of miracles.

It was a lame activity- usually for star struck lovers. But they were such close friends with such quirky tastes that they couldn't really imagine their life without it. Besides, they'd often find really good pictures that no one would ever do. And that's what best friends are- a cut above the rest.

"Remember how many cool pictures we'd found? It was a million times more fun than cloud watching!" Evelyn admitted. "Yeah, it was. But the best one we'd found was that of Cresselia. Back then when I was fifteen." Julia replied. They then went back to reminiscence on how life was when young and all the stupid things they did. Then again, isn't that what younger years were for? Doing crazy things you'd cringe thinking of.

Suddenly, it was cut short when Evelyn spoke "Jules, how did you meet Saphira?" "Well, it was like this. Back then, when I stayed to myself, I was wandering about the river because Mom barred me from swimming there. So I just went there to pick flowers. Then I saw some large Pokémon splash water on me. I saw the tail. I was furious and tracked it all the way to the lagoon. By then, it was twilight and I had to get back, but not without some well deserved retribution. So I then went and used Absorb the minute I saw that thing. I heard a female voice cry out in pain and then after seeing what it was- I died. It was a girl's visage and it seemed rather panicky. It was then I realised that she was a mermaid!"

"She seemed frightened initially, but I warmed up to her. We had so much in common- we were female, had strange powers- rather she was a stranger herself and we were both...different. Nowhere close to conventional- that was what made us most compatible."

Julia's voice then grew pensive "It was then that I realised that she was a little too different for normal society. Especially when some grass type twits discovered her. I was jealous as she was supposed to mine alone- like you. It was when I realised their nature and atrocities that I grew furious. They'd discovered her and she was worth a fortune. They initially coerced her into being a circus captive, but the on refusal, they kidnapped Saphira and took her away. I confronted them and won eventually, even though some were double-types as well. That was when I first learnt Psybeam."

"It was ever since then that I swore to protect her from dominating idiots at all cost. We had a little bit of a sister type relationship and because of my general distrust of others, I kept her in clandestine."

"But why did you never tell us?" Evelyn asked. Julia just got up and walked over to the nearest pomeg berry tree and said "Her existence was to be kept a complete secret. It's not like I didn't trust you, but it's just that... I was the only one who got her, and I wanted to keep it that way, forever. No one else would understand her but me, and I knew that." She answered.

Then what she said shocked Evelyn "Especially when the humans have figured out that she existed and she walked right into their lair with open arms!"

Evelyn was amazed at this revelation. They just defeated the humans, could they actually think of coming back? After crushing them so powerfully, that to? They couldn't be back just for Saphira, could they? Julia saw Evelyn's worried expression and started worrying herself. If she failed to protect her most special friend, she was nothing short of incompetent. It was then she realised that Saphira was amazingly independent. After all, she was a young duchess's daughter and had all the world's resources. Not only that, she led the undersea army to fight them. The Escavalier army was as tough as nails.

So there was nothing to worry about, technically.

She and the country had been saved. What more was there to do? At that minute, Starling arrived. Landing onto sand was messy and he hated it; it got into his claws, which was so annoying. "This damn sand... Hi girls! What's cooking?" he asked cheerfully. Seeing Julia's dull expression told him otherwise. "What's bothering you?" he asked. Julia turned her head away. Evelyn nudged her. "Come on, Jules." She persuaded.

"Guys, it's just that... after defeating the humans, I start to worry about our country's security. The mystic barrier is failing us and we have barely evaded them. I worry about such stuff." Julia admitted.

The two friends were surprised. As much as she had a point, it was her idea to force them to abdicate. Was this supposed to mean that she wanted to fight them? Or that they'd attack again? Not a chance. After all their attacks and Julia told them about how she blew up their cabins, they wouldn't dare to even fantasize getting here. Then again, if they figured that Julia was a psychic and that Saphira existed... That was the end.

Starling though, brushed it off. "Jules, I know you're worried about Saphira, but the humans aren't; as bright as you imagine. If there is anything they lack in, it is intuition and instinct. That's why they can't sense earthquakes or do such awesome things. They may be evolved, but they'll never fell the joy of being a Pokémon. That's for sure."

"I'll make things easier to understand. Race me to Angel Pier!" he challenged. "You're on" Julia answered smugly. "Join us Eve." Evelyn promptly braced herself and then Starling gave the counts- "Ready, set go!" then the three raced off to Paraiosa's highest cliff. With Starling flying, Julia levitating and Evelyn running, who would be the winner? No contest? Wrong.

Starling flew like the wind. It was almost astonishing how fast he could fly- it was twice the speed of a jet when he was determined- after all he was a born soldier and as much as he was a pocket Horatio Nelson, he loved the concept of being peaceful with all species. But nothing in the world could stop his passion for battle and being in action and he loved to be in it, all furious and passionate. Had he flown any faster, he'd break the sound barrier, but he refrained to see how quickly Julia's surpass him and it was for fun,

Little did they know that the winner was the least expected- Evelyn! "All right, guys!" she proclaimed. "Treat me to a free dinner!" They gave in; more so because Julia had missed Evelyn's mild mockery and she was right near a fruity orchard. By the end of it, they were eating apples, berries, bananas, peaches and even cacao pods. Everything grew there.

"Why are we scared of fire?" Evelyn asked munching a peach. "Coz it looks a little freaky." Julia answered while eating. "How're you feeling now Jules?" Starling asked jovially "We're having a sumptuous dinner now! Are ya happy now, dear?"

Julia's normal gaze broke into a soft smile. "Why yes guys, I do." "Don't sweat it Jules. Those humans are too dumb to find us now!" Starling reassured as all her troubles and even Evelyn's melted in the half-moonlight as they laughed and made merry. Unfortunately, their casual teenage days were soon going to be over.

For little did they know that they were wrong. Terribly wrong...


	27. Joys in Sentiments

Chapter 27- Joys in Sentiments

Averting world war 3 was the best thing that the teens could do, but it didn't stop bothering them, or at least Julia. She still doubted the human's willpowers, but didn't want to fight again. Even if it was for Saphira, she couldn't think of doing that all over again, getting herself killed.

"You really are pretty contemplative. Do you actually think the humans will be here after all we'd done?" Evelyn asked. "Rather what I did, Eve." Julia answered. "They'd be shocked seeing my Psyshock, it did kill some of the sailors, but I just don't know what I'll do if I see them again." Starling just sighed. A sumptuous dinner wasn't enough for Julia to feel any more relaxed? Girls are too complicated.

Then again, it was weeks ago. Most people are pretty shaken by war's effects and Julia was no exception. Then again, for a teenager to worry about issues like this? That was a little more than awkward.

"Jules, chill. Nothing's gonna happen, especially with us over here, those humans would better think twice before doing anything stupid like coming here again." Evelyn assured. The trouble was, Julia wanted to believe her, but couldn't. The more she thought of this, the more paranoid she'd get- after all; she did get a taste of the humans' real power. "I don't trust their judgements." She wondered. "I have to find answers, but after getting them back so painstakingly... is this worth the risk?"

She suddenly started running away and then when she felt she was far away from everybody, she just dived into the ocean without thinking and swam all the way to Saphira's castle. She was a duchess' daughter after all. On the way, she was stopped by two Seadra guards. "Halt!" they yelled. "Who goes there? Julia gust glared. "Aren't you guys a little too young for guard duty?" she asked. They immediately armed "Shut up, miss! You do not belong here, land-dweller." They hollered. "I have to see Saphira! It's a god-forsaken emergency!" she snapped irritably.

Furious at this, the Seadra proceeded to hurl a large Sludge Bomb, but Julia immediately retaliated using a mild Psyshock. With them dazed, she sped inside and stormed into Saphira's boudoir. Slamming into the doors, she stood there panting. Saphira just stared at her "Dude. What are you doing?!"

"You're alive! And here! Great to know." Julia muttered. Saphira swam to her. "Jules are you okay?" she asked. Julia just sighed and Saphira immediately figured out what happened. "Aren't you worrying too much?"

"I just can't expect the humans to just withdraw like that. Their ship was intact, most of their men were, all their Pokémon and well they aren't fools like the others. I have a gut feeling that these people are more than just foreign threats, they're invaders. They're... predators!" Julia confessed. "Was that really good reason for knocking my guards out?" Saphira inquired. "It was a freaking emergency! I had to do something!" Julia yelled. "I can't take it lying down that the humans will be staying away from Paraiosa. After dropping you down, I think any tom, dick and harry would figure out that you're a mermaid."

"But Starling just created a fog! How one earth was he even able to take aim let alone see anything?!" Saphira asked. "Silhouettes, Saphira. Silhouettes. The fogs as much as it was powerful, don't forget that this is a sea climate, tropical. Fogs would rarely occur, so Starling was going against natural rules. It was bound to die down. And they are humans- they have magical machines known as technology they could do anything with it! Even I saw your silhouette, for Cresselia's sake!" Julia answered exasperated."I can't see you in distress Saphira. If Pokémon could do such atrocities, what would the humans do? They care for no one but themselves- coming to think about it, not even for their fellow humans! I mean look at them- endowed with brains, intelligence, beauty and other psychological blessings- but then again, it's pointless."

Saphira didn't speak a word. Julia had clearly surpassed her intelligence.

"I mean, think about it. We have been sheltered by the mystic barrier all these years- but now, it seems to be that we're on our own. I've promised to protect you ever since I met you, so I may as well tell you now, don't you think?" Then Julia clasped Saphira's hands. She blushed "What are you doing?" "I'm just here to tell you- no matter what happens, I'll risk myself to save you, and you are my most special friend, like Evelyn. So don't worry about anything! I'm here for you, dear, I really am!" Saying which she swam away and out of the palace gates. Cringing heavily "Why does every emotional sentence sound like a lover's ballad?"

When she got out of the sea, she was surprised to see that Evelyn and Starling were already there. "You followed me?" she yelled angrily. "Couldn't help it, love. We just had to." Starling replied. "This is getting too much on your nerves. You have to cool it. The humans will never get her, mark my words." This only got Julia more worried. She flopped down, now heavily groggy because of the sea waters. "You're tired Jules, let's find a good spot where we could camp out... like a sleepover!" Evelyn suggested happily. "Aww yeah! I'm in!" Starling answered. Julia nodded. "Sure thing- I haven't had a decent outing with you in years!" "Good girl!" Evelyn praised her as Starling propped Evelyn on his back. "Can you still levitate?" he asked Julia politely. "I really want to- I think I can." She answered saying which they both raised high into the clear skies. Julia was sweating and she hated it. "How much salt have you got into you?" Evelyn asked jokingly. "Enough to be a fried Magikarp once I'm sautéed in this heat!" Julia answered sarcastically. Evelyn sighed- some people just can't take a joke.

Julia beamed at the idea of a sleepover. She had one every year with Evelyn ever since she was five and as much as now wasn't the greatest of times, teenagers would do anything to have a bit of fun, wouldn't they. "Sleepover of 2012. Very nice." She dreamed as they drifted away looking for a good spot. Evelyn was having the time of her life flying so high. "Whoa! This is great! I feel like I'm flying without wings!" she yelled. "That's because you're on my back." Starling replied. She sighed "Neither of you can take a joke can you?" she asked exasperated. "You did sound pretty serious, Eve." Julia replied.

"Wow! The Lunasola falls look amazing from up here!" she exclaimed. "This is just one part of it." Julia replied. "Any higher and we'd reach heaven! You have no idea how awesome this is going to feel. Shall we, Starling?" He nodded and they flew higher and Evelyn's eyes gleamed in awe. "Woohoo! This is the greatest day of my life!" she yelled. Julia smiled- she loved seeing Evelyn happy. "Wanna ride on me?" she asked. Evelyn became even happier "With pleasure, Madame." She replied jokingly as she beckoned Starling to get closer. He did, but seemed hesitant. "That's weird. I never saw him this way ever." She thought. "Careful...careful... there you go!" She then propped onto Julia's back and took pains to level her pressure.

While on Julia's back, she saw Starling was heavily embarrassed on moving closer to Julia. He seemed to be in shades of crimson and struggling to hide this. Evelyn's smiled turned wicked. "Ooh. You like her... Fat chance of you getting her though." Starling seemed to read her mind. He just moved away still crimson. Evelyn's smile widened more. The wisest thing he could do now was to wait till Julia was psychologically mature enough and when she was ready to share her freedom; else confessing to her would be a blasphemy. Fortunately he was smart enough to understand that.

Julia suddenly turned around. Evelyn nearly slipped. "Gah!" Julia quickly caught her again and apologised profusely. "Be more careful next time." She warned. "I'm sorry, it's just... Starling- your face. It looks as red as a tomato. How close are we to the sun?" Julia asked. He answered "Nowhere close, dear." "Funny, never seen you like this. Are you sunburned?" she asked. He shook his head. "Birds don't get sunburned. They can see colour though- makes life a lot more joyful." He answered smiling. She giggled. Sometimes he had that attitude of a debonair- it was pretty enticing, but she thought of him as a platonic friend alone. Then a wicked thought crossed her mind.

"If that's' the case... Then... do you (giggle) like someone?" she asked really giggling like a clown. He turned scarlet hearing this. "No no no!" he replied defensively. "Absolutely not! I have better things to do than waste my life on a girl!"Julia was hurt hearing this. "That's pretty rude- you're being really backward." She scolded. Starling mentally face palmed him. He never meant to say that- he respected all ladies and liked them- even hanging out with them, but he had to save face in front of Julia.

"Well, suit yourself." She replied icily as they flitted away. By the time they did stop flying though, it was dusk and Starling had to alight onto a grassy hill. "Starling, why did you alight now?" Evelyn moaned. "Birds can't fly in the dark. We'll chill here, fine with you?" he answered. Julia agreed, levitating was tiring at times and she landed. "Sorry, Evy. He's right, it's also instinctive and so even if you force him to he can't." Said she. Evelyn reluctantly agreed. She started wondering if Julia was by any chance reciprocating his feelings. "Bah! I'm being a little too hasty now, aren't I?" she wondered, now feeing the soft grass with her paws. "Ahhhhh! This feels heavenly." She commented. "Yeah, for once it doesn't itch." Starling replied.

"Aren't you gonna fly to a tree?" Julia asked him. "At this hour? Yeah, maybe." He answered. "Find it quickly. Dusk is closing in to an end." She ordered. In seconds he was gone. Evelyn and Julia lie on the grass and almost fell asleep. They were relishing the softness of that grass; it was just heavenly and so beautiful. "Great weather, huh Jules?  
Evelyn asked stupidly. "Probably. I was looking out for the Evening Star." She answered placidly. "Who Venus?" asked Evelyn. "Yeah." Came the soft reply.

"Tell me what you see."

"What?"

"Well, it's been such a long time since or last sleepover, and now we are camping out, so we could just play that old game of constellations."

"Sure-classics remain classics for very good reason."

"Aah! There's one! It looks like a Leafeon cuddling a baby Eevee!"

"Good. I can see it- it's beautiful! Wonder what I can see... ah, there's one! It looks like a Taillow picking on a Cherubi!"

"My turn! Hmm... I see a Gardevoir.. Dressed as a princess!"

"Surprising that we can see this style of constellations! Guess Paraiosa really is beautiful- where else must we go? But I digress, so it's my turn. Hmm... Oh my! I see it! But it's not the usual kind of one... am I seriously seeing right?"

"Cut to the chase Julia."

"It looks like a deity... a familiar one. Oh my goodness! It... it's ... It's Cresselia!"

Evelyn herself saw the constellation and almost fainted in shock. It looked like Cresselia- every last minute detail. Nowhere before, or never ever before had she seen this kind of starry picture- ever! The two pals just kept staring at it for real long. "My, my Julia- this is beautiful! Never have I seen such a thing in my life!" she commented.

Julia nodded. Then she turned to Evelyn after five minutes. "Hey, Evy? Do you by any chance wonder how life will be after evolving?" she asked. Evelyn was mildly perplexed hearing this. It was unlikely for Julia to talk about the future. "I don't know, Jules. It never occurred to me. Are you asking what I'd like to evolve into?" she asked. "Well, in that case, I'd like to be Vaporeon. They are really beautiful and I do like the water." Julia looked at her disdainfully "Seriously? No offence, but a Vaporeon? I think an Espeon would be better for you- it suits your name. Or a Flareon." She replied.

"Oh, really? Never occurred to me. Besides, why this question? I would like to evolve sometime, but I have too much pressure thrust upon me. Why can't anyone let me be me?"  
Evelyn complained. Julia replied "Why would anyone want to be an adult anyway? I mean, what life do they have? That freedom, joy- all replaced with worry. I think being a teenager rules! Growing up rocked when we were kids, but now- I think I'd love to stay this way. Now and forever."

Evelyn smiled and agreed. Julia was one of the only people who loved her for who she was. "I don't know, Jules, but you're the best friend I've ever had. Others would pressure me into evolving, but you... you are just the greatest ever! I enjoy all these sleepovers and this is the best thing that ever happened to me, Jules. I'd never want it any other way." She confessed.

Julia was shocked. This was often told to her before, but with such sincerity- rare. She too loved Evelyn very much and was touched by this. "So do I, Eve." She confessed and hugged her warmly. Both girls were almost in tears, they had too many adventures together- from play fighting to fighting a war. Now they truly were best friends.

Their bliss was interrupted when Starling arrived."Girls! I've brought us supper!" he hollered. Both were scared out of their socks. "Dude! Don't ever do this again!" Evelyn scolded. Starling then dropped some wood down. "Light it." He ordered. Evelyn then suddenly puked onto it and both grimaced. Strangely enough, it became a fire and it was blazing! "Could I be evolving?" Evelyn wondered. "I don't want to- not yet." "Eve? Was that... Flamethrower?" Julia exclaimed. Evelyn was then hugged by Julia yet again. Starling sighed as he cooked the berries. Then each of them ate it ravenously.

While sleeping, Starling in a tree, Evelyn on the grass and Julia near a cave, Julia felt something strange. She woke up half- dead and was shocked to see it was none other than Cresselia- who now actually descended onto earth. "C...C...?" Julia was stuttering. "Relax, dear child. It is me. I have to bear you tidings." Cresselia answered smiling. "Yes?" Julia grunted, staring at her in awe, almost pious devotion.

"Darling, I am impressed. In spite of your contempt towards humans, you still sought peace and seemingly won." Cresselia praised. Julia blushed hearing this. "Unfortunately, they are still persisting. You were right all along, I knew it. The humans are here, dear. They're closing in." She declared solemnly. Julia stared at her, and then after two minutes of silence, Cresselia said "Yes dear. It is true." Following which Julia fainted, but was caught in the goddess' arms. After blowing some moon dust onto her face, Julia revived.

"Oh sweetheart! Not now- you won't need to fight them now! But I'm sorry to say you'll have to fight the war. Sad to say, humans are so cruel. You are one of the most powerful Pokémon in the entire world! You will easily outnumber them, do no fret. Do not hold back, you are special." She encouraged her, but Julia wasn't really listening. "Cresselia, may I ask you something?" she asked. Cresselia nodded. "Why are the humans so cruel? They are blessed with intelligence, ability, feelings, aptitude and grace- then why do they enjoy this pillage and destruction? Why can't they see from our perspective?"

Cresselia smiled faintly. She couldn't answer that- it was to be those fundamental questions which have no answer like 'Who am I?' Then again, she knew the answer being a goddess, but to bestow such knowledge onto a mortal- they'd never take it. "Well, sweetheart, humans have everything but one of the things that motivate them isn't greed alone. It's fear. That is what practically consumes them. They themselves don't know it. Not all humans are there- only a few prominent ones who malign their image. You are fighting pure evil- which needs to be destroyed and then have their comeuppance." She answered tenderly.

"Could you tell me more?" Julia asked, now wanting to see their perspective clearer. "I'm sorry darling, but I have to leave your presence now. Do not worry, I'll be back and I'll always be watching you." Cresselia answered as she faded away. "Wait! What about...?" Julia then fell onto the grass.

"Ow! My head!" she moaned. She then woke up completely and saw everything was normal. "Oh, it was a dream? Then there is nothing to worry about." She assured herself as she got back onto a tuft of grass at the cave and fell into sound slumber. Little did she know what was coming, but who has the energy?...


	28. Surprise Attack

Chapter 28- Surprise Attack

Waking up, all three of the friends got together to leave. Refreshed and ready to take on the world, they were ready to go, question is where? "I haven't a clue as to what we are going to do here, really. That's every teenager's prime problem. Boredom.

"Good job on that flamethrower- it was pretty impressive." Starling commended. "Thanks." Replied Evelyn. Even Julia seemed to be in her normal self, which was a real relief. Seeing her worried was worrying for everyone. "So, any ideas as to what to do now?" Evelyn asked. Sadly, there were none and Julia was in no mood to do anything adventurous. "I've had enough adventure for a lifetime. Now to just kick back and enjoy." She sighed dreamily. Hearing this, Starling had an idea "How about we go to the nearby meadows and just chill?" he asked. Julia's eyes lit up. "The one with scarlet red roses?" she asked. She loved red roses especially in full bloom and fresh dew.

Evelyn sighed. She loved beaches and a strange feeling to go there. "How about the lagoon? I need swimming lessons." She asked. Both of them felt compelled to agree with her, especially Julia. They both just nodded and went there. The sand looked a lot dirtier than it usually did and the sky was darker- like it indicated rain. They were disappointed to see such dismal welcome, but still went in anyway. The palm trees seemed to be swaying a little too much and the wind was blowing against Evelyn's fur too much.

"Forget swimming lessons. Let's just watch the waves." Julia suggested. Starling didn't want to fly and Evelyn found a brown coconut. "Volleyball?" she asked Starling who agreed, but Julia was in no mood. While they played in that desolate weather, Julia just kicked back and watched those waves. The water looked dark and turbid, which puzzled her a bit. She then started dreaming about the fun she had with Saphira as a Treecko. Life rocked then. She couldn't help but worry about Saphira- she was her third best friend and the only one who truly understood her. The salty wind blew against her face- she liked it. It felt rather refreshing, albeit irritating at times. Feeling drowsy in such weather, she started falling asleep while watching the waves. Starling and Evelyn were having a blast with the coconut volleyball and desperately avoiding its hard blows at the same time.

Suddenly, while enjoying this awkward weather, a strange smoke started filling up the place. In seconds, the whole lagoon was filled with smoke. The tree friends were shocked by such a sudden gust. They started choking on that odd thick smoke. "Ack! I can't breathe!" wailed Evelyn as she struggled to stop coughing. Starling himself was feeling nauseated as he tried to keep away from the fumes. Julia on the other hand, couldn't see a thing and was choking on that smoke. Suddenly, she felt a sharp Water Gun attack graze her face. She screamed.

Evelyn and Starling both turned around only to find themselves being attacked by a Rock Smash and a Poison Tail respectively. They both fell across because of this attack and Starling found some poison oozing onto his wing and he gasped. He was this close to being poisoned. "Who the hell would play such a sick trick?" he yelled. "How'd I know?" Evelyn yelled while feeling more Rock Smashes attacking her, injuring her badly. "I want to know who the hell would be attacking us like this!" she yelled. They had no idea who their assailants were, but they were being heavily crushed, either way. "Must...save...neck!" Starling muttered ash he was being pinned down by a powerful Body Slam cum Wrap. Evelyn was hardly having any fun either.

Julia on the other hand, could see a faint line of who was causing this- it was Octillery who was using this powerful Smokescreen attack. She also saw her friends' assailants. Enraged by this, she used a powerful Mega Drain on the Octillery, who immediately stopped his attack, now heavily weakened by the grass- type. Evelyn and Starling stared in awe. Julia did it! They were really happy that she helped a bit on saving their lives- that smokescreen was close to killing them with asphyxiation.

They would've thanked her, but they were paralysed- not just by those attacks but also on the anguish on seeing who was attacking them- it was a Lickitung and a Seviper. They stared in awe. How the hell did these get here? The seviper was practically crushing Starling, now paralysed by that Body Slam was being choked by the wrap, now his face turning blue. Julia was enraged seeing this. She then got to the Seviper and screamed "Challenge me if you dare!" The seviper didn't react- it just beckoned to the Lickitung to attack and continued choking Starling, now harder. Julia gulped- Lickitung wasn't exactly the kind of Pokémon she'd ever liked.

Lickitung then dropped Evelyn, now almost dead by that attack and stared at that egoistic female and was gobsmacked. Such a beauty was a rarity and battling one was the icing on the cake. Julia braced herself. Lickitung was a hard opponent. It seemed to be interested in Julia; after all she was a beautiful Grovyle. He immediately walked up to her and hissed "Beautiful thing. Thanks, Sev! I'll take it from here." He then proceeded to attack with Brick Break, but Julia deftly dodged it and used a light Leaf Blade attack. The Lickitung was furious- a hot girl being his superior? Never!

Evelyn was gasping for breath, which caught Julia's attention. "You're okay!" she exclaimed happy. Starling was busy getting the Seviper off him- he was really close to dying. "I'm gonna help Starling. You take care, okay? I'll be backing up." She signalled. Julia nodded and looked at the Lickitung in the eye. "It's hammering time." She thought as she proceeded to attack. She then jumped high in the air and used a Leaf Blade with relative intensity- highly disgusted by that Pokémon. It hit hard and he toppled over, now cut and scratched by those scathing leaves. Enraged, he attempted to counter using Shadow Ball, but Julia used another Leaf Blade which miraculously countered it successfully and even managed to get to the Lickitung, while she jumped here and there.

Julia then levitated high and took aim to use Mega Drain, which would be super handy that time. The Lickitung intended to make the battle short initially, but seeing Julia's svelte figure, he thought otherwise. He was going to make this incredulously long, if he had any energy left. An idea hit him. He jumped up high and tried using another shadow ball. This time, it hit Julia who wailed in pain while the Seviper smiled. His work was close to complete.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his back and was shocked to see that Evelyn used Bite on him, now in all intensity. It hurt him no end as he groaned in pain, never used to such sheer force alone. Starling saw this as a perfect escape moment and slithered off to safety desperate to catch his breath and then battle again. Over the days, he was getting soft.

Julia and the Lickitung's battle were getting intense. Furious shadow balls and sharp Leaf Blades kept directing at the enemy as they battled in all intensity. Tired, Lickitung thought of using earthquake, for as much as Julia was a grass type, earthquakes were powerful. Apparently, Julia sensed this. The very minute Lickitung was going to use that, she immediately levitated high in the air leaving a livid Pokémon down there. "How's the weather?" she joked. "Don't ever forget a Pokémon's feral instinct." Lickitung face palmed. He forgot that animals and Pokémon both have high intuition senses. At that ver minute it hit him- Julia was a special Grovyle. This made him even more excited- a hot Grovyle who was blessed with innate powers! This was a dream come true. He could capture her. He then tried to use Brick Break, but Julia blocked it and then began to circle him. It made him dizzy and then in seconds, Julia used Psyshock on him which made him dizzy and getting seizures. He fainted at once, or so it seemed.

Julia did a victory dance and raced off to help Evelyn- Starling could've almost died. Unfortunately she found something wet and sticky round her waist and turned around in horror and disgust to see that it was none other than the Lickitung himself. Julia was horrified as the grip tightened. He pulled her close and communicated telepathically "My my, dear- you are beautiful. Not only are you a wonderful psychic dancer, but intelligent too. Sadly not as much as me." Julia started to scream, but Evelyn was still biting Seviper, almost crunching into his bones. Lickitung then tightened his grip as he then told her "Time to make a real meal out of you." As he proceeded to use Lick. Julia was horrified- this guy had a crush on her which mortified her- she wasn't ready for this stuff!

Angry and hurt, she then closed her eyes. Lickitung as kind of happy- he thought Julia was reciprocating the feelings, but she wasn't. She started to glow and this worried him "Hey lady? Are you evolving?" he wondered. Julia didn't answer- she started to rise high and levitate him as well "Wanna marry me now, chick?" he flirted. Suddenly, he found himself getting a migraine and a seizure. Everything seemed to be dizzy and sickening. His vision blurred and it was shaky- seeing cosmic rays were dangerous. Julia then screamed throatily and pushed him psychically and a strange attack hit him in full throttle. This is was it- Julia's extent of Psychic.

Finally calming, Julia looked at his now fainted form and muttered "Don't ever mess with a lady again." Starling came and attacked the Seviper with a Sky Drop, injuring and making him faint instantly.

At that moment, Julia heard a voice she instantly hated.

"Ah, my pretties! Enjoyed you first rendezvous with my incompetent lads? How was this beautiful surprise? Pleasantly charming, am I right?"

Julia hated this voice the minute she heard it. She was right. The war was nowhere close to over. Rather, it had just begun.

"Hunter..." she muttered "It's you..."


	29. Where the Real Fun Starts

Chapter 29- Where the Real Fun Starts

No human was to ever leave this land untouched- and Julia was right. Hunter was back, now energised and smarter. He saw their amazing abilities and as much as he hated to admit it, they really were amazing at battle. After all, seeing a psychic Grovyle and a young mermaid was too much temptation.

"I'm back, angel. You miss me?" he spat out sardonically. Evelyn looked shocked. "You know this guy?" she blurted. Julia nodded. "I was captured by his psychotic executive after all. She told me all about him." Starling was rather impressed by the technique, but was absolutely disgusted by Hunter's disposition. As classy and glittery he looked, he had all charm and manners, but a filthy heart.

Hunter smirked "Look at you so called powerful young ones. You looked this close to dying there- but you persevered and won. Sounds so cliché. Well, no time to lose. Time for me to do my real attacking. Siege the lands! Bring out the weapons! Do it, now!" He was barking orders, thinking that the Pokémon would be clueless as to what those things are, but Julia was much more than a pretty face. She was blessed with brains and she figured out what was going on.

"Guys!" she barked as they got together. "This guy is clearly intent on destroying Paraiosa- we have to protect the people at all costs. Question is how?" They both looked wistfully. This wasn't the easiest question on the planet. All the society was unaware of Hunter's presence, let alone the war. They had to get a backup, but how? "I don't know Jules. If there is anything I know, there is a person who could help us. Rather, people." Starling had an odd grin on his face. He then flew away. "Where are you going?" she yelled. "Going to catch up on some old pals." He answered while he flew away, winking at the girls who immediately got the point. They both smiled. A spontaneous plan was probably the best idea, not like the humans had a clue on what they're saying.

Paraiosa was a very uniquely blessed country for all the Pokémon knew English along with nine of their own dialects. It was not their ancestors' cries alone, but another language which nobody in this entire world knew of or could decode yet. Even if Hunter tried, he would never be able to understand a word of what they said. Smart move.

Starling, mid-air blushed and face palmed. "The more I do this, the lesser control I feel I have." He muttered as he went to call his friends.

Julia and Evelyn were left alone and had to think of something fast until Starling got relief. They snuck away into one of the lagoon plants and discussed a strategy but not without arguments. "Eve, I haven't any idea what we are doing, but whatever it is, we have to do it now!" Julia admitted. "Will they have Pokémon?" she asked. "Yes. I have seen their Pokémon while captive. They are strong and powerful and even have majestic appearances. We will have to find a way without involving battling them- I doubt we have the energy." Answered Julia. "Do they get anything?" Evelyn asked. Julia shook her head. "Now, whatever you do, no English. Only people who know we talk will understand. They should be the last ones. Now speak to me in Asvadia alone." She instructed. Evelyn agreed. For reader's sake, their words are translated to English.

In seconds, Evelyn was floating on Julia's back as she levitated into the palm trees. She then told her "Now, try and divert their attention." Evelyn nodded and then sighed for she had no idea what sense Julia had at the moment. She then jumped off Julia's back and ran off to the grasslands while Julia got to the lagoon just to watch the Sharders' movements. They really were hell bent on destruction and Julia had to oppose that at all costs. While watching what they were doing, Hunter was too busy barking orders to notice her keen observation and almost died seeing all the weapons they had loaded. Guns, grenades, explosives, swords and the worst of them all- biological weapons. These would guarantee their extinction for sure. Julia flamed in anger. These guys had no idea what they were doing and she had to stop these twits and fast.

Evelyn on the other hand, raced like a marathon ostrich. Having the ability Run Away was a blessing at this hour, after all she wasn't very powerful even otherwise. In about half an hour, she reached the grasslands where some other Pokémon were just playing- a Bayleef, Simisear and Combusken. "Guys!" she yelled. They all turned from a game of tag. "Aren't you guys a little old for this?" Evelyn wondered. Then she told them the real trouble and all were dumbfounded.

"Is this true?" Asked Bayleef. "Confound that Julia!" Simisear cursed. Combusken sighed and kept listening. "Please, Evelyn- forget them. They have a very warped vision of reality. Go on." She beckoned. Evelyn told her everything and she listened intently in shock and horror. That unimaginable abomination came true. At the end, all three were charged and determined with eyes blazing. Country first, vendetta later.

Julia on the other hand was waiting impatiently for relief. That weapon artillery just grew and grew. This was danger and if no one stepped in, this would be the end. "Where could they be?" she wondered. At that very moment, a sharp fox-like cry reverberated and Julia's ears pricked. And she smiled- Evelyn and returned. But no help in sight? Okay, distressing. "Eve, why?" she inquired. Evelyn nudged her. "They're waiting." She replied. "In case you were wondering, our country is in stake here!" Julia yelled. Evelyn was to answer, but those two shrill cries were enough for Hunter and his cronies to figure out what was going on- they wanted to attack. "Oh please, you disgusting creatures! We have no time for your petty issues." One grunt grunted, but Hunter pushed him away. "I can't resist seeing a good fight." He smirked. Evelyn smiled- they were ready. Following which, Evelyn jumped onto the decks of the Sanguis Cruor and braced herself for a battle. "Sounds fair." Hunter muttered. "Go, Chimecho, I choose you!" In a flash, a Chimecho popped out of the pokeball. Evelyn braced herself- she was dealing with a seemingly tough opponent.

Julia face palmed. "Evelyn, are you insane?! You have no idea how strong this girl is!" she screamed. Starling was taking forever in relief and she had to destroy the biological weapons as soon as possible, but how? They were the largest threats to Paraiosa and could cause its extinction but she had little time to make a plan, least of all now when Evelyn was inviting death personally. "Evy! Get down from there now!" she ordered. Evelyn turned round and winked at Julia. "I'm trying to stall her. Now go and run away. Just run, no questions asked."

"I hope you know what you are doing." Muttered Julia before she ran away, hoping to be seen by none and still wondering if Starling was anthrophobic- he never backed away from a fight, the brave soul he was. She just ran without thinking that no one would see her.

Evelyn then growled ferally at the Chimecho who seemed to be devoid of emotion which did scare her a bit- after all this was a captive versus a wild Pokémon the odds were pretty high. "Grunt!" barked Hunter "Co-ordinate. No arguments, else those will be your last words." The grunt meekly agreed. He then got to Chimecho and started calling out "Chimecho, use Psywave!" She did, but Evelyn successfully dodged it rather gracefully. "Don't underestimate me. I'm al lot smarter than you think." She smirked. The Chimecho was just as arrogant. "We'll see about that, won't we, Underclasswoman?" she smirked as she then used yet another Psywave with higher intensity. Evelyn was hit by it which made her yowl in pain. "Are you honestly that pampered?" Chimecho taunted as she got close to her and prepared to use double-edge. Evelyn got back up and muttered. "Surprise" as she used echoed voice rather loudly. Chimecho grimaced as she was deflected by those sound waves. Evelyn would've died laughing seeing this, but this was just the beginning. "I wonder where Jules is?" she thought.

Julia was somewhere in the forest, longer than Evelyn's timing, but there for relief. "Why did she ask me to go here?" she thought irritated. She just shrugged and got on top of a tree and waited for her arrival- it wasn't like she'd do anything at the moment, completely out of ideas.

Evelyn was having the time of her life battling Chimecho. "I never expected this to be so awesome!" she expressed as she nimbly dodged another Psywave. "This is getting boring, bud. Hit me with something worth it!" she mocked. Little did she know that Chimecho took this seriously? She just smiled and closed her eyes. Evelyn was used to seeing Julia's extent of power, but what was this Chimecho doing? Suddenly, she opened her eyes and smiled "Face my wrath, sweets." Then she belted out a throaty Uproar. Evelyn hated the sound- it was a combination of hoarse, shrill and nasal; nothing like a wind chime. She closed her ears as she was constantly being attacked by this. "Stop this torture, please!" she pleaded. Not like she was being listened to.

The Uproar grew in intensity and even frequency- this was dangerous as this could actually put her through harsh migraines or even deafness. Evelyn was struggling not to hear that horrendous song. It was driving her insane. Chimecho was smiling all the way "Hillbilly. You wild ones really lack ability you know." She smirked. Evelyn grew furious. Finally, after being tortured enough, the Uproar calmed. Evelyn was still sore and seemed to get a headache and earache. This was weakening enough as the Chimecho then prepared to use double-edge. Evelyn gulped. This was so not good. Where was Starling?

At that minute, Hunter's eyes were suddenly taken to the empty lagoon. He noticed Julia's absence. Bewildered and angry he yelled "Grunts! Where is that confounded Grovyle?!" The grunts were shocked to see that Julia had gone. She would've either levitated away, but they'd have seen her shadow. She couldn't run away, everyone could see if she did. They were surprised to see her gone. Furious Hunter yelled "You tardy careless morons! You can't even do one simple task of blackmailing them! The Grovyle has escaped. It's valuable, I need it! Now get off your lazy stupors and find her! Don't rest until you even see a remote glimpse of it!" They immediately obeyed as a pair of grunts- male and female rushed off to look for her. "How far could you hide, my dear? And how long?" he muttered smirking.

Evelyn gulped. She had to finish off the Chimecho; else they'd find Julia in her vulnerable state unprotected. After all she couldn't back away from a battle, feeling which she then got up staggering. The Chimecho finally used her double edge which sent Evelyn flying across. She then hit her head on the other side of the deck. She passed out with a trail of blood behind her, but before that, she yelled "Julia! I'll be there, mark my words!" and fainted. "Eevee is unable to battle. Chimecho wins!" Hunter commented before walking up to Evelyn. "Commendable battle darling, commendable. Now to say the last goodbye." Saying which he lifted her and dropped her in the sea. And brought his Chimecho inside the pokeball. "Anybody would be insane to think of stopping me." He muttered as he walked away nonchalantly.

Julia meanwhile was at the tree still twiddling her thumbs in worry. At that very minute, she smelled blood- her sharp senses overtaking. Shocked, Julia almost fainted and then burst into tears. "What was she thinking?!" was all that came to her mind. She cried a lot- she just lost her best friend at the humans' hands. "I have to find her! She mustn't die!" she vowed as she went running to locate her, jumping down the tree. At that very minute, she noticed the grunts and gulped. They found her here. She panicked- how was she going to make it? Thinking fast, she then camouflaged herself and kept jumping from tree to tree, hoping to remain undetected until she accidentally stepped onto a dry branch.

Crack! And the grunts looked upward to find Julia falling. "Great job, kid! Let's get you!" they muttered as they rushed to catch her with ropes and other equipment. She was about to be their prisoner when she impulsively used a Leaf Blade on both, scathing their faces. While moaning in pain, she dashed away and levitated. "Grrrr! Let's get her." One grunt muttered as they ran to follow her. Julia was absolutely petrified. Nobody was to ever catch her and leave her alive, but Evelyn?

Fortunately, Saphira had caught Evelyn undersea and treated her using mermaid's medicine. She then pushed Evelyn upwards and brought her to a desolate area. Reviving Evelyn using herbs, she then woke up. "Wha..What happened to me?" she mumbled. "Do not panic, it's me." Saphira replied. Evelyn jumped out of her skin seeing this. "Julia! Oh no, Saphira- she's being tracked by the humans! We have to get her, please!" she begged frantically. Saphira was worried "Oh no! Heaven knows what'll happen to her! I'll tell you what, follow me and do as I say. She'll be saved." She instructed, following which Evelyn got onto her back.

Saphira swam like a jet- as quickly as she could. Evelyn was frantic and praying for Julia's survival which was exactly what she was doing. Julia was levitating and flying as far as she could- those humans were pretty sharp and she couldn't afford to take chances. "Any possible way to get her?" one grunt asked. "The same thing we did last time. Shoot 'em." He answered as he got out a loaded pistol and kept firing like a maniac. Julia shuddered seeing this- if even one bullet got to her, she was done for.

She kept flying away dodging bullets and hoping for ultimate survival. She hated adventure and couldn't stand this anymore. At that very minute, a message flashed in her head. "Jules! It's me, Saphira! I'm speaking to you telepathically, are you okay?" "Just dandy." Julia replied sarcastically aloud. "Okay, you aren't. I have a message from Evelyn." Saphira replied. Julia was in shock "She's alive?!" she inquired. Saphira replied "Yes. She also has to tell you this message that I'm going to convey to you. Firstly where are you right now?" "The forest." She answered.

"Okay, that's great. Now when you are flying, go to the grasslands and land downwards."

"You cracked or something? I'll die!"

"No, she's serious. When you land, land in a plane's style that is lower yourself a little, then incline downwards to land like a real one. At that minute, you'll see three pokemon, two fires and one grass type. They'll block those grunts and then once that's over, get back to the lagoon."

Julia agreed. "So you finally did get backup, Eve! Good choice!" she mumbled as she flew into the grasslands, this time elevating herself to avoid detection. "Damn! I can't see anything!" one grunt cursed. "Give it to me." The other replied. He then pressed a few buttons on the gun and then took aim, everything now in high definition. "Goodbye, little one. We'll miss ya." Saying which he shot Julia straight in the thigh. She yelled out in pain and started an abrupt landing. "Guys!" she yelled "Mayday! I'm hit!" Saphira then replied "Oh crap! This is bad. How far are you from there?" "I'm in there, but there is not a soul in sight!" she said weakly, now heavily weakened by the bullet. "Okay, backup plan A, just land normally after a minutes' flying. Think you can take that?" Saphira asked. Julia just nodded, now in too much pain and no possible way to dislodge the bullet from her thigh.

Julia just did that and then started landing downwards, before crashing onto the surface. She felt really tired and weakened as she dragged herself to a flower, clinging onto it for strength. The grunts finally caught up to her as they stared at her in contempt. "Well, what d'ya know? The Grovyle is a lowly lady!" one taunted. "Ain't stopping me from my doing. Say goodbye, woman! Your work here is done." The other teased while aiming at her heart. "Please...please don't kill me." Julia pleaded now crying- she dreaded guns and humans. "Your pretty looks ain't saving ya, lady!" the first grunt taunted. Just as she was about to lay his hands on the trigger though, he felt a sharp searing pain in his back and turned around to see that Bayleef had used Razor Leaf straight into him, following which he tumbled and died.

"Hi, there miss! Sorry we're late." Said he as he beckoned Combusken to nurse her. Then he went and used a Vine Whip on the second grunt, stealing his gun. "Do it, Simisear!" he barked. Simisear's eyes gleamed as he let out Falme Burst onto the gun, melting it and all the bullets. Then hey joined paws as they then let out a Razor Leaf and Incinerate, finishing the stunned grunt in seconds. Combusken closed Julia's eyes- this was a disturbing sight. Following which, she carefully held her wing onto the bullet. "Guys! Need help!" she requested as they all pitched in to remove the bullet. "It may bleed, so don't look." Warned Simisear as they carefully and skilfully dislodged the bullet from Julia's thigh in as painless a way possible. She then screamed in pain, now crying as Combusken looked at her tenderly "Being a psychic has its falls. Let's get you back to your friends." She said as she quickly bound Julia's wound with leaves in a tourniquet- like thing to stop excess bleeding. Then she put Julia in Simisear's arms. "Think you can take that?" she asked. He nodded as the trio then rushed to the lagoon as fast as they could take her. "Did you do it?" Evelyn asked telepathically. "Yes darling, we did. She's very weak now, so tell us everything. We'll tell you the stats." Combusken answered as they ran towards the lagoon's more desolate side.

At long last, they reached and Simisear was stunned to see Saphira. "Give her to me." She ordered. He did so still shocked. "Time for some real healing." She said as she thanked them profusely. She then swam away to safety and Evelyn looked at Julia's dishevelled state and cried. Saphira felt terrible seeing this and swam faster to save Julia. After getting to the lagoon, she beckoned Evelyn to get off her. "Stay here, I'll heal her and get back. Keep the Sharders away from here. Any longer stalling I do, Julia will die." She ordered. Still crying, Evelyn agreed.

"Come on Jules, I know you'll make it." Saphira assured as she was getting close to the depths of the sea when she found something sharp pierce her tail. It was Hunter and another female grunt as they lifted Saphira out of the water. "Goodness! Mermaid saves the psychic! How touching!" he mocked as he brought them into the deck, Saphira moaning as the sharp thing was still in her tail. "H...how?" Julia mumbled. "He saw the battle, didn't he? That's how." Saphira answered. At that minute, she could kick herself as she realised something- she spoke in English at this minute! Now Hunter could understand what she said. He then glared at the two "You are both lovely- how nice! Pity you aren't going to live this glory for long." He smirked as he pulled out the spear from Saphira's tail. "Kill them." He ordered as the grunt lifted that spear. Frightened, Julia then lowered her head as she tried using Psychic, but Hunter figured this out and grabbed Julia's throat. "One more stupid trick and I'll kill all of your little friends." He threatened. Julia was at a loss. What was she going to do? "Awkward, Starling would never be so tardy." She mumbled while bracing herself. "Who said tardy?!" a voice came as she looked up and her eyes brightened.

"Missed me?" Starling asked playfully as he hovered over the two. "Allow me to introduce my pals." The girls were stunned- there were a huge flock of Swellows and even some Staraptors! Now there was a huge hope of being saved. "Alright guys, let's get 'em!" he ordered as all of them got to work. They then attacked the sip profusely and even he grunts who attempted to oppose them using Sky Drop, Brave Bird and Acrobatics. All of the grunts present were goners; they were attacked so quickly that there was no time for using their Pokémon. In minutes, all was complete, while Starling fought on like a soldier. One Swellow freed the girls and brought them to shore while Julia's health was deteriorating.

"Go get her." Said she as she flew away to help Starling. She then dragged Julia to the sea and rushed to heal her with mermaid's medicine. Hunter apparently escaped and quickly took command of the ship and steered it away to safety, while swerving to rid the ship of those dead grunts. Starling quickly closed Evelyn's eyes as he watched it go. "Grr! He escaped! Let's follow him!" one adventurous Staraptor said. "No let's not. It's too late and our mission for now is complete." Said Starling as he beckoned them to leave after thanking them a lot, they flew away.

Now it was twilight when this ended with Evelyn and Starling praying frantically to all the gods to save Julia for this was her worst injury till date. "Dear Arceus, please save my best friend." Evelyn pleaded. Starling wasn't as expressive, but still prayed.

"Jules... please stay. We need you. I need you." He prayed wistfully as Saphira kept working on Julia.

Hunter meanwhile was somewhere at sea, but no he wasn't retreating. He was going back- that attack only rid him of these incompetent pests. "Paraiosa will be mine! No one will stop me!" he proclaimed. "As much as I have an interest in that beautiful mermaid and that psychic Grovyle, they're no hindrance to my nefarious plans. They'll be my prizes, but for now I'll forget it. It's getting late as it is. For now is war... real war!"


	30. This is War

Chapter 30- War Has Begun

Praying fervently for Julia's safe return, Starling and Evelyn waited for nearly three hours to see Julia come out of the sea again. Saphira's medicines worked wonders, but would it be enough for a arterial gunshot? That was what her expertise was to show alone.

Starling was furious. As much as Hunter had retreated, he knew he'd be back. A bright human was a rarity but a foreign predator wasn't. At least this powerful a foreign predator. For all this sorrow he'd cause them he was going to pay and hard. As much as this was his desire, he also had to warn the citizens of this, but how? They would be completely unprepared for war. He was still praying for Julia's safety.

Suddenly, both saw bubbles coming from above. "A tsunami?" wondered Evelyn. Their eyes widened when they saw that blue hair emerge and then flicked to the other side. It was none other than Saphira with Julia in her arms! They were frantic seeing her still limp; almost so much that Evelyn almost fainted. "Is she okay?" Starling inquired. "Yes, she's fine. It took a little long for her to recover; I had a hard time giving her anaesthetics." Replied Saphira.

"It was like this. This medicine I was to give her was to be poured into her wound, so I gave her anaesthesia to kill the pain. It took a long time to convince her- she was so frightened! Can't blame her, though; I had to tell her that it was sweet! Anyway, she's hale and hearty now, so just relax. The anaesthetic will take about fifteen minutes to wear out, which will be about... now!"

Julia started opening her eyes, still looking groggy. "What happened?" she mumbled while Evelyn pounced on her "You attract trouble like a magnet! You have no idea how worried we were!" she cried. "What just happened, guys?" Julia asked weakly. "No play fighting! She's still weak!" Saphira yelled, following which Evelyn meekly got off. "Let's just say you had a terrible injury and I nurse you to health, so go with your pals."

"But the war..." Julia mumbled. Evelyn got Julia onto Starling and hoisted on him. "Thanks a million. You will be rewarded." Said she as she then told Starling to take them to the rose meadows. "Take her to some place warm and safe." Saphira said as they agreed, flying off into the distance with Evelyn safeguarding Julia from natural predators. Julia was cuddling into Starling's feathers. "Man! This is so warm. I love this. Are you always like this?" she mumbled dreamily. Starling turned scarlet. "I'm gonna have to suffer this." Said he as he flew her off to Evelyn's house, the best safe house.

While Julia was asleep, the two Pokémon were busy planning their next attack. "Hunter seems to be unpredictable! What are we supposed to do?" said Evelyn. "Firstly, we warn the citizens, then we plan our next attack in clandestine. Question is how do we convince them? Humans haven't been here for eons now!" Starling sighed- she had a point. Doing this was not going to be easy at all.

"Do you think the others would be able to help?" asked Evelyn. "Maybe." replied Starling. They were still in frantic and worry- Hunter could attack the citizens anytime and they had to be vigilant. Then Starling thought of the backup- "Eve, tell your pals that war is imminent. We have to save them at all costs. Make them spread the message and ASAP. Do tell them humans have attacked. In this kind of situation, we'll need all the help we can get." He instructed. Evelyn immediately obeyed and told her friends who then followed the rest of the instructions. Starling stayed back to watch over Julia. He couldn't help but stare at her- she looked so beautiful when she was asleep. It was hard to believe that someone like her would even participate in war, let alone lead it. "Pity. Then again we need her intelligence." Said he. Julia on the other hand, was having another precognitive dream with her goddess, Cresselia.

"I'm still dreaming, aren't I?" she asked.

"Yes darling you are. Now I came here to tell you something. I know that Hunter has attacked, so you'll have a lot of pressure to fight for your country. But then, why do I feel that you are doing this for more?"

"I have no idea what you're saying. I don't even want to face that guy! Especially after being shot in my thigh and an agonizing two hours before being treated. I was so close to dying! I know you won't understand, it's nothing to you..." Julia spat angrily.

"Darling, don't misinterpret me. I'm a goddess, so true I'd never feel this pain, but I'll still be as sympathetic as I can, love. You'll still be fighting this war, though, that's for sure."

"I don't know, Cresselia! I just feel too traumatised- this is the first time I actually saw death this close and even otherwise his maliciousness worries me. What if we lose? That's what worries me. One slip up and we'll be eternal slaves!"

"Ah yes, darling I know. But you know what, fray not. I will promise you that you'll win an astounding victory and this time, I'm serious. But you must face you fears; do your best for Paraiosa, the land I've lovingly crafted. Now that it's in your hands, you will be the protectors. There will be more, many more, but you four are the prime protectors. I know you love your country and I know you'll do very well- so do not worry."

"Will you be helping us?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I can't. This is a war to be fought by mortals alone. Good soldiers and warriors always seek equality in the battlefield. I may not be joining you in battle, but you'll do stupendously even without me!"

"But I thought..."

"I may not be helping you in battle, but I'll definitely be watching over you and giving you all possible godly blessings! A promise is a promise!" said Cresselia smiling as she embraced Julia. She liked it- it felt so warm and tender. "Cresselia, do you always feel this warm?" she mumbled dozily, only to find the dream was gone- Cresselia had disappeared. She then awoke to find herself sleeping near Starling. "Hi, Star! How are you doing?" she asked dreamily. Poor Starling was too petrified to answer- a girl this close? That was too much for him! "Nice to see you awake, Jules!" said he cheerfully. Julia then stretched her arms and yawned. "How long was I asleep?" she asked. "About four hours." He said. "Geez! I really am a heavy napper! But what about the war?"

"Evelyn's spreading the message." He answered. At that very minute, Evelyn came back puffing and panting "Guys! I'm back! Combusken, Simisear and Bayleef have successfully delivered the message. All I have to wait for is the response!" she informed. "Oh, hi Jules! I see you're awake!" she said. "Morning, Eve!" she replied. "Err... it's night." She corrected. Julia just sighed.

"Now guys, here's the situation. Hunter has his base somewhere on that nearby isthmus. Now here's what we will do. We attack at dawn similar surprise attack and then we basically evacuate the citizens. We have to find a good place for refugees and also try to destroy their weapons." Evelyn explained. "Problem is, which weapons do they have? I couldn't identify a thing."

"Pistols." Said Julia. "What?" both were perplexed hearing this. "Pistols, hand guns, grenades daggers, swords and biological weapons." She said. "These are all dangerous weapons, bout biological weapons are the worst. They are these special types of weapons which include germs, bacteria and viruses which are cryogenically preserved. Once these weapons are activated, they are thawed and cause havoc everywhere, causing diseases to everyone and forcing countries to surrender. They are the most dangerous of them all."

Both Pokémon were zapped hearing this.

"Even if the germs do not affect us, they could affect the plants. With their deaths, the herbivore Pokémon will starve and the carnivores will reign supreme. Trouble is both carnivores and scavengers eat other animals or Pokémon, so there could be infighting between these two groups. Depending on which one dies out first, there will be a total natural imbalance which will destroy the whole of Paraiosa. If the germs infect the water, there could be chances of even faster eradication. We have to do something about these weapons as fast as possible; else this'll be the end. Sorry if I talked too much."

They were astounded. Julia was too intelligent for anybody.

"Talked too much? This is the best information we could ever get!" Evelyn exclaimed hugging her. "I couldn't agree more." Starling replied. "All we have to wait for is the others."

Meanwhile, Simisear and Bayleef were having a tough time convincing the others about war. "Aw, come on! Humans haven't set foot here for 3000 years!" one yelled. "This is a phoney! Stop wasting our time and find something to do! "Yelled another and very soon the entire country broke into a fistfight as many attempted to attack the two. "We're serious! Why would we ever question the levity of this?" their voices growing softer now with a lack of conviction. "This sucks. We've been doing this for hours now. How are we gonna convince them?" Bayleef asked. "Well, don't look at me! Help me battle here, damn it!" he yelled.

Suddenly, everybody heard someone swinging from a vine screaming "Awwwwwwwwwww yeah!" the pokemon then did a somersault flip straight onto the tree stump nearby and everyone looked astonished. "Hi guys!" said she. "You missed me?" "Combusken!" they exclaimed. "Great timing!" She then gave an endearing wave to all the others before being embraced by the boys. Then she told them "What's up guys?" They explained the situation. "Proof is needed." Said she. "I'll handle this." Saying which she then jumped off the stump with a thud.

"Alright guys!" she yelled following which everyone shut up. "Now look, these guys are serious! We really have humans who are fighting us. Okay, I know. I've been there!" "And how do we know you're not lying?" yelled another. Combusken just sighed and exposed part of her bloody wing. All were shocked including the boys. "H...how?" they stammered. "I couldn't wash off the girl's gunshot." She replied. "This was blood from a gunshot wound. No other normal attack would ever produce such a septic wound. "Apparently, the mystic barrier has failed us. We will have to prepare for war. We also need the strongest of Pokémon for our artillery, infantry and sentry. All of them step forward and show yourselves."

Everyone stayed stationary. No one moved an inch.

"Honestly, are none of you interested? After all Julia has done to protect you guys!?..."

The minute that name was mentioned, an uproar was created. They were furious at the fact that Combusken mentioned the name of that outcast who was shunned by all except her friends.

"Julia?" one Nidoking yelled. "Why should we do anything for her?" "Yeah" said a Scyther "She isn't exactly the world's greatest example!" "Even worse, she's a psychic! That's unnatural!" yelled a Farfetch'd. This kept going on for half an hour until Combusken finally lost her patience.

"ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOUGH!" she yelled. "Why don't you guys try to understand? Sure Julia is a bit intense and angry, but this is entirely our faults! If only we tried to understand her better and also the fact that Juliana is a total moron, this would have never happened!"

"What, the war?" one Slowpoke asked.

Combusken face palmed. "No. I meant this whole vulnerability thing. The mystic barrier has been failing because your senses of right and wrong are so warped now that the balance has failed and even heaven has given up on its prowess. Now guys, think about it. Humans are attacking and they are far more sadistic than expected. This is the 21st century warmonger- he could be capable of anything. We have to join hands for the citizens and our country!"

Then she grew emotional "Our country is being left to evil hands. Paraiosa- our motherland, our home our life! Forget your old vendetta with someone as innocent as Julia. She had almost died trying to protect us! If she could forget all that harsh treatment meted out to her by you all these weeks, then why can't we? We brought this on ourselves and face it guys- this earth is not going to last much longer. Very soon we will perish, but what will be left for our children? The people we love most? I saw this with my own eyes, people. I would never lie about something like this, mark my word!"

"I have no idea about you guys, but I don't care what the world says, I'm going to fight them with whatever I have left in this life of mine. As much as I am 18 years old, I don't give a damn! This is my country and I'll do anything to protect my territory, even give up my life. And that's a fact."

The whole crowd grew silent.

Then adding wistfully after an eloquent pause "Still wondering how I got that stain? I had to remove a steel bullet from Julia's thigh while she went to revive the mystic barrier. It was an arterial wound."

As she moved away to leave, all the Pokémon stood up and gave her a standing ovation. Some of them were actually crying, moved to tears. Combusken basked in that gkory for five minutes. It felt good.

Then all of a sudden, a Blastoise, Gigalith and Simipour came out. "If you are in this, then so am I." Said the blastoise. "So am I." Said Gigalith. "I can't let a lady fight alone!" said Simipour. Soon, others started joining and in mere minutes, an army of 120 Pokémon were formed. Combusken actually wept "Thank you so much guys!" so much that Simisear and Bayleef actually had to carry her away. They then put her on Bayleef's back. "Just how did you do this?" he asked in bewilderment. "Evocation." Came her answer as they rushed over to Evelyn's cave.

Julia and the gang were busy chilling in the cave, rather discussing their own nefarious plan until the trio arrived with their message. "Hark! The herald speaks!" Simisear said formally. "As per your instructions, we have received a colossal amount of people at your service and at your debt." Their eyes widened. This was the best day of their lives. All the Pokémon then apologised to Julia and strangely enough, she forgave them. It made her heart melt.

"Wow! All of society was ready to forgive you, that's amazing!" said Evelyn. Then their faces grimaced. "Okay guys, this is the plan. You guys will be our strongest warriors; the weaker ones will be the infantry. As for the moderates, you are the sentry. The ones who aren't battling need to be rehabilitated immediately. Now listen and hold, for this is the greatest pinnacle of our lives, this war..."


	31. First Mission

Chapter 31- First Mission

By late after midnight, the army was formed. Rather the freedom fighters. All of the strongest Pokémon in Paraiosa were armed and bound by the love of their country, while the trio caught a nap; Simisear and Julia were busy selecting. None of them had a clue about real war or military judgement; this was purely spontaneous and instinctive. Their attacks were simple- surprise or full-fledged. Nothing more, nothing less; it was far too clear cut.

"Alright guys, here is our fist plan. We need two spies to help us find out all the stuff about our enemy, sad that we're doing this the human way, but whatever. Not all of us are psychics you know? So I'll need two flying types to step forward." Julia ordered. At that very minute, two Emolga came out. Julia was perplexed- two young ones could have such guts? "Hi." Said one.

"Er...hi. Names?" Julia asked rather kindly.

"I'm Glister and this is my twin brother Starship. What are we supposed to do? We're pretty powerful you know." Said the Emolga proudly. Julia smiled. "Okay, miss here's what I want you to do. I want you to try and fly over to where Hunter, the real evil guy is. He had blonde hair and is fair. Looks rather handsome in human terms and wears heavy clothes. Think you are up to the task?" she instructed.

Both Emolga saluted and started flying away. "Oh, and be careful! Don't tell anybody that you talk and be very discreet." She called out softly. They both nodded and flew away to do this task. While away, they were busy planning their modes of spying. Julia on the other hand face palmed. "Doubt their aptitude?" Starling whispered. "That isn't even the criterion!" she hissed. "Then what is it?" he asked. "Just leave me alone." Said she as she ran back to the cave, not wanting to be disturbed. "Wonder what's hit her." He thought.

Glister and Starship were busy flitting to and fro. It wasn't that handy because it was just dawning and there were barely any sun rays. Luckily Starship's Flash was handy here. "Keep going brother!" Glister cheered. "I'm doing the hard work here!" he moaned. Not like she seemed to notice. They kept flying around until they found the island of Sosa, Paraiosa's neighbour. "Whoa!" exclaimed Glister. "We flew so far?!" Starship nodded- the Flash was straining him. Then she spotted the Sanguis Cruor and shuddered- the ship had an eerie aura to it. She even saw Hunter's base camp- it looked like a low-tech observatory with a lot of black-suited people training more Pokémon.

"Go, Vaporeon! Use Aqua Jet!" a female grunt screamed.

"Come on you useless moron! Use Electro Ball now!" the other female screamed to her Blitzle who actually did do that. He used a rather huge one which seemed to actually obliterate the Pokémon. A huge yellow light almost blinded the Emolga- it was so powerful. "Hide, Glister!" Starship mumbled while he shielded her from that dazzling light. After twelve agonising minutes, the light subsided and all was calm again. Smoke filled the area where Vaporeon was standing, but miraculously, she was still standing- rather she was only scratched- apart from that totally unharmed! Her smile grew malicious as it crooked. This worried Starship a bit as he watched the two Pokémon's expressions. What could be going on? This was bad. Real bad.

"You really think something like this will be able to stop me, darling?" she smirked. Blitzle's eyes grew wide. In seconds, rather minutes, she used a really powerful Aqua Jet which sent him flying across, and the used a nimble Tail Slap about 15 times. This really weakened the poor mortal soul as she lay on the ground writhing in pain. He was bruised and injuries were visible. Starship and Glister were horrified- was such pain actually bearable? Glister would have cried, but these were the spoils of war and she couldn't afford to be caught. But the worst was yet to come.

"Good competent skills, Vapo! Now, for the final attack, jump and use Scald, now!" the grunt screamed. She agreed and while pouncing on the poor Blitzle, she said "May luck be with you... in the afterlife!" while using a really steaming shot of Scald and a final tackle which finally defeated the Blitzle. She smiled smugly- she won. But this wasn't it. There was worse stuff. Out of the Blitzle's mouth, a trail of blood started trickling and being absorbed by the soft earth of the newly formed igneous isthmus. It looked like the poor lass was on the verge of death, right? Almost.

Then all of a sudden, blood burst out of it, streaming everywhere spurting here, there and everywhere- it was a horrible mess. Glister would have fainted had her brother not closed her eyes. She was still in shock though, but luckily it wasn't dawn yet and they were safely hidden in the tree. "This is horrible." She moaned. "I want to go home." Starship sighed- he hadn't a clue on what to do and this was just ghastly, but what could he do? Julia would be heartbroken if they abdicated.

Back down there, the other grunt who lost was in shock- she couldn't believe it- not only had she lost the match, her new Blitzle was dead! The other grunt walked up to her. "Forget it, Myra. She's a goner." She said apathetically as she walked away to another lady, except she was no grunt- she was a real criminal mastermind. Tall and elegant, she had auburn hair which was long and flowing and she sported a purple pair of sunglasses along with a long dark blue dress with side splits and stiletto heels. She smiled. "Good battling there, Caro. Give your girl a cookie." Caro immediately obeyed as she fed that malign Vaporeon a chocolate chip cookie. After eating it, she suddenly felt a sudden power surge and bounced all over the place. "It's effects have really lingered." Said the lady. She then dismissed Caro and stood there to the loser. "You know the drill, dear. Do it." She ordered following which the loser then walked over to the waters and then jumped in. "Come back only after swimming 1200 metres!" she yelled. Glister and Starship were worried. "What is wrong with this woman?" he asked. Glister was too mortified to answer.

"Hey, Tiara! Come here, milady!" a manly voice boomed. The woman turned and saw Hunter. "Hello, dear, how was the battle?" he asked. "Spectacular. Vaporeon showed an amazing amount of skills." She answered. Hunter then beckoned her to come forward and began to stroke her. "That's wonderful, dear. That's wonderful...Meiko." Tiara then went with him to his iron camp where they discussed the whole evil schemes. With all of them gone and the evidence of anything else bleak, they decided to leave. "C'mon, sis. Let's go home." Said Starship following which Glister agreed as they flew arm in arm back to Paraiosa hoping to give out their first report. At that minute, a shap call froze them. They turned around and got a heart attack. A Persian had actually seen them- they were as good as dead!

Starship was stammering- this Persian looked really malicious and they never lived in Paraiosa. Sosa was too far away for any of them to live- too tropical. The Persian then growled at them, baring all his teeth. They now shivered even further. Then he grinned rather eerily which scared the shit out of them.

"Hello, lovelies. Care to be my breakfast at this hour?" he snarled. Glister fainted hearing this. She'd already been scared enough. The minute Persian was about to grab her, Starship let out a powerful Spark attack which jolted him a bit. "Stay away from my sister!" he growled, while catching her. "Your sister? Hmmm... this will be fun." Snarled Persian as he lunged at the two flying squirrels, but they dodged quickly and Starship placed his sister on his back. He then attempted to use Air Cutter, but failed. Persian then used Aerial Ace on both the Pokémon which had a direct attack and slashed Starship on his wing and almost dropped him down.

"I do enjoy a heavy meal, you know." He taunted smugly. This infuriated Starship and he used Thunderbolt on Persian which did send him across and seemed to affect him. Starship was pleased. This was the best that could happen here, save reviving Glister. Unfortunately, his happiness was cut short when Persian successfully came out of that tizzy. "In case you didn't know dear; Limber prevents paralysis of all sorts." Starship panicked; he had no idea this attack would even paralyse anybody, let alone do the trick. But now was an emergency ad he had to save Glister, but he was failing.

What choices did he have?

"I'll tell you what..." said he "Spend me as your dinner, but please save my sister!" Persian's eyes twinkled. He got closer and closer to Starship until he pounced on him, Glister right below. He the spread his claws on the squirrel. "My, my- gallantry and family pride- how charming! If there was anything you knew about this, you should never ever negotiate with anyone who even remotely reeks of darkness- it just builds up his temptations. Apparently, you've built mine." Said he as he ran across Starship's fur with his claw. "Now prepare for a dishonourable death!" said he as he was about to raise his honed claws on the poor lad. Just at that moment, Starship began to glow yellow. It was nothing like Julia's but he began to glow. "Am I evolving?" he wondered. Then he realised what was going on and then mustering his all, he fired a large beam of electricity onto the Persian. It was a harsh, powerful blazing beam, almost like a wave and plethora of energy which successfully flung Persian across. It seemed to hurt him like hell- he moaned really loudly, but did not scream lest it tampered his pride. Starship then flew high and used Air Cutter, which worked this time, now reducing Persian to a screaming, bleeding cat.

Following this, he landed and paused for a breath. "Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed. "I know Electro Ball!" This was probably the proudest moment of his life. He then ran over to Glister who would've been crushed under their weight. "Time to revive you." Said he as he then pressed her heart hard to awaken her, but had to do this numerous times. He heard some rustling noises but dismissed them, too busy for anything. They intensified though and got stronger and stronger. Starship was about to turn around until he heard powerful kicks and bug buzz moves. Then he turned around and gasped- a Kricketune and a Leavanny were busy pwning Persian with a barrage of Bug Buzz attacks and a few Jump Kicks as well.

Finally, the Leavanny jumped high and then used a taekwondo style Jump Kick onto Persian's face, successfully knocking out teeth and knocking him unconscious. She then landed gracefully and made a pose. Starship was astonished- what just happened here?

"Nice shooting, hun'. Said the Kricketune as he then walked up to Starship with her. Starship was too dazed to speak. "No need for thanks, bud. We're happy to help." Said he. He then smiled and said "Hiya, there kids! The name's Romeo and this is my girl, Salvia.' He introduced themselves while Salvia blushed. "Er...hi." Starship said, still dazed. Salvia saw Glister and gasped. "Goodness me! She seems to have fainted of shock! No wonder you were so muted! Let me help." Saying which she went up to Glister and then hummed a strange song which actually sounded like a mermaid's allegro. In twenty minutes, Glister woke up. "Huh... Where am I? I hope we are out of that dratted camp!" she mumbled. Starship went to her and joyously helped her up and held her hands tight- nothing was to ever happen to her ever again. "Glister!" he exclaimed "I was so worried about you!"

He then turned to Salvia. "Thank you so much, miss! That means a lot!"

"Great to know." Romeo beamed. "So are you guys dating or something?" he asked. Both blushed in sheer embarrassment. "Actually, we're twins. Brother and sister. Born on the same day." Glister explained crimson-faced. "Except I am older!" Starship boasted.

"And very young ones too." Salvia muttered. "How could you be so sick-minded?" she teased Romeo. "Sorry about that." He muttered sheepishly. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Guess that's how Julia feels every day." Said Glister. Both bug types turned to her. "You know Julia?!" they exclaimed. Both nodded. "She sent us here to spy on the humans..." began Glister. "Only to end up being totally tightened by some other Pokémon out here." Starship moaned. "Thank you so much for helping us- we'd have been dead meat otherwise!" They both bowed down almost in tears- such an emotional bunch.

Both bug types were in stunned silence.

"Just how do you know her?" asked Glister. "Well, we heard that humans were invading Paraiosa and that she was the mastermind of the rebellion being planned." Salvia answered. "We so totally love her!" The twins were mildly perplexed. "How exactly again?" asked Starship. "Well...we knew her as a baby!" answered Romeo. They were shocked out of their minds. "Let's just say that she was a really good friend of ours. We were adolescents when we first met Julia, but she was barely one, so I doubt she'd remember. Once we took her out for having some of that cool Vanillish's snow cone shop with honey toppings after our first date. With Salvia that is." The twins were astounded. "I'd love to see her as a teenager now! She'd look so beautiful! I wonder how much she has changed." Said Salvia dreamily.

Both were astounded- how could anyone have known Julia as such a young baby? Could that be why she was so close to babies and young children herself?

"We've gotta go now. She'd be waiting for us." Said Starship as he prepared to leave with his sister. "Wait!" they turned round. "You see, we were thinking... we haven't seen Julia for ages, so we were wondering if you know, we could hitch a ride or something." Romeo proposed shamefully. The twins looked at each other. "Sure..." began Glister "But I doubt we'd be able to fly you there independently." Confessed Starship. "We were hoping you'd say that." Said Romeo. They were perplexed. Then Romeo and Salvia held their hands. "We can fly a bit too, you know. How about we travel like this together?" they suggested.

They both smiled weakly. "Sure. This thing could work." Replied Starship as they then ran for a few steps and the leapt into the air- only to find out that they were having the time of their life and wouldn't want to stop flying had they not had a mission to do. They sure were to be a great tem, besides Julia did mention something about recruits.

The Emolga twins had no idea how this would end up being, but this sure was a memorable first army, first mission experience. Little did they know that a Persian would be attacking them and even littler did they even imagine that two hipster adult bug type couple Pokémon would ever give them a hand of all things? Either way, it was memorable and not just because of this. After all, they would be welcome- Julia did mention a thing or two about new members, and if they were none other than her best friends as a baby; man... Won't she get a wonderful,, beautiful surprise?...


	32. Retaliating Revenge

Chapter 32- Retaliating Revenge

Glister and Starship finally made it to a surprised crowd and even more surprised Julia.

"Hi Julia, we made it!" they proudly proclaimed. "Who are these two guys?" she asked awkwardly. Both the bugs looked heavily disappointed. "Honestly, darling, don't you recognise us?" Romeo asked. "Remember Ruru and Saru?" asked Salvia. Julia looked even more confused for a few minutes, devastating them. She couldn't remember her first friends.

"I knew this was going to happen." Said she as she walked away. Romeo followed suit "Hon, I did tell you last time." He said wistfully. Julia was even more confused and irritated by this fiasco. Right now she couldn't dwell on stuff like that. She then turned to the emolga twins. "Okay, shoot." She ordered.

"I have some good news and bad news." Said Starship.

"Go on."

"The good news- We found Hunter's hideout. It is a little before Sosa, on the isthmus of Liwon. It overlooks the seas, so that will also be of prime importance."

"Wonderful! I'm proud of you two!"

"The bad news is; they aren't alone. I saw a Persian who almost killed us both. They have Pokémon. Not only that, they are heavily gruesome and disgusting."

Julia shuddered thinking of their sadistic policies. It freaked her out to the highest order. Then she noticed the blood oozing on Starship's wing. "What's that, honey?" she asked pointing to his wing. "Nothing important." He lied covering it. Julia then inspected closer. "It's a flesh wound! Go get a paramedic and get them in all numbers possible! We'll need loads of the!" she barked. Thousands of Chansey and Audino steeped forward, ready to save their soldiers while they took Starship away. "Don't worry, love. He'll be fine." Said one looking at Glister's distressed look.

Julia then turned to Starling. "Okay, now we may as well attack. Let's do it the secret style." She said. "I doubt that. Owing to the fact that the emolga twins were seen, it'll be dangerous to venture there like that." He replied. Julia sighed- it was true. Then she perked up "How about an aerial battle? We fly high in the air, take correct aim and then destroy the camps. This will eliminate the soldiers and then we'll be able to finish one phase, if nothing." She suggested.

Starling was beaming- this made a whole lot of sense. Except he had a better plan- if not the soldiers, the fortification was to be destroyed first by weakening and disarming them, preferably by doing stuff like barring food from entering. Either way, he'd do it. He then discussed the plan with the other Pokémon who volunteered. They readily agreed with this idea and set forth. Julia joined them by strapping Evelyn to her back and levitating. They had a wonderful surprise attack planned and nothing could get any better than this, or so she felt.

At the same time, she couldn't help but wonder- who were those people? She could recognise them partially, but couldn't remember their names for the life of her. It was one area where she was most volatile in her memory. It seemed to plague her temporarily, but why?

In time, they reached the humans' fortification. They were amazed by the advanced technology that was used- it really was stunning. Then the plan was put to action- simple but fairly effective, if one may say so themselves.

They scanned the area with watchful eyes. It looked like an iron city fortified with straw and sticks. There were millions of nocturnal Pokémon around, even Noctowls, which was worrying because it was dawn and ideally they should be asleep. The guard was a rather slick Persian, which made Glister shiver. Any kind of Persians spelled trouble for her. Side by side there were illusory copies of Liepard for intimidation.

"Since when did people use cats for guarding houses?" asked Starling. "Dunno. Humans are nuts." Answered a Herdier. Starling shrugged. He then went to the others and whispered "Okay guys, you get the idea. I trust your intelligence enough to use your own discretion and spontaneous common sense to go ahead with the plan as well as act instinctively. Now it's all in your hands. Go for it." Then all of them immediately dispersed on the levitating or flying-types to act. "Okay, Jules- let's do it." Said Starling. She nodded and then sent out her first weapon- distraction.

A young Charmander by the name Helios, aka Cheros as a pet name went down to the Persian and the fortified human camp. The Persian seemed to be lazing around, but the minute he saw the orange lizard, his eyes lit up and he glared at the youngling. "What do you want?" he hissed. Cheros looked scared, but answered bravely "I'm here to see the humans myself." The Persian laughed "Brave little soul. Pity they won't acknowledge a yearling like you. Now hurry along, scram."

Cheros then turned away and started walking two steps when he suddenly stopped and turned round slowly. "I really doubt that sir." Said he rather disturbingly and then let out a powerful Fire Pledge, searing everything in sight. The illusory Liepards disappeared. Then, Cheros used Smokescreen on the already weakened Persian, reducing his accuracy and temporarily hazing his vision. Then he sent out a whistle which the others heard. In a flash, all the other Pokémon flew out to fight the alerted guard Pokémon.

Alisha, a Haxorus was atop a young Vibrava when she noticed the Noctowls who were looking fierce. "Ain't it too late for your bedtime?" she taunted. The Noctowl was furious. "How dare you, woman!" he yelled as she hurled into the air to attack using Brave Bird, but Alisha immediately retaliated using Dragonbreath. The Noctowl was seared in that foul heat and found he paralysed. "What's the matter? Absolutely disgusted?" she teased while she high-fived the Vibrava strangely. She giggled, being the quiet types. The Noctowl miraculously got to his tree, but was still stiffened by that horrible stench that could probably kill.

"You will pay." Said he as he then trued another move of Aerial Ace, which never misses straight onto Alisha who was mildly injured and backed away. He smirked "Not so tough are you, bread woman?" mocking Haxorus' appearance. She cringed in pain and hurt and saw the Vibrava tiring out. "Keep going, honey. You're doing really well." she encouraged he tired young lass who was having hard times. She then found a sharp searing pain in her back. It actually started to bleed- Alisha then turned round and gasped. Noctowl had used Air Slash straight down her spine. As much as it was only a little deeper than a flesh wound, it was hurting unbearably. Then seeing her anguish, Noctowl took advantage of this by launching a Take Down move straight onto to he, knocking her off from the Vibrava's back. She was horrified and went down to save her- they were at an incredible height. Would Alisha be victorious?

Meanwhile the other Pokémon were busy fighting the defences. There were loads of them- not just Persians and Noctowls. There were lots of types- Arbok, Primeape, Grimer, Victreebel and those ghastly Gengar whom Evelyn actually liked. They were pretty much fighting them all, to the death. A group of Ponyta were busy fighting the Primeape who seemed to be heavily infuriated as it is. "Oh my, look at them go!" gasped one. "Quit it, girlie!" yelled one Primeape as he then charged into her using Body Slam hurting her head and making her squeal in pain. This was it- fighting these schmucks were bad enough, but hurting their best friends was the final straw. All the Ponyta save one who was to help the fallen one then joined hands figuratively and then started making Tauros like moves. Then, when the Primeapes looked angry enough to make them butchered, they charged straight into the ponyta group, but at that very minute the leader then used Fire Spin, confusing the leader and making him cry.

"What's the matter, punk? Meowth got your tongue, baby?" she teased. Furious, the other Primeape charged into the group who were fortunately prepared. They then somersaulted in the air and used barrages of Double Kicks. Hi Jump Kicks and Flame Charges which easily knocked them out. Finally as a finale after all that girl power damage they did, the leader yelled "Okay girls, you know what to do! Let's show 'em!" following which all of them got together and used Flare Blitz, thereby eliminating the group for all eternity. After that power surge, the ponyta were horrified seeing this, but then their leader just said "Great work girls! Amazing!" and left, with them trotting behind. Then, the Blastoise were busy hitting out with their all to the other guards, eventually knocking them down and spoiling most of it, but the hardest battle was with Evelyn, a Sandshrew named Salter and their enemies- a Gengar and an Arbok.

They'd already been heaviil injured and the fact that they were on blood's mercy didn;t exactly help, owing to how dangerous these Pokémon could be- now both our heroes were being trussed up like Tranquills.

"Take this, Shadow Ball!" yelled Gengar

"And Poison Tail!" yelled Arbok, heavily pwning the two younglings. Finally both were on the ground, victims of a gruesome battle. "Evy..." said Salter with blood sputtering from his mouth. She looked at him. "I don't know about our strength, but I know we can do this- together. Let's kick some butt, shall we? Coz if I'm gonna die I'm dying trying- no other way." Hearing this drove her to tears- such a brave soul was a rarity. Then they felt a seething determination and woke up from their self-pities slumber.

Then, with flaming eyes, they looked at their opponents, now still gloating over their victory. "You think we are scared of you." Said Evelyn "But we are not!" yelled Salter as he let out a powerful Earthquake. "Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled Evelyn as she successfully executed a Double Edge, heavily assaulting and injuring the guards and finally, another Earthquake from Salter pwned all of them, Gengar's levitate failing here from stealing Salter's iron ball.

Meanwhile, Alisha was still falling and Vibrava felt a strong need to save her "Alisha!" she yelled "I'm coming!" as she flew down like a jet to grab hold of the Haxorus she adored as a family member, only to feel another hard pain up her spine, causing her to bleed heavily and fall down. "2- me, 1- dragons." Boasted Noctowl. Alisha saw this and her eyes widened- for some awkward reason; she felt a weird feeling in her bones. Now furious, she caught Vibrava In her mouth and then asked a Duosion to levitate her. He did so and then she was on par with Noctowl. "What's the matter woman? Desiring to die at my hands?" he taunted. "Nobody hurts my little lady, least of all punks like you!" she yelled and then in all determined fury, she let out a powerful Dragon Pulse which covered the whole camp and then finally, an Earth Power attack which successfully destroyed the Noctowl, still surprised by how it could hit him, and all his friends were destroyed too.

While dematerialising, Alisha sad "Mould Breaker negates all your stupid abilities. This is aptitude." Said she as Duosion brought her down and then she ran to the nearest Chansey who went to look after Vibrava and she prayed fervently for the girl's well being. "You were very brave, dear. I'm proud of you." She smiled at this new war heroine, even though it was Alisha herself.

Now having destroyed the entire guarding siege, all the Pokémon were feeling a new awakening that was in their bones- something powerful and beautiful that seemed to be intrinsic and extended beyond just patriotism and fraternity- it was their ties together and how strong they were, not just as a nation, but a family. Aptitudes were recognised here too and relations were humans would better watch out, safeguarded in their soundproof camps to avoid real fighting, those dastardly cowards. It was far from over- this was just a taste of their power. There were a lot of secrets to be revealed and this was just the advent. And there was much more to come...


	33. AfterEffect

Chapter 33- After-Effect

By the next day, when the humans and all surviving Pokémon awoke, they got the shock of their lives. Their entire barricade was completely destroyed, the guards were either charred or hacked to death and close to all of the surroundings were burning. This infuriated Hunter who obviously knew nothing of what went on. He was horrified that his Pokémon could be so pathetic and weak, his defences had failed and some measly Pokémon could have a glimmer of ability in destroying the place.

He had an incontrollable urge to curse, but didn't for pride's sake. Even then, he was angry and then sent out his darling angel to help out- choice denied.

"Meiko!" he yelled "Use Aqua Jet or Surf! Just something to clear out this horrible inferno." Meiko then was at it, drenching the barricades' remains with her abilities in gusto. Then Hunter found Tiara and then he spoke. "Come, superintendent. Let us talk." She just nodded as he spoke "I will make those Pokémon pay. They are not going to get away with this sacrilege. Barricade or cavalry- this is inhumane!" Tiara just sighed and went with him.

As he got into his iron chambers, he sat on a princely throne and she beside as he then offered her some lemongrass tea. "Honestly dear lady, I am disgusted with their prowess. At the same time, I can't help but be impressed. Could that Grovyle have such ability and smarts? Then it must be my prize." Said he.

Tiara's blood boiled hearing that species itself. After all, in that explosive psychic awakening, Julia did kill her sister, the loony executive. Hunter then gazed at her. "I know darling. It must be horrible to know of this. How could a pathetic pokemon be able to do something like this? Then again, that's the main reason I'm here- for this land's abundance and power- it has a million times more area than America!"

She didn't speak.

"Dear, Paraiosa is no normal region. It has so much that we haven't a clue of. It has the class of Kanto, accessibility of Johto, beauty of Hoenn, advancement of Sinnoh and finally the unexplained wonders of Unova itself. It is a dire emergency, after all- the whole world is too poor now." Said he as he sipped his tea. "Just exquisite." He muttered. "But I don't get it- there are no humans here, so how are you going to do anything worthwhile? Even after exploiting the lands and excavating everything there will be nobody to trade with." Asked Tiara, now heavily confused. Hunter then put his tea down and gazed at her in the eye.

"It is easy, dear. I will export and smuggle- the classic criminal business. All those rich twits will be absolutely dumbfounded by all this amazing materials- after all the plants are astoundingly large and medicinal and the Pokémon here seem to be highly intelligent and more than what meets the eye. They're bound to fall at my knees for these assets." He answered. "And the grovyle?" she asked.

"No way. That'll be my prize. It's much more valuable to me than anything else." He answered defensively. Then he called out to a boy and asked him to bring more tea. After he left, he then placidly slumped on his chair, something he had no qualms doing as Tiara had seen this a million times even before she was employed. Right now he was too lazy for a gory plan, but either way it wasn't going to have any mercy, that's for sure.

Back at the mainland, all the Pokémon had congregated there to speak of their next plan and celebrate. All the others seemed merry, but Julia and Starling were not. They were still rather hung up on what exactly did they do there and Julia was worried of Starship, this had worried Glister endlessly and even Julia was concerned. "Are you sure he'll be okay?" she asked the Audino in charge. "Yes, honey. He will. Why are you getting so hung up on this, love?" she replied candidly. Julia just walked away and went back to Evelyn's cave to brood about stuff in general.

"Alright guys! We did a splendid job on destroying the barricades- I doubt they'd have enough time or materials to recreate that. But we must remember that they are a hard-prepared enemy and they're bound to attack with twice the intensity, so we'd better be smart and vigilant at all times. We'll also have to keep making plans and backups. Either way, I'm impressed by your team work." Starling praised. All the Pokémon cheered, now even more motivated to go ahead and fight.

Meanwhile, Alisha was with Vibrava who was still recuperating and rather perplexed to see the mighty Haxorus by her side. "Why are you here again?" she asked. "I don't know really. I must've done this impulsively. But I don't know, I have this awkward feeling in my bones that I must be there for you and protect you, dear. It's just impulsive- just instinctive." She replied rather absent-mindedly. Vibrava was amazed to hear this- why was Alisha being so familial? That was unexpected from any kind of dragon- herself included.

Meanwhile, Evelyn and Starling were looking for Julia, who left the cave and went to a darker, more secluded spot where it was dangerous as Hydreigon would hatch and nurse their baby Deino. At length, they found her and almost yelled out "What are you doing? Get the hell out of here!" but controlled as Deino also had good hearing, which wasn't something they'd like to test out for now. Either way, they whispered out to Julia to coax her out. "Just leave me be guys. I need a break." Said she icily. "Are you insane? Hydreigon live here- you'll be toast!" Evelyn protested. Julia sighed and came out- she loved Deino but couldn't figure if they liked her or despised her- often biting every random thing they'd see. ''Okay, what?" she asked tiredly.

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison. "I felt like being alone, so I came here." She answered. "In the Dark Nestler? You've lost it, haven't you?" Evelyn spat out frostily."Well, I wanted to be here! Problem?" she yelled. Starling quickly covered their mouths- Deino were susceptible to hearing due to their blindness. "Jules is something the matter?" he asked tenderly grabbing them away. "No. I just need downtime. Not everybody enjoys company this frequently you know." She spat out before leaving them again and sitting below a dark tree.

Evelyn beckoned Starling to leave- she knew Julia best. He reluctantly agreed and flew away with the girls left to tete-a-tete.

Julia noticed Evelyn near her and turned away, backs now touching. "'Sup girlfriend?" Evelyn asked in her most cheerful voice. Julia said nothing- she was too lost in thought. Evelyn sighed- this would take forever. She then snapped her fingers and Julia immediately came back to life. Furious, she then tackled Evelyn down onto the floor. "What was that for?!" she growled angrily. "You know why." Said she abruptly as she then released her and started walking away. Now Evelyn was even more confused- what was she doing?

"Come on Julia! How am I supposed to help you if you won't answer?" she yelled. "Trying to be too condescending, eh? I may as well tell you that I have to be alone. Got a problem?" Julia grew irritated as her best friend attempted to tail her, but failed as halfway, Julia leapt up and levitated away. Evelyn was shocked- what was she doing? Julia just turned and said "I'll be back at the contrary hour!" which puzzled Evelyn even more. "Maybe she really wants to be alone." She shrugged as she went to locate Starling. Julia was high above in the air and finally reached the destined place- the lagoon where she just flopped down and dreamed while on the sand. Suddenly she heard ripples and sighed- she just couldn't have any privacy, could she?

Soon, the ripples came to her and Julia peered on, to see it was Saphira herself. "Hi." Julia said icily. "What brings you here?" asked Saphira. "Private self time. Ever heard of that? Or are you too hell bent on proving me narcissistic?" she snapped angrily. Saphira's face fell, but Julia really couldn't care at the moment. She wasn't to cater to everyone all the time. There was a deafening silence of over 20 minutes

Then she looked up to her and said "Ever had any thoughts of growing up?" Saphira was surprised "Er... yeah."

"Well, ever wondered how it would be as an adult? You know, responsible, caring, mature, boring?"

Saphira couldn't speak. "Not much. I never thought too much about all of that."

"Typical. I guessed that. But think about it, we're so close to that stage. I really cannot imagine myself as one. It's just too.. inconceivable."

"Maybe. I'd never know. But I really doubt that's the reason for getting here. I mean, is there something else?"

"Yes, there is. I need to be alone alright. I know this is not my castle- all those stupid subliminal others put to make me all down. I just want some time to myself- why does no one understand that? I just came back from a hard battle and we aren't even close to it getting over! What the hell have I talked myself into? This is blasphemy!"

Saphira then just swam away, haven't a clue of what just happened...


	34. Second Deductions

Chapter 34- Second Deductions

Julia was happy undisturbed- she was an introvert after all. But she wasn't doing her usual philosophical bouts, this was something else. Right now she was thinking of the war and how distressing it will be. Not surprising, there was so much going on in her adolescent mind.

Growing up, evolving, romantic maturity, her psychic abilities and the whole country, not to mention this pain in the rear known as war- especially since she's a leader now and that nobody else was capable of doing, but there was more to it as she felt. As much as she saw Salvia and Romeo, she could recognise something in them, but couldn't remember their names for the life of her- who were they? There was a vague idea of them in her childhood. But who exactly were they? She really felt like pondering over this but honestly, who had the time? Another plan was to be made, pronto!

"Just what am I doing?" she sighed. At that very minute she heard something like an explosion, it was loud but not as loud as it would've been underwater. Julia's eyes widened- none of them ever used fireworks and it couldn't be- could it? She felt like getting up and running away, but was there any point?

She also heard ripples in the water. "Now what?" she complained. "A tsunami?" then she saw Saphira' head peering out and Julia heaved a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here?" she asked in concern. "Didn't you hear the explosion?" Saphira exclaimed. Julia looked at her sardonically. "No, I heard soft angelic murmurs!" she replied. "You have to work on your sarcasm, you know." Answered Saphira tartly as she looked at her puzzled for Julia's expression had suddenly changed.

"Could that be... grenades?" she asked weakly. Saphira nodded and the grabbed Julia onto her back. "I'm getting you there, right now!" said she as she swam like a jet- lightning speed. Julia now looked worried and determined- how many people would be at those humans' mercy? Saphira could sense her worry and swam even faster- she was an athletic and agile mermaid, so this wasn't such a problem. Julia herself was thinking; Saphira could be a viable spy, but now was no time to discuss that.

"Are you sure those are grenades?" asked Saphira mid-journey. Julia grunted. "Yeah, it is."

"How do you know? You also told me that there were biological weapons in there."

"If they released those weapons, there'd be mass destruction. The smoke would've spread here, it'd been more dangerous and depending on the type of contaminant or virus spread here, the damage would've been done accordingly. These are low-grade grenades but we still have to get there."

"Besides, I really don't think they'll be using them at all!"

Saphira stared at her in amazement. "How would you know that?" she asked rather astonished.

"It is clearly explained. Hunter did want to dominate this country, that's what that psycho executive told me. He wanted everything- from the plants to the Pokémon to be his slaves. If he had any sense at all, he would never ever attack with biological warfare especially if he wants it all. Either way, those weapons are lethal- depending on what they're affecting, this whole country is toast anyway. Long reason why, I'll explain later, or better ask Starling- he knows best."

Saphira said nothing and continued to swim quickly and tried not to make Julia seasick due to such rapid movements. Finally, they reached the place and then set their eyes on that scene and almost died. There was smoke everywhere and Pokémon were running here and there frantically. Julia was horrified by this scene- even the mighty powers were abdicating for life. This wasn't exactly a very beautiful scene and Julia face palmed- how could she be so tardy?

"Wow! Look at this." Said Saphira in amazement. "Why wasn't I here earlier?" asked Julia immediately repenting her leisure and then thinking of something quickly. "We have to stop those grenades from being released, like now!" she said in anger as she then proceeded to trace its element until a strange whirlpool was in her way and she jumped out of her skin. Saphira was still holding her and was just as surprised when she saw this, using a technique, she destroyed the whirlpool and both girls were shocked seeing the perpetrator. It was none other than Meiko, but they really didn't know that yet. All they could think of was a Vaporeon who was on the evil side, nothing else.

"Why hello there, miss. How was this spectacle?" she asked. Julia was stunned. "Hide, now." She whispered to Saphira who was rather puzzled, but did it anyway, sinking down to the surface forming bubbles. Then, to Meiko's surprise, she saw that Julia was actually walking on water. She cringed. "Are you honestly this powerful a psychic?" she asked irritated.

"I dunno. We've got to wait and see." Said she as she then noticed an Aqua Jet spray straight ahead. Julia loved water and swimming was her favourite sport, but having such powerful jets spray straight ahead was no fun as it splashed straight onto her face causing her to tip over and fall inside the water. Meiko snarled. "Goodbye, Madame. I will miss you." Then she barked orders to the other minions "Arcanine, keep on intimidating these stupid dragons! Bellsprout, continue with those binding wraps, I don't care how tired you are! Oh and Ariados, smash up all possible eggs! About time I resumed using those grenades."

Yes, Meiko was the mastermind behind these heinous murderous activities. She was actually pretty ordinary as a Vaporeon- she could not talk like Julia and the Paraiosans and knew rather lame attacks but she certainly had criminal brains. That wasn't a deniable fact for sure. Strangely enough, she was doing all of this. How? It's often said that an evil trainer will possess like minded Pokémon, proving the theory of 'like attracts like' a philosophical and psychological theory. Meiko had just as much as smarts and conniving as Hunter, her master. She seemed to be even more corrupted than Hunter, for she was doing all of this more for sadism than obeying her master or power.

The sights were horrible. Grenades were bursting, smoke was filling, shrapnel were flying here and there, Pokémon injured, maimed, died, mothers lost their babies and vice versa. It was actually surprising because these were low quality grenades meant for an intimidation attack, but there was a wee bit of cheating there.

Some people really do want to watch the world burn.

At that very minute after barking orders, Meiko saw bubbles from the sea. She was alarmed- a tsunami was impossible at this hour, or was there another force planning to dominate this activity? She still braced herself and put on her worst snarl, when she did see who it was, her eyes widened- Impossible! Never ever had this happened? Julia had suddenly emerged from the sea and did a high flip in the air before landing onto the sea again. The wind blew and she looked like a warrior as she stared at Meiko, her eyes flaring. Suddenly, she broke into a smirking smile.

"H...how?" Meiko asked mildly frightened. "Never ever underestimate a svelte swimmer." Answered Julia as she then glared at Meiko. "You honestly couldn't be this powerful!" she exclaimed as she then hit a Water Gun at Julia, who jumped and deftly dodged it, terrifying Meiko even more. Then she smiled. "Take this!" she yelled as she let out a barrage of Leaf Blades which scathed Meiko left, right and centre. It seemed to have been deep, for there was mild bleeding as she crouched and groaned in pain. Julia then fled to the other side where she saw the Bellsprout busy strangling a group of Gible who seemed to be frantic and crying out for their mother. Pained, Julia whistled to them and made chomping movements as a sign. Hopefully, she prayed they were smart enough to understand what she meant.

Suddenly, while Julia was attempting this passive rescue, she felt something like a wide iron whip whack her from behind, stinging and tingling heavily. Dazed at first, she then went on a knee and roared in pain. Almost the whole world would've reverberated because of this and the young Gible and the others were dead frightened hearing this. Meiko just smiled. "Not so tough now are you, woman?" she taunted. Julia turned round and was seething. She looked rather placid and her sadism made Julia almost shudder. "I'm in the path of a killer." She muttered.

"And so you are." Said Meiko as she got closer to Julia. "That was Aqua Tail. Do you actually think a mere teenage could stop me?" Julia was fuming- her defences, rather her senses should've been sharp enough to sense her during this fight. If only Saphira was here to help, but Julia didn't want any of her friends being taken prisoner for who they are. At the same time, these grenades were packing a punch and she had to save herself as well. Oh the woes of a teenager!

Meiko then got to her and turned round, following which a powerful lash of her Aqua Tail struck her and it really hurt hard. A repeated succession was followed, Meiko cleverly noticing that Julia's vulnerability was pain. Rather just one of them. Julia in the end felt a stream of blood out of her mouth, but luckily no broken teeth. "Salty." She said tasting that fluid in her mouth and then spitting it out. "You're Hunter's kid alright." She said.

Following which Meiko was about to use yet another one when Julia had a random strategy. She levitated high and used a barrage if Leaf Blades which hit spot on, if not all. Then she sun rapidly and used Mega Drain three times, successfully draining her energy and stopping that bleeding. Meiko was furious- how on earth was that Grovyle able to stop her and succeed? Now tired, bleeding and angry, she agreed to retreat ordering all the others to stop firing and retreat.

"Mark my words, woman. I'll be back; and when I do, you'll be sorry that you were born." She hissed as she retreated, taking the Pokémon and grenades away, with the bellsprout's vines heavily damaged with all that biting. The surviving dragons took back their children and thanked her profusely before fleeing to the Dark Nestler where Julia had been before. She was glad she saved them, but still worried about Miko, she was no ordinary Vaporeon for sure. Even with a type disadvantage, she was shrewd and even powerful enough to make Julia bleed.

"You did it!" said Saphira who was right behind. Julia turned around in amazement. "Don't worry. I saw all the battle via the future mirror. It was rather amazing! Nobody would've seen me! Now let's get you some Leppa Berries- you'll need them"

Julia sighed- this was going to take eons. A- She underestimated her opponent, B- Hunter had powerful allies and C- they organised another surprise attack when she was lazing around and more people lost lives. "I may just need a motivational talk right now." Said she. "If you're trying to be funny, you're failing miserably." Saphira replied tartly. She then instructed Julia to stay there while she got them.

"Hmmm, powerful opponent whom dragons can't conquer... this really is terrible. Danger-pure danger; nothing more nothing less that's for sure. I'll have to be more vigilant, but at what cost? My freedom..."


	35. That Uncanny Realisation

Chapter 35- That Uncanny Realisation

Back at camp, Julia was none too pleased about her progress. Meiko had escaped and she was furious at herself for not saving all those dragons in time. Not only that, she was irritated at not knowing who Salvia and Romeo were to her. This was becoming too much for her and Meiko was pretty intimidating. Also meeting Starship and Vibrava at the hospital was a mandatory for her and she felt guiltier and angrier. She could never have a moment of peace and quiet.

"Jules, it is okay. This really isn't your fault; all teenagers have faulty prioritisation. Look at us, we're the real deal!" Evelyn attempted consoling her best friend, but with little progress. "Well, this time it really was!" Julia snapped whilst depressed. "But Julia, none of us knew about this unprecedented attack! So how exactly could you blame yourself?" she asked.

"Even otherwise, they were low-grade grenades, so what exactly is the problem?" asked Starling. "That's the point, damn it! They were low-key grenades and yet they could kill dragons!" Julia snapped. "Grenades are dangerous dear, they could even kill mermaids!" Starling assured. "But they were dragons!" she exclaimed.

"Jules, you aren't the only one who'll be fighting the war. We are all in this together; you aren't exactly responsible for everything here!"

"If that's the case, why is it that only Saphira and I heard this? Make your point clear!"

"You were at the lagoon! It's the furthest point in Paraiosa and besides, the Dragon's Sedge is too isolated!"

"Why do I fell you guys are making pathetic excuses for your own incompetence?"

Hearing this angered them. "Stop being so rude, Julia! We were honestly not that close and even otherwise, do you really think the other Pokémon are ready for this?" yelled Evelyn. Finally, she snapped. Not taking any more of this nonsense, Julia then walked straight up to them and said "So easy this stuff is right? Why not you guys go ahead and do everything? You sound so confident of yourselves that you could put up this ever-so-condescending air about this right? We'll I've had it! Go ahead and fight this stinking war yourselves! I've about had it with all of this bloodshed and murder. You guys think that being repeatedly injured and losing pints of blood is cakewalk just because I'm an _instinctive_ psychic, right? Well, have it your way. Go ahead and do this entire thing with all possible psychological independence, okay? Good bye!"

Both friends were taken aback. Julia had never been this furious before. Were they really taking too much advantage if her? Julia was walking away from camp and leaving the two Pokémon to lead these themselves. While walking to the forest nearby, she turned around and said "What you guys really lack is empathy. And in case you were wondering who I was just fighting, it was a freaking Vaporeon!"

Starling was shocked and Evelyn was horrified. Her own kind could be so cruel and evil- that was unthinkable and unforgivable. Julia then walked away, leaving her friends in limbo as she then went to a cave where it was forsaken and nobody really went there and it had a pretty view at night. She herself was repenting what she said, but then again, her friends never got the baseness of the situation. If their low-key grenades could actually kill dragons, heaven knows what their real weapons could destroy. Humans were really such a terrible race. Suddenly, she saw a ninja like figure dash across so quickly that it looked like television waves. Julia's senses immediately heightened. If she had to attack, she had to be in full alertness, but she really didn't want any more fighting at the moment. Even Meiko, a water-type was able to destroy Julia; the heaven knows how Hunter's fire, poison, ice, flying and bug-types were. Then again, everybody underestimated the power of bug-type Pokémon, so the last was no fear as such.

It was turning dark and she didn't want to battle at such an hour. The ninja closed into to her but Julia for some reason, suddenly just stopped. She stood there relaxed and almost placid which was actually weird. "Hopefully they'll miss or take pity on me and go." Said she. "Even if I do get hurt, I doubt it'll pain." Then the ninja suddenly grabbed Julia from being and a serpentine tail wound round her legs. Julia tried not to care, which she didn't fell like, but when a small flame was lit, she was shocked to see who it was- It was Juliana! Surprise, surprise.

"What do you want?" asked Julia actually quite angry. "Nothing really. I want you." Replied Juliana placidly. Julia's expression changed. "Are you trying to joke with me? Typical. I really don't care on what you are doing to me, so whatever you do- I'll put it this way- I don't give a damn." She replied almost wanting to be attacked now, being so regular in her routine.

Juliana's grip loosened as she brought the flame closer. Then she smirked. "Can't stop quoting movies, can you?" she quipped. Then her smirk grew. "I heard about the fiasco, so sad." Julia was getting angrier, but feeling powerless at the moment, did nothing. "Aren't you going to attack me?" she asked. "What?" Juliana looked confused. She was rather surprised to see Julia this masochistic. "No way! Don't be ridiculous, why should I? Our old vendetta is complete and besides, is there any need to?" she replied.

"In case you've been living under a rock, or rather society's protection- there is a war going on between us and humans." Said Julia placidly. Juliana then smiled. "Humph. So typical of you- saying things placidly or dramatically so that I can be caught in your web of lies, or rather conspiracies. Try and understand Julia, I know all about this damned war. Do you actually think I'm that evil? Hell yeah, I know. Then again, I have nothing to do with it. Coming to think about it, I do, but well, not as you imagine." Said she.

"Y...you mean that you're siding with the humans?!" exclaimed Julia in horror.

Juliana then released Julia's legs for some much needed circulation and then left. "It's the only way I can save Severus. Even otherwise, I don't know why I'm doing this for him anyway. We broke up a long time back." She said as she walked away, not even turning her head to the Grovyle who was now even more surprised by this. "You guys... are dumped?" she asked faintly.

"It's got no association with you whatsoever." Said Juliana as she then departed to some random abstract area. Now Julia was even more distressed. Pokémon were siding with the humans and Juliana's usual vivacious, vindictive personality had died down, now replaced with a detached and cold one. The war was inevitably traumatising everyone- actively and passively. This had to end soon, but not as soon as she desired.

Julia then shrugged, attempting to forget this. Luckily, Juliana was on neutral terms with her, so the whole nightmare of her attacking or doing any random kind of hazing was eliminated. Mind you- this was a million times worse than war. Teenagers- strange creatures, aren't they? Then again, that's what makes them special.

Still lost in thought, she went to the cave hangout where she decided to have a nap. Out there, she snuggled onto a rock and fell asleep. Halfway through her nap, she experienced some tugging movements. Mildly fazed by this, she moaned sleepily "Just five more minutes, mama!" Then, her legs were sharply tugged and she woke up with a start and was about to scream at the perpetrator for spoiling her nap.

When she raised her voice to scream though, she started palpitating and her eyes were widened in horror. It was none other than Death herself- staring at her in the eye-Meiko! Julia then crawled away from her, hoping she'd go away only to see her evil gaze fixated onto her. "Hello, Julia. How nice to see you. Confused? I'm the Vaporeon who was marginally close to kicking your butt to oblivion. The name's Meiko. Pleased to meet you." She hissed.

"H...how do you know my name?" asked Julia stammering. "Darling, who doesn't know you? Master was praising your abilities to high heavens. Besides, I'm a Pokémon. Even if master was unable to figure out who you were, I knew. Beautiful name, Julia. It's said that Romans would name their kids after the months they were born in and depending if they were a male or female, the suffixes would be –us or –a respectively. Like in May, it'll be Maius or Maia."

Then Meiko's glances grew cold. "Die, woman!" she screamed as she was about to unleash an Aqua Tail onto the young Grovyle. Julia on the other hand, didn't sit idle. She then let out a Leaf Blade, scathing Meiko and then running towards the exit. Once out of the cave, she ran like the wind, only to find a huge boulder coming straight behind her. She screamed as it started closing in on her. "Wonderful! I'm going to die at such an hour, in such a state!" she complained as she struggled to save herself from the boulder until she found a detour and took it, when she found another cave. Heaving a relieved sigh, she got in and saw someone inside. "Er...miss?" she inquired and when the figure turned around, she grew deathly pale for it was none other than Meiko, her eyes dazzling with a dark shine. Julia turned around only to find the boulder block the exit as well and she was horrified.

"You're stuck in a time loop. So either way, you're dead." Said Meiko as she raised her sharpened claws on her paws to strike her heart when Julia suddenly used a light Psyshock and Meiko was struck across. Furious, she got to Julia and a scuffle began, only physical. Both were barely injured, but when Julia struck Meiko on the head, she grew furious. She then pinned Julia down to the ground and tied her up with some old vines. Then she glared at her and sadistically said "Goodbye, Julia- you will be sorely missed." And then she prepared to use Hydro Pump from a distance. "Do you even know that move?" Julia mumbled weakly, but still frightened. "Hell yeah I do, girl." She replied crassly while Julia struggled to get over those bonds.

The minute Meiko let out her attack, Julia then screamed really loudly and agonised when she suddenly heard a woman's voice and then jerked and looked around- the cave was quiet and placid, albeit some bugs were freaked out by the noise. It was an hour past midnight and the cave was open. Julia was terrified, but then sighed in relief. "Blimey, it was just a dream!" she said and then felt relieved all over as she proceeded to get back to sleep. At that very minute, she saw a faint image of Cresselia and then Julia leapt up and tried to hug her, only to feel nothing but an outline. She was terrified and then looked up to Cresselia, then felt really sleepy again and then dropped asleep.

She then found herself in that same old blue sky with clouds with Cresselia herself. "What did you do?" asked Julia. "I am communicating with your soul dear; I need to have you asleep so that it won't hurt." She answered. "I do apologise darling. Darkrai's behaviour was a little over the top." Julia then stared at the deity. Then Cresselia spoke "Fortunately I arrived on time."

There was a dreamy silence for a few minutes.

"I had a heart attack out there! I thought I was really gonna die! But honestly, what brings you here?" Julia asked. Cresselia seemed surprised hearing this. "I am the mediator. I stop Darkrai from going out of control and give you pleasant dreams. Right now this is the pleasant dream." Said she as she stroked Julia's forehead. Suddenly, she calmed down and felt eased. Then she spoke "There is more in it, though. I came to tell you something else." Julia just inclined towards the deity.

"Ever wondered about your ability?" she asked. Julia was surprised- what was with the weird question? "You know, like how Arceus has Multitype and I have Levitate..." said she. Then it hit Julia- "Ability? Never even though as much about it, except in my childhood." She answered. "It was something like this- I never exactly wondered too much about it because I thought it'd be something lame and mainstream. So I wanted something different, so I did have hopes once of cultivating something different..."

"And you have." Cresselia continued smiling. "It has done you far good." Then she bent towards her and asked "But do you know about what it originally was, before your powers were nascent or even evident?" This baffled Julia. She just shook her head and wondered about it for a few minutes until Cresselia thought of jogging her memory. "Do you think it would be Overgrow? That too is an instinctive ability- it works during periods of dire emergency."

Julia pondered over this. "You know, when I was younger I do remember something- Mom did tell me about abilities, but during emergency, all I did was panic. My attacks never increased, only my hopes and defences, rather my defences fell too. And when it really was a dire emergency like when at battle with Roseanna, my psychic ability was the only thing that activated. I'd never been much of an attacker unless I was provoked anyway, so Nah... I doubt so."

Cresselia looked interested. "You know, honey there are two types of abilities- normal and dream world. Who knows? It may even be Unburden- your speed increases after using or consuming your item." Said she. Julia then refreshed her memory. Once she and her pals were out foraging when a Mightyena had attempted to attack and they ran for their lives with Julia screaming for obvious reasons. Then she noticed her pecha berry and being hungry anyway, she went and ate it. Suddenly she felt lighter- psychologically and practically. She then moved quicker and was able to save Evelyn and fly away on Starling, saving everyone in the process. Who know? That really must be it.

Cresselia smiled. "So I felt. I was right- Unburden really is your ability. You weren't just aspiring to be special Julia- you were born one!" Julia's ears perked hearing this. It was really flattering to hear this, especially from a goddess! Then her face fell. "If that really is the case, then why is my psychic ability predominating? Does it mean that my ability is weak?" she asked.

Cresselia smiled. "No darling, it is not true. The reason you psychic ability is working faster is because you have inevitably awakened it while you were alone, thinking so much. At that moment, both your instinct and subconscious work together. Your instinct provokes you to attack and your subconscious the power. They say your subconscious makes 98% of your mind, darling. That's why it does so."

"It also acts faster... to protect you. Only your instinct can save you from such peril and that is obvious for everyone. Also because you are special and more tuned to these things your abilities awakened as early as eight and overtake your usual abilities. Have you ever felt anything else special?"

"Well..." said Julia "I do remember the fact that I can write Asvadia and English. I can't read what I wrote, but it makes a lot of sense. That's kind of weird because only humanoid Pokémon can write like Gardevoirs and Bisharps. Feral ones can't. I can't read anyway."

This made Cresselia lift Julia and embrace her. "Ah yes, sweet bun. You really are a genius in your own right! You are psychically inclined, smarter than any average Pokémon, blessed with human intelligence and also such an amazing telekinetic! Yes darling, you are going to lead the war. Do not fear, your instincts will be your guide." She proclaimed.

Then, while Julia felt like a queen, she suddenly broke off "Do you like romances?"

"What?!" Julia blushed like a tomato.

"You know, infatuation, crushes. Most teenagers have those." Said she giggling.

"Well, you probably know about it anyway being psychokinetic and clairvoyant and all."

"Well, it'll be unfair and I want to hear it from you!"

"Well, there is someone. Rather two. There was once this Zweilous I had infatuated over. He was rather young and about 15 years old. His name was Aidan and he was rather cute. I never talked much to him, but I felt he was the hottest guy on earth. There was also something special in him- he had moon-blindness, so he could see sometimes which was amazing! And then one day, he told me I was one of the most beautiful women ever seen on earth. We were mutual pals anyway, so I could digest it fairly easily. As much as I knew it was platonic, I felt really weird. Then something happened- he had a partner! I felt nothing, for she was really pretty and well, I couldn't fall for a committed man. All the same, I felt he was really special."

"Then something happened- he was diagnosed with a blood cancer. I never saw him after that." Her expression tuned wistful until Cresselia hugged her again. Then Julia confessed "After Aidan, there was another guy. He was a Dusknoir and ten years older than Aidan. I liked him, but he too was distant, so I gave up on the idea. Even otherwise, he was kind of creepy, especially when he was around me, so well, I gave it up."

Cresselia smiled. "Fear not, dear. It's normal for teenagers to fell this way." Julia beamed- finally she saw someone she could understand. "It's just that now I really can't think of dating any guy- I need more freedom at least for now. Otherwise, I won't mind." She admitted. Seeing Cresselia's weird expression though made her grimace. "Starling and I are just friends! Oh any by the way, just BEST friends." She argued, blushing at the idea- how could anyone even think of such a thing? It never even occurred to her!

After a tender giggle Cresselia then caressed Julia's cheek rather motherly and said "Julia, you are a girl of untapped talents. You are beautiful, kind, motherly and really talented. You will definitely lead this world to success and mark my words. At the same time, do not take all the pressure upon yourself. The others will be just as happy to save their land and they'll pitch in too. You are not alone- the whole world is with you." After an eloquent pause, she then said "And whenever you have trouble, do not ever worry- I will be watching you and blessing you." Following which she disappeared and then Julia woke up.

It was morning and everything was calm at the moment. Julia reflected heavily on her past memories and sighed dreaming of Aidan. At that very minute, Evelyn popped in along with Starling. "Where were you?" Evelyn asked concerned. "We were looking everywhere for you!" Starling then looked at her and said "Sorry about the bout. It's just that we want to help too. We have to, man! It's our motherland we're fighting for and after losing all that blood, we'd be morons if we were to ditch you now, are we?"

Julia looked at them fondly and smiled. They really were the best friends ever and she'd do everything to help and protect them. "Cresselia bless them!" said she as she prayed for Aidan as well and then they went outside to decide their next plan. It as going to be big- really intense and that she was sure of...


	36. Chaptering History

Chapter 36- Chaptering History

_Sometime in the 20__th__ century, daybreak._

_I may have no idea as to what I am doing- I can't read a word of what I have written, but most soldiers do keep a diary, so I may as well keep one. We are ready to pillage and fight the war. Hunter has been doing this too far, and as all countries have done before, we are ready to do anything to fight for freedom. Now that that pesky coward has no guts, sending out all his Pokémon to do the work, but powerful as they are, they will never know the meaning of heart as much as we Paraiosans do. And that's for sure._

_Julia._

Nothing ever beats a motivational talk, least of all with a goddess. Julia felt motivated and inspired to do stuff in general and was absolutely prepared to fight a war now being special and all. At daybreak, they went and fought a hard battle with all of Hunter's Pokémon, the cowards being too weak to do it himself. Everyone gathered at the battling ground, a deserted wasteland- what all of Paraiosa would be if Hunter took over.

"Now guys, you know what to do. Just fight your heart out- nothing more, nothing less." Said Starling to all the accumulated Pokémon while Evelyn handled the paramedics and patients. Then all the Pokémon were ready and on the signal of a Loudred, they rammed straight into their opponents, strong and powerful as they are.

"Charge!" he yelled, following which the others moved in like a stampede. There was no plan, no strategy at least none at the moment. They were just to go and fight and make up one in the end, but they all were clever enough, at least that's what they felt of it. They fought bravely against Hunter's trained Pokémon who were blessed with ability of the highest order.

A group of Blastoise were busy fighting some Ninetales. There was a flurry of weather war here and there. "Take this!" yelled one as he charged a powerful Water Pulse at a Ninetales. He strangely evaded this and rather gracefully across the sun. "I'm not as weak as I look." He smirked as he then let out a Flame Charge at the Blastoise. It did hurt after all, it was fire. Then the other Ninetales came forward and then used another combined Flame Charge as a team straight onto the Blastoise who was overwhelmed by this attack. He was pushed down with such an attack, in such intensity. Then the sped up to him and said "What a confidence shatter, isn't it?" following which they used Confuse Ray which actually didn't really affect him yet, for he was a bit slow.

"Drat!" they cursed. Blastoise then got up and prepared to use another barrage of attacks, this time he decided to use Aqua Tail on those fire-breeds. When he got to them they were busy dodging Flamethrowers and a few Focus Blasts. Then, seeing their allies' poor accuracy as to hurting them, he thought of it as a good time and struck. He then mustered all his strength and lashed on his Aqua tail which actually swept a Ninetales off the field, with such intensity. Unfortunately, it only hit one. He gulped. That was enough for the others to see. He was dead meat. Literally.

Meanwhile, Declan's father himself was an active participant. As much as his wife objected, he was still insistent. "Think about the kids, honey. What would you want for them? Would you rather have seen them as orphans or prisoners of war?" he asked her gently. This hit her like an arrow. That's the only reason she agreed, now praying fervently to all possible gods and goddesses for her husband's safety.

"Do you honestly think we'll be losing to someone like you?" a Poliwrath sneered as he busy let out some Aqua Jets. "I really doubt so, sir." Smirked the Gallade as he himself evaded all of them and tried to build up his speed. He then feeling hi speed was high enough, let out a Night Slash- stupid move, but a good weakened. The real fun was to begin later. Not like he was in this for fun, but whatever. It was in the males' blood to fight and he was no exception. The poliwrath was furious at having been attacked. "Grrr." He cursed as he got up back again and then whistled shrilly. At that very minute, Gallade went ahead and used Magical Leaf, embarrassing for a male, but he didn't feel like learning Thunderbolt anyway. This hurt poliwrath and split many areas of his skin, now bleeding and being a ghastly sight. As it is blood was scattered all over this infernal battlefield.

Struggling to heal himself, now with an almost dislocated shoulder, he then mustered enough strength and used Aqua Ring. "I'm not as stupid as you look." Said he as he felt himself rejuvenated every minute. Gallade just smiled, he had a better idea in mind. He then levitated high in the air and used another Magical Leaf diagonally onto the Pokémon which crossed their hearts. Feeling weak due the pinpoint attack, they fell to the ground and now bleeding heavily, they were unable to defend themselves from the swathing leaves. Then again; there was more to come.

Julia, Starling and Evelyn were high up in the air, watching the whole battle. Disgusted by the bloodshed, Julia tried to turn a blind eye but failed as she asked Starling rather persuasively "You told them to make up a spontaneous plan... ARE YOU NUTS?!" She was furious for having made up such a lame plan, but then again she wouldn't have made any smarter one.

"We are animals, Jules. We Pokémon descended from them- you can't actually expect us to make up a strategy and stick to it, can you?" Evelyn explained. "But look at them! They are toast out there!" she yelled when suddenly Starling pushed her away "Look out!" he screamed as he pulled Julia towards him to avoid shrapnel being sent out. She gaped in horror- those were present in those grenades; she could never forget. Then she looked at Starling pitifully and thanked him for his presence of mind. He blushed, but then she diverted. "The idea is still not working." Said she until Evelyn smiled. "You have only seen part of this. Wait till the real thing emerges." She said as they went ahead to plan their own grand finale for the day- aerial attack.

Blastoise was a sorry state- he was drenched in blood, burned and it didn't really help that the fire Ninetales were victorious. "Where is my team?" he wondered. Disappointed at the idea of them forsaking him, he just sighed- he was in no viable state to battle. Then Ninetales went up to him and said "Farewell, Blastoise. Any last words before we have truly defied common sense?" Blastoise looked at his enemy in the eye "If I am going to die- I'm going to die... but not on this wasteland!" he yelled as his patriotic spirit inflamed in him. He then got up, in that shoddy state which made the Ninetales gasp in horror and then taken aback. Blastoise, now up and erect; yelled powerfully as he screamed "Die, horrible invaders!" as he then let out a powerful Hydro Pump attack. The poor Ninetales hadn't a clue as to what happened and was destroyed in seconds, with all that force exerted onto that poor chap.

The Blastoise was happy with his progress as he smiled- he did his duty. Then he suddenly found his breathing stifled as he dropped down motionless. At that very moment another group of Blastoise arrived there and were horrified to see their motionless comrade. "We arrived too late." Said the leader as he hung his head. Then, with fire in their eyes, they then stared at those other Ninetales with pure fury. "For our country, and our comrade- CHARGE!"  
They then charged straight into to Ninetales and then used Hydro Pump onto all those wretched souls. Seeing that it didn't do much, they then used a Skull Bash onto each one and finally a combined attack of Surf and Water Spout which successfully not only killed the whole Ninetales army, but the Magmars and Golem which were in Hunter's party. They then cheered and then, lifting their comrade, went over to the paramedics for any hope, only to find they were too late; he was dead. At the same time, they were glad that he died doing his duty. This was only one loss so far, but meant a lot to everybody as they went to give him a proper service. They had obliterated half of Hunter's Pokémon that was achievement enough at the moment.

Gallade on the other hand, was finally getting a hang of what he was doing. With the poliwrath heavily weakened, he now planned to use his final attack, only to figure they had used Close Combat simultaneously. They were each in succession and as much as he was psychic, it really hurt him, with his eye bruised and his mouth bleeding. He fell to the ground as one pinned him and proceeded to use Skull Bash on him as he was groaning in pain. "Face it. This is war... Sir!" they taunted as they were about to do this, when Gallade smiled. "I am much smarter that I look, I warned you before." Said he as he then lifted up with incredible speed. "Steadfast is my ability, it is my gift, boys!" said he as he then went for his final gambit. He then jumped high and with that incredible speed, now acquired after flinching a million times; he used his most powerful attack of them all- Psycho Cut on all the poliwraths. It hit with accurate and wonderful aim, he obliterated all of those poliwrath in minutes. Then, he saw this aftermath and had a minute's silence.

Following this, he deftly dodged a few flying arrows hurled at him.

Julia and the others witnessed everything. Amazed at everything in general, the trio decided to leave this to them. "Now for the final attack. Where is Meiko?" asked Evelyn. Starling shrugged. "Dunno." Said he as Evelyn almost slipped from his back, making her berate him "Don't EVER do that again." "Okay, okay I'm sorry!" he apologised hurriedly as they continued flying. "You know, this is pretty civilised for a war." Said Julia" The fact that we are actually talking to our enemies is proof enough." Starling and Evelyn agreed; this made sense. But now was no time to digress, there was work to do and lots of it.

"Now we have to lure the last artillery here and then attack. Problem is how? It's not lie either of us have seducing attacks such as Attract or Captivate." Said Evelyn. "Even otherwise, it's going to be hard to get them here either way." Starling agreed until he then mumbled something "What do you know of the floating hydrangeas?"

"The what?" The girls inquired.

Starling then cleared his throat. "In legend, Aerid the gothitelle is also said to be blessed with infinite powers. When she was in her twenties, she is said to have invented the floating hydrangeas trick. She'd hack some of them and using her psychic powers, she would make them dance entirely the way she wants it. This was a palpable distraction to the enemy, who'd be either so captivated by it or so dazed by all those colours; that they'd never know what has hit them. Ever tried this?"

Julia face palmed and was really miffed. Right now the only thing she wanted to do was strangle him, but was struggling with her self control. That didn't exactly stop her from slapping him. "Ow! What was that for?" he moaned. "Stop being so silly. How on earth did you expect me to do something like this anyway?" she yelled.

"I don't know. I though you'd have an idea." He said. "Quit arguing!" Evelyn yelled. "We'll still have to find a good backup plan that doesn't involve Jules being a beacon. And we'd better make it fast." So they were busy figuring out a good plan which would actually work. While doing this, Julia commented "There should be more women in war. This isn't a guy thing alone." Evelyn stared at her in amazement. "When did that occur to you?" she asked. "No idea. Just hit me. Don't you think so, Starling?" she answered

"What? Yeah, yeah, true." He replied curtly as he was busy thinking up of a good idea. Hydrangeas were good, but so were rhododendrons, known for their vile poisons. This could eliminate any chances of extra battle, but who would go finding such thing as such an hour? Even more importantly, how was his new brainstorm going to work? Only destiny would discover...


	37. A Short Description

Chapter 37- A Short Description

Starling was busy thinking of what good idea would be there to distract the artillery- heavily armed with rather formidable Pokémon. There were Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, even a Magmortar and worse- there was a huge group of Venusaur and Swampert. Formidable yes. Unbeatable, no.

He was strong enough to shake their life out of them, but not single-handedly. Evelyn and Julia would be assets in this case, but they were not. They were people too and those being women made them no less. He was still wondering if the floating hydrangeas trick would work. After all, this was made up aeons ago.

He had to think of something and fast. They couldn't be hidden in here forever.

Back at the battlefield, they were still battling furiously despite twilight hitting in. They wanted their freedom and the faster they got it, the better. Pokémon were defeating Pokémon in all possible ways, but still magnificently enough to make hardened criminals shed tears of joy and anguish. Such was the beauty of their war- it was never based on angst or criminal hate. It was after all their territorial instinct, magnified as patriotism on the battlefield. It was no more than a lengthy battle for survival.

It involved everybody except children who were fiercely protected by mothers, parents and soldiers and the other ones too weak to fight. A female bisharp known as Helena was busy hacking and hewing her way towards victory and at the same time reminiscing her time before this with her twin brother.

"_No, Helen, you cannot go. It's too dangerous. Remember what happened last time?" _

"_But brother, you do not follow! Our country needs us, it needs me!"  
_

"_You are being ridiculous. Not only are you young, you're a girl."_

"_Aren't; you being too narrow minded? We evolved years ago because we were ready! As adults, we'll have responsibilities that we never imagined. That's the main reason. Besides, I am not your conventional lady. I've beaten up boys three times my age."_

"_I forbid you from going that's it."_

"_I've had it! You think of me as too weak, that's what!"  
_

Following this, she ran away. Not like she was a wimp, let's just say she was rather confident of her superhuman strength. She was busy fighting a group of Krookodile, which was not really sensible, but she was doing it anyway. "Really lady, you really should stop doing such stuff." They taunted. "Yeah, not like you're going to win anyway." Said another. "I really doubt I care." She said as she then hacked across with a Metal Claw which did some mild damage. "Ha! You think this will do anything?" they taunted. Helena smirked- they were too big for their boots.

"Wait till you really see what I do." Said she as she then jumped high and her hands turned sharper, as if now swords. "What'cha going to do now, Hone Claws?" taunted another Krookodile. "You know." Said she "That is really starting to get on my nerves, bad jokes." Following which she then severed through using a hard Slash. This was particularly dangerous for she almost sliced straight through their hands and blood was oozing. The crocodiles were shocked. This was something that could never be expected, especially the fact that a woman could outdo them. Now they were furious and steaming. Now was a time to replenish their ego.

"Think that you could outdo us, could you?" they smirked. "Well fell the wrath of our power, woman!"  
They said as they the surrounded her and used Scary Face,. Strangely enough, she didn't even flinch, just raising an eyebrow. "Clearly you haven't been seeing enough horror movies." She said tartly. They smiled; she hadn't a clue what they were up to. In seconds, they attempted to dig deep down top use their attack. Helena looked dazed for a second. "Where did they go?" she asked while deftly dodging more accidental attacks from her allies. Having a Beeheyem aunt was pretty helpful here. She realised that they were going to use dig, but she didn't even bat an eyelid. Instead she just smiled- they had no idea what she was going to do. She then heard sharp cries from underground as they came out, grasping their chapped legs.

She smiled. "I'm not as stupid as I look." She said as she then hacked across furiously using Dual Chop. "Fury Cutter- I finally mastered some useful way to use it." She muttered as she kept pwning them with them dragon attacks. At that very minute, she saw Alisha right above being levitated by Duosion. "Surprise!" she yelled as she then let out a furious Dragon breath onto all of them, hereby completing the job for Helena. Following which she landed back to earth and grasping Helena's hands asked her the same old question "Are you okay?"  
Helena just smiled. "Damn you, Alisha! You enjoy hogging the spotlight, don't you?" as the two friends hugged each other joyously proclaiming "We've finally proved a woman's real worth." As they went ahead to fight another enemy, but this one was certainly no easy one as there was a Glalie and a Magmar. Different thing they were type advantages, but it was still risky.

"Reminds of you of someone... doesn't he?" Helena asked Alisha. "Yeah. Joyla. I miss her." Said she as she looked at the Glalie. "Shall we?" asked Helena. Alisha nodded placidly, but she really wasn't in her right mind now. Meanwhile, the others were busy with fighting the other Pokémon, so they were only to fight Glalie and Magmar. Helena had just shot off when the Magmar shot her a bloodshot glare- it was intimidating. "Take this!" she yelled as she then let off a powerful Mirror Shot at the Magmar which was really blinding-like staring at the sun.

Seeing his weak accuracy, Helena then went ahead and used another one, followed with a Metal Claw, now heavily dazzled by the shots, Magmar seemed to be quite overpowered and fainted in shock. Helena smiled- this was too easy. But apparently, not for long. Glalie had gone and done a sneak attack where he then let out a fierce Ice Beam straight at Helena. Compared to most ice attacks though, this did heavy damage. Helena felt like her whole spine was frozen as she cringed, trying not to scream in pain. Glalie just smiled as he flitted past Helena's paralysed body. "Darling, look at you! A beautiful Bisharp now frozen in time. Think we are that easy to beat? You are heavily wrong." He stated as he then rammed straight into her using Skull Bash. "So weak you are, women. Thinking of yourself as great isn't helping, love." He taunted, infuriating Helena. Had she been made of fire, the anger alone would have melted the ice round her.

"Now prepare to face defeat." Said he as he then went and sprinkled some charcoal onto Magmar, reviving him instantly. "Works every time." Said he as he then signalled over to him. Magma agreed and then went to Helena ready to beat the living daylights out of her.

Alisha was frightened. The Glalie was going to attack her, but she was powerless. She didn't want to do anything, for the more she stared into his eyes, the more he reminded her of Joyla, a Snorunt she knew who disappeared once and presumed dead. Those shining eyes and morning face always reminded her and this made her heavily depressed. What was she to do?

Meanwhile Julia had figured out a way to attract the artillery. She found some psychedelic hydrangeas which had twice the dazzling effect and elegance was in her blood, so this would be too easy for her. She would use the same dance of Aerid, but in a different pattern. This would not be too hard, would it? Maybe not. But she had to try sometime.

Alisha meanwhile was suffering hard. Glalie just hit her with aurora beam and Helena was practically melted by the Magmar's flamethrower. What was she to do? Finally, seeing Helena's anguish was just as bad as seeing Joyla's. Feeling empowered, she then went over to the Glalie and used a powerful Dragon Claw while using one on Magmar while flinging never melt ice to her which Helena put on her melting hand, which immediately solidified and came back to one piece. Then, energised they went and defeated the enemies using a powerful Dragon Pulse and Gear Grind respectively, successfully obliterating them.

Meanwhile, Julia put her plan to action. He got to the artillery and levitated the hydrangeas. They started to make cool patterns which they couldn't help but be amazed by. Julia then moved them round with such beauty and grace so effortlessly they almost got high. The hydrangeas looked stunning in all those rainbows and in such beauty, they almost fainted. Later on, they all passed out seeing this wonderful spectacle. Julia then high fived herself. Until she heard a horrid voice.

"Feeling too proud, eh girl?" Julia turned around in shock to see it was none other than Meiko who then wasted to time in knocking her out with an Aqua Tail and then disappearing with her. Evelyn saw all this, she was horrified. She had to do something, but was too tired. What was Meiko doing? And worse, what was going to happen to Julia? She wasted no time in alerting Starling, but sadly she was a little late...


	38. Botched Up Rescue Plan

Chapter 38- A Botched Up Rescue

It was no surprise that Meiko was not dazed by those hydrangeas. As much as Julia had perfected it the same way Aerid had in half the time; nobody would have ever predicted Meiko's not involvement in this, so it was fair. At the same time, they were frantic. Julia was emotionally weak and they often protected her from such anguish. They'd better not be late; else they would never forgive themselves. Hoisted upon Starling, Evelyn was watching Staraptor-eyed for her best friend and that stupid psychopath.

"See anything, love?" Starling asked. Evelyn shook her head and grunted. "Frankly, I see nothing myself." He said regretfully until they came to the lagoon. "Jules usually hangs out here, you know." Evelyn stated. "Once upon a time, we'd find her here." Starling said nothing; he was too sickened with worry to say anything. The lengths one would go to for the one they love, it was often heart-staggering. Being more passive about his affection for a girl, he wanted to stay low.

At that minute, they saw some ripples in the sea which alerted them. "Is that a sign?" Evelyn mumbled stupidly. Then it started bubbling- normal if it were limestone, abnormal if in the sea. "T...Tsunami?" asked Evelyn even more frightened. Starling was just as frightened, tides would usually be there, but bubbles? Freaky- he then flew downwards to see what was going on. Not sure if curiosity or stupidity, but now was no time to dwell on philosophy at such an hour.

They were both petrified as it increased, but the minute they saw blue hair pop out, they were instantly relieved, for the strange figure popped out and flipped gracefully. They both smiled- Saphira. Who else would it be? She then moved closer to the Pokémon and smiled at them. "Hi guys! What brings you here?" she asked cheerfully. "Tea and scones." Said Evelyn sarcastically. "Look, Saphira Julia is in trouble. Meiko the Vaporeon has gone and abducted her and we are out to find her. Seen her anywhere?" she asked now calmed. Saphira shook her head. "Just what did she do this time?" she asked. This was beginning to get cumbersome. "Okay, while performing the floating hydrangeas trick to distract the enemy, Meiko caught up from behind and well, kidnapped her. Evelyn couldn't do a thing to such an adult, so we had to search for her now." Starling explained coldly. Saphira just shook her head. "Why are you just waffling around with me, then? I didn't see her anywhere. Besides, I know what Vaporeon you are talking about, she looked pretty evil. I saw her at the Dragon's Sedge before. We witnessed that attack."

The two friends sighed. This was getting nowhere and Julia would probably be Meiko's slave.

Then Saphira said something rather biting. "Why don't you just understand that Julia is strong enough to save herself? That entire mermaid's medicine that I fed her wasn't for peanuts you know. Julia is one of the strongest psychics I know." The friends were shocked, but she had a point. Julia was a psychic and a telekinetic one. But that didn't exactly stop them from worrying. Saphira then said "Wait. She knew the floating hydrangeas trick?!"

"Now you realise, tubelight?" they both spat out sarcastically.

"I thought the floating hydrangeas trick could only be practiced by Aerid herself! The only people who ever mastered this trick after this was a Politoed who used bubbles and hydrangeas! How on earth did she do this?" she asked. "Err... emergency. We told her about it and she used psychedelic hydrangeas. Those ones that grow by the Lunasola falls." Replied Starling. "T...that's impossible! Nobody could ever do that for eons now!" she exclaimed. She then face palmed. "I'll help you guys, but that's it." She said. Following which the two friends turned to her and asked "Why didn't you join us during the war? Very few predators get to the sea anyway, but seriously- you were said to be another leader in the dream!" Saphira looked nervous. Heck yeah she wanted to join the war, but she was bound by a promise. An initially welcoming but later irritating one. But she couldn't exactly tell them, could she? This was a Pokémon's war and she was a mermaid. Why should she? That was rather fallible logic.

"Yeah, why don't you? Cresselia said that in the destiny decree!" said Evelyn who was getting rather impatient.

"More like a diktat if you ask me." Said Saphira.

"Please, let's not argue. I'm, getting tired." Starling protested as he tried calming the two besieged seas but still looking puzzled as to why Saphira would do such a thing. Even healers were super handy in battle. "Even if you can't fight, at least get us the medicines." He said. "I can't, sorry." She replied insolently as she then proceeded to swim away, but Starling used tailwind to control. She was blown back to the surface, following which Evelyn then went to her and yelled at her in the eye "Why didn't you? After all Julia has done for you, dammit! "

"I did not for a reason, woman!" Saphira yelled snapping. "I didn't because she herself told me to stay out of the war!" Evelyn and Starling were baffled. Why would Julia ever issue such an order to anybody? After this outburst, Saphira quietened. "Not everybody can access mermaid's medicine. It's a secret recipe and only to be used for those who deserve it. Not just any tom dick and harry. I use it for Julia because of her constant blood loss. That's what the medicine primarily does- it replenishes all the lost blood. If I do nothing, she'd get anaemia." She confessed. There was a stunned silence for a few minutes.

Following this Saphira welled up "She told me not to go to the war because she wanted to protect me. Now what was I to do? I'll be crushed if she were to be distraught!" Both friends were amazed- Julia would never do such a thing in her sane mind, but she did! They were touched by her passive compassion. Then Starling went to Saphira and told "Saphira, I know how you'd feel. But what would be worse- living by her promise and letting her die or being there breaking all those Arceus-forsaken rules? It's your choice." Feeling anguish and guilt already for so long and not been taken seriously because of her appearance, she then relented. It was the least she could do after all, for she too loved Julia dearly.

"I'm with ya, sailor!" said she as she then went swimming across. She knew Julia would for herself, but the extra protection was up to them. Her decree was failed, but all for a greater good.

Meanwhile, Meiko was dragging Julia and she started waking up. "Uh, where am I?" She mumbled. "Damn these migraines!" then she turned round and found herself bound by ropes which stifled her breathing and was being dragged. "What are you doing?!" she yelled seeing Meiko. "I'm despicable, ain't I?" said Meiko as she continued dragging her across "I'm taking you to my master. Boy won't he be pleased? You may think that those flitting hydrangeas are enough to take my artillery down but that under no cost means that we are beatable, love." This infuriated Julia. Nothing irritated her more than a vindictive personality. Most women would be at her wrath's end by now, but she was terrified of Meiko. As much as she had no contact with Hunter, she didn't want to know a thing about him.

"Mark my words, you'd make a fine hand." She cajoled her condescendingly. "My friends will be here, mark my words." She gnashed. Meiko just laughed "A few measly teenagers? Gah, what stupidity! Even the Servine has submitted- you stand out strongly! Strange for your personality, you are so docile and gullible. Pity- a psychic is supposed to be so much more. Even worse, I'm an adult. What chances do you have against me?"

"Nobody insults my friends and gets away with it. Not anymore." Said Julia, who obviously didn't mean Juliana. "Ha! See if you can stop me." Scoffed Meiko. Furious, Julia then let out a sharp Leaf Blade straight across onto her back and also through the ropes. Scathing it did, freeing sadly none. Meiko yelled out rather softly, it did hurt quite a bit. Dropping Julia, she tended to it while Julia attempted running away in that bound state. Sadly, Meiko was sharp and noticed this. Julia panicked and screamed. "Nice timing, darling." Said Meiko as she then was about to use another Aqua Jet straight onto her until she heard a sharp cry, a feminine yet shrill one. She turned around in indignation to see it was all of Julia's pals, Saphira included. Julia was surprised to see them- they were as efficient as ever.

"What will a group of measly teenagers do?" she scoffed "Prepare to die, weaklings!" Meiko then launched an Aqua Jet onto the trio until Saphira lifted her hand and cut straight through it. "Never underestimate a mermaid." Said she proudly at the astonished Pokémon. "Saphira! Julia yelled "What are you doing here?!" "Don't worry about a thing Jules, we have it covered." She comforted which touched Julia no end. At the same time, she was worried- what was to happen to them? Meiko was strong even for a grass type like her.

"Don't think about it; just get them!" yelled Starling as he then used an Aerial Ace onto the bubble jet Pokémon. She cringed and a hard battle ensued with all the types ganging up on her. Julia knew; now was the chance. Furious already and dreading Meiko's aftermath, she then used a powerful Psyshock which knocked out Meiko for a while as all the world was encased in a pink glow. Leaving this enough time, Julia then ran away while calling out to her friends. "Guys, hurry!" she yelled "She hasn't been struck with my real power, just hurry!" Following this, all ran away and followed her to the depths of the forests. Evelyn was running like crazy, Run Away was too useful here. Starling flew like a jet while Saphira swam. While at stream Julia yelled at her "Idiot! I told you to stay out so that I could protect you from those morons. What brought you here now? They'd kill you, or worse- kidnap you as entertainment!"

"I had to, Jules. It was my calling. You thought you were saving me, but I need to. It's your war, but I need to be there, damn it! Who else will be here, the gods?" she replied. Julia was shocked yet moved by her perseverance. "You are a real individual." She praised while giving her a soft smile which Saphira returned. This felt like the movies and play, only more real. Nothing could beat that feeling. Sadly, this was about to be cut short.

"Look out!" yelled Evelyn as Starling smashed head front into a tree. It hit him hard, he was flying so high, yet beseeched by the canopies. He almost groaned in anguish as his head turned read and fell down. "Damn! I'll save you!" said Julia as she ran straight up and levitated catching Starling, now unconscious. Julia grimaced seeing his bleeding forehead. This was bad. "Saphira, swim that way and take Eve with you. I'll save the boy!" she screamed out. Saphira then beckoned Evelyn to get onto her as they raced against time. "Can you go slower, I'm getting seasick." Said Evelyn. "We ain't on a sea, love, I have to hit it." She replied as she moved faster.

Julia was struggling to keep up with Starling, he was so heavy. What was she supposed to do? Meiko was to wake up any moment? After 30 minutes though, she let her guard down and went slower until she finally came back down.

Starling was laid onto a grassy patch where Julia found some old juliennes. She then took some snowflake dust and dropped it on. These remedies could be sued at all seasons, even in unnatural time periods. Mixing the two till dissolved; she then applied the balm on his forehead. "I doubt anyone will get you now." She assured while watching over him. She then looked up at the sky and then reminisced "I still remember meeting you. We were how old, 10 or 12? Either way, we were still kids. Never thought so much about it then, but well- little did anyone know that we'd be best friends years later- I had a great teenage life. Pity it has to be cut down so much, so far." She then lay on the grass near him. "Man! I'm gonna miss just hanging out and having fun. But I really doubt this'll work. All the same it'd be great. Then again, eve and Saph can catch up. Nobody else would get us now, would they?"

"Apparently, you are wrong. Terribly wrong." That bloodcurdling voice came apart and Julia turned round in horror. Meiko was there with a grunt and he was armed with a really sharp gun. Julia was dumbfounded. "H...how?" was all she could mutter. Meiko smiled "Darling, I'm still much smarter than all you hillbillies." Julia cringed- she'd been following all along. "Darling, psychic powers are impressive. Pity they don't count here anymore." Julia was getting angry and scared. What was she to do? None of the others knew about this yet. The grunt pointed a gun to her head and began to insult.

"So, missy. Ya think that by being some strong hot chick yer gonna save the world? Fat chance, lover girl. It ain't working. Worse, I'd rather you and your puny pit crew get back to doing what yer really good at, like screaming and doing stupid animal like stuff. Coz that's what yer are girl. Ya ain't nothing."

"What did you think, some high smarts lady is gonna get the beast out of Master? One thing's for sure mate. Yer friends are lucky, coz they ain't seen nothing on what this can do. See this thing I'm holdin? It's called a gun. And this is something that'll beat the daylights outta you. Pity you can't understand me, woman. Then again, which Pokémon can? Least of all a stinking, filthy Grovyle!"

This put Julia off. "You insolent brat! If you could understand what I was saying, you'd wish you were a heavenly star! You'd wish you were sorry, yeah you would! Coz you think you're so smart; you're not, because not any of the world knows our abilities of language comprehension and communication! Believe me!" Suddenly Julia stopped. A strange light shone bright and felt like it was energy-sapping. A different this it was, for Julia suddenly realised that when she spoke something, all could understand. The secret was out! They could talk!

"That is all I need to know." Saying which Meiko and the grunt gave her a crushing blow which knocked her out comatose. They then disappeared with her. Nobody else was present, so this time there were no witnesses. And now she was gone, this time to an even more dangerous place. So much for a rescue plan. But what was going to happen to her there? Hopefully, destiny would be fair...


	39. Torture Chamber

Chapter 39- Torture Chamber

Struggling out was going to be pointless, the grunt was strong and he had another worker help him out in grabbing Julia's other arm as they led her to a dark, dreary dungeon with barely any light and a drab blue feel to the whole thing with some flowing water down below. It looked like a medieval prison, but this was present in Paraiosa for years. Sadly it was being controlled. Then again, she couldn't really do much, now comatose. It was even harder to hold her in her relaxed position.

When she did wake up though, she found herself being bound by ropes onto a large wooden pole beside the stream and her breath stifled. The grunt after it was done moved away while Meiko just stared at her. "You let your guard down too much, darling." Said she while Julia stared at her in both anguish and anger, but was so hard bound by those ropes, she was powerless. At that very minute, Hunter himself appeared in his white suit along with Tiara as he had a wicked smile on his face. He walked straight up to Julia and crooned.

"Really dear. You are such a stunner. And a young female too- how sweet." He then got closer and stared at her in the eye "Some nerve you have getting here, woman. Even fantasizing about stopping me has had consequences. I'm that powerful." Said he as he then caressed her with a finger "Such beauty is rare, especially for the Grovyle species. Pity you weren't a human woman." Julia cringed- handsome as he was; his heart was bitter and cold. Maybe he had no feelings- as she predicted.

"So, miss what should I call you? I've heard you have names, surprising since all Pokémon have an animal intelligence, which is like null!" he taunted. "What do you want from me?" Julia inquired coldly. "I want you to tell me everything, dear. Every single thing about your weak revolution start to finish." he hissed. "Tell me your name, miss." He ordered. "I reject." Julia replied curtly. Pressing her hand rather tightly he said "It was an order, not a request." He grunted. Julia still resisted despite a few more repeated attempts. "Desperate measures have to be taken." He hissed while he beckoned to Tiara "Bring me the girl." He said. Tiara then called out to a serpentine Pokémon who then came towards Julia and she was astonished- it was Juliana, who else? "Tell me her name. I hear you were well acquainted." He ordered. Juliana rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, her name is Julia. And no we are much more than well acquainted, we've been sworn enemies." She answered while staring coldly at Julia. After acknowledging her, he then turned to Julia. "Tell me what is going on, now!" Julia didn't say a word. "Alright, that is a vague question. Now I rephrase- tell me all those vandals taking part in that war. Who eliminated my sentry and who on earth is the mastermind behind this? And where is the mermaid?" he pressed.

"What in this entire world makes me think I'll tell you?" Julia smirked, now sweating and rather contemptuous. Following this Hunter pulled out a taser and struck it straight into her stomach. Jolts of electricity came out shocking her as she groaned in pain. It felt like a million needles piercing her and at the end, she felt rather tingly. "That would be enough, right dear?" he said smugly.

"I'd rather die." Said she. Furious, he went ahead and electrocuted her yet again with the taser. Then he slapped her. "Stupid woman. You think that resistance is going to get you anywhere? Resistance is futile and you know it. Stop acting so brave; tell me everything, from your crazy friends to that healer mermaid. I want it all, now!" he yelled. "Make me. This isn't enough for me to back down, you know." She sputtered. Juliana stared at her like a hawk. What was she thinking? All the same, she was here to save Severus. Even if she wasn't in love him anymore. Even otherwise, Julia was her enemy, so it was no big deal. Hunter then grunted towards the grunt "Crank it up. I want it to be 250 amperes." "But sir that much of current is..." the grunt protested. Hunter then glared at him so viciously, he couldn't help but comply. He cranked it up and then Hunter grabbed hold of Julia's neck. "Tell me, NOW!" he roared. By now, Julia was rather intimidated. The taser attacks were painful, but he was already stifling her breath due to that roping and now he was at her throat. What was she to do?

The only thing she could think of was to keep him away. He was a predator after all. "Get... away... from me!" she muttered as she kicked him in the stomach. He was pushed a bit and it really hurt, having hit on the solar plexus. It hurt him like crazy, but who was he to show pain? He inflicted it on everyone. The nerve of that woman was getting to him. That to a miserable teenager? This was a disgrace.

He then increased the voltage a bit and then furious, he roared as he ran straight to her and tasered her, not in the stomach, but a little above the heart. Now with such a high wattage often used for household appliances, this was undeniably painful, even a grass type like her was getting it. She wailed in pain as all that electricity went straight through, now feeling harder and more powerful than ever. Almost breaking down, it was rather disturbing just like in thriller movies where pure spite and evil was portrayed. This was getting too much for poor Julia. Such electricity no heart can handle and neither can anybody.

Breathing heavily after that outburst he then got to her, now pale and shaking and palpitating "Will I get my answer now, or anything else?" He threatened. Tired of this and absolutely terrified of the horrendous male adult she then confessed "Yes... I know." "Tell me!"  
he ordered her now with his eyes glowing maniacally " My best friends and I are the ones who did this." She mumbled. "I can't hear you well, angel cake." Said Hunter. "I pretty much was the one, okay!" confessed Julia. Hunter smiled rather wryly this was something he wanted all along. Then he pressed the taser to her and said "Tell me more. I am but intrigued, dear." Julia swallowed hard; all this pressure was taking a toll on her, physically and mentally. "We did this spontaneously. We have no concrete plan. We are pokemon, animals- we do everything instinctively." Said Julia as she then pleaded in her mind for someone to tell him to stop this. "And the mermaid?" he intrigued.

"Well she's not here and she never will be. For she and I are one- we are ethereal and we shall stay that way. I will never even in my last breaths let a cold hearted psychopath take over my motherland or the mermaid. We will never let our motherland be polluted with foreign soil and that's a fact." She answered coldly and contumely which sadly brought him at his wits end, which she knew but just said anyway. She gave him too much information. Hunter was surprisingly calm and just stepped aside. He then said "Meiko, mild not strong." Then he smirked "I'd like to do this my way." Meiko then gave out an icy, sadistic smile as she went a step back and then in that contempt, fired out a hard Aqua Jet.

It practically soaked Julia, who was now drenched, but it still hurt. "I really do not know Soak, but this is more than enough." She said as she then let Hunter take the lead. "You infuriated me, so here's the price." Julia was shuddering for this time the taser was in his hand again and when he got close, he then screamed as he practically rammed the taser into her body. Wet and now less resistant, the high jolts of electricity were unbearable. She was still a gecko and this was rather shocking-literally. She wailed and moaned in pain as Hunter did consecutive jabs, harder and harder which was so heart-wrenching and cold that any mortal soul would shed tears for the sorry young teenager. Trouble followed her like a magnet and so did pain. For no possible fault of hers but her desire for freedom.

In the end, Julia was almost lifeless and limp. She was broken down and her head hung flaccidly. She was alive, but the electricity was rather jolting. Hunter was about to do a final jab for her being such an uncooperative prisoner, but a voice sounded "Hold it right there!" Hunter turned round in astonishment only to find it was Juliana. "You women are so fickle. Just can't witness such things." Scoffed Hunter. "I mean it. Let her be. You've tortured her enough already." Juliana said sternly. Surprised, Hunter got to her and said "How dare you! You, a mere Pokémon and a teenager to command me? You impudent little wretch! Don't you want to see your lad?" Juliana smirked. "It's Severus. Oh, and he is no lad. I'll get him out either way. It's you I can't trust, sir. Get away from her now!" she answered as she then whipped out a Leaf Tornado at the whole crew. The grunts died, but Hunter had only got a scratch. "You'll never see him as long as you live" Hunter yelled as he then aimed his shotgun at her and then quaking in anger, he went ahead and shot her, but she deftly dodged it by sending out another Leaf Tornado.

Julia was amazed and aghast by what she saw. Juliana was her arch-enemy and yet she was defending her from that heartless fiend. It was really touching, but she feared that Hunter's cruelty would expand over to her. Why did she do this? It's not like they had any obligations with each other, did they? Severus was the greatest guy in the world, she agreed to serve the humans to save him, then why would she go back on her word? Even if she did break up with him. Julia actually started weeping seeing this. Little did she know her enemy was so selfless in reality? It was a different thing she was evil to her, but this side? It was probably that last sliver of goodness she had that incensed seeing Hunter's cruelty.

Juliana was fortunately a very skilled fighter. Having dodged all those guns and bullets, she then continued fighting Hunter with her normal moves. Then while he was preparing to shot her, she saw what he'd filled in them- they were poison bullets. If even one of them hit her even by an inch, she was dead. Julia couldn't possibly help in this condition, now too shocked to use any psychic abilities. Panicked, Juliana then slammed him with her tail and then used Coil on him. It strangulated him and then she brought him closer. "Where is the Dewott?" she grilled. "You aren't going to get a peep out of me." Hunter answered. She then wrung him harder. "Now." She muttered. Then she saw Meiko planning to kill Julia using the taser and an Aqua Tail. Worried, she slammed Hunter into the walls and screamed "Do something! She's gonna kill you!"

Julia finally had it. Tired of this, she then released a powerful Psychic which obliterated the whole dungeon, but all the assailants escaped. Meiko was bleeding to the core, but Hunter only had an arm wound. Grabbing her, he ran muttering curses. Juliana then carried a traumatised Julia to the camp, now feeling a lot less burdened. She had an even bigger surprise when she felt someone's arms round her. She turned around in horror which changed to shock and then euphoria. "Severus!" she exclaimed. "You are alive!" as she then squeezed him real hard and long. He smiled. "Great to know you're okay. It wasn't too hard to knock out those grunts. Geez, this girl is powerful. Let's take her home." Said he. Then while running, they were shocked to see a large trail of blood streaming from Julia's mouth. Her psychic powers were straining her to an end, and she had to be saved, but how? And how was Paraiosa going to be saved without it? They knew nothing, true and her psychic powers were stronger. But at what cost?


	40. Sensitised Trauma

Chapter 40- Sensitised Trauma

For days Julia was in a dishevelled and dazed state. Silent, not speaking even once and not eating for days, she was a sorry state in the end. She had gone through many dangerous stunts but this was the worst of them all, for now she got a real taste of humans' cruelty and it was no cakewalk, worse than she ever imagined. She actually looked vegetative, such a sad state it was. People were forced to steer clear from her for she wanted to be isolated even from her best friends.

They all remembered the time Juliana had brought her back in that dishevelled state. Starling was furious and wasted no time in pinning her down with his claws while Evelyn fainted and Saphira burst into tears, for she knew that Julia was alive and needed more of that medicine. Severus was taken aback by Starling's brutality. He was pinning her down and yelling out to her "What did you do to her, witch? Isn't tarnishing her reputation prize enough?!" All the Pokémon were surprised by this sudden outburst because Starling was usually a mild mannered bird especially heightened by his British accent.

"I saw this happening to her... I couldn't do much then." Said Juliana worriedly.

"You are lying through your teeth." Starling gnashed.

"Honestly, it's true..." Juliana said now being strangled by his grip.

"Leave her alone." Said Severus as he confronted the bird. "She's right- I was in that abomination myself."

"Enough small talk." Starling said "Let's fight." Sadly, the girls intervened for Julia needed attention at that moment. They immediately relented while Evelyn grabbed her to the emergency ward, for she was the only one less susceptible to electrocution. Over there, she placed the dazed Julia onto a mock bed and they had an examination. "Bring out the Emolga." Said the Audino as he was cross-examining her. A familiar Emolga came out and went to Julia- it was none other than Glister herself, now working in the hospital for temporary shifts. She touched Julia who immediately faltered back and then told the Audino "300 amperes. No normal person has ever survived this kind of electrocution." Audino looked grim. "See if you can get to reverse the polarity." Said he. Glister then went to Julia who was still at her wits' end, but the minute she saw sparks from her cheeks while Glister told her "Sit still love.", she got hostile and screamed "Stay away from me!" while letting out a mild Psyshock and then going into convulsions.

This sight was anguishing and her friends were thoroughly disturbed. She had a permanent fear of electricity which was saddening since she liked her spy twins and they were close to her for her motherly nature. Even her friends felt a burning sense of guilt and regret that they couldn't save her from this, Evelyn and Saphira being too far away and Starling being injured and comatose. Seeing Julia in that state would drive Saphira to tears and Evelyn as well for not protecting her on time. Starling didn't weep, he had his 'man pride' to keep, but he himself was utterly depressed.

This went on for days and they were all in the dumps, but they soon realised that their army as losing and valuable lives were being lost and the humans and their Pokémon were getting closer to the refugees and children. They had to fight the war, but could they do it without Julia? "Saphira, rumour has it that you led a war once." Said Evelyn. "Yeah, it was once with some Basculin, I had to fight against some predator Corsola and we had a draw, but they were kicked out anyway." She answered. The answer was unanimous- Saphira was to lead war. She agreed, having never fought a land war ever and proud to be a patriot. They all sighed for leaving Julia, still in no state to fight, but they agreed to do their duty to society and then went ahead, with them wishing Julia luck with life, from a distance of course.

Two months passed and they were fighting bravely, but it was not as successful as when Julia was leading. Saphira was a skilled fighter, but she lacked that instinctive intelligence that Julia possessed. Hope was seemed to be lost. Not without reason- Julia would get constant nightmares of her torture and even the time she was shot and she would often scream ear-splitting wails which disturbed the others no end. She seemed to have improved, but the intrinsic trauma she suffered was bad, having isolated her from all; doctors included.

One day, though she got a surprise visitor- which surprised her no end, traumatised as she was. It was none other than Declan's mother- the Gardevoir and Declan who came to see her in the psychiatry ward, then again, not without complications. The doctors told her of her isolation policy and the fact that she spent all her time writing rubbish- which of course proves none could read yet. But the pokemon persisted and finally, they were relented inside. When they did get there, though they saw Julia writing piles and piles of diary works and all made perfect sense when read.

_21__st__ century, correction-:_

_What am I doing? I am insane, crazy and freakishly nuts and can do nothing. I have nothing left of me and Meiko is clearly going to be the downfall of this country. I am completely at a loss for words; I can't speak, can't eat and am absolutely terrified of electricity after all that has been done. What is to happen to the world now? I was their only hope, or am I being arrogant? I am no genius after all, so why should I do this? I'm crazy, crazy, crazy... this is disgusting!_

They were disturbed by her state of mind, now in anguish and pain even if she couldn't read what she wrote; it was practically reeking of those feelings. Declan was advised to stay away from Julia in such a vulnerable position, so he relented because he himself was frightened. She went up to her and Julia had a look of horror and disdain on her face when she looked up at the kindly Gardevoir. "What do you want?" she muttered. She smiled "I came here to visit." "Haven't the doctors told you anything? I do not accept visitors. Go away." Said she disdainfully as she got back to her writing.

Angered, Gardevoir snatched away her book and this forced Julia look at her in the eye. "Look, girl. I know about the fact that you are in pain, but that is no excuse for this stupidity." She scolded. "Give my book back!" Julia yelled while Gardevoir held it, but in vain. She moved it here there and everywhere. Julia then went ahead and moved her hands around, but she was still unable to grab the book. "I really doubt you will be getting it, dear." Gardevoir mocked the incensed Julia. The doctors were worried sick- what was she doing? Who was more insane- Julia or Declan's mom?

"Mommy! Julia is angry!" Declan yelled. She just gave him a hard stare which meant "Leave this place now and shut up." Declan didn't relent though, for mortified as he was, he wasn't going to leave this early. Not yet. Julia kept chasing Gardevoir, now furious with life in general as she ran off to grab those precious pages of her diary. There weren't just normal mad people's writings of anguish and degradation- there was more, much more. Once Julia had heard of a strange Asvadia spell that was said to have amazing results. In her limbo, she was able to figure out a lot of things which she could write about the spell, now psychically inclined. All that hard work was going to perish in the hands of a madcap was what she felt. She kept chasing the lady while Declan watched unemotionally. Thinking of a smarter scheme, Gardevoir started levitating the cook off Julia's reach. "I doubt you'll get it now." She teased while Julia fumed and frothed- she had to get back her book and eradicate these unwanted visitors. "Give back my WORK!" she screamed furiously which was actually quite disturbing, for Declan burst into tears now heavily astounded by her insanity. Gardevoir grew angrier and tired of levitating, did so higher, but Julia suddenly leapt forth to get the book and was really close to grabbing it when Gardevoir immediately snatched it back with a mocking smile. "You really have lost it, love." Said she rather contemptuously. Declan was still weeping, but Julia was too tired to notice.

"Mommy, please." Declan pleaded with his mother, but sadly she wasn't listening. Tired of being harassed by morons, Julia just yelled uncontrollably. "I want my book back. Give it back, now." Gardevoir on the other had just taunted her yet again. "I said GIVE ME MY WORKS NOW!" Julia yelled furiously, so much he whole room reverberated and shook. This was too much for Declan who now actually fainted seeing this- too traumatised by this.

Gardevoir was shocked to see such an effect on her son. Her smile grew colder and she became livid and then focusing her powers, she yelled "I will watch this book burn!" Julia watched initially helplessly as she then let out a Stored Power attack onto the diary. "Please, no!" Julia pleaded as she tripped over purposely. Apparently, the psychic wasn't really listening. Now seeing her book go in shambles, Julia became furious. After levitating Declan onto the hospital garden, she then grew angry and then used her most powerful attack which even Gardevoir knew. The whole room turned pink and transverse waves were occupying all round. A light started forming and the room started shaking. Gardevoir felt her own senses perish and finally, in a last ditch attempt, she was forced to drop the book and her powers couldn't work anymore over here, Julia was that strong. Gardevoir started moaning in pain as the attack continued and finally, completely worn out by it and a bit close to nosebleed, she begged to Julia "Please, Julia! Please forgive me! I'll leave you alone, but please stop this!" Julia for some reason started calming down. The room looked normal and the waves had disappeared. She also stopped levitating and everything came back to normal. This was the extent of her Psychic, even in a last ditch attempt to stop it, it had done considerable damage. She surely was too powerful for anybody to handle.

After calming down, she smiled rather placidly and then grabbed all the raining pages of her book and even the covers, which still had pages in it. Gardevoir watched all this and then ran out of the window grabbing Declan, leaving a confused Julia.

"We did it!" she said telepathically to another Pokémon. "It worked! Too well though..."

Having calmed from the outburst and not blasted the full room to pieces, Julia felt an awkward felling of relief until she got a side-splitting headache and fell to the floor. Cringing in pain and feeling really unwell, she then staggered her way to her bed, now in intense injury.

She even felt something pop and began to bleed. It was the same like the other times she used Psychic in this extent, but this was lighter. Then why was it hurting? Tired, she just flopped down on her bed and began to weep. Weeping turned to wailing about her state of life and how bad the electrocution was. Who could blame her for being in such a state- she was a teenager and a psychic and so young too! She had been shot, bled to death by predators and enemies alike and now she was tortured and electrocuted in a torture chamber. What was left for her now? She had a permanent fear of electricity and nobody would be there to read her future works, meant for the later generations. What was left for her to do now? She was too traumatised to fight and getting over her insanity was not enough.

What was the point of life now? Weeping hard, she had no answer, currently wallowing in her self-pity. There was such an empty feeling in her now.

Tired and feeling a lot relieved after crying, she felt droopy and drifted into a sound sleep.


	41. Reckless Abandon

Chapter 41- Reckless Abandon

The next day, all the fighters got a shock of their lives when they saw who was at their door. They saw the face of not a young teenager, but a fanatic with eyes gleaming of revenge. She looked surprisingly evil with her fury, but it wasn't evil- it was revenge and angst combined. Julia stood there unemotionally but everyone was horrified by her energy.

"Jules!" exclaimed Evelyn. "You're back!"

The other pokemon were secretly happy, but seeing her in this way was intimidating to the core. What was she planning, was it going to be dangerous? Either way, it was no fun. She stared at them with a vengeful fire in her eyes and ready to eliminate; licensed to kill. "I'm back." She muttered. Her best friends were obviously pleased, for the army would be incomplete without all its leaders, and she was by no means weak.

Her friends ran to hug her, but she pushed them away. "What's the plan?" She muttered. They were perplexed by this. "Err, Jules, you know what we usually do. But we are in dire straits now. We're losing out to them too much. Any ideas?" Evelyn piped. Julia just smiled. "Let's fight. Hard and reckless- don't give a damn on what happens. Our usual feral spontaneity is all we need." She cooed seductively. They were perplexed by this, but just let in anyway.

Following this, all of them charged ahead straight into Hunter's army, now stronger than ever and motivated by an awkward force. They were practically ramming into others here and there, fighting bravely. Natural, artificial attacks whizzed past and it was a brave, bloody war. Every single strong Pokémon was fighting hard and strong not caring about their lives. Julia herself was taking command of a fleet and busy sending out barrages of Leaf Blades and sneaky Mega Drains. Her psychic powers were still dormant as it wasn't time yet. "We have a lot to do." Said she. "Let it roll."

Following this, all the dark Pokémon under her control started to attack the other ghost and other Pokémon. Mightyena packs started to run wild and mercilessly attack the others by using repeated barrages of Bite and Crunch, following with some hard Take Downs and other attacks of high danger. Meanwhile Zorua and their parents wasted no time in attacking with spiteful Dark Pulses which almost withered some of the Pokémon due to all that negative energy. Many other Pokémon pitched in, but all the dark Pokémon were under Julia's perpetual spell.

"Shiftry!" she screamed "Watch this world go in flames!" Julia yelled and right after this, they started attacking with Faint Attacks and Snarls which nearly obliterated a few Kadabras and maimed the others. One Machoke attempted to stop them with a low kick, following which the shiftry panicked, but in that very minute a Scrafty came right in between and successfully stopped it. "Ha! Puny punk. Think this'll dismay me?" he scoffed while struggling to overcome the block. The shiftry ran away, now it was a Krokorok's time, the handsome 18 year old he was. Scrafty was running out of time. "I...can't...hold...much...longer!" he yelled. Machoke smiled "You dark Pokémon suck!" he teased. Suddenly, he felt something hard hit his head. He suddenly stopped and stood stationary. Krokorok came from behind and said "As if I really care." Following which Machoke dropped down. Krokorok smiled at Scrafty. "Run." He said following which they ran back to Julia.

"Anything else?" they asked. Julia smiled "Leave it for now. Let the others get a chance." They meekly obeyed. Julia then directed her leafy hand out to another set of dark Pokémon.

"Do it." She muttered

Following which, some Honchkrow, a few young Murkrow and Mandibuzz came out and prepared for attack. In front of them were some smug Venusaur and Swamperts who weren't you usual jovial bunch. They reeked evil, they smelt evil and they were evil. "Prepare to die." Said one Venusaur as he then let out a razor leaf at the Murkrow who deftly dodged it completely. "Come on, lads." The Honchkrow cheered on. "You're not exactly doing anything, you know." Said one. The Venusaur then went ahead and used Double Edge on a Honchkrow which hurt considerably, having felt like been run over by a truck. The murkrow were horrified, despite being dark souls, they were actually angels and quite cute too. "We must avenge this insult." Said one as she flew high in the air and used Fly on all the Venusaur which hurt them no end. Vullaby also came in to help out. "No girls allowed!" yelled one murkrow. "Oh yeah?" screamed one as she went ahead and used Pluck on some of the other Vensuaur very bravely.

Furious at being outsmarted by kids, the Venusaur then used another tactic. One used Sunny Day and the other decided to perk up things a bit. Swampert couldn't be of too much help here, but they decided to pitch them in anyway. "Let's see your smarts stop this." They smirked as the sunny day became stronger. "Hot...Hot!" moaned one Murkrow as she started wiping her forehead. "Beat by a little sun?" the Vullaby taunted while the Mandibuzz attempted to defect the heat using Tailwind. "You haven't seen all of it." They said as they then let out a powerful Solarbeam at the birds. It wouldn't hurt as they are birds right? Wrong. This was so strong and done so promptly that it actually bled them, now being so harshly out beaten by that grass move. If there was anything these birds had though, was grit. Such mild moves weren't going to bog them down. "That was nothing!" yelled one Honchkrow. Julia smiled. This was working too well.

"Oh yeah?" said one Venusaur "See if you can outwit this!" as they then went ahead and made Swampert use Surf onto all of them. Sadly, the Honchkrow found this too much for them. Worse though, was seeing their babies in it. Bravely, all the parents swooped in and risked their lives for the babies. The babies were saved, but not their parents. "What is this idiocy?" Julia wondered. "They are screwing things up!" Still, she decided not to interfere.

"Mama!" they wailed out, but sadly who was there to listen? After this, the Pokémon wasted no time in making their next move. "How about you cool down a bit?" they suggested while using Ice Beams. Some murkrow were caught in this, but what could they do? "Help!" they yelled. The Vullaby were feeling sorry for them, but they were too terrified by the ice. At that moment, some Drapion came in between and destroyed the ice barriers and then hit out with some powerful Poison Tails onto the Swampert. It didn't do much attack wise, but something even better happened= they were poisoned!

"Thanks mister." Said the Murkrow. "Nothing to it." Drapion replied as he then went ahead and away. "Good job!" yelled Julia. After this, the Murkrow went hard and high while landing perfect Fly attacks onto the Swampert, who were heavily weakened by the poison. This worked and all the Swampert died. The Murkrows high fived each other and then the Vullaby began to fight. "Let's do this, girls!" they said as they were about to use Pluck, but they were in for a nasty surprise. The Vensuaur ganged up on all of them, flightless as they were and gave them a mean look which made the girls shudder.

"Hello pretties. Never met before?" they said as they ganged up again. Following which, their malicious selves went ahead and used more Solar Beams onto the poor lasses. They were in anguish and pain and one lucky soul escaped. Julia was pained by this and she began to weep. Suddenly, the venusaur saw this and then began to aim for the vullaby who escaped. Julia swooped down and saved her by levitating high, following which the Mandibuzz stared at what the fiends were doing o their poor little girls. "Thank you so much!" said one in tears as she carried her baby upon her back. Furious, the Mandibuzz thought none as they went and finished off all the Venusaur with Brave Bird, which hurt them too, but what mattered when their children were at stake?

They had a happy reunion, but when they saw Julia, they shuddered. She was able to command them as she fell onto their level, but this was bad. Her eyes gleamed hard and they turned pink as she aimed at Hunter's other Pokémon, Meiko being the centre one. "Prepare for defeat." Said she with a biting spite which made even the dark Pokémon shudder. Smiling sadistically, Julia then lifted her hands as she went ahead and yelled throatily. The whole world shook with transverse pink waves as everybody got a headache and the target pokemon moaned and yelled when Julia let out a final; blast of Psychic, which destroyed all of Meiko's protectors and injured her right leg and broke it. The whole world was engulfed in her psychic fury and finally a loud explosion followed, when almost all the other enemies were killed. Julia then calmed down and came down to earth. The war was perpetually over for that day.

"Retreat!" yelled Meiko following which the survivors ran for their lives. Following which, she smiled and grabbed hold of a gun from Hunter and aimed it at Julia's head. "Revenge is sweet love." Said she as she constantly aimed for Julia who had levitated high and kept moving. The minute she fired the pistol though, as much as it missed Julia, she still remembered being shot by the grunt and horrified by this attempt, still traumatised, she just dropped down and fainted.


	42. Sprirted Hand

Chapter 42- Spirited Hand

Waking up was no pleasure, she just wouldn't budge, Julia. When she did though, she found herself in the high skies again with her spirit somewhere in the clouds. She was surprised for she never felt this way before; it was translucent as well, so what was to be done? "Am I dead for real?" she wondered. Then she saw a familiar figure just materialise out of thin air and she gasped in joy seeing who it was.

"Cresselia!" she exclaimed in joy as she went all the way to her with outstretched arms, until she suddenly faltered in between and then stood there. Cresselia then flew to her "What is the matter, cupcake?" she asked. "Aren't you frightened, I'm insane?" said Julia coldly. Cresselia just giggled which became a hearty laugh. "Darling, I'm a goddess! Why should I be worried? You'll still be in my heart forever! Even otherwise, I will always be there for you- I'm your guardian. I'm the goddess whom you believe in, so of course I'll be there! I'm not worried. Not now, not ever!"

Julia was incredibly touched by this- she hadn't a clue on what was going on. But suddenly, her expression grew from surprise to anger. "Why weren't you there?" she grunted. "What do you mean, dear?" Cresselia inquired. "Don't play with me, you know what I mean." Julia snapped. Seeing Cresselia's blank expression, Julia sighed and explained "You know the time I was tasered." "What do you mean by his, angel?" said Cresselia stupidly.

"You clearly know this, so shut it! You actually think it is fun being tasered and electrocuted with such high wattage? After being watered that to? How could you leave me at such a time? Especially after you said that you'll be watching over me and protecting me?!" Julia was almost in tears at this moment, even her goddess could forsake her at such a time when her enemy didn't! Cresselia was pained to see her in such a situation, even though she clearly knew what she was doing. She then stared at her sympathetically and raising her wind onto her shoulder spoke "Julia, please. Listen to—"But Julia was in no mood to listen. "Don't touch me!" she screamed pushing away Cresselia. Then she flopped down and wept. Nobody ever cared for her despite everything she did for them. Then again, love wasn't altruistic and she knew that. Then why was she so angry?

Cresselia was saddened on seeing her number one devotee so depressed and angry. Cresselia was there for her and Julia knew nothing of it, but would she really want to listen when she is so sad and depressed already? Her revenge itself was in manifold and part of it was unethical, but the other was fully based on angst and shock. She'd just recovered from insanity after all. It was only mortal for her to feel that way.

"Come to me dear." Spoke Cresselia as she then let her feathers fall to Julia as she grabbed hold of it. It was beautiful in many vivid yet pastel glittery colours. It soothed her for a while; it was the bearer of good dreams. Sadly, that still didn't stop her from still being highly distrustful of Cresselia. "And how do I know that you'd understand, let alone empathise? I still feel somewhere you're lying!" Julia questioned with her voice trailing away. Cresselia gave a weak smile, as to not offend Julia and then beckoned out to someone in a fairy sweet voice. "I have someone here who would love to visit you." Said she as Julia stared on in bewilderment. Julia then sceptically turned to see who it was and got the pleasantest shock of her life.

A Pokémon just ran to her and jumped onto her, while Cresselia moved away. It looked at Julia with his small, lavender eyes and smiled. "Hi Julia."

"Aidan!" she exclaimed in joy as she hugged one of his heads. "I never imagined..." Aidan smiled even more, it looked so cute. "Frankly speaking, neither did I. How did you get here?" he asked pleasantly. "I don't know." She replied curtly, but was so happy to see her first love again. "Your moon-blindness..." she trailed. "I know." Said he "It's still there, but now it's less prevalent, so I can see 95% of the time. Isn't that great? Heaven rules!" He then let his 'hair' fly into the wind, which made him look so stunning and tantalising like a dream movie star or more.

"I know you have lots of questions, so feel free to ask me for now I am blessed with limitless patience. Besides, it's a real pleasure to see you again, Julia." He said jovially as he then alighted onto the sky and beckoned to her. "Follow me." He said. Julia hen delightfully followed him as they pretty much trailed all over heaven and seeing all the wonderful things here in store. Halfway while riding, he suddenly turned to her and said "Allow me to be you escort, miss. Welcome to this wonderful world known as Heaven or Paradise. I'm going to be your tour guide, I'll show you all around." While his right head kissed her hand out of formality, not love. Julia turned scarlet- being with Aidan was just amazing.

"Seriously, was that necessary?" one head asked the other. "I'm the other side of you, moron." Argued the other. They were going to have a fistfight when the left head turned to Julia, embarrassed and said "Let's skip it. There is a lady on board." Julia was giggling- this was normal for most Zweilous, but this was too cute. "Err, forget that. Let's go ahead. There's so much I have to show you." Said he as he then swerved away onto a nimbus. Then he turned right and Julia's eyes gleamed in wonder. "This is where the angels live. There are so many, the cherubs, the beauties, child callers and the young babies. A child caller took me here, though I wished it was a beauty." All the angels came to her and waved while the babies and cherubs tugged at her, wanting attention. While Julia played, she asked them "Who are child callers?" "They? They are young children angels, cherubs are like toddlers. Child callers are usually 7-12 years old and sometimes they take you here to heaven. Babies are newborn angels and beauties are adult angels. Not teenagers here." He answered while some cherubs started jumping on him and they started to play with him. Julia cuddled and played with the babies while the beauties just watched them. It looked so adorable. After some time, Aidan got up and then beckoned to Julia "Come on, there's more!" She then bid them goodbye and went ahead with him.

"Here is the sprits' abode. Here is where all the souls of all deceased reside. It's like a real utopia, just like Paraiosa, except there is no darkness whatsoever. We needed that sorrow on earth; else life would've been boring but here life rocks! Everybody is happy here and this place rules! Wonder when you'll get here? Stay with me that time." Said Aidan. Julia was so enthralled by this that she almost fainted- Aidan was dropping dead gorgeous and super sweet. It was almost hard to believe he thought of her as a friend alone. Then again, almost every friend of hers treated her like royalty. She then took a look at all the spirits- they were all pleased and kind. They all waved out to their new visitor, something they got once in a blue moon. She loved the place, the water was actually blue, the grass was greenest and the whole place was beautiful. Most of them wanted to give gifts, but Aidan rejected. "Why?" asked Julia. "You'll know." He said abruptly as he then proceeded from there.

"And finally, here is the best place. It's the world viewer, where we get to see what happens on earth. I get to see this place called Bevy May. It's beyond Paraiosa and it is beautiful! Fairies live here along with purgatory souls." Said Aidan as he showed the awe-struck Julia this wonderful sight which made her swoon. He smiled. "Typical. That's how I felt. You won't tell anybody this, would you? Mila would be distraught." Said he. Julia was surprised "What?" she asked. "This isn't all of heaven, just the best parts. I couldn't tour you all over because you can't come here yet." He said wistfully. "You mean I'm..." Julia wept "No you're not evil. You're just not going to be able to come here now. Now why don't you see the Bevy May? Very few are entitled to such a vision. It's like Iceland, only more magical." He answered calmly which put her at ease. She reluctantly agreed, as she then set her sights onto this beautiful land and squealed in joy. Everything was there! Grassy ands, beautiful flowers, leafy trees and small streams and estuaries with speckled rocks and stones all over. There was babbling brooks and iron-strong reeds with balmy spring winds. It was autumn there, so all the leaves were falling and making carpets onto the lands of sepia, crimson, scarlet and golden orange. It looked like posters and photographs, except this was real. Music and sound filled the air and there wasn't a trace of noise or anger.

The best part though, was seeing all the fairies. They looked so cute and beautiful in all that splendour and they were flitting all around with fairy dust flying here and there. It was a heaven on earth, even more beautiful than her country. "Why wasn't I born here?" she sighed. All the fairies looked so sweet, but their queen was another. Tall and mildly purple, she had cascading black hair and a very fashionable gown with drapes and splits and a Dragonair crown was on her head. She had a large Milotic sceptre which she treated like gold. While she didn't look cute, she was certainly powerful and pretty, yet benevolent.

"Fascinating, huh?" Aidan inquired. Julia just nodded her head, totally transfixed. "There's more. In that lake out there, before the sea there are said to be mermaids! To think that was considered a myth!" he exclaimed. "They were kind of cute too." He added blushing. "Then again, nobody is more important to me than Mila..."

"Besides, about the mermaids, aren't you amazed?" he asked.

"I know one, so yeah I know they're real." She answered.

"What?! Mermaids in Paraiosa? That's impossible!"

"Totally possible. I know a blue haired mermaid who lives in the lagoon. Her name is Saphira. She's the future duchess."

"You know the duchess?! Mermaids are so elusive, Jules! Not only did you find one, you found a duchess mermaid! Are you serious?"

"Totally. I really doubt that should be such an issue. I never found her, she more or less found me."

"Wow! That's awesome! You are amazing Jules!"

They then started to just have plain conversation, life, teenage years, death, dying, random plain talk and how life was on earth.

"How's Mila?"

"Who, the Mienfoo?"

"She's a Mienshao, my dear."

"Meh, she's good. I saw her once or twice, she often talks about you and she really misses you. I wonder how life is going to be though, after the war."

"War? What war? Paraiosa hasn't had one for ages!"

Following this, Julia explained everything to Aidan who listened grimly. She even expressed disbelief that he hadn't heard a thing about this. "I'm kind of barred from seeing those kinds of things. Arceus feels I'm too young to watch over well, anybody. I mean like come on, I was 15 when I died." He answered. Then his face grew grim "Julia, before I go away, will you promise me something? I want you to go ahead and protect Mila as much as you can. Let no harm get to her, you know how much she means to me. I really doubt she'll be ready for the afterlife. Do as much as you can, you know how I really love her."

Julia was surprised "Err, okay. I'll do my best, but how do you know or even I that I'm not dead?" Right at this minute, Cresselia floated to her "That's because darling; you fainted seeing the Vaporeon with the gun. It must have been hard, I saw everything. But think about it, dear; isn't it a miracle you lived?"

Julia turned around in utter shock and bewilderment.

"Darling, even a grass Pokémon would've died with all that electricity passing through. Especially after being watered that to. But see the miracle, you survived!" Julia turned around in horror.

"I was there the whole time." Cresselia smiled.

Julia's eyes widened and then she ran over to her and hugged her. Cresselia was rather touched by this as she let her embrace her. It was probably the greatest moment ever. She'd been with Aidan and she was alive! "I promise you for sure, darling. I may have saved you but I will never let you go through this again. Just trust in me forever, you know I'll be there. What kind of friend would I be else?" she assured while hugging the girl while Aidan watched this almost choking with emotion himself.

"Are you crying?" Julia asked when seeing his welling up eyes. "Nah! Too much yawning." He replied casually. Cresselia giggled. "Guys will be guys." Following this, Julia was sent back to the earth. "Will I remember anything here?" Julia asked while leaving. "I really doubt anyone will believe you." Cresselia replied while Aidan waved goodbye. Finally, Julia returned and then woke up in her own body to see thousands of Pokémon crowding round her. They were all looking at her in concern and anguish. "Jules!" Starling said "I'm so happy you're alive!" All her friends crowded round her and Saphira hugged Julia like a limpet. Julia was still a little tizzy, but was glad that they were there.

After the happy reunion, she then spoke. "Guys! You wouldn't believe this weird dream I had!..."


	43. Fury Put Forward

Chapter 43- Fury Put Forward

Wham! The tables shook as Hunter put forth his iron fist onto it. This was the fifth glass table he'd broken that day. He was furious; his army was obliterated, he couldn't catch Julia and Meiko was heavily injured, too weak to fight. This was too much- he was never going to fulfil his dream of ruling Paraiosa all because of some disorganised and low-life Pokémon.

"This is ridiculous!" he screamed while Tiara was busy examining a pen given to Hunter by Whitney as a gift. "Aren't you overreacting, love?" she inquired. "Overreacting? OVERREACTING!? You clearly have no idea what damage she has done to me! Not only has that confounded teenager destroyed my army and fractured my Vaporeon's leg, but she has also escaped my torture chamber alive! And I fell for it!"" he bellowed which almost shook his entire lair. Tiara rolled her eyes and put the pen in her mouth. "But, Hunter- she had actually exploded the whole chamber! If you didn't get out in time...heaven forbid! You even escaped unscathed! Isn't that important?"Tiara pleaded.

"Point true... But she escaped and screwed my pride!" Hunter yelled. Suddenly, he stopped. He just cursed. "I feel like a fool." He said, hanging down his head. "Either way, that Julia is going to pay. If not torture, she will get her price. And mark my words; this will be a fate worse than death!"

Meanwhile, Julia was busy with the rest of the army and discussing plans and other stuff over a cup of tea. "So, Julia, any ideas?" Evelyn asked. Julia just coldly shook her head. She then saw Saphira and called out "Hey, Saph! Care to join?" Saphira shook her head "I want water!"  
She wailed. Julia then beckoned to a Cloyster "Give it to her, will ya?" Cloyster then let out a Bubblebeam onto her, which replenished her instantly. "Thanks!" she called out to them. "Water is going to be an issue for her; she is a mermaid." Julia said while talking with Evelyn. "Frankly, I have no ideas. I just came out of a therapy ward, what you expect?" Evelyn was just eyeing around until she saw a brown engraved book. "Is that yours?" she asked while attempting to grab it. "Don't touch that!" Julia yelled while grabbing hold of it. Evelyn sighed- that was Julia's diary. Else she wouldn't be feeling so awkward displaying it.

Suddenly, they heard an Echoed Voice and all sighed- it was time for war again. While running out, Evelyn asked "We just obliterated their entire army! Doesn't he get the message?" Julia sighed "Well, he is a human. Their males are famed for being vindictive." Evelyn rolled her eyes. Starling was flying light speed, any more he'd create a sonic boom. "Besides, we have Meiko to deal with!" Starling yelled. Julia sighed. Was she ever going to get over the gunshot trauma?

When they got to the battlefield, they were in for a nasty surprise- they were going to be fighting the humans themselves! Meiko was still there, so there was much more than just them- she was having the strength of a legendary! They all gulped. This was a challenge- they could easily hack across them, but they were armed and dangerous. There were bulletproof vests, guns, cannons and spears and swords. Worse, they still had those grenades and these were higher quality. "Does this girl know when to stop?" Evelyn moaned. "She sure has a strong will to live." Starling commented.

"Think about it, we are four teenagers leading the war of a century. I really doubt he thinks of us as strong enough." Said Starling as he flew high into the air to watch them fight. "I'll take lead." Said Julia. "No chances. They armed in steel- if you even dream of using any of your powers, you'll be toast- those headaches are killing!" Starling forbade her rather coldly as he watched the other Pokémon fight. "We must find a good hour to get to Meiko. She's totally weakened, now fractured and all."

The battle down below was intense. Weapons and higher intelligence versus natural defences and sensual intelligence. Julia had penned down the whole event in her diary, more and more interested in getting it done. Meiko was going too far and she had to end this at some point in time. Being fractured was a weakness and Julia could take full advantage of it, now empowered.

_21__st__ September 2012_

_This is pretty much it! I'm hoping to end the war as quickly as I can. Meiko may be tough, but she isn't invincible. That's for sure. It was a hard battle; I don't remember seeing no blood, tears and violence enough to make my soul shudder. I wonder how life is going to be after the war, with everything peaceful and all. I love my freedom and will do anything for it, especially if a foreign species is going to attack after everything. It better be worth it- my psychic powers were raising for this. I need to get my due revenge- Meiko's taken it too far and I can't afford to miss this or let her go on with her tyranny._

_I wonder how many people will read this stream of consciousness I write. It may be worth it someday, but now is no time to say that!_

One thing was for sure. It was a hard and gruesome battle. Humans versus Pokémon are bound to be bit too extreme a war, and even if it did happen, it would be a little too much to say it was a normal war. It was in a really mystical country and it was a freedom war and ending it soon victorious will be the ideal situation. Then again, Hunter and his team weren't to be underestimated.

They were clever and had brains. Declan's father was busy battling some of Hunter's strongest grunts, being the most rational humanoid ever. He was busy with all his low-tech weapons of his own. "Take that!" he yelled as he then went and used Night Slash on a grunt which hit him hard. "Don't you dare take me easy!" said the grunt as he then shot him with his pistol. Gallade was bleeding, but not weakened. "This is just the beginning." Said he as he then went ahead and used his most powerful attack, Psycho Cut. The grunt was one bleeding mess as he was struggling to breathe now. "Please!" he begged "Have mercy!" Gallade looked at him sympathetically while dodging cannons. He was evil, but he couldn't let him die like this. "Here." Said he "Take my hand." But just as he did, the grunt pulled huim across and flung him down, then putting the pistol at his head.

"Problem with you Pokémon, you are too gullible. Altruism isn't getting you anywhere, pal. Say goodbye to this world, boy! You're getting it." He laughed. Gallade cringed- he couldn't move, the pressure was too much and even if he did, he'd gain a bullet. He'd promised his wife and kids that he'd be alive. She was against him going to war in the first place. He was fighting this for them. What was he to do now?

"Athena...forgive me. Forgive me, dears. I love you too much to let you go like that." He prayed crying for he couldn't bear to see how they'd feel seeing him dead. Just as he was going to pull the trigger, though, he felt a seething pain in his spine. Gallade looked at him in disbelief- the grunt dropped dead. He was even more amazed to see who did this. Helena was standing there smiling. "Hiya, soldier! Need a hand?" she asked joyfully while giving him her hand. Gallade was touched by this, ego aside; he grabbed her hand and hugged her. "Thank you." Said he emotionally. "Least I can do. Behind every successful man is a woman after all." She giggled as he then helped him over to the rest of the battle. "Alisha will call an Audino and a Chansey. Gunshots are critical." Said Helena as she then left with him. There was more to fight, though but she'd leave that to Alisha and Juliana, now in heavy command.

"Leaf Tornado!" yelled Juliana as she then set a flurry of leaves at one grunt that was armed with a vest. "Tough luck, girl." He smirked as his face and unarmed body bled, but not enough. "Damn! I was this close!" she cursed. "Alisha, can you?" she asked while busy using Razor Leaf on some others. "Why not?" she replied as she then let out a Dragon Claw onto another poor soul whose armour was cut off and he died instantly. But he was evil, so it was fair. She then used barrages of Dragonbreath onto other humans as they burnt in that stench. Sadly, it was like flowers on the bulletproof vest laden grunts. Juliana was unprotected and was busy fighting the other females.

"Do you actually think this'll work?" taunted one woman.

"We girls enjoy berating others, don't we?" replied Juliana tartly as she then let out another Leaf Tornado onto the group. The grunts tried dodging it, they did but they still had time to run up to her and attempt stabbing her with that dagger. First they ran as fast as they could. Juliana had to work on speed and they figured that. When she was about to use Razor Leaf, she got the shock of her life. A grunt was right behind her and said "Goodbye, sweetheart." As she was aout to stab her back. Juliana braced for death, but Alisha finished her off with a Dragon Pulse, even melting the dagger. Juliana was heavily grateful as she then called upon her boyfriend who now made up.

"Severus, we may need backup!"

"I'll be there. Till then Alisha is there, just follow her lead."

"Okay, I'll remember that!"

Alisha and Juliana were busy with the remaining grunt s, which were about 1000. "Will Julia be here soon?" Juliana asked while deflecting cannon ball shot with her Leaf Tornado. "Probably, she'll be here in the emergency." Alisha answered while melting another few cannons. "I trust the girl. Thanks for saving her. That was really brave." Juliana smiled- she wouldn't admit anything else, now, would she?

When she saw the bullet-proofed grunts there, she figured it was time. Whistling in her shrill, screechy voice, Juliana beckoned to Severus to get into action, for now was the time to go for it. "With pleasure milady." He teased as he then got to the rounded grunts and braced himself for a hard attack.

_Same day_

_It was a hard battle, but we won it. Or rather, he did. Severus showed amazing maturity and resilience as he knocked out those grunts with sheer logistics and presence of mind. At times I wish he could lead the war instead of me. But then again, beggars can't be choosers, can they? Fat chance of that happening. The grunts were beatable, but maybe Meiko wasn't my right target. Hunter is to be defeated and if I could do it now, it'd be really handy._

Analysing all the grunts, Severus began to prepare for an attack and a really hard one for his speed was being compromised here. "What's the matter, kid? You jelly?" they teased as they were about to shoot out an iron ball at him. At that minute, he raised his hand and Bayleef , now levitating on Duosion used Sunny Day, brightenening the surroundings. "What are you doing?" Alisha asked. "Trust me, ma'am." Severus answered as the sunlight got stronger. Then he went ahead and used Brine on all of the armoured grunts. Hard and painful, it felt like a torrential tidal wave smash straight onto their faces. Juliana looked surprised. "Are you trying to kill them?" she asked. "You'll see, love." Said he winking seductively at her. When they emerged from the hard attack, they were all dishevelled and deformed, but worse was to happen. The sunlight now in high intensity and the salty water having got to their armour, it rusted immediately. From hard robes of steel, it turned to tatty old red iron scraps. Fearing tetanus; they dropped their armour and some actually fell off.

"Oh no!" they yelled "We're uncovered! Following this, Duosion and Alisha went and did a hard scything and defeated and killed all those grunts, while Helena was helping Gallade recuperate. Following that massacre, all the girls hailed Severus as a hero. "You were brilliant!" Juliana exclaimed. "Ah, it's but presence of mind." He replied nonchalantly only to be squeezed to death by his girlfriend, now turning scarlet.

With that out of the way, Julia then proceeded to do her hardest challenge yet- facing Hunter. She dragged Saphira away from the scorching sunlight and went with Starling and Evelyn. When she got to him though; she shuddered. He was still a human male and that was intimidating. But she loved her freedom and Paraiosa, so this was totally worth it. If she finished him off now, it would save many lives. As she got to him, she snuck up behind him with a rather simple strategy.

Go tiptoe with no creeping sound and use a hard scathing Leaf Blade across his spine and kill him. Easy, eh?

Sadly, he knew about this assassination attempt. He immediately turned round and gave her an icy sadistic glare. "Go, my girl." Said he as he jumped off the battlefield and then let his trusty partner do all the work. Who else, Meiko?

"Why hello, girl." She said saucily. "Ready to die for real?" "You wish." Julia replied albeit scared. This time she couldn't rely on logistics anymore. She had to fight instinctively, as if she were cornering her prey. Then again, she hadn't done this in ages.

_My millionth entry for today_

_Hunter got away yet again. I could kick myself for this- it was such a golden, no platinum opportunity! The coward had that psychotic girl to rely on and he knows of the inherent fear I have of her especially after making me an electro phobic! I will have to do everything to survive because I ain't going to die- not this way at least. I'm a teenager and far too young to die- I hate to say this, but I will live. I am going to be an adult and live a century or more. I WILL WIN THIS, even if it takes my whole life. Coz I ain't going to be at the mercy of such women anymore. I will be getting out, with a little help from my friends of course._

Meiko started moving in a cornering motion while Julia did the same. Then Meiko lashed out at her, but Julia successfully defended herself with a Mega Drain which she thought was handy anyway. Meiko cringed- Julia had a really good speed set and that was problem. Then again, she was no adult, so that was advantageous per se. Thinking fast, Meiko then lashed out with a Water Gun which hit Julia straight in the face. "Ouch." Saphira commented. Julia then got back up when Meiko figured something hard. She felt some leaves scathing her and turned around in shock. Julia combined her psychic ability with her grass moves as she controlled her blades to move as per her will. "The floating hydrangeas were a smart trick. Aerid clearly knew that doing this could not only help speed, but even psychic coordination with all nature. I am blessed with speed, but now I have mastered the control of random elements. This was the best thing that ever happened to me." Julia muttered.

Evelyn and Starling couldn't help but be impressed. Julia was not only smart, but highly clever and powerful. She really was their one way ticket to victory.

Son, Meiko, now angry and bleeding came up to Julia and then lashed out an Aqua Tail onto Julia which smacked her face on. This didn't stop her though, for she was levitating in seconds and flitting here and there attempting to sap energy form the Pokémon. Finding a good spot, she then used another Mega Drain which replenished her again. Meiko, furious then went ahead shooting Water Guns but failed, for now Julia was adept to dodge it with lightning speed as she could levitate. Furious, Meiko then attempted to use a last bit of smartness- confusion.

She knew that Julia was prone to headaches and this was a good chance. Focusing herself, she then spat "Take this, psychic chick." As she then sent out Water Pulse. It hit Julia, not because of the water, but the waves. Julia then held her head in pain and came to the ground. She started walking as if she were drunk. That was it- she was confused.

Starling face palmed. This was it. Julia was a slave to this confusion and it would be unfair if he were to snap her out of it. What was she to do now?

"Take this, my dear!" yelled Meiko as she then went ahead and hit another Water Gun onto Julia which hit her hard. "Enough with the shower water- I just bathed this morning!" she yelled stupidly. "Is she always like this when confused?" Saphira asked. They nodded. This was her.

Still in a 'drunken' stupor, Julia kept facing Meiko's wrath, but only mild bleeding. Walking dizzily, Julia then wondered in her stupid state "Why is this strange shower shooting out at me? Even after telling it?" then again she was in no position to say anything. She then looked at Saphira and smiled. "Hey there, running out of air?" she yelled. "Water!" gasped Saphira. The Pokémon sighed- Saphira was to be hydrated, but all the water types were away and Meiko was evil. They were dead.

Then Meiko was going to aim another Water Gun when Julia dodged this and it actually hit Saphira spot on. "Hydrating enough for ya?" Julia asked groggily. She actually felt replenished and was shocked- Julia was using Meiko's skills against her! "Grr!" Meiko growled as she then went ahead and fired another and another but it was only hydrating Saphira. Then she went ahead and used Aqua Tail, but Julia just jumped away. "I told you I don't want a shower!" she yelled angrily.

Saphira was finally hydrated and felt great. Then when Julia landed, seeing her; she snapped out of confusion. She then used another Mega Drain and sapped more energy out of Meiko. Angry and tired, she ran away and Julia just used another leaf Blade to weaken her, but sadly it didn't stop her. Despite everything, Julia came back satisfied. Walking smugly she told Saphira. "Hi, how's the hydration?" She smiled. "Great, Jules. Thanks." "Welcome, buddy." She replied. "Err, you let her get away." Evelyn protested/

"I did need some of the health. Besides, hopefully seeing this, Hunter will get the message and forfeit. Let's get back guys. We won the battle for now." She explained. The disgruntled friends just followed her back. Hopefully, she was conscious enough of what she was doing...


	44. The Journey Bifurcates

Chapter 44- The Journey Bifurcates

At night, Julia was just walking past the cherry blossom meadows. They looked amazing in the full moon when she saw something strange she couldn't ignore. Of course, that happens everyday when Julia would find some quiet time to herself even in the times of war, but this was particularly compelling. She then walked up to investigate.

A young Minccino boy of over five or six was walking about wistfully and quietly at this dead hour. He saw random leaves falling down and then just tore them up which isn't that bad, but seeing the fury and anguish on his face was rather disturbing. When he saw Julia though, he just turned away and sat down on the grass. "What do you want?" he asked "Go away." Julia was rather put off by this, so she thought of ignoring him. It was the best for both.

But something really weird compelled her to get there to him and talk. It was rather unlike her who would pine away in misery. "Err; I come here almost every night. That's' why." Said she struggling not to look at his face. The boy turned round. "Why would you want to come here?" he mumbled coldly. "Because I like this place. The cherry blossoms bloom here always and I enjoy walking round here. Sometimes when the petals blow away, I make a wish." She answered. It was true; this place often brought her memories. It was one of those places she discovered herself and revelled in.

"Really?" said the Minccino turning around. "Because this place reminds me of my older brother. He died in a tsunami that happened before. He and my papa and mama. They all were swept away and only I was there." These words hit Julia like an arrow in her heart. Could it be? "The tsunami was right beyond Angel Pier at the lagoon and my brother was falling off. He then fell to the sea after saving me." Said the boy. This was it- Julia remembered everything. The ill fated day she attempted to save the Cinccino and failed. That day she fell into that coma, but couldn't remember what happened before. Now it all hit her like a 300 ton truck. Now she was palpitating hard and almost fainted, but controlled and then got up from the ground.

"Miss, are you okay?" asked Minccino. "Yeah, I'm okay. Stay...stay away from me!" she muttered. He looked confused, what was she thinking? He attempted to get to her, but Julia just thrust her hands forward "Stay away from me!" she screamed as she then let out some psychic attack and ran away for her life. Minccino was even more confused now. "Miss, please! I won't do anything to you! I'm only a kid!" he yelled running after her. "Boy, she's fast." He thought while chasing Julia to the forest. She gulped- now the boy was behind her. What was she to do now? "Get away from me!" she yelled, now almost crying. "But miss! Why are you running away?" he called out. Julia didn't answer and just continued. She then immediately levitated high in the air.

"I am not who I seem. Go away!" she yelled. Furiously levitating and flying high and far beyond, though, the boy was persistent. When he did catch up with Julia though, she found herself cornered. The canopy was too hard to pass through and the boy was on the other side. For some reason she was absolutely enthralled by him, but she would just frighten him if he knew who she was. Now panicky and angry, she saw his lips move "Miss, why are you scared of me?" and that set her off. Screaming, she let out a hard Psychic at him while distorting the whole world of course. Sadly, Minccino had no clue what was going on. All he could see was an angry lady who was just turning the whole world pink and it was giving him a headache. Strangely enough, Julia was scared if him. He was frightened himself, for Julia looked so angry. What had he done?

Absolutely distraught and hurt, he broke out into tears which then became long wails. Julia though, could see this. Her psychic powers started diminishing and quickly snapped off in the end. She saw the crying Minccino holding his head in agony and Julia could just stab herself. Why did she attack a child who she actually liked? What was she to do now? She was only an adolescent after all. She confused and scared, she started crying and tears streamed down. The boy looked at her wondering what she will do next, but Julia just pushed him gently and ran away.

She ran and then levitated high and got to the nearest point- the lagoon. None of them fought the war at this hour as most of the Pokémon would have a high advantage over the humans. So now was a great time to just flop down and weep. Julia did exactly that and she was feeling guilty and remorseful. Not only did she save the Cinccino too late; she even attacked a child with her Psychic attack. And now because of her that boy was orphaned. She was a curse. She had to do something and that she knew, but as long as it didn't involve her.

Whistling out to a young Remoraid who messaged at night, she told him the following words "A Minccino of five years or so is orphaned. Found at the cherry blossom fields and needs family. Could somebody just you know take him in? Spread it." It nodded and went ahead with the job. Feeling more relieved that something like this were taken off her chest, she just lay down on the hill and thought of life. The war was sapping all her energy and making her become the last person she wanted to be; a hard, militaristic adult. "I really doubt my life's going to be anything like how I expected it to be." She sighed as she tried to sleep, but something was still bothering her.

Not getting tired, she awoke and just glanced round. Then she made her way back to the grassy knoll where she hung about and tried sleeping there, but with little success. She just hung her head- that kid seemed really special. She wished she never ran away, but what would he do if she ever revealed herself to him? Nothing but misery, that's what. "I'm doing the right thing. Then why's it bothering me?" she asked aloud to the air. At that minute, she stared at the moon and saw Cresselia materialise, except now in more silvery colours. "Cresselia? What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise. "Well, here to give you a hand of course." She replied. Julia stared at her indignantly "Well right now I need nothing, so leave me be." She snapped coldly.

"If that's the case, how come you cannot sleep?" Cresselia asked playfully. Julia stared at her in awe- she really did know everything, didn't she? "Isn't your soul talk enough?" Julia spat. "I came to you directly because now you are in more grief than you ever imagined." Cresselia replied sweetly. At that minute, Julia just sighed struggling not to cry. "You know why I feel this way, don't you?" she said. Cresselia gave her an acid look. "Well, I do dear. But why are you feeling this way?"

"Because I was there, okay! I was there when that Cinccino was drowning and I saved him too late! I know I'm responsible for this, but seriously! I didn't save him at all, okay! He died when I got him to shore!"

Following this outburst, Julia then sighed trying not to cry again.

"It is true you are very irresponsible, but you did your best then."

"What poppycock! I pretty much killed him, okay!"

"You did not kill him, Julia. You saved him late, but it was his time anyway. You were very brave my dear, for very few can do such in dire emergency. And besides, even if you did, which you did not; the fact that you feel guilty and you tried to help the lad is proof enough that you care."

Julia looked at her perplexed.

Cresselia smiled "I know that you feel that way about the boy; you have a very special bond with him already. You have a rather motherly attachment to him and I know you do. It's in your bones dear. Very few ferals have that instinct; it transcends to real love in the end."

Julia now looked at her in even more amazement. "You are as nutty as a fruit cake! How can I raise a boy of five when I'm not even responsible for myself?" she asked.

"I know you want to. You are more evolved than usual ferals psychologically. Psychically you are more evolved than the psychic Pokémon. You'll know what has hit you in the end. You may not be the most responsible, but I know you'd make an exemplary mother. Good mothers are not born, they are made. You will be hesitant at first, but I know you'll be great! Cresselia cheered.

"I know that when you were a little younger, you often asked yourself 'Would I make a good mother?' Well, now is the chance! You are and you are a war leader, it will be great!" she said majestically.

Julia was sickened on hearing this. "The boy is adopted, so why fear?" Cresselia said kindly. "Because I want parenting to be a gift of want, not an obligation! If one found a runt Pokémon and raised it because they had to or because of duty, they'll never be happy and neither will the child! I want to do this because some strange instinct is compelling me to do so, like my psychic powers!" Julia yelled.

Cresselia herself was surprised. Julia was profound for her years and that was a fact.

"Julia dear; I know how you feel. After all you are an adolescent and a war leader, but I'm not forcing you to do this. I'm only encouraging this because you want to. I know it; your heart is screaming out 'let me be there for this baby, let me raise him'. Strange as it is; you are very profound for your years, so I will not mind you doing this. It's in you, Julia. I know it." She said.

There was a moment of silence, and then Cresselia said "I know of how to destroy Hunter. It is really easy." Julia perked up hearing this. "Really?! What is it? Tell me, tell me!" she said enthusiastically jumping up almost, but then dimming down and becoming wistful. Cresselia looked at her sympathetically. She clearly was having a bad day. Then Julia turned to her and asked "Even if I do take the boy in, would I be able to tell him that I tried to save his brother but failed because I was lackadaisical? And would he want me to be his foster mother?"

Cresselia looked at her sadly. She was too preoccupied with the Minccino boy and nothing was going to change that at the moment. She then decided to do things her way- dropping some beautiful tunes composed by the gods themselves. Julia couldn't help but feel sleepy- it sounded like her mother's voice. Finally after a 3 minute song, she fell asleep.

Evelyn meanwhile was asleep, when she felt the soul talk herself. She found herself with Cresselia and standing in front of the deity. "Wow! Hi Cresselia. How's it going?" she asked.

"Why hello, Evelyn. I'm perfectly alright angel. How are you doing?"

"Great!"

"That's wonderful news. I came here to deliver you a message. Julia is going to surprise you intensely!"

"What?"

"You'll find out what I mean. Don't jump to silly conclusions. Now, she's been feeling low all this time and basically distressed due to the war, so I want you to do her a favour."

"Err, okay."

"You know of the rose meadow which Julia loves, right? Now since roses are her favourite, I want you to find this particular one. It's a large red rose with hints of rose madder hue and poppy red. It had pristine dewdrops of the first rain and is the most prominent one. It's called 'Scarlet of the Rose' Now I want you to find that and give it to her. It'll soothe her instantly. It is also the most beautiful rose of the meadow. Go ahead and do this as a best friends' duty."

"But..."

"No buts. Just do it. Mark my words- it'll be the best thing ever done for her."

"Okay." Saying which Evelyn drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Julia woke up and stretched herself out. The sun shone pleasantly and made her feel like queen of the world. She was feeling lazy but suddenly a thought came to her mind- the boy!

She flew across hill and dale, mountain and valley to the cherry blossom spot. "I wonder what happened to him. Hopefully someone would've adopted him!" she prayed. When she did get there, she saw everything. The whole meadow seemed nice and peaceful, and she saw not a sight of anything. "Good!" she sighed. "Someone did their duty." Julia was about to fly away when she suddenly rested her gaze on a certain figure. It was none other than Minccino who was tired and weak, coughing out for water and lying there in the sun. Julia was aghast- did not the Remoraid send her message?

He looked agonisingly at the water beyond him, now too weak to move. Julia was pained seeing this. A new strength infused in her. She ran up, caught some water in a coconut shell and brought it to him. He looked at her weakly. "Am I dead?" he asked. "No, you're alive, dear. I got you water. Here, drink it!" she answered as she pursed the drink to his lips. He looked at her in surprise and then started sipping it, then gulping it voraciously. At once he felt rejuvenated. Then in gratitude he looked up at Julia and asked her "Did mama send you down as an angel to me?" Julia was touched by this, but she was at a loss for words. She was about to say now when suddenly he caught onto her and said "Did she send you as my new mommy? Mama once told me that if she were ever to leave me, she'd call another girl to be my mommy. You are her, aren't you?"

Julia's eyes welled as she smiled. "Yes darling, she did." Saying which she hugged the boy in a motherly embrace. Cresselia was right- she did have the instinct all along. Now she felt a need to be the best mother she could be and realised that she loved the kid. She enjoyed this and revelled in the tender warmth and joy she'd get from the little boy now her son. "No wonder mothers love their young. They are just so cute!" Family needn't always be blood; even others who you thought of as family were always welcome and she felt this right now. This was probably the best feeling she ever had, even more than her first love.

While embracing him, she then looked at her and said "But she never told me your name, love! She forgot to tell me! What is your name, dear?" The Minccino looked at her and said "My name is Peppy. And you are?" She calmly replied "Julia. My name is Julia, but you'll have to call me mother."

"Okay, mommy!" he replied. Julia's heart welled- it felt so great being called this. Sure there'd be hardships, but she would never ever give up the Minccino who was now her bonny son. She prayed to Cresselia to help her be a good mom and then carried Peppy away to go to the lagoon.

When she got there, she was surprised to see Evelyn there already. "Evy!" she exclaimed as she hugged her. "How did you know?" she inquired in awe. "Just did." She answered shrugging. "What's the surprise?" Julia sighed- Cresselia told her something. She then stepped aside and introduced Peppy. "Who is this?" asked Evelyn. "Meet Peppy, my son." Julia proudly introduced. Evelyn was shocked at first, even if he was adopted, but then hugged Julia. "Best decision ever taken, Jules! I'm pro of you. And I have a surprise for you!"

Following this, Evelyn gave her the red rose. Julia gasped in amazement "The Scarlet of the Rose! How did you know I wanted it? Oh Eve, you are the bestest friend I've ever had!" she exclaimed in joy as she embraced her tightly. Peppy was confused, yet happy. Julia then smelt the rose and felt like seventh heaven. "What's that, mama?" he asked. "Smell this. It's really pretty rose." She said. Peppy took a whiff and felt really happy himself. The Julia said "Peppy, meet Evelyn. She's my best friend and your aunt!" Evelyn blushed, albeit feeling awkward. Come on, Jules! We've got to tell Starling this!"

"I already know of it. I saw it from above!" Starling said as he perched onto the sands. "Hello, Peppy. I'm Starling." He said extending a wing. Peppy was a bit scared at first. "I think he'll need to warm up to you a wee bit more." Julia giggled. When he saw Starling laughing though, he felt at ease.

"Hey guys! Missed something?" Saphira called out swimming to the shore. "Hey, Saphira! Come meet the newest entry into my family!" Julia called out. Saphira saw Peppy and fell for him instantly. "I'm appointing you godmother!" Julia then proclaimed. All her friends laughed, but Saphira in [reticular was touched. This was probably the best day ever. Cresselia, up in heaven smiled. Showing her face to Julia, she said "Good job, Julia. I'm really proud of you." "Thanks, Cresselia." Julia thanked.

"You're welcome dear. You have truly matured more than expected. That's what a real hero is and I'm proud to say you're part of them..."


	45. Dawned Truths

Chapter 45- Dawned Truth

Julia enjoyed being a mother. It was a fulfilling and pleasing life. Destiny was such that she not only had the time to raise Peppy well, but have plenty of time to herself and her friends, being as young as she was. She loved Peppy so much it was almost hard to believe that she was his foster mother. Playing with him, raising him was a reward in itself. She was concrete proof that love comes from anywhere, even where you least expect.

"Mama! Let's play tag!" he screamed out one day.

"Okay. Tag... you're it!" she responded quickly jabbing his shoulder playfully as she then ran rather quickly. "I'll get you mama!" Peppy yelled while running around on an almost wild goose chase. It was fun; for Peppy had been chasing his mother to places he never knew of; the grassy knolls, the sunset point and even the mountain where she saw Juliana. Even though Julia hated tag, playing it with him was rather fun. Finally, when it was his turn and she was chasing him, she started losing it.

"It'll be fun..." a sinister thought came round her mind's eye.

When Peppy was earshot, he found that Julia was gone. "Ha ha! Mama can't catch me!" he sang as he kept running faster. Then tried, he hid behind a tree. "I'm gonna make things hard!" he muttered as he then looked out for his mother. After going round 15 trees, he felt tired and rested behind one. "Is mama really that slow?" he wondered. He then slunk down and slept. After half an hour, he woke up. "Mama!" he called out. "Mama!" but there was no response.

He then ran round in circles looking for her. He thought of it as a game of hide and seek initially, but then that thought emerged- what if she died too? He searched frantically for her and called out her name, but to no avail. Then he slumped down and started to cry.

While crying, he heard a voice behind. Immediately defensing up; he went and was turning his head real slow when Julia suddenly hugged him from behind. "Surprise!" she screamed as she then hugged him and turned him round to see his swollen, red eyes. "What happened to you, son?" she asked in concern. "Mama- where were you?" he cried. Julia felt pretty bad; she only wanted to have a little fun. She then embraced him hard. "I'm sorry, baby. Mama will never leave you like that again." She said while his tears streamed down her body. Peppy then had a hard cry and then started to feel sleepy. Sensing this, Julia then lay him down and started singing a Paraiosan lullaby composed by Aerid herself.

He was soothed by the song and then fell asleep. That's how Julia git him to bed daily, by singing to him. She had a rather beautiful voice though and for no formal training, it was a wonder. It was often soothing for others too and she'd sing it to young growlithe babies who were immediately soothed and though it took time, they'd fall asleep too. When Julia stopped singing, she herself felt more awake. Looking at Peppy asleep was another simple pleasure. He looked so peaceful. Julia then carried him to her war camp and fell asleep near him, instinctively putting her arm round him.

"Julia! How is your journey as a war mother?" a voice came out. Julia suddenly felt shocked until she saw Cresselia who was talking to her. "Hi! You startled me!" Julia exclaimed. "Sorry, darling. I did get a bit carried away. All the same, how are you feeling?" Cresselia answered. "Great, thanks." Came the prompt reply. Cresselia smiled- Julia was learning a lot from all of this and she was certain to save Paraiosa from evil that was a fact. "It's nice to know you love him so much. It's everything he needs. So what are you going to do for the war?" she asked. Julia then looked a bit wistful. "You know, Cresselia..." she said. "I have something to tell you."

She looked at her in earnest.

"You know, the more I think of it; it has been months now. Over 4 at least. I realised something. You once told me I'll be fighting the war not just for glory, but a greater yet simpler cause. I think I've found that. I want to fight this war, not for glory but for my son; for Peppy. I want to fight for him and my country and Saphira. Those are the things that truly matter. I doubt I'll want to think of anything else." She confessed.

Cresselia almost fainted in joy- Julia finally figured out the message.

"But I'm still writing the diary for the humanoids to read!" she protested. "Go on, darling. I'm not stopping you." Cresselia replied joyously as she hugged Julia. She now really matured into a woman. Then, Julia turned wistful. "All the same, Cresselia, I don't want to die. I'm really scared- it hurts so much. I won't get to live anymore- that's scary. Worse, what'll happen of Peppy if I do? He'll be all alone again!" Cresselia then looked at her and caressed her cheek. "You will not die. Stop being such a worrywart. You will live not just for your son, but for you. That is a fact. You will still fight the war, but now you're doing it for his future. I'm sure you'll know what to do. If you falter, I'll be there. That's what I'm here for." Cresselia assured shortly before letting Julia sleep.

When Julia woke up, it was time for war. Hunter's grunts were at it and they had to do the whole freak show- again. They all geared up for war and ready to step out in the battlefield, or at least quite. "I don't know, Starling. What do I do with Peppy while I'm at war? I can't take him now, can I?" she asked. "Don't worry 'bout it Jules. He'll be fine. You've raised him for four months at war, so it won't be so hard." He assured. Julia sighed as she turned round and said "Peppy, I'll be going to play with my visitors. I can't be back very early, but when I do, I'll do whatever I can to get to you." Peppy just nodded. "Why do you always go there?" he whined. "I have to. They really like me." She answered. "Here, Audra! Keep him safe!" she called out to an Audino. She just nodded. Seeing Peppy's whining face, she then said "When I get back, I'll get you a gift. It'll be a really cool present. Mark my words." She said. Brightening him up, she then went ahead to fight a constant game of life- war.

_24__th__ September 2012-09-24_

_It breaks my heart to leave my son in such a situation. Why is my mother's instinct not kicking in pulling some strings? That's what I would do as a good mom, wouldn't I? All the same, I have to if this is going to mean a better future and present for my boy. I'd never want to see him live his life as a slave to those pesky humans. Fortunately this war is ending, we've outnumbered a large amount of Hunter's troops; ideally he should surrender. Different thing he isn't, but we'll find out the secret to his complacency and crush him with it. The sooner, the better._

_Julia_

Clearly she was getting tired of the war. Not because she was having to raise a young son alone, but because this was sapping too much of her energy and there was too much bloodshed. Worse, there could be chances of species extinction even without the weapons, so that was dangerous to full measure. After all, she was young; this work would get exasperating.

Same old bloodshed, same old fighting. Nothing new except more prolonged days of war and traumatised citizens showing this. What was its point? Then again, they were provoked; the mystic barrier had failed after all.

Julia and her pals were busy attacking with random attacks and trying to get to Hunter, only to figure that his troops were only increasing in number, rather replenishing and Meiko was his perfect impediment. "What is his problem? Every damn time we get to him, he always brings out that Vaporeon!" Julia yelled. "I don't know. Probably she really loves fighting, but then again fighting with an almost bent spine and a fractured leg would be torture for anybody, right Starling?" Evelyn answered. Starling said nothing, but then it hit Julia. She face palmed. "What's up?" Starling inquired.

"Err, Starling, tell me how Hunter gets so many troops?" she said. "What I do know is this; he has an unending supply of stuff from something." He answered. "Unless... IT'S THE SHIP!" Julia and Evelyn high-fived. "That's it! The ship! That's the one place where all the supplies would be found! He clearly has an unending army of men that explains his complacency. He probably has a ton of weapons too!" he joyously confessed. The three were ecstatic. Saphira could take them to the ship and then they could destroy the whole army.

"But what about Meiko?" Evelyn asked. Even mentioning her name angered Julia. "There must be some reason to why Hunter relies on her so much... Or rather too much." Julia thought. Then, it hit her. "Guys! I get it! It's to do with ideologies!" she yelled. The two looked blank. "Look, when the alpha female protects her children or her land, she is about a million times more formidable than usual. Blessed with beauty and brains, that's what! Even otherwise, knowing the two of us as females, we will be bound to have an intense rivalry with Meiko than anyone else. Even otherwise, she will be more hated and feared than Hunter who will be feared either way or hated forever! Meiko is a scapegoat, that's what! Hunter is too frightened of us confronting him, that's why Meiko is in the lead! It's all so simple now!" The three actually cheered. This was their one way ticket to saving out from a war.

Then again, they had to deal with the last few things. A few over smart grunts attempted attacking them. Starling was hit in the wing and he started to fall. "Crap! They're going to kill us!" Evelyn yelled. Julia cringed- how was this possible? She tried to levitate the two of them and it was a success. They were high up in the air. Even then, that didn't deter the grunts. At that minute, a huge wave hit and Saphira was seen with it. It swept away the grunts and a few other lackeys. She smiled and waved out to them, surfing on a Politoed. "Hey guys how do you like our new strategy?" she yelled. "Super. We love it!" Evelyn responded.

"Glad you like it!" she yelled while surfing away to the other side. "Now guys, here is the plan. Evelyn, distract Meiko. That'll be our first lead. Meanwhile, Julia and I will get to the ship and figure out Hunter's secret. Jules, you go ahead and kill Hunter while I'm checking out the supplies and then I'll blow the ship up. Don't worry, we can do it. After all, this was what we wanted all along. Freedom." Starling said while crouching around them. They immediately agreed and went ahead with the plan, but when they did move, Starling felt something sharp against his back.

"Why hello, guys. Miss me? I don't care what you think, I'm going to save master and get you twits off the line, either way. You are getting nowhere near the ship, that's' what. Try to escape and I'll stick this dagger straight down your throat."

"Try that and you'll be sorry." Julia screeched as she then extended herself for a battle. It was Meiko of course...


	46. Showdown to Cherish

Chapter 46- Showdown to Cherish

Starling looked absolutely astounded. Julia had flexed her blades out to fight Meiko in a hard match. Meiko was no easy target even with having a type failure and she had almost murdered Julia more than once. "I'm begging you Jules, reconsider! She'll beat the living daylights out of you!" he pleaded while feeling that cold metal across his spine, shuddering- even one slip and he'll be departed forever.

"Sorry, Starling; not happening, dear." Julia smirked. "I'll be dying anyway, Julia! Just stay away from her! You know how she screwed your life up!" he yelled. Julia sadly, paid no heed- she then leapt up and used a scathing Leaf Blade onto Meiko's face. Meiko just smiled. "About time I got to see your true blood." Said she as she then went ahead and used an Aqua Tail as Julia was now in close range which smacked Julia hard enough to send her all the way to the forest, so powerful it was. Julia fell to the ground and mildly bruised compared to Meiko who was bleeding hard.

"I'm not as easy a girl as you think." Said Julia as she then went ahead and used Mega Drain.

_25__th__ September 2012-09-25_

_My last fervours are going into destroying this confounded woman. She is no asset and as much as Hunter is using her really well, any signs of leaving her alive will spell more trouble and a longer war. She has inflicted enough pain onto everybody and her sadism is going to bring nothing but misery. This is it- I have to destroy her. Hunter has been hiding in her shadow far too long and it is about time the coward comes face to face with each and every one of us. It is no easy task and I shudder thinking of her itself, but if I don't who will?_

_She has attacked more than often but laying a finger on my friends was her worst mistake. She is about to get a lesson she'll never forget. She is going to pay for this for she is getting the last and worst lesson one can get- the lesson of death!_

Sapping her energy felt so good, Julia felt like a princess on air. Meiko was weak to such attacks as they reflected her won personality and Julia had a clear idea of psychosomatic attacks- she'd done them for years. She then sped across to her and just kicked her to lose balance- it was no move as such, but just part of instinctive territorialism. Meiko did lose her balance and fall, while Evelyn giggled- seeing a fallen adult was a pleasure in itself.

You'll pay for this, girl!" Meiko yelled as she then went ahead and used an Aqua Jet which hit Julia. This time it didn't deflect her, rather it made her bleed hard. Julia yelled as the blood streamed down her chest- it was venial but it still hurt as the blood stained the battlefield. Still, this didn't deter Julia as she saw Starling still shuddering and this pained her just as much. "I'm going to win. I'd rather die myself than lose him." She thought as she then got up slowly and steadily which only excited Meiko more. "So persistent... Hard to find in some shoddy teenagers." She scoffed. Evelyn felt like tearing her apart hearing this, but Julia stopped her. "Don't hurt yourself." She said as she then went ahead and used a second Mega Drain, but this time Meiko dodged it, for only her face was bleeding, not her body.

Julia banged the ground in frustration. Meiko was no easy opponent, but this was an emergency. At that time, she had an idea. She whistled out loudly, but stuttering for her voice was shaking. It was mildly piercing which shattered Meiko's senses quite a bit, now feeling mildly deaf. She had no idea what was happening, but she still went ahead and fired another Aqua Jet which hit Julia yet again. "Jules, what are you doing?! She's killing you!" Evelyn whispered. "Mark my words; she's at a petty disadvantage." Julia said softly. Evelyn had no idea what she was saying, but believed her nonetheless. She was pretty intelligent after all. Julia on the other hand was in a sad state. Blood was spurting all over her body and she actually looked half-dead, literally. The again, she had a little bit of preening life and ain immense will to live compared to her usually defeatist personality. Evelyn was welling up with tears seeing Julia in such a state. "Grr...LEAVE HER ALONE!"  
She yelled so ferociously, one might not think of her as an Eevee anymore; more like she was evolving. Meiko looked at her in disgust. "A teenager dare mock me?  
She scowled as she was running out to her and preparing a particularly hard Aqua Jet. Evelyn shook intensely- she had never fought with her own species, let alone an adult before.

Just as Meiko was going to flash her tail, she felt something hard grab her neck. Rather something soft, yet with an iron grip. Evelyn was still shaking in disbelief- Julia had caught Meiko with her hand and almost strangling her with it. "No...one...touches...my...FRIENDS!" she screamed as she then got up and using her psychic powers, kept Meiko airborne. She then went ahead and used a Leaf Blade of intense scathing power as it actually went through her, making her wail loudly as blood streamed down. Meiko was clearly running out of energy as Julia, still shaken flung her across the sands.

Julia then levitated high. From there, she used a pin-point Mega Drain from her as it sapped a hard amount of energy. Feeling replenished again, Julia was going to swoop down and grab Starling, then beckon to Evelyn to run with her along with Saphira who will ferry Julia and Evelyn would fly on Starling and get to the ship. Meiko looked far too weak to attack; she was a bleeding mess and would hopefully have the sense to just give up. As much as Julia hated her, she didn't want to kill her so graphically. She had used her psychic powers before, but didn't have to see the entire gore take place. Besides, she was a female just like her and Hunter was clearly and fiendishly using her, so probably she'd be less evil if she were set free. Even otherwise, she felt her health was deteriorating; all the Mega Drain in the world wouldn't help her anymore. She'd pushed her limits and even without using her psychic attacks, she felt weaker than usual.

When swooping down, or rather preparing to, she saw something ghastly, though.

Meiko had dragged her way to Starling who was still paralysed with fear. Grabbing the dagger, she then went behind Starling who was pretty much deathly pale and shocked with fear. "You actually think I will let you go so easily, hawk-eye? Not in my life." She mumbled weakly as she was going to impale him. Julia almost died seeing this. Enough was enough; something had to be done. Meiko was inherently evil and nothing in this world would change that. She then swooped down hard and slanted. Evelyn was worried; what was to happen to Julia now?

She thought of attacking Meiko herself, but Julia had given her a hard glare which made her stay back. "But Jules!" she wanted to scream that Julia could probably die if she were to use such a powerful attack, but now was no time to say anything. Julia then found her eyes turning pink and sparks of magenta coming from her hands. Meiko suddenly saw Julia closing in on her, but now consumed with rage tried to kill Starling. "Nobody touches my friends, Meiko. And that is a fact!" she screamed as she then covered the world with those sparks and screamed loudly as she aimed all her possible energy from the attack onto Meiko. She was shocked.

She had felt the extents of these attacks before, but never in such intensity. Julia's Psyshock was no laughing matter; it had nearly consumed the whole world seeing the extent of its powers. But never before had it felt so hard and bitingly painful with all its raw powers. This was it; Julia's powers were now in its full extent. Her other attacks were controlled, this one wasn't. But why would that be? She was an instinctive psychic; so she'd only do this to protect herself. Why was it so hard and degrading?

Feeling all the wrath of Julia's Psyshock, Meiko in harsh pain, dropped down the dagger. She couldn't even fell her own paws ad could see nothing, for Julia had sent this dazzling flash all across Paraiosa, if not the world. She also felt her own body losing strength, her limbs lifeless, her heart slowing down and her brain suffering hard migraines. She cringed in this pain initially, but it was too much to bear. She felt like all her life was sapping from her; as she started bleeding rivers from her body and she lost most of her sight. Finally, Julia's powers dimmed down when Meiko fell lifeless to the battlefield, after crying out in pain for all that intense agony, now a heavily bleeding mess which looked horrendously disturbing and gory.

Starling, now freed from that psychological impediment, hopped over to Julia and then Evelyn. He placed his wing on Julia's shoulder and still shocked, unable to mutter any words just whispered "Thank you, Julia." Now his voice choked with emotion. Julia smiled seeing him" It was my duty as a best friend, Starling. I'm supposed to be there for you no matter what." She said in a rather raspy, broken voice as she was choking herself in ecstasy seeing him alive. Evelyn herself was crying as if she were watching an epic action movie, wiping away her tears. Julia then looked in his eyes and embraced him hard, yet warmly. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him or even Evelyn after all they'd done for her. Seeing him alive was probably the best thing ever at the moment, having wondered before what to repay him. She was now freed from her debt as a best friend, being with him in the hardest time and hours of his life- right before death and saving him from it. Then again, not only was she happy for him, but for herself. She just proved two facts- she could be the best friend whom Starling deserved and women could save men from danger too. She almost never wanted to let him go, but there was the war, his breathing and her son.

_Same day_

_I just couldn't believe it. When Meiko was rather um-provoking and not keen on a fight, I took on the challenge. Why? I never like fighting unless I was provoked and Starling could save himself. Even worse, she was even worse an enemy that Juliana was to me and she almost murdered me at least ten times! I thought that it was Hunter's cowardice initially and it probably was. But then when I saw my best friend in danger and in that agony screaming 'save me, somebody; I need you' I knew, it was it. Meiko was defeated at my hands alone, physically. But I knew that there was something more behind it. It wasn't her cold sadism alone, it was something else. And I realise that- Starling needed me and I was his best friends; it was my duty to get out there and win, save him from his untimely death. It was the feeling of being needed; it was my duty towards him. That's what made me do this. The war has taught me a lot, some things I will never forget._

_Now and till that day beyond._

_Julia._

Saphira then came at him, still surfing on the Politoed. She then saw Meiko's body and rejoiced. "You did it, guys! Great! Though I do wish I'd helped..." Julia then just grabbed her and hugged her. "I don't care, Saphira. You've saved us more than million times already." She said, now bursting into tears as she embraced her mermaid pal. While being hugged, Saphira shot a wink at Starling. "So close in getting your girl, right?" Starling then put out a cutthroat sign "A word more..." "I don't have the guts." She spat. Starling sighed- she was impossible. Then again, all girls were.

Julia then went over to Meiko and said "You were a brave fighter but you suffered a weak heart. Rather one made of stone that was what made me do this." Following which she had a moments' silence. Then Evelyn proclaimed "Come on guys! Let's go to the ship!" All agreed and then Julia instructed Saphira to ferry Evelyn and Starling was to ferry her. They agreed as they went to look for the ship- it really was their one way ticket to ending the war. With Meiko gone, they were pretty much sitting ducks, Hunter and his army. All they had to do was to find the root core of everything that was there and destroy it. That was easy, they hoped. Well, not exactly but they knew it'd get them somewhere.

When they found the ship though, Julia felt a seething pain in her head and it was hard. She'd sufferd headadches before, but this was tyerrible, for she even felt some blood spill out from her forehead and hadnds. Sadly enought she realised it too late. She quickly wiped off the blood to prevent any spillage on Starling. Fortunately he saw none of that, but he did hear Julia cringe.

"Hey Jules, are you okay?" he inquired.

"N...No! I'm okay, nothing to worry!" Julia said quickly.

"Saphira will give you more of her medicine before getting home. Just that and then we'll send you home. I know you are worried sick of Peppy, but we'll have to finish this and then get home. Fair?" he assured.

Julia nodded. She of course wanted him to know nothing of what was happening to her. Not just him, but the others as well. She just wanted to see that damn ship, get someone else to figure its mechanics and then leave.

Clearly she knew, her health really was failing...


	47. Shattered Hopes

Chapter 47- Shattering Hopes

Night fell rather early and then Julia was busy singing the Titanic theme to Peppy beside the river banks behind a bush. Soon his eyes grew weary and then he fell asleep. Julia then carried him to the soft grassy knoll upon the hill and then keeping him behind her, stared at the sky. It was particularly starry. There were so many of them, which really looked like the Milky Way came down to look on Julia and her boy. Yet she couldn't help but feel sad. She was suffering hard because of overusing her psychic attacks and now that this was becoming consciously manifested, it was taking a larger strain on her.

While staring about, she heard a loud flutter above and saw feathers fall to the ground. She looked on above and gasped in shock. "Starling! You're not supposed to be here! Birds shouldn't fly in the dark!" He paid no attention to her and just landed down rather impeccably. Julia frowned- it was so typical of him to be so stubborn yet so easy-going. It was mildly paradoxical, but then again all personalities are."Came here to see the Volbeat, right?" she asked him. "Yeah. You could say that. But frankly, I was here to talk to you." He replied candidly. Julia inclined towards him.

"You know, I often heard a lot about you hanging about here. Don't you live in the forest?" he asked her. "I do, but well, it just doesn't do well for Peppy. I mean, by his disposition he is a tropical Pokémon. I mean, I think he was raised there and even otherwise it's good for him. Besides, I found him near the lagoon." She answered. "And I love that place." Starling sighed- she was just too much.

The Volbeat were performing a self composed dance in the night sky as they twirled round and performed a wonderfully composed dance which enthralled the two. "Is he too young for this?" he mocked seeing the sleeping Peppy. "He just doesn't sleep; can I do anything about it?" Julia scoffed. She just loved this sight- it was so majestic and heavenly. "Well, I was just thinking about how life will just be... I mean the ship is pretty well armed." She said. "Yeah, I saw loads of things out there. But I knew that they were weapons, but what exactly were they?" he asked.

Julia's face grew grim when she spoke. "Guns, pistols, daggers, spears, grenades, a few cannons and..." her voice became almost choked when she said this "Biological weapons." They shivered thinking of it. Slow as they were, they were extremely effective when attacking. Fortunately, they were stored in bombs more or less because human objects would be pointless, even to the self reliant humanoids. They also were clueless as to how to destroy them especially if they contained pokemon disease germs.

"Any ideas?" he asked her plainly.

"Well, we could discuss this with Evelyn... but we are keeping Peppy out of this. As far as possible would be good." Said she. Starling just agreed.

The next day, they all held a meeting while Peppy was asleep holding a cherry sceptre which Saphira gifted. "Okay Jules. Spit everything you know about these weapons, limited your knowledge may be." Evelyn said. Julia then cleared her throat. "Biological weapons are those weapons which involve sickening of the enemy and making them ill by transferring germs through many modes. This one is bombs. There are chances that these germs are cryogenically preserved and on being dropped, they will thaw out and then cause havoc. Now here's my advice. Keep away fire-types and no explosions whatsoever; it'll only propagate the whole point. Sunlight kills germs; but they are preserved in here. Ice will be pointless, but if really needed, do it. Remember, no heat and no explosions. Which also means I may be out of help here..."

They were shocked on hearing this.

"Hunter's weapons are not very subtle, which is an advantage, but even then, we must be careful. We blow up, explode and burn the other weapons, but stay away from the bio-weapons. He could use them as a last resort and I cannot afford to do anything particularly dangerous. Question is; if I can't who'll be doing this?"

There was a stunned silence. Saphira swam up to Julia and then spoke "Well, if they are that dangerous, then what exactly do we do? Can we drown them?" she asked. Julia thought about this "Hmmm... good point. But even then, I don't know. Is that a really good idea?" she asked. "We are mermaids." She said proudly. "If we could make such a powerful yet herbal medicine and you've survived everything because of it; then we can do anything, Jules! I have a huge team of extremely intelligent and powerful Pokémon and other mermaids who will help out with this. They are said to know everything; from Latin to immortality. Trust me!"

Julia sighed. "Okay. Do it. But no casualties; you cannot experiment with such high-quality weapons." Saphira agreed. They quickly made up a simple plan; wile all of the other warriors would be fighting the grunts and Hunter's high minions; they'll give them a hand. Once their help is done, they'd sneak to the ship and then destroy all possible weapons. The biological weapons are what Saphira will handle and then after blowing up the ship, Hunter will be forced to surrender. It was as basic as that. Even otherwise, he'd pushed the line and all the others would have relish in giving him what he deserved. Humans were to stay away from Paraiosa, now and forever.

The trouble was, Julia knew about her failing health and was no stranger to consequences. Then again, she like pushing the limits, but at what cost?

_26__th__ September 2012-09-26_

_My psychic powers have taken me too far. I loved them a lot, but it seems I know very little for limits being the hedonist I am. All the same, I made a promise and as much as it is tempting to break it; I can't let my country down now, can I? With any hope, I'll live to see this. Then again, I have to live for my son. Who'll ever want to take care of him when I'm gone? I doubt anyone has the compassion or even the mentality. We've lost too much in the war and hopefully Mother Nature would extend her bountiful hand to us. Then again, we are pretty much banking on hope and our intelligence. It is plain common sense after all._

Of course, as much as she loved being pampered, she wouldn't be a sissy and tell them about her weaknesses. She was going to win this battle at all costs, for Hunter was no usual enemy; he reeked of power-desire and sadism. Now was the time to go for it.

They then went ahead with the war where everyone was fighting with their lives. Even some of the teenagers took an active part in the war. Helena and Alisha were beating the living daylights out of some Salamence and Charizard respectively. "Should we try the other tactics?" Helena asked Alisha while sending out a mirror shot to the Salamence. "I don't know; either way, Charizar would melt you if anything were to happen!" Alisha screamed as she let out a harsh Dragon Claw at the Charizard. It was a hard scathing one as her claws dug deep into the Charizard's flesh. He retaliated immediately using a Flamethrower which burned Alisha. "Damn!" she cursed. "Not so tough, are you woman?" he taunted. "Shut it with the chauvinism! I'm sick of hearing it!" she screamed as she then went ahead and used Slash, a 'baby move' she kept for emergencies. The move missed the Charizard and he rather deftly went ahead and retaliated again with a move of his own- Dragon Claw.

Alisha was shocked- she had no idea Charizard could use this at all! This hurt a lot- dragons were self-vulnerable and Alisha began to bleed. Charizard then used yet another Flamethrower which was super close to sucking her life out. He then stepped on Alisha with a pounding foot and grabbed her neck with his tail. "Prepare for death, missy. Women have no place in war." Said he as he then went ahead about to use Fire Fang when he felt a sharp seething pain in his back. He turned around in shock- Helena had just used Night Slash on him and straight down his spine. "Alisha! Now!" she yelled. Getting the message, Alisha then used a Harsh Dragon Pulse on Salamence, killing him instantly. Helena then used Sucker Punch on the dazed Charizard, which meant two fallen enemies. The girls then hugged. "Hospital for you!" said Helena as she slapped Alisha's back.

Meanwhile, now clearly out of range's way; the leaders went to the lagoon and spotted the ship. Two heavily armed grunts were guarding it. "Time for a little check-up." Said Starling as he then sent out a hard Air Slash, the grunts dropped dead. Then Saphira said "Guys, we know the plan. Eve, come with me and just sail upon me. Starling, take Julia. If anything goes wrong, whistle. I can hear lots of sounds." He agreed. Then they set off to action.

While swimming to the ship, Saphira saw the ship had lots of grunts. "Sad; they know nothing of stained glass windows." She mocked as she then made a shrill whistle after signalling to Evelyn to cover her ears. This whistle was so harsh that all the grunts saw the windows shattering and each of them got a hard headache and fainted due to it. "Bulls eye!" she exclaimed as she and Evelyn high-fived. Then they went ahead and got to the main decks. "I'll need lots of hydration, so I'm staying here. Get each of the weapons and then call out to me the physicians will be ready and we'll do the needful for the bio-weapons. Can you get them, though?" she ordered.

"You bet. I doubt normal attacks would even leave a scratch on biological weapons!" she readily answered.

"Still, get them to me unscathed. There is a lot of work to do with it. I'll talk to them." Saphira said.

Finally, Julia got to the deck. "Wait. What are you doing?" Starling asked as she then psychically levitated the windows. "I'm going in myself." She said. "Why? You will need an extra hand!" he exclaimed. "Starling, I've put you through enough already. Besides, you will get to battle Hunter. I'll be fine. I'm just getting out the last weapons to blow up the ship. Then, Hunter and his army will be sitting ducks for you." She answered. Starling sighed- she was kind of adamant.

"But I still don't think this will be right; on any of our parts." He protested all the same.

"He's right Jules!" Evelyn yelled just then. "You've got no idea who you're facing! Besides, it's Hunter! He's fiendishly clever! What chances are there of you beating him?!"

Jules was pretty disheartened seeing her friends not supporting her. "What makes you think I'll actually live this anyway?!" she yelled back as a mild joke. The three froze. What was she saying?

When Julia got there she was in for a nasty surprise or at least one of them. Tons of weapons were placed upon the random wooden tables and they were tiny but lethal. All the possible hand guns, daggers and ammunition, with machine guns, a couple of grenades and a few other biological weapons were present. She had to act fast. She then beckoned to Saphira. "They're here." Said she as she called upon her scientist friends and some other smart Pokémon. "Great! Now let me go ahead and drop the others. Who'll take the bio bombs?" she asked giving her a victory sign. "I'm doing it. I'll sneak in here, I can climb very well." Evelyn answered. Julia then wished them the best of luck as she then psychically shattered the glass windows. Strangely enough, they made a really faint sound. She then lifted a large amount of the other weapons down and the bio weapons were to be Evelyn's doing."Hurry, we haven't all day!" she whispered loudly. "I'm doing my best Jules!" Evelyn replied just as softly.

Julia was pleased. "Great! Just more and this'll all be done! I'm surprised this was done so easily!" she muttered.

"Apparently not, my dear. Why hello Julia. My, I really missed you; you and more of your simple yet disgustingly clever plans. Think you are going to escape this easily, my darling?"

Julia froze. She had a mild amount of guts which she'd just used in turning around and seeing this was enough to sap her life away. She gulped- Hunter was here himself!

He clenched his fists. "Why do you actually think I will let you get away after all the humiliation you caused me?! And murdering my precious Vaporeon?" He then brought out a handgun. "I really don't think so." Julia shivered and attempted not to scream. A gun? She's as good as dead now!

"Evelyn!" she beckoned using her hand. "Get outta here! We're dead anyway!" Evelyn sadly realised that too late. "Too late, dear. You've been spotted under my eagle eye!" Hunter roared which made Evelyn fall into the water, such vibrations were there. Julia then froze and shivered seeing Hunter. "Now, any last wishes?" he mocked. "Hell no; because I'll be fighting you guys and getting you out of here!" she screamed as she let out a powerful Leaf Blade onto him which made his hand bleed. He cringed in pain and anger.

"You want a fight, I'll give you one. Clearly you'll lose though. For I know everything..."


	48. Reality Thrust Ahead

Chapter 48- Reality Thrust Ahead

Julia had no idea what she put herself through. Now not only could she not blow up the ship and the explosives; she could also have to worry about her life and the biological weapons being used. On top of that, her health was failed and she had to fight a human. There was a lot to be done and it'd better be done soon. But could she? That was the question.

Hunter was no stranger to these kinds of attacks, having created his own nefarious organisation. One which has gone down in flames all because of some few Pokémon. That was a humiliation he could never forget. Now he was to avenge it, and this was clear. Nothing could stop him, not even Arceus himself. It was all a true picture, for now Hunter's main goal wasn't to get Paraiosa for himself but it was much more intimate. Now he wants to avenge a vendetta, not for his men and women's sakes, but for his own and his seething desire for revenge which Julia too had once.

"How could someone like you even dream of stopping me?" he asked while shooting at her yet again. "I'm a lot smarter than I look, mister!" she screamed as she went ahead and thrust another Leaf Blade at him. This one hurt him hard across the forehead, causing it to bleed. He didn't cringe at all, for no flesh was hurt. "I'm immune to such measly pain, Julia." He giggled as she then went and shot a hard bullet upon the floor between Julia's legs. She was saved by a hair's breadth. He then went and shot maniacally which worried Julia no end.

"Can you really escape the wrath of a man?" he roared as he shot here, there and everywhere. "This ship is truly unsinkable! It's made of metal!" he yelled after seeing a worried Julia. He then attempted to aim for her heart, but she was petrified. "Stay away from me!" she screamed as she went ahead and used a hard and sapping Mega Drain. Nobody knew what effect it had on humans, nobody ever tried it before. Julia just did it. "This is strange." She wondered. "How come my grass moves acted quicker than my psychic ones?" while seeing Hunter look weaker and paler. She now understood. "The weed effect; ah! I get it!" she smiled thinking of it. It was the same mechanics as weeds sapping life from plants. Hunter had looked considerably weak and Julia knew one thing for sure; health was wealth.

He got up groaning. "Curse you... woman!" he muttered while attempting to get up. He actually looked green, the effect was so dangerous. Julia knew what to do now. Take advantage of the most vulnerable thing for his survival; his health.

Evelyn was terrified. She saw all the fallen weapons and was heavily disheartened. "Not only is our plan gone, so is Julia! Oh, this cruel world!"Saphira too was worried and disappointed. What were they to do? Suddenly, they saw three remotely familiar faces- Simisear, Bayleef and Swanna. They smiled- all their problems were over. "H...how?" Saphira asked gaping in awe. "We felt the need..." Simisear answered vaguely. He then saw the weapons and his palms started to twitch. "Oh yeah... burn baby burn!"

Swanna then whispered a plan to the rest of them. Deducing it to be smart, they went ahead with it.

Julia while fighting Hunter started to lose her willpower; he'd tortured her too much and thinking of fighting him did intimidate her. Mega Drain did work pretty well, but he seemed to be rather cool about it all of a sudden. Suddenly, she saw his bullets weren't working anymore. "Time to shine!" she muttered as she then levitated in the air as quickly as she could. Hunter then saw the airborne Julia and smiled. "You can do nothing in my eagle eye." Said he as he dropped his gun and brought out a more powerful weapon- the machine gun. Julia gasped- this was far too much for her. As it is escaping the gunshots was lucky enough.

When he grabbed the machine gun in his hand; Julia knew that this was going to be much harder than she thought he seemed to be hell-bent on destroying her. Just as he aimed the gun at her and shot, she levitated high in the air, still shivering in fright. He smiled- "Ha! You're scared! You are still weak kneed lass in my eyes!" Julia gulped- he was clearly going to take advantage of this. At that minute, she saw Swanna outside her window. "What now? More torture?" she spat. "No, silly! Drop it!" she quickly answered before flying away. Julia immediately got it. She then went ahead and started pushing away the weapons to the sea below. Now completely petrified, she just started dropping weapons down and smashing them, while Simisear burned them all using incinerate.

Hunter got the burning smell. "What's this?" he wondered. When the smell got stronger, he became livid. He actually had steam coming from his ears. "Confounded woman! You will die!" he screamed with an insane rage. He then went to her and was going to have a larger shot at aiming her, but failed for Julia was far too high in the air. He watched in despair as each of the Pokémon were either smashing or burning or defusing all his weapons. Evelyn then snuck up to the tables using some climbing ability and started pushing down the bio bombs which each of the others caught. The mermaids caught them all deftly while they mounted on their Gyarados. "Alright, buds, you know what to do! Use thrash!" they screamed which made Hunter gape at them in awe. "They'll kill themselves, stupid mermaids!" he scoffed. But ah, he was wrong.

All the Gyarados used this with all that possible might, totally battering them while Hunter watched helplessly. Then they dipped the bombs in the sea and then all the mermaids dropped salt on it. Hunter was rather enamoured by this, yet in horror that his most prized possession was going to be destroyed. "Alright, lads! Use Dragon Rage and finish it up with Brine!" The Gyarados strangely enough did it and in minutes the weapons flared up, and all the contaminants were killed. Hunter watched in horror as he watched all of it go in flames. "No...No...NOOOOO!" he was aghast to see all of it just flounder around and burst in flames- everything was gone and even the germs were too. How he figured that out? He designed them.

Horrified and angry, he was steaming and hopping mad. Filled with rage, he turned to Julia and screamed out so loudly, it could probably wake the dead. Clenching his fists and walking to Julia, he attempted punching her but she kept dodging, until one hit her and she fell to the ground. Then, Hunter pinned her down and aimed the machine gun to her head. "Any last wishes now?" he asked contemptuously. "Oh well, apparently none. You are just a stupid Pokémon, psychic or not!" Julia shuddered and shivered, for praying for mercy was useless. Hunter was too cold and sadistic a man for that. At the same time, she just couldn't die now could she? Frightened, she let out a Psyshock at him. He was shocked by the blinding glare as a strange blast of energy hit him, aggravating his injuries.

Assuming, this was enough, Julia ran for her life, but sadly not for long. Hunter shot a bullet which made Julia fall, even if it did make her miss. Strangely enough, even though it didn't hit her, she seemed lifeless. Hunter took a second look and smirked sadistically. "It's proof. She's dead." He then proceeded to lift her to throw away, but for some reason, couldn't carry anything, for he just got the shock of his life. He saw Starling, Swanna, Simisear and Evelyn right at the windows, with an aghast Evelyn coming over to take Julia away. Hunter was beginning to get frightened. "What do you want?" he asked grabbing his gun for life. Swanna then with all her might used a hard Hydro Pump, with such intensity that the whole ship was blown to bits, with Simisear helping with Flame Blast for the tops while Evelyn took Julia away. Hunter was pushed straight down to the sea and Saphira and the whole scientist group were prepared to finish him off with tridents, only to find him gone. "Darn! He escaped!" Saphira cursed. And by all means, she was right. For in minutes, they all saw him in a lifeboat sailing off to Sosa. "You pathetic echelons have no chance of winning against me. For you have won this battle alone. I'll be back soon. And it'll hit you hard." He scoffed while sailing.

"He's right. Knowing his persistence and vindication, he'll be back pretty much by tomorrow." Said Saphira. "Let's get her to some shade, she's fainted."

Julia on the other hand, found her soul far high up and with Cresselia yet again. This time, she felt tired and angry with no idea on what was going on getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

"I don't know Cresselia. I have no idea on what to do. I'm tired of fighting this war and the more I see this, the more I feel he will defeat us single handily. It makes my life so boring!" she sighed, almost slumping onto a cloud.

"I understand my angel. But you know the answer on how to destroy Hunter. It's all in you. Let me help you get back to your normal senses, dear. I know you'll do wonderfully!" Cresselia assured her as she then stroked Julia's head gently. Julia felt a yellow light enveloping her and lo! She felt her normal, chirpy self. Then she saw Cresselia and smiled. "Being friends with a goddess really helps!" she chuckled. Cresselia giggled too. Julia really was a sweetheart after all. Then she told her "Julia, you are not dead yet. That I know, obviously. I'm just here because you fainted after Hunter attempted to shoot you. I always help you in such dormant states."

Julia sighed with relief. "Do my friends know that?" she inquired. Cresselia nodded, which made Julia almost cry in relief.

Then Cresselia came to her and asked something "Do you hear those waves?" Julia could hear hard crashing waves which almost sounded like they were vacuuming in everyone. "Oh yes, I do." She answered. Cresselia then smiled and said "Well Julia it is more or less like this- when Paraiosa was created, I made a mystic connection with it to help evade predators completely alien to you. Morbid as it is, it is said to be the most helpful and will come to the most evolved soul on the lands. You being her will know when this will help. Hard as it is, I know you'll figure it out."

"I dunno. A sea?" Julia said blankly.

"Very close. It's the Bermuda Triangle."

Julia gaped in awe. "Are you serious? The Bermuda Triangle?"

Cresselia nodded. "You see dear, the Triangle is still a mystery to many humans and one of ear. Most are presumed disappeared or dead because it attracts ships and airplanes down, never to be seen again. I purposely made the connection for that reason; lest the mystic barrier failed."

Julia was amazed. "And how do you expect me to drag him there? He doesn't even _have_ a ship!" Cresselia just giggled. "You'll know darling, you'll know. It'll come to you."

Then Julia asked her "Cresselia, will I be able to do this?"

"Yes you will. But remember, you can't rely on mermaids' medicine all the time. You are gaining resistance to it. It has kosher salt in it, so it's best for you; prevents dehydration. Even otherwise, the submerged island will not be able to sustain so much life for this."

"It's dying?"

"Nope, it's emerging to the world, so its uses will be restrained. But no fear, they'll be fine. Just remember, no mermaids' medicine. Even if it is really handy. If you do take it or try to, I'll make sure it is ineffective on you."

Julia shuddered but sighed, ideally she should've being relying on herbs.

Then confused, she asked "How on earth do you know that I have any idea on destroying the humans? I will have a simple plan, but he'll probably figure it out anyway!

Then Cresselia turned thoughtful. "Hmmm... okay dear. Now tell me, you know lots about humans. Tell me a few of the flaws they have..."

"Even if I do know, being a goddess and all.

Julia sighed then burst out "You know, humans think they are too great and too smart! True they are super smart but they have so many little mistakes that they'll never figure out! Evolution has its fallacies, you know! They may be really clever, but seriously! They cannot predict disasters, use their common sense well and have to make their own second furs and skins, still rely heavily on all of nature; their kids stay with them for 20 years- I mean, don'[t most disperse by then? And worst of all, they can't fight without any weapons of their own! They're too dependent!"

Hearing this, Cresselia smiled. "Congratulations Julia. You have just answered your own question..."


	49. The Last Laugh

Chapter 49- The Last Laugh

Dawn had arrived and Julia was full of confidence and vigour. Having discussed her spontaneous plan to her friends, they seemed to be okay with agreeing. This sounded sensible enough and even otherwise, they believed in a lot of the things Julia said. Unbeknownst to her, they thought of her as an intelligent and extremely capable leader and this was all they'd need.

The war in totality lasted for 6 months. It was a short war, but extremely brutal and dangerous with lots of lives being lost fighting on that wasteland battlefield. It looked just like a graphic movie, orange settings, people and Pokémon fighting in the wee hours of dawn and progressing until late evening making history for their bravery, courage, solidarity, integrity and determination, not to mention humanity on the Pokémon's side. True to Julia's words and not really that amazing a prediction, they were making history.

"Come to me, Peppy." Said Julia as she went to her son "Now, today I shall tell you what you really need to know. Look at that rainbow bubble."

He stared at it in awe.

"Now, when this bubble is high and flying, it is really pretty shining out all its colours to the world and keeping it happy. When the time of it is done, though; it will start to wane away and then pop! But later on, it becomes one again; either as a new one or one with the flowing water. And no matter what happens, everybody is happy of the joy it gives out. And so should you."

She then embraced him and went out with the others, now sniffling a bit. "You clearly had no idea what you were saying, right?" Starling muttered. "I did. But I can't believe a word of what I said!" she answered now nearly crying as they went ahead to the battlefield. For she had rather secretly told him of what would happen in war- imminent death.

"Err...Julia?" Starling asked. Julia turned round in interest. "There is something I want to tell you after the war." Starling said. "Like what? Tell me now." She insisted. "Sorry, but I really have to tell you after the war. It's a bit of a secret..."  
"Okay, then. I'll be all ears then. Promise." Said she as they left the tent with Peppy in Audra's care.

They then went ahead with the war with all the Pokémon fighting the last 10000 of the grunts. Every single able person pitched in, with Helena and Alisha leading a majority of them. This time, it was a wee bit of a surprise attack with some being attacked in clandestine, the others directly. Starling came overhead with some of his pals and they initiated Julia's plan. They then went high in the sky beyond the forest where Tiara was walking like a model. "It's high time." Starling muttered winking at a pal. They then went down and really craftily went ahead and grabbed Tiara like a worm to a bird or a ring to a magpie. Either way, she was caught and high and dry.

"Excuse me, lady." Said the other Staravia as he and all the others flew high along with Starling. "Let me go!" she yelled for they'd yanked her with her hair. "Sorry, Madame; But we really cannot afford any other casualties." Saying which they continued flying off with her while she kept struggling up there.

"Is this really going to help?" Evelyn asked Julia while they were giving a hand to the other fighters at war. "Yeah, it should. Besides; maybe this will be the answers to almost all our problems... Look out!" she yelled while diving downwards to save Evelyn from an Energy Ball. Julia then flew high and retaliated the grunt that confused that poor Exeggutor with a hard Leaf Blade. "We're your allies, sir! Fret not!" she screamed while Evelyn who turned white with fear just mumbled. "Whew! Thank you Julia!"

The four leaders took an active part in this war, which was more intense than ever, with swords slashes and powerful humanoids backing them. Julia smiled when she saw her old enemies fight the humans as a team. Saphira was finally out into the world herself too, now attacking with her own moves. "Seriously, a mermaid in a Pokémon war? That is the biggest joke ever heard!" said one grunt. "Totally; A hapless mermaid. What next, fairies and pixies... or you know, princesses and unicorns as allies?" laughed the other. Sadly enough, that was the worst mistake ever made in their lives, for Saphira was much smarter and stronger, and insulting her as a myth was provocation enough.

She then flipped high in the air and with a swish of her hands, created water. Being the duchess of the sea, she could make water as she desired, plus with all those years of being with psychics. The water ball grew larger and larger until she then split her hands. The water now being in both her hands, gushed out into a large wave of salty water; a bit like Surf and Brine combined. The water was in such intensity that it actually swept them away with such tidal force. And that to she made it.

The grunts came out alive, albeit injured and tired. Furious, they thought of nasty tactics. Pulling out a handgun, one grunt fired it constantly, as all the bullets hit her, but with a nasty shock. Every time a bullet would hit, there wouldn't be trace of blood. She would just mutter an Asvadia word and it came back to life again. She was invincible! "Crazy freaks. Mermaids will only die when it is their time...naturally!" she yelled furiously as she then went ahead and used another tactic which she learnt from Julia- the floating hydrangeas, except this time with water. She made the water and using a mild psychic vibration, stated making it rise and ebb according to her hands. Julia had done this with live hydrangeas, and in her free time, she taught this to Saphira.

"Isn't that done with flowers?" one asked. "You have no idea..." she spat as she then having showed off her water show skills, increased the waves to twice their sizes. "Seriously, what kind of freak show is this?" one scoffed. Saphira then grew angrier. Screaming, she let out all of the water as a much more powerful tsunami style wave. It was now a combination of Brine, Surf and Hydro Pump, with twice the intensity. This was done in such amazing power and a high desire to prove her that it really did do this, not bad for a 15 year old amateur!

The wave did the trick and every single one of her opposing team was swept away in a flash; so well that not a trace of anything was left. Saphira did it- she invented yet another captivation technique- The Ebbing Wave.

With that distraction out of the way, Saphira went to the one place where she belonged at the moment- the sea. Swanna, Cherubi, Pansage and Juliana were making their own girly team destroying the ones who attempted to kidnap the younger ones. One sad grunt was caught in the act. "Ah!" he said. "A valuable item for his collection." He said as he tried kidnapping a Shinx. "Put him down!" they yelled collectively. "Or what?" he turned round and then aimed a gun at them. "Or else, you face my wrath!" a voice boomed. The girls turned round in wonder- it was a Luxray. She then mercilessly attacked the grunt until he was departed. Then, grabbing the Shinx, Pansage got to her and said "Just...how? Thanks for saving us." The Luxray, with the Shinx in her mouth mumbled "It's all causality." Saying which she ran away.

They then ran to the lagoon with Saphira to help her out with the second part of Julia's plan and to hydrate her of course.

Helena and Alisha were busy fighting some other humans who were tougher than the rest, particularly for attempting to attack a young Skitty. "Shameless creatures! Attacking a wee child?!" Alisha yelled while attacking the man with Slash. "Quit underestimating kids." Helena replied while attacking another guy with a Mirror Shot which made him as blind as a bat, temporarily. Alisha shot her an acid look, following which she went ahead and helped some others take down a group of 15 humans by finishing it with a Dragonbreath.

"Now's time, Ally!" Helen yelled while using Snarl onto a fallen grunt and then beckoning to the Delcatty mother- run! She ran away with the baby and was earshot while Helena and Alisha then grabbed hands. "Time for chaaaaaaaaaaarge!" they yelled as they then did a dangerous metamorphosis. Using Alisha's Dragon Pulse and Helena's Mirror Shot as a combined attack, they then shot it out as bullets, like the humans to them. They shot it out in a fireworks fashion, with it flying high and dry all around the place. It was a smash hit success- literally.

Higher up in the air, the bugs decided to help. A young Volbeat and a Larvesta named Halo and Jacinta respectively decided to do this their way. "Do it, Hal!" yelled Jacinta following which he fired a Signal Beam up in the air. Jacinta then called out to a long friend of hers- Petunia who was now a Wormadam. "Pet, you're ready?" she asked loudly. "I just evolved, for god's sake! I'll be there." She yelled as she then fired a Psybeam, just like how Julia did before. Now the Signal Beam would move as per their wishes, which was actually a last resort attack which they'd saved up for a party as it was so stupid- in their eyes that is.

The grunts saw this crazy spectacle and laughed. "Gah! They're bugs! What can they do?" Saying which one brought out DDT. "Time to bite the dust!" he yelled as he brought out that horrible machine out. "Oh no! Poison! Run, Guys!" they yelled flying away, the signal beam trailing off. "Do something, somebody!" yelled Halo and Erna, a Ledian. Jacinta was far behind and was about to be smothered with the DDT when Julia suddenly appeared and used a powerful Psychic which actually deflected the whole gas to the humans. It was dangerous, for not only was she using her most powerful move (even if it was on a lower scale) but DDT was a deadly poison gas even for humans.

The move was successful and it actually got to the humans! They began coughing and passing out with that entire deadly gas floating round. "You know what to do, right?" Julia said winking while she flew away. Then, the bugs had another idea- same strategy reinvented. They then used Signal Beam and Petunia used Psybeam yet again. This was a high success which successfully controlled it. "Evolved as you guys are, you are still at the mercy of our diseases!" Jacinta taunted while she then came up with her idea. She then used a mild Fire Blast onto the attack while spreading a strange powder on it given by Erna. "What are you doing?" Halo yelled. "Classic entertainment." She smiled while she then let her Fire Blast act. The Beam suddenly flew high in the air, almost into oblivion.

"Move it, guys!" Halo yelled while all of them got to safety. Then, while hiding behind a bush, they were shocked to see something- Erna was gone! "No! Please!" Petunia wailed. But there was little they could do about it. Erna, still somewhere in the smoke, held her breath. A human was lucky enough to find her- for him that is. Erna then screamed at the guy while using hard and fast Mach Punches onto all close by humans making them drop down and wail like babies. Giggling, she was in earshot just before the others were going to spray more. Then again, in this fog, they could see nothing.

Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion. The bugs, Erna included stared up in wonder. The signal beam had now morphed into a high powered fireworks display- with all the fireballs falling down onto the disgruntled grunts and finally finishing them off. The bugs were happy with this success as they all turned to Jacinta in awe for a minute and then suddenly bowed. "All hail Miss Smarty Pants!" they proclaimed, with she being pleased with herself. She just revolutionised history in the coolest way possible.

Saphira on the other hand, was ready with her plan. Hunter would obviously be away from the heart of the action and would try escaping. Not this time. All the Pokémon went hiding and she was ready to execute her last ditch attempt. At that minute though, she got the shock of her life. Starling had arrived with his crew and Tiara was along with it, having seen the entire brutalities below. She was shivering and shaking, not to mention the earache due to air pressure. She was horrified when she saw Saphira who suddenly drowned. In seconds, she emerged high in the air upon a Gyarados called Lager. She screamed when she saw him, he only roared out louder, nearly making her faint.

"What are we gonna do?" A Staravia asked Starling. The girls were in brutal signs. "No we won't. She is hardly an accomplice and she is a woman. Julia told me to keep her away from this. She was only in this out of grief." Starling proclaimed. They were amazed. He then got to her and said gently "Here's the boat. Take it and never ever set foot on this land again." Horrified by this whole experience, she vowed never to get here again even if her life were at stake. She then grabbed the boat and rowed for her life, with Starling helping out using a tailwind, lest Hunter ever saw this. The girls were stumped. What was Julia thinking? All the same, it worked. They cheered- about 3 million down and only one to go.

Mid light, Julia felt a sharp pain in her head which she cringed. Then she saw more blood trail down. "Crap. My body is losing resistance to even mild attacks." She dreaded as she nevertheless flew Evelyn down to the lagoon to attack Hunter. Evelyn saw a little bit, but just before she could ask Julia, hey swooped down to the lagoon to see the others.

When they got there, they just belted out everything, to which all agreed. They were right too; Hunter really was getting there, having tried to escape yet again. He saw the brutality of the war and had to run for his life. His vindication had failed him for the first time and he was furious with this. Even worse, Julia escaped alive and this was the worst thing that ever happened. He then got to the sea where he wanted to get the boat. He got onto a scaly one, which was actually Lager down below. Getting the cue, he then flipped up and roared, making Hunter scream in horror and then falling onto the sandy floor.

Then, he saw Saphira armed and ready, with Lager. "Humph... you creatures really are much smarter than I thought... Then again I'm smarter!" he then produced a last resort weapon- a poisoned dagger. He had 5 of them and was highly lethal and dangerous. He then showed this to Lager, who immediately fainted in nausea and then dropped to the sea. "No, Lager! My angel!" she yelled as she saw her beloved Gyarados fall down to the shore. She then clenched her fists and attempted to make water, but for some reason failed. She tried yet again only to find out something- the poison negated her magical effects! It combined with the salts in her! They were doomed. "Now what, missy?" Hunter mocked as he then raced up to her and was going to put at her throat when Pansage attacked hard by using Seed Bomb which hit him like a million softballs on his face and back. He cringed a lot and desperately struggled to keep away, but failed miserably. Pansage kept doing this while the girls and Starling had a hearty laugh.

Apparently, Julia seemed to have hard effects. She was feeling weaker and weaker by the minute and the blood strangely enough was not stopping to trail. "What is happening to me?" she realised now- her body could not take the psychic strain she put herself through. She had to find a way to get back alive, but how? Hunter was on the rampage and a minor, relatively harmless Seed Bomb was not going to be enough. Swanna then started to use Featherdance onto Hunter to prevent him from running away. It worked perfectly for her tripped. Starling stayed away, thinking the girls were capable enough to fight these themselves.

Juliana then went ahead with her attacks. "Prepare for the worst aftermath ever!" she yelled as she tried using Leaf Tornado right after slamming him. Strangely enough, nothing happened. Not even a blade came out of her hands. She was broke. Hunter then laughed like a maniac as he then lifted out his dagger, grabbing her by the vines. "Aargh! Help!" she wailed. "What's the matter love? Meowth git your tongue?" he sneered as he was just inches away from touching her with it, when Julia just smacked him hard with a Leaf Blade onto his back. He was shocked and turned round- Julia was now asking for a real fight. "Come and get me, human!" she taunted. Immediately letting go of Juliana, he then stared at her with pure contempt. "Oh yes, I will!" he exclaimed.

Bad move on Julia's part especially after knowing what was happening to her. Then again, she really couldn't care at the moment. This plan had to succeed. Julia then hit out with a Leaf Blade which Hunter then deftly dodged and smirked. Cleverly, Julia then used a harder Mega Drain which took about 50% damage. Feeling healthier by a percent, she then saw Hunter's condition. He was weaker than before, the mega drains really helped. Then she went ahead and used Leaf Blade, but was shocked. Hunter was unscathed by the attacks!

"I wear a metal busk in my shirt." He revealed as he then brought out his dagger and flung it at her, which she deftly dodged and it hit a tree; withering instantly. Fearing the consequences, Julia's special attack rose. Then she went ahead and had a hard combat battle with him. It involved loads of her grass type attacks and his hapless attempts at flinging his daggers. Pretty soon, it was one dagger left, for all had no poison.

Hunter now seeing no other way, he then went from behind and attempted to asphyxiate her by clasping his neck round her mouth and grabbing her neck. It worked not at all, for Julia quickly got off his grip and then used a deft Leaf Blade. Then Julia leapt onto him and punched him rather well, only to find a seething pain in her back. She gaped in horror and turned round- he'd successfully stabbed her, but she was alive! Horrified, she screamed really loudly with that blood-curdling voice. It nearly shook the whole world! Very soon, the whole Paraiosa was crowded round to see this horrific sight with Julia now bleeding and in anguish and bending down. But not for long.

"You won the battle, but I won the war." Said she. "Rather, I'll win it! For sure!" she screamed as she then levitated high in the air. With a sufficed amount of energy, the dagger came out of her back and then she let out a powerful Psyshock, with its usual dangers. Hunter was horrified to see his powerful metal busk withering away like cherry blossom petals. "What are you doing to me?" he wailed as he screamed rather loudly, looking rather disgusting in the end. Julia then fell to the floor, writhing in pain. As much as she psychically destroyed his metal busks alone, he still had a headache which was good enough; he was pretty weak anyway. Some people came to attend to her and the others went and saw the now fallen Hunter. Julia took clear advantage of his weakness- dependence.

"What should we do with this guy?" asked one Charmeleon.

"Let's kill him!" the others roared as they were charging onto him.

"Wait!" a voice came out. All were surprised to see Starling speak. "Don't bother. Such a guy isn't worth the death. Let him escape. Mercy to enemies is paramount at time, but he really doesn't deserve such a death. He's almost dead anyway." Then he pointed his wing to him. "Now leave this land. And never set foot on it again!  
Hunter strangely enough complied.

He smiled in supposed gratitude and then set his eyes on Peppy, whom he'd seen with Julia before. He then paced his way towards Juliana's feet and then mumbled weakly "Thank you...thank you...Not without my desired revenge!" he yelled while flumping himself and taking out a last gunshot which he flung at Peppy while laughing. It hit them- Hunter was no real man. He was too evil for words.

Shocked, Evelyn tackled him and used Bite. "Get off me!" he yelled while attempting to scratch Evelyn. This was the final straw for Julia. Fearing another attack would be too much while she quickly pulled Peppy away in a flash. Then, she was about to do the one thing no psychic ever did.

Channelling all her energy possible, she levitated high in the air. Still high up there, her eyes had now turned not magenta, but now had a glittering rose glow in them along with that magenta colour. She then parted her hands and yelled throatily. The sky then turned midnight blue and thunder sparks came high in the air, causing a violent storm. Everybody was stunned, but that wasn't it.

The area around started turning pink with those same transverse waves and Hunter was too shocked to do anything. Soon, a rock came tumbling down. Not just a rock, a boulder and it started rolling downward. It was going towards Hunter and then the minute it hit him, a hard opening chasm was heard from the seafloor. It actually sounded like a drastic booming voice down there as the floor actually opened and an aqua triangle was visible. Everything started withering around, except for trees and Pokémon. Hunter was clinging to that rock for his life, but the sea seemed to suck him in. The triangle started to glow harder and brighter as all the world intervened in this dramatic twist of fate. Finally, he failed and that evil man known as Hunter was sucked straight into the tunnel, which then became a whirlpool pulling him down to the unending depths of the sea. Hunter yelled in agony, but it only failed, for the triangle's strength was immense as it sucked him straight down, never to be seen again.

She did it; she summoned the Bermuda Triangle.

After it was sucked in, the sky turned back to normal. Slowly and steadily, the stormy winds died down, the seafloor became one piece and the triangle faded away. The whole world seemed to be at peace, but not for long. Julia had pushed her ultimate limits and this was pretty much it, for now she was too weak to do anything now.

Julia then while levitated down, felt a sharp pain in her head as blood exploded everywhere. She was not going to live for long. She then looked at her son agonisingly and then fell to the ground, with blood trailing everywhere. Everyone was shell shocked- Julia was dying and this time nothing could stop her. Nobody could speak for hours.

"G...guys...I need you to come here for a moment." she whispered. All her friends came to her and then they looked at her in agony, now bursting into tears.

"Guess I really did take myself for granted, huh?" Julia piped while spitting out blood. "Peace has returned to our country, and that was primary, right?"She smiled. "I did my duty, didn't I?"

"Yes Julia, you sure did." Said Juliana solemnly as she then came to her now fallen friend.

"Ah, Juliana. My ever so vindictive pal... Please. I know I will not live; do take care of my friends and yours. Be the best you truly can... just like how I always have." She mumbled.

Starling and Evelyn along with her pals were stunned and heartbroken. Some of them were too mortified to speak, their best friend was dying and they could do nothing!

"Julia! Please! You can't leave us!" Evelyn wailed. "Please, do smoothing! At least for your baby! He needs you, he wants you! Starling..."

"Evelyn... still as persistent as ever. Geez I'm gonna miss you. Promise me that when I go you'll take care of Starling- a woman to woman secret?"

Evelyn nodded but was too choked with emotion to say another word. She then shook Saphira "Give me some of that freaking medicine! Give it to me!" she yelled. Saphira lamented "It can't work- she's pushed her limits." She said sniffling. She then went up to Julia and placed her hand on Julia's bleeding body and with a tone of agony spoke out "Julia... I'm so sorry! I wish I could..." Julia just smiled- she knew what was expected of Saphira and her eyes said it all, following which Saphira's eyes and throat welled.

Starling stood a silent spectator. He wanted to say something, but was too afraid he'd cry.

"Starling! Frozen there?" she called out weakly, still spitting out blood, her voice becoming hoarser and weaker by the minute. Starling had no choice. He just went to her; it was all but a strange instinct and bond he had with her. He just had to go, ego be damned.

"Julia! Unbelievable. You, such a strong young lady, in such a state?" was all his shocked mind could say. "Same old you, in nit? Please help Saphira take care of my baby and save him with all your soul... do the duty I could never do for my boy. Do it, please! I know you can. Staravia are passionate, I know you'll do it, won't you? You know that you and Eve will always be close to me...now and forever."

She then smiled and caressed his face, platonically of course. He was far too choked with emotion, which rendered him mute. He then stepped away from there and then heard Julia call out in a hoarse voice "Peppy! My boy!"

He rushed to his mother. "Mama! What happened to you? Why are you looking so red?" he asked, himself almost crying. "I'm gonna meet your mom and I'm going to tell her how amazing a boy you've been to her angel... She'll be so proud of you. Don't come looking for me." Peppy then started shedding his tears "Why aren't you coming back, mama? Please come back!" Julia then smiled weakly "Oh sweetheart, I erally can't! It';s such a long way, even for me! But I promise you, I'll be there."

Now all the Pokémon round were crying themselves.

"Look up at that yellow star- they call it the evanescent one... for it only stays when you really want me. Whenever you wish for me, I'll come to you from there. You won't see me, but I will be there to guide you whenever you need it. And so will your real mama. I love you, son. I love you so much."

"You'll always be in my heart, mama!"

Julia smiled. "So will I, dear. You will always be in my heart." Saying which she then lifted herself up and caressed him and then kissed his forehead. After that she started to cry, tears flowing down her face, yet smiling. After this, she then dropped down, finally resting at peace.

Evelyn was consumed with tears. "Julia! No! Please Julia! No!" as she then saw the sopbbing Peppy.

This was too much for Starling. He then in his own burst of sadness confessed "Julia! Please, my dear! Come back- so many need you! She needs you, Saphira does, Peppy does, I need you! I love you Julia! I love you!"

But sadly, she wasn't really listening...


	50. Aftermath- The Epilogue

Chapter 50- Aftermath- The Epilogue

_Fly ahead, fly on_

_Stay true to your heart_

_Become one with the wind_

_And never once shall you be torn apart_

_Dedicated to a young girl who selflessly sacrificed herself for her country and her child._

_R.I.P Julia Grovyle_

_1993-2012_

The funeral was hard and the most biting unrest of the century. It helped even less that the whole country was plagued by war for the first time in 300 or 8000 years or so- and won. But all of this victory was meaningless to Julia's friends, who were desperately shattered by her seemingly meaningless death.

Thousands of Pokémon attended her funeral. Close to all the Paraiosans had come to attend this young teenage patriot's funeral, which eventually was fighting for her friends and for Peppy. They all shed tears, even her worst enemies which were now close to none- at the way she pushed her psychic limits.

A group of six Lombre shot out bullet seed as the rendition of a tradition of saluting and honouring the deceased- for Julia had become one with the sky and to Peppy, the evanescent yellow star. It was a devastating sight.

Evelyn was consumed with tears, crying bitterly and hard- her closest, sweetest best friend was no more- it was too hard a loss for her, who then wailed at her cremation with no consolation. Then again, who could blame her? She was far too filled with grief to think of anything else and so was the whole country. She just wouldn't stop crying and weeping bitterly and passionately for one of her most underrated friends in the whole world, only pausing for breaths. She then had the honours of doing the last rites, which she still did in tears.

Declan and his family came for the funeral too. Declan's father was really shocked by the loss of such a young girl- feeling especially guilty that he had so wrongly accused her of kidnapping his children, when she could have done a better job of it than he could. Edith was crying, wailing loudly for Julia to come back, after all, she was her first friend. Declan couldn't bring himself to cry, for the minute he kneeled down to see her shortly before the cremation, he felt a hard pain in his stomach and he started to cringe, then yell. He did have stomach cramps before, but this seemed a little...different. All turned around in shock to see that Declan's stomach cramp started to intensify and then a strange light shone over him. His parents were mortified, but then in a few minutes, they realised- he was a Kirlia! But this was no evolution of joy; it was one of disbelief and sorrow.

Juliana and her friends too attended and bowed deeply in respect for their deceased enemy, now an ally and more. "What do we do with her child?" asked Pansage who was seeing Juliana almost well up. She turned to her and said "The best we can, just like Julia said." Before struggling not to cry herself. Julia was certainly no ordinary girl and she proved her mettle that very day.

Psychics began to write tragic odes and pay respects to her for her amazing abilities. For she was not only an unlikely psychic who loved her powers, but an instinctive one who had the legendary ability of bringing the Bermuda Triangle from its original place and having controlled the weather, being the most powerful psychic of all the world. She certainly brought the name of the whole Treecko race up and with pride and honour. That they would respect her for, now and forever.

Peppy was mute the entire funeral. He was too consumed with sorrow to say anything except stare at the sky, waiting for the evanescent star to appear and when his mothers could come back for him and be with him forever, to be the best angels of heaven hey could be and they hopefully with his father and brother and stay together- as a family. He fervently wished for this, in his silent prayers to Cresselia, who now had a new devotee.

Starling was a silent spectator from a treetop. He had been there for the whole funeral, just watching it from a distance lest he ever broke down and sobbed unendingly for the death of his first and only love.

Saphira had disappeared for there; nobody had a trace of where she went. Starling knew she wasn't dead for she would be turned into foam if that were true. She really was gone, but where, nobody knows.

Starling was overcome with grief having cried so fervently and openly, for right after the war he was tired of keeping his feelings to himself and wanted to confess to Julia on how much he loved her and how much he wanted her in his life to make it the amazing one he desired. Then again, he couldn't marry her so early, but would always want her as an everlasting girlfriend.

He saw everything about the funeral and the respect all the pokemon ad for her. All her enmity for Juliana was forgotten and just perished away as a teardrop in the ocean. Now Julia was remembered as a powerful and sacrificial war heroine who was the most evolved and powerful psychic in the world for her country who pushed the enormous limits she had. She was an instinctive psychic- and had _no_ practice, that to.

Julia was a good patriot and mother- even to a young Minccino who wasn't her species obviously. She was definitely the overachieving woman alright.

Romeo and Salvia were heartbroken at seeing such a young girl like Julia die in such a calamity. While placing some special things in Julia's grave after she was buried they cried mildly, but were too depressed to do anything else. They placed a few mementos I, like a few golden pearls, a photograph of them as teenagers and Julia as a young toddler and a few other little knick knacks, plus a few beautiful roses in full bloom, her favourite flowers. Yet they had a faint smile of gladness- for she remembered them so vividly before dying as she spoke her last few words to them as a whisper in their ears- "I remember you..."

Her mother was present too. She went ballistic in seeing her little girl in the arms of death and a whole army of Chansey had to be there for the poor grieving mother and consoling her, but with little avail. Then again, feral as her mother was, she certainly had a lot of feelings, for Julia was her first and only child; her only daughter that too.

Starling though, remembered more. He remembered much more- of all the good times they had together as friends. From the time they met as 15 year olds to the time the6y were fighting in war together. All those memories were special. Julia may have had enormous responsibilities, but with the sheer blessing of Cresselia and Arceus' grace; she could still have a great time with her friends. She was still the special love he always cherished in his heart, even if his ego prevented this from happening earlier.

Julia was also that girl who always put feelings first and serious as she was, was still the good hearted girl whom everybody, at least her friends loved. Not just for how she looked, but for her.

He remembered it all- meeting her as a Starly, but not talking to her on fear of cooties and all the times they spent, from teaching her to levitate and fly like a bird to his first feelings to his participation with her in war and even some of the fights which ironically helped the relationship grow stronger. He also felt that same surge of feelings he had all that while, meeting Evelyn because of Julia and discovering the most evolved psychic of the land. Flying with her was a pleasure in itself, and sadly he knew no more of this for Julia was dead.

At last he couldn't control himself. A splash of a tear fell down to the grass, which culminated in heavy waterfalls of it, flowing down from the sorrowful angsty eyes, as he then set out a soft prayer for his girl "Please, dear Cresselia. Take care of Julia. I know you will definitely look after her with love for your little girl, after everything she meant to me." He cried while flying in the sky with a twinkle in his eye.

As the sun set, with Venus and her other twinkling angels high in the sky appearing, he reminisced everything and regretted nothing. What was there to regret at all?

She was young, became a war heroine and a martyr and gave the time of her life to her friends, whether it was in saving each other from dangers, having a general great time or just stimulating conversation. She may have taken early responsibilities, but at no cost. Julia lived her life to the fullest with her friends, even without realising it. She was definitely their guardian angel and will always be in their hearts forever.

At least in Starling's she sure will be.

She was definitely his first and last love and would stay that way. For she lived her life to the fullest and was the best friend and mother ever.

And now at her death, she'll never be forgotten, for how could she?

She was just 19 years old.


End file.
